Pusta Skorupa
by Kiliandra
Summary: Sequel Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Kiedy wszystko wydaje się być w końcu tak jak powinno...
1. Chapter 1

Notka od autora:

Ech… skończyłam Wrzeszczącą Chatę. I w tym samym momencie przyszło mi do głowy, że chcę pisać tą historię dalej. Ale to co planuję nie będzie już radosną przygodówką. Nie wiem nawet czy obiecam wam happy end.

Wyjaśnienie dla napaleńców: to tak jak poprzednia część, dalej nie jest snarry. Obawiam się też, że gdzieś po drodze kanon może odpłynąć od tego spokojnego brzegu na nieznane wody. Trudno wszak, żeby bohaterowie tkwili uparcie w swych skorupach, kiedy wkoło mija życie i ma na nich niejaki wpływ.

Podsumowując:

W poprzednim sezonie - minęło półtora roku od wielkiej bitwy o Hogwart. Snape przeżył – uratowany ku swojemu wielkiemu niezadowoleniu właśnie przez Pottera, później zaś wraz z nim i nieocenioną pomocą „przyjaciela" wskrzesili Lily, Freda i Czarnego… psa… żyli sobie radośnie tworząc Friendzone ze złotym chłopcem i jego matulą, aż tu nagle Potter zniechęcony nieudolnością Snape'a w zakresie zbliżania się do jego rodzicielki dodał mu czegoś do drinka…

Wielkie dzięki dla Joreth za betowanie :)

* * *

Przebudził się rano bardzo zmęczony. Nie miał sił otworzyć oczu. Resztkami świadomości dotykał wspomnień wczorajszego wieczoru. Byli na obiedzie u Lucjusza, i Lily pocałowała go. Pamiętał swoją potrzebę w ostatnich tygodniach. Napięcie, które rosło w nim, gdy tylko się zbliżała. Dała mu cień nadziei, że chce przy nim być. A mimo to, potem wciąż trwała przyjaźń i tylko przyjaźń. Aż do wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie wie czemu powiedział, że myśli o niej. Nie wie czemu nagle go pocałowała. Ale nie dbał o to.

Deportowali się z posiadłości Malfoya, prosto do łóżka. Pamięta jej słowa. Błagania. Westchnienia. Dłonie. Roziskrzone spojrzenia w oczy, gdy zatapiała palce w jego włosy. Gdy mówiła mu, że go kocha. Jej smak wciąż drgał na jego wargach. Oblizał się nieznacznie. Usta wciąż opuchnięte od pocałunków i ugryzień przeszedł dreszcz. Pragnienie pochwycenia jej znów w ramiona zaczęło boleśnie pulsować w dole jego brzucha. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę poduszki na której spała. Była teraz jego. Po spędzonej wspólnie nocy wiedział, że nic innego mu nie potrzeba. Jego Lily spała obok i było to wszystko czego pragnął w swoim życiu. Teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej. Szczęście wylewało się z niego niemal każdym porem jego skóry. Miał ochotę skakać, tańczyć i śpiewać. _Jego Lily._

Kiedy ręka jednak nie wyczuła ciała obok siebie, otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Łóżko było puste. Strach przemknął przez niego jak porażenie piorunem. Zerwał się z łóżka na zimną podłogę. Jego nogi były jak z waty. Krążył po pustym pokoju.

- Lily? – spytał drżącym głosem, lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili usłyszał uderzenie ramy okiennej o ścianę. W chacie był przeciąg. Chwycił swoją różdżką z podłogi, tam ją wczoraj upuścił, gdy zatracał się w jej pocałunkach. Machnął nią by zamknąć niesforną okiennicę. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Okno nadal zostawało otwarte. Potarł swoje czoło. W ustach czuł suchość. Serce kołatało w jego piersi. Budynek wokół zdawał się przygniatać. Podskoczył, gdy okno znów się uchyliło. Narzucił na siebie szlafrok. Czuł jak ręce zaczynają mu drżeć. Panika narastała w nim z każdą sekundą.

Nagle zza okna dotarł do niego krzyk. Krzyk Lily. Podbiegł do niego przerażony. Różdżka wypadła z jego rąk na podłogę. Kolejny pisk. A potem okrzyk radości i śmiech. W polu jego widzenia właśnie pojawiła się jego ukochana, robiąc młynka na miotle. Leciała z nad jeziora w kierunku bijącej wierzby. Podniósł różdżkę, narzucił na siebie płaszcz i wybiegł z chaty.

Rzucił bezgłośny czar, by sparaliżować drzewo i nie czekając ruszył do przodu.

##

#

Stanął przy drzewie patrząc jak jego ukochana robi jeszcze jedną pętlę na miotle. Po chwili go dostrzegła. Machając radośnie wylądowała przy nim. Spojrzała na niego roziskrzonymi oczami i rzuciła się w jego ramiona.

- Mam moją magię Severusie! Mam ją! Ona wróciła! Mogę latać! – krzyknęła radośnie i rzucając na ziemię miotłę Pottera pocałowała go namiętnie.

W tym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł, jak jedna z olbrzymich gałęzi drzewa mknie w ich stronę. Zdążył odepchnąć kobietę na ziemię. Lecz sam nie zdołał uskoczyć. Poczuł ból i krzyk wydarł się z jego ust. W tym momencie mknął już w powietrzu odrzucony siłą uderzenia. Lily pisnęła i po chwili podczołgała się w jego kierunku. Uważnie omijając szalejące konary.

- Sev, czemu nie spetryfikowałeś drzewa, gdy wychodziłeś?

- Spetryfikowałem. – szepnął i osunął się w ciemność, ostatnią rzeczą jaką poczuł był smak krwi na wargach.

Nie wie po jakim czasie się ocknął. Resztki śniegu pod ubraniem przemoczyły to co miał na sobie. Czuł, że drży. Lily klęczała nad nim z jego różdżką w dłoni. Uśmiechała się.

- Udało się. Rennervate! Ono zadziałało! Chodźmy do środka, nie wyglądasz dobrze. Wierzba musiała cię oszołomić. Chodź. Wstań kochanie. – powiedziała ocierając jego twarz. Przemknęła delikatnie palcami po jego wargach usuwając z nich krew.

_Kochanie_. Pomyślał. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. _Dla_ _tych słów mógłby powstać z martwych_. Pomogła mu stanąć na nogi i teraz to ona rzuciła petryfikację na to cholerne drzewo. Upewniła się, że zadziałała, rzucając w pień kamieniem. Nic się nie wydarzyło , więc podeszli do tunelu prowadzącego do chaty.

- Musimy poinformować o tym Harrego. Na pewno się ucieszy. Ale teraz nie chcę im przeszkadzać. Mieli dziś rano polecieć z Draco i Ginny do Hiszpanii. – plotła kobieta radośnie. Niemal z miłością przekręcała kawałek czarnego drewna, przebiegając po nim palcami. Wpatrywała się w niego szczęśliwa. Przestąpili próg pokoju i Severus zamarł. Pokój wyglądał niemal jak w dniu kiedy znalazł go tu Potter. Ściany były odrapane. Podłoga niemal czarna. Wszystko wyglądało mrocznie i groteskowo. – Będziemy musieli polecieć na Pokątną. Potrzebuję różdżki Severusie. Jestem pewna, że stary Ollivander znajdzie dla mnie coś pięknego, teraz gdy mam z powrotem moją magię. – powiedziała zatrzymując wzrok na jego białej jak śnieg twarzy – Severusie?

- To świetnie. Bo widzisz, wygląda na to, że ja swoją straciłem. – powiedział i usiadł ciężko na podłodze w progu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego nieprzytomnymi oczami. Słyszał jak szepcze coś pod nosem, a potem zobaczył jak wyciąga w jego kierunku różdżkę. Poczuł ciepło. Jego ubrania były suche w kilka sekund. Okno zaś zamknęło się pod wpływem bezgłośnego czaru. Czuł chłód. W głowie szalała wichura, a wiatr, który ją napędzał krzyczał – _Nie masz mocy. Oddałeś swoją moc. Nie masz mocy. Jesteś. Nikim. Nikim_. – zaskomlał cicho i schował twarz w dłoniach. Otaczała go ciemność. W uszach szumiało.

W tym momencie w jego kominku pojawiły się dwie identyczne rude głowy. Jedna uśmiechała się radośnie, druga piszczała i pokrzykiwała w panice. Wskrzeszony Fred nie był już sobą. Pomimo różnych eksperymentów jakie prowadził George, by przywrócić osobowość brata do stanu z przed śmierci, nigdy nie udało mu się osiągnąć nic. Był galaretką stworzoną z lęku.

- Severusie mamy problem. – powiedział George. - Jest szansa, że ktoś nas widział we dwóch. Kingsley był wczoraj w naszym sklepie, ale nic mu nie zdradziłem. Chciałem się najpierw skontaktować z tobą. Chyba musisz się z nim spotkać. – dodał po chwili. Lecz odpowiedziało mu tylko głuche warczenie. – Severusie? Profesorze?

- To nie najlepszy moment chłopcy. Mamy tu dość skomplikowaną sytuację. Wyjaśnijcie mi proszę co się stało dokładnie, a ja postaram się coś na to poradzić. - chłopacy spojrzeli na kobietę niepewnie

- Oni mogą nas ścigać. Wiesz, aurorzy. Fred jest nielegalnym czarodziejem. Nie mogą mi go zabrać. Lily. Severus obiecał, że…

- Nie mogą mnie zabrać do Azkabanu! – pisnął Fred siadając w kucki pod ścianą. Trząsł się i lekko kołysał. Brat podszedł do niego i obejmując ramieniem postawił z powrotem na nogi.

- Nie mogą go zamknąć? Prawda? Nie mogą? Przecież nie zrobił nic złego!

- Nie wiem. – oparła Lily rozkładając ręce. – Dowiemy się. Przysięgam. A teraz wracajcie do siebie chłopcy. I nie wychylajcie się na razie.

- Ale niech on coś zrobi! – powiedział George niecierpliwie wskazując na bruneta

- Rozumiem chłopcy. Ale to nie jest najlepszy moment. – powiedziała ze smutną miną

- I nie będzie, skoro najwyraźniej ukradłaś moją magię. – warknął pod nosem Snape, unosząc na nią wściekłe spojrzenie

- Severusie? – spytała kobieta z przerażonym wzrokiem. Machnięciem ręki kazała się wynosić Weasley'om. Fred kwiknął tylko widząc straszną minę Snape'a i pociągnął brata w kierunku kominka, zmierzając tam prawie biegiem.

- Nora. – usłyszała i pochyliła się nad mężczyzną siedzącym w kącie.

- Sev? – spytała jeszcze raz dotykając jego ramienia. Odepchnął je energicznie. W jego oczach widać było płomień furii.

- Daj spokój. Nie ma we mnie nic. Nic! – krzyknął i schował swoją twarz w dłoniach. Zawył jakby go ktoś obdzierał ze skóry. Po chwili spojrzał na nią i szepnął. – Odejdź. Chcę zostać sam.

- Jeśli myślisz samolubny gnojku, że cię zostawię w takiej chwili, to muszę przyznać, że jesteś naprawdę głupi Severusie!

- Jestem. Głupi. Pusty. Brzydki. Jestem bezwartościowy! – krzyknął, po jego policzkach spływały łzy. – Nie mogę cię nawet obronić. Po co ci ktoś taki?!

- Severusie. Sev! Spójrz na mnie! Nie obudziłam się dziś przy tobie, dlatego że robisz dobre eliksiry na ból brzucha. Ani dlatego, że potrafisz zaklęciem zamknąć okno. Obudziłam się tutaj dlatego, że twój głos sprawia , że czuję się bezpieczna. Twój dotyk sprawia, że czuję się chciana. A twój wzrok, że czuję się kochana. Rozumiesz? Chcę być przy tobie. Czy będziesz wściekły, czy szczęśliwy. Chcę być przy tobie, bo jesteś dla mnie ważny. Bo cię kocham i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.

- Nie chcę żebyś przy mnie trwała. Po co ci ktoś taki jak ja? – załkał

- Pamiętasz co mi powiedziałeś? Że oddałbyś wszystko, nawet swoją magię… Ja jej nie chcę. Nie chcę twojej magii. Ale najwyraźniej mi ją przekazałeś dziś. Tej nocy. – powiedziała głaszcząc jego ramię.

- Tak. Domyśliłem się tego. Ale teraz tym bardziej nie mógłbym ci jej zabrać. Widziałem jak jesteś szczęśliwa… Jak mam cię chronić będąc bezsilnym? – zawył znów i chwycił się za włosy.

- Nie jesteś bezsilny. Nadal masz swój umysł i wiedzę. Zresztą teraz moja kolej, żeby ochraniać ciebie. – uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie

- Tak nie można. – złość zawrzała w nim znowu.

- Sev. Kocham cię, jestem gotowa oddać za ciebie -

- Nawet tego nie mów. – przerwał jej – Nie chcę mojej magii, jeśli miałbym cię stracić. – w jego oczach wzbierały łzy

- Nie stracisz mnie. Czy te ostatnie lata cię niczego nie nauczyły? Tego, że będę przy tobie? Zawsze byłam.

Po długich pertraktacjach, kawie i dwóch szklankach ognistej whisky dał się jednak przekonać, żeby udać się na Grimmuald Place. Lily chciała pobyć w miejscu bardziej oddalonym od Hogwartu, dopóki nie wyjaśni się i nie upewnią się co się stało Severusowi. Przy życiu trzymało go tylko to, że Pottera miało tam nie być. Że nie będzie biegał z zadowoloną miną wkoło niego. Mdliło go na samą myśl , że chłopak miałby go żałować. Albo co gorsza triumfować nad nim. Łudził się, że może w tym czasie znajdzie coś przydatnego, co pomoże mu odzyskać straconą moc.

##

#

Obudził się w żółto - niebieskiej sypialni Lily. Nakrył głowę kocem, gdy promienie słońca padły na jego twarz. Nie chciał widzieć światła. Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Rozpaść się na małe kawałki. Nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia w takim stanie. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, że może pozostać charłakiem na zawsze. Wolałby być martwy.

Minęły trzy dni, ale jego moc do niego nie wróciła. Wyglądało na to że Lily przejęła ją na dobre. Zastanawiał się nawet jak wiele mocy jest w stanie w sobie pomieścić jedna kobieta. _Czy mogłaby ją zabrać jeszcze komuś? Czy wtedy jego moc by do niego wróciła? Czy skumulowałaby jak jakiś magnes wszystko co pochwyci?_ Myśl, że ktoś mógłby w tak łatwy sposób zostać tak potężny, przerażała go.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Lily nie było obok. Krzątała się gdzieś pewnie po domu. Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do salonu na dole. Nalał sobie ognistej do szklanki i bez zastanowienia wychylił łyk płynu. Sięgnął po karafkę by dolać do pustej szklanki.

- A co ty myślisz, że robisz Severusie? – usłyszał słowa za sobą. Nawet się nie odwrócił.

- Topię smutki. – warknął.

- Nie powinieneś. – szepnęła kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nie mów mi co mam robić. Idź pobaw się w maga. – warknął, zrzucając jej rękę.

- Przestań. To nie moja wina.

- Oczywiście. – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i wypił kolejną porcję alkoholu. Po czym skierował swe kroki w kierunku schodów. W ręku wciąż tkwiła butelka wysokoprocentowego alkoholu. – To moja wina. Przeklęty Severus Snape. Naiwny głupiec, któremu się zdawało, że może być szczęśliwy.

- Severusie … – powiedziała kobieta słabym głosem

- Chciałem zostać sam. Trzeba mnie było posłuchać. - powiedział smutno i nie czekając na odpowiedź skierował się na górę. Wrócił do łóżka i zapadł w niespokojny sen.

##

#

_Krzyczał. Coś chciało go zaatakować. Widział jak Lily rzuca się próbując zatrzymać lecący w niego czar. Jak osłania go swoim ciałem i upada. Jej nieruchome ciało spoczywało teraz w jego rękach. Jego bezużytecznych rękach. Czuł jak łzy ciekną po jego twarzy. Słyszał swój własny krzyk, gdy wołał jej imię._ Coś go szarpało za ramię. Wyrywało ją z jego ramion. Zaskomlał jeszcze raz i otworzył oczy.

Wpatrywały się w niego zielone tęczówki.

- Już dobrze Sev. Miałeś zły sen. Masz wypij to. – podstawiła mu pod nos ohydną niebieską substancję. Otarła dłonią łzy z jego twarzy.

- Czy to musi tak śmierdzieć? – spytał.

- Mogłeś opracować recepturę już dawno temu, żeby poprawić smaki swoich eliksirów. – powiedziała.

- Cóż teraz już na to za późno.

- Nigdy nie jest za późno. - Szepnęła i pocałowała go w czoło. – Spróbuj się przespać. Całą noc miałeś koszmary. Myślę, że twoje mentalne osłony wyłączają się powoli.

- I to by było na tyle jeśli idzie o mój niezawodny umysł.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie. – szepnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

- Nie wydaje mi się, moja droga. - szepnął pod nosem. Wychylił się i wyjął spod łóżka butelkę wina. Odkorkował ją i upił kilka łyków prosto z butelki. Gdy słodki smak alkoholu dotarł do jego ust uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Położył się znów na poduszkach i wpatrzył w sufit. Przyszło mu do głowy, że ona nigdy nie powinna chcieć go ratować. _Lepiej żeby mnie znienawidziła, niż zginęła w obronie tego bezwartościowego ciała_. Pomyślał i zapadł w sen.

##

#

Nie wie jaki był dzień. Nie wie nawet, czy w ogóle był dzień, czy jasna księżycowa noc. Budził się pomiędzy koszmarami, na wycieczki do salonu po alkohol. W głowie wciąż przemykały mu sceny z przeszłości. Wydawało mu się, że zamknął je gdzieś głęboko w sobie. Że nigdy nie ujrzy twarzy ludzi których zabił. Nie usłyszy krzyków swoich ofiar. Tak wiele zbrodni popełnionych dla Czarnego Pana. Tak wiele kłamstw w imieniu Dumbledora. Teraz wszystko wypływało na powierzchnię, gdy tylko zamykał powieki. A teraz jeszcze to wspomnienie. Najgorsze ze wszystkich.

Stał w salonie, chwiejąc się na nogach. Jego opanowanie było bardzo cienką nicią. Niczym pajęczyna utkana z mgły. Nalewał sobie czegoś do szklanki. Nie jest pewny. Czy był to koniak, czy może whisky. Nie dałby sobie nawet głowy uciąć czy nie był to jakiś obrzydliwie słodki likier. Chciał tylko wypić kolejną porcję alkoholu. Chciał zapomnieć choć na chwilę o tym co widział, gdy zapadał w sen. Wyprzeć z pamięci jak wił się na posadzce w posiadłości Malfoya, gdy jego ciało wykręcało się od klątw Voldemorta. Każdy centymetr jego ciała zdawał się teraz pamiętać przeszywającą mękę jaka była jego udziałem. Zastanawiał się jak to w ogóle możliwe, że w ogóle był w stanie do tej pory chodzić prosto. Jak ktokolwiek był w stanie. Jak Lucjusz mógł żyć każdego dnia? Żyć z poczuciem winy. Jego grzechy uderzyły go w twarz. Z całą siłą z jaką krył je na dnie swojej duszy. One teraz wychodziły i gryzły go po kostkach. Po dłoniach. Paliły w oczodołach. Wirowały bólem w skroniach.

Chciał tylko kolejny łyk alkoholu, by znów zapomnieć. Zapaść się w otumanienie choć na moment. I wtedy chyba podeszła. Powiedziała coś. On jej coś powiedział. Nie pamięta dokładnie. Czerwone opary wściekłości przesłaniały jego świadomość. Chwyciła jego ramię. I złapała za butelkę. Odepchnął ją. Pamięta teraz jak upadła na podłogę. Z jej skroni płynęła krew. Czerwony dowód jego okrucieństwa. Pamięta jak pełzł do niej, błagając o wybaczenie. A potem poczuł jak jego ciało drętwieje. Obezwładnione czarem. Widział jak ona podnosi się i znika z przed jego oczu. Słyszał w tle kroki. Szloch. I trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Zalał go ból silniejszy niż wszystko. Uderzył ją. Uderzył Lily. Odepchnął ją od siebie jak szmacianą lalkę. Przed oczami zobaczył swojego ojca. Widział jak krzyczy na matkę. Jak stoi nad nimi pijany, ponury. Jak ciska nim o ścianę. Poczuł ból w przedramieniu, złamanym tak dawno temu. Uderzył się w twarz. Nic nie poczuł – _Ty stary durniu. Jesteś potworem. Głupim. Potworem. Lupin powinien cię zeżreć, wtedy w pełnię. Wszyscy byliby szczęśliwsi._ Kopnął w ścianę. Poczuł przeraźliwy ból w nodze, ale nie zważał na to.

Chciał się ukarać. Za bycie durniem. Okrutnikiem. Za każdą obelgę wykrzyczaną w twarz Potterowi. Za każde krzywe spojrzenie. Za ból który jej sprawił. Za każdą jej łzę. Za strach i upokorzenie. Podrapał swoją twarz. Pamięta, że szedł do kuchni. Że chciało mu się rzygać, na myśl, że mógłby spojrzeć kiedykolwiek w lustro. _Nie chciał nigdy ich skrzywdzić. A jednak robił to żyjąc obok. Otwierając usta. Dotykając. Nie potrafił dotykać. Był samotnikiem i tak powinno pozostać. Nigdy nie powinien był tego zmieniać._

Pamięta jak w jego dłoni znalazł się nóż. Jak dotykał swojej bladej skóry w okolicach nadgarstków. Pamiętał jak przyjemnie ciepła, czerwona ciecz spływała po jego palcach.

Ból sprawiał, że poczuł gdzie kończy się on, a zaczyna wrogi świat.

Leżał teraz zwinięty w kłębek na podłodze. Wiatr zza okna muskał delikatnie jego skórę. Kuchnia rozjaśniała się od światła. Przebłyski i hałasy za oknem były nierealistyczne. Jakby wkoło zaczynał się nowy lepszy świat. Ale jego to już nie obchodziło. Chłodny dotyk kafelek na podłodze koił jego zmysły. Czuł, że nie musi się już o nic troszczyć. Że jest dobrze tak jak jest.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stanął na środku własnej kuchni i zamarł. _Jak zwyk_le. Pomyślał. _Zawsze gdy coś się dzieje, ja nie mogę się ruszyć. Bohater, którego pokonuje własne ciało._

Jeszcze chwilę temu patronus Snape'a przybiegł do niego. Jego zimny pysk musnął jego ramię. Ginny ani Draco zdawali się tego nie zauważyć. Wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że musi sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Nauczyciel nie przywołałby przecież zwierzęcia dla zabawy.

Harry pocałował czule Ginny w szyję i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie siedział Draco. Jakieś dwie dziewczyny lizały właśnie jego uszy, a blondyn rozpływał się w samozachwycie. Postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać. Wszedł do hotelowej łazienki i gdy tylko ją zatrzasnął, aportował się do swojej posiadłości.

Więc stał teraz na środku tej kuchni. Wkoło było pełno krwi. Snape leżał na podłodze z nożem w ręku. Jego matka krwawiąc z czoła trzymała w dłoni czarną różdżkę mistrza eliksirów i wypowiadała kolejne zaklęcia. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

- Pomóż mi Harry. On się nie chce obudzić. Nie mogę go docucić. – zaskomlała cicho.

Harry podszedł do mężczyzny. Odkopnął nóż i wypowiedział kilka zaklęć. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło. Spojrzał matkę. Dotknął różdżką jej czoła i wymruczał kilka słów. Rana natychmiast się zasklepiła.

- Co tu się stało? – spytał próbując podnieść nieprzytomnego wciąż bruneta. Zaciągnął go na kanapę w salonie. Kazał Stworkowi przynieść miskę z wodą i jakiś materiał, by zrobić mu okład. Potem oczyścił jego szatę. – Mamo? Co tu się stało? Ktoś was napadł? – odpowiedziało mu tylko nieznaczne poruszenie głowy na boki i szloch rudowłosej kobiety przed nim.

- On chciał.. chciał… - załkała i schowała twarz w swoje dłonie.

- Uspokój się i powiedz co się stało. – znów pokręciła głową. I zaskomlała. – Proszę. Mamo. Muszę wiedzieć. Ktoś was zaatakował? – patrzył na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Nie mogę… - powiedziała tylko cicho i znów zaczęła płakać. Ból który poczuł Harry był nie do opisania. Ktoś ich skrzywdził. Musiał wiedzieć co się stało. Przytulił matkę i w tym samym czasie użył Legilimencji.

Przed nim pojawił się salon. Snape z butelką. Odepchnął ją od siebie. Uderzyła w ścianę. Krzyki. I to jak ona opuszcza dom. Jak wraca i znajduje go zakrwawionego. Jego oddech urywany. Oczy bez kontaktu. I różdżka w jej dłoni. Lily rzuca czar leczący. A potem wzywa patronusa. Potem coś wypchnęło go siłą z jej umysłu. Próbował się skupić i rzucić czar jeszcze raz, jednak osłony były zbyt silne. Odepchnęła go.

- Nie rób tego. – powiedziała poważnie.

- Ty masz moc. – szepnął nie dowierzając. Ale po chwili porwała go furia. _Snape ją skrzywdził_! Chwycił mężczyznę i zaczął okładać go po twarzy. – Obudź się bydlaku! Obudź się, żebyś mógł być przytomny jak będę cię zabijał! – wrzasnął

- Harry, nie! – krzyknęła Lily.

- Rennervate! – krzyknął. Ale nic się nie stało. W tym momencie w salonie pojawił się Stworek z miską i ścierkami. Harry wyrwał mu naczynie i chlusnął w twarz mężczyzny. Ten powoli otwierał oczy, krztusząc się i wycierając swoją mokrą twarz. – Zabiję cię bydlaku! – wrzasnął Potter.

- Dawaj. Nie jestem wart by chodzić po tej ziemi. – spojrzał na Lily. W jego oczach było cierpienie. Spuściła głowę i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna opadł na poduszkę.

- Nie pozwolę jej traktować w ten sposób! Przysięgałeś ją chronić! Opiekować się nią! Nie zalewać się w trupa! Wyciągać ręce w jej kierunku! A żeby ci je odgryzł wściekły bazyliszek! Żebyś zdechł bydlaku!

- Próbowałem! Nie pozwoliliście mi. – powiedział wściekle

- To nie jest człowiek któremu zaufałem! – krzyknął chłopak

- Ten człowiek nie istnieje. Więc zostaw mnie w spokoju. Ten człowiek zniknął. Nie ma już magii. Nie ma. Severus Snape nie żyje. Nie istnieje. – Severus zakrył twarz ramieniem i zawył jak ranione zwierzę. Harry nie rozumiał co on wygaduje. Chciał go szarpnąć, uderzyć. Ale coś w wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny go powstrzymało.

- Przestań. Jesteś dalej sobą. Bydlakiem, bez serca. – Harry spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, wciąż ciskając pioruny. Chciał go zranić, jakby to miało zrekompensować ból jaki wyrządził jego matce swoim zachowaniem.

- Jestem nikim. Nikim. Śmieciem. Nie mogę nawet zrobić głupiego eliksiru. Żadnego. Nie mogę ugasić pożaru w moim gabinecie, jeśli jakiś kretyn podpali składniki w kociołku. Myślisz, że takich jak ty i Longbottom nie ma więcej? Że jesteście tacy wyjątkowi? Takich uczniów jest na pęczki. Nie mogę dalej pracować. – wyrzucił z siebie Snape, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Ale Harry dostrzegł w nich rezygnację

- To nie pracuj. – chłopak nadal nie rozumiał o czym mężczyzna mówi

- Bardzo zabawne. I myślisz, że za co będę żył? A może mam udawać jak Sybilla? Być oszustem?

- Czemu masz oszukiwać? Jesteś geniuszem. Jesteś mistrzem…

- Jestem gównem. Niczym. Nie mam mocy kretynie! Nie mam ani kropli magii w sobie. Nic. – zadrżał. Gryfon przełknął ślinę. _To niemożliwe_, pomyślał. A potem spojrzał jeszcze raz na podkrążone oczy mężczyzny, jego brudne od krwi ubrania i coś ścisnęło się w jego żołądku.

– To nie pracuj. Ministerstwo na pewno ma jakieś przygotowane fundusze na wypadek takich okoliczności. Gdyby jakiś nauczyciel doznał wypadku i nie mógł pracować. – Harry nie rozumiał co się stało, ale starał się przemówić mężczyźnie do rozsądku.

- Nie rozumiesz. Nic nie rozumiesz gówniarzu. – Snape jęknął i usiadł wpatrując się w ścianę.

- Możesz przecież mieszkać tutaj. Z Lily.

- I jak to sobie wyobrażasz, że ona będzie pracowała na mnie? Świetny pomysł Potter. Doprawdy. – Snape spojrzał na niego wrogo

- Ona nie musi pracować. Mamy dużo pieniędzy. – powiedział zdezorientowany chłopak

- Chyba oszalałeś, jeśli myślisz, że przyjmę choć grosz z pieniędzy Jamesa. Zupełnie ci odbiło gówniarzu! – to powiedziawszy wstał i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

##

#

Złoty chłopak wpatrywał się teraz w matkę z otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. Po wyjściu Severusa uspokoiła się nieco i wyjaśniła mu pokrótce co się stało. Tłumaczyła, że wydawało jej się, że sobie z nim poradzi sama. Że nie chciała przerywać im wakacji. Że nie mieli możliwości spędzać z Ginny wystarczająco dużo czasu, odkąd on został zawodnikiem Londyńskiej Ligi Quiditcha. Wiedziała, że potrzebują go dla siebie, zanim dziewczyna znów wróci do Hogawartu do pracy. Nie chciała ich martwić. Wymusiła na nim, że nic nie powie Weasleyom na razie, a tym bardziej Malfoyowi. I kazała mu wrócić do hotelu, gdzie spędzali urlop.

Harry nie wyobrażał sobie jak może dobrze się bawić, gdy tutaj szalał pijany Snape, tracąc wszelki kontakt z realnym światem. Ale Lily zapewniła go, że w razie kłopotów wyśle znów patronusa. I że teraz już pozwoli mu się zapić, jeśli będzie miał takie życzenie. Harry nie uwierzył jej ani przez chwilę, ale spełnił jej prośbę.

Potter czuł się fatalnie aportując się znów w łazience apartamentu.

Ochlapał swoją twarz wodą i wyszedł do salonu. Przywitały go zaniepokojone spojrzenia Ginny i Draco. Dwóch obcych dziewczyn już nie było. Teraz oboje wpatrywali się w niego intensywnie.

- Przepraszam. Przesadziłem z bąbelkami. I chyba straciłem poczucie czasu.

- Słuch też straciłeś? - spytał blondyn przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie

- Przepraszam. To naprawdę był mocny szampan. – wzruszył ramionami jakby od niechcenia. Draco prychnął.

- Mięczak. A imprezę czas zacząć. Dziewczyny poszły po koleżanki. Do północy zostało jeszcze pół godziny. Nie pozwolę ci celebrować tej nocy na trzeźwo. – rzucił blondyn

- Chyba mam dość na dzisiaj. Muszę się położyć. – próbował ich zbyć

- Chyba żartujesz, że pójdziesz spać w sylwestra!

- Mogę cię otrzeźwić jednym małym czarem. - szepnęła Ginny zalotnie. - Kupiłam coś specjalnego, na czas gdy Draco już uśnie w swoich komnatach. Zatańcz ze mną panie Potter. Dzisiejszej nocy masz myśleć tylko o mnie. - szepnęła jego narzeczona i spojrzała kolejny raz na swój pierścionek zaręczynowy, który wręczył jej dziś popołudniu. Ugryzła go lekko w szyję. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało.

- Kiedy stawiasz rzecz w ten sposób, nie sposób się z tobą kłócić panno Weasley. – mruknął do jej ucha i pociągnął ją na środek salonu.

Tańcząc z nią myślał jednak o sytuacji która działa się od kilku dni w jego domu. O tym co się wydarzyło po tym jak podał im tą przeklętą modyfikację varitaserum. Myślał, że mógł nie mieszać tego specyfiku z eliksirem podnoszącym popęd. Bał się, że to wina jego manipulacji.

Mógłby powiedzieć o tym ślizgonowi. O tym czego się dziś dowiedział. Ale Draco tak jak on zapragnąłby wrócić i zbadać okoliczności. A teraz nie chciał przerywać im urlopu. Ginny miała jeszcze tydzień wolnego. I Harry zakładał, że i tak, jak wróci do szkoły to dowie się, że coś się złego dzieje z jednym z dyrektorów. Draco zaś przez większość zeszłego roku miał na głowie majątek rodziny. Akcje w nowej firmie, w którą zainwestował po opuszczeniu szkoły, i menedżerowanie jego drużynie quiditcha. Draco był szczęśliwy. Lucjusz powierzył mu zarządzanie aktywami, a sam zajął się podróżami z żoną. Narcyza skupiona na poznawaniu nowych miast i sklepów wydawała się odzyskiwać dawny wigor i powoli zapominać o żałobie z powodu śmierci siostry.

Harry z przerażeniem spoglądał we wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru , gdy pili we troje na tarasie ciesząc się z tego, że w końcu ich rodziny zaznały spokoju po wszystkim co przeżyły. _Jakże się mylił!_

Dłoń Ginny na jego pośladku oderwała go jednak od tych ponurych myśli, choć na chwilę. Parę minut później, do ich apartamentu weszły cztery dziewczyny, i jeszcze kilku chłopaków, niosąc alkohol i przekąski. Muzyka nabrała wyraźniejszych i głośniejszych tonów, i Harry nawet gdyby chciał rozmyślać nadal nad tym co się dziś wydarzyło nie potrafiłby się skupić.

##

#

Nie wie ile czasu zajęło mu dotarcie tutaj. Stał teraz na środku wrzeszczącej chaty. Wyglądała tak jak w dniu, gdy postanowił dostosować ją pod siebie.

Gdy teraz o tym myślał, poczuł, że ten budynek to jakieś jego fatum.

Najpierw przeklęty Black próbował go tu zwabić. Gdyby nie cholerny Potter zginąłby marnie, rozszarpany przez pazury Lupina. Byli wtedy młodzi i głupi. Lecz on im nigdy tego nie darował.

Severus zastanawiał się czy James i Syriusz kiedykolwiek zdążyli pożałować tego co zrobili. Pamiętał przerażenie na twarzy Harrego, gdy zobaczył skutki sectumsempry ciśniętej w Mafoya. Zastanawiał się _czy tamci przeklęci gryfoni bali się o niego, czy tylko o własne skóry i konsekwencje tego co zrobili._

Kolejny raz upadł tu nieprzytomny, gdy złota trójca cisnęła w niego czarem. Jakby się wtedy zmówili. Gdyby nie to - pojmałby Syriusza. Uciekł wtedy cholerny Pettigrew. _Gdyby go nie powalili, pewnie ten parszywy szczur i tak by zwiał. I wskrzesił Voldemorta_.

I to tutaj Voldemort próbował go zabić. To tu jego durne bariery ochronne prawie zabiły Harrego, a on był zbyt zalany, by to zauważyć. To tu dowiedział się, że stracił magię. Teraz chętnie cisnąłby zaklęciem podpalając tą obrzydliwą ruderę. Ironią był fakt, że właśnie w tej chwili nie mógł tego uczynić.

Miał ochotę zniszczyć wszystko. Tak jak zniszczył swoje życie. Rozszarpać każdy jeden szczegół, który dodał do tych odrapanych przez wilkołaka ścian. _Pazury Lupina musiały wydrapywać sobie drogę do blasku księżyca. Nieumiejętnie. Na ślepo._

Severus krzyknął w bezsilnej złości. I strącił doniczkę stojąca na parapecie. Ziemia rozsypała się po podłodze. Wyrwał pieprzone czerwone kwiatki. _Przeklęty kolor Gryfindoru._ Nie mógł na nie patrzeć. Lily była teraz daleko. Bezpieczna. Z dala od jego okrucieństwa. Od jego bezsilnej złości. _Lily miała jego magię. _Cisnął kwiatami o ścianę. Podszedł do barku. Strącił z niego szklanki. Dwie z nich upadły na podłogę pod jego stopami. Chwycił trzecią i rzucił nią w ścianę. Kopnął leżące skorupy. Chwycił karafkę whisky, odkorkował ją i przechylił. Przez przeklęte zaklęcia leczące był znów trzeźwy. Nie chciał być dłużej trzeźwy. Wypił duszkiem kilka łyków. Wściekłość sprawiła, że zadrżał. Alkohol zaplanował wrócić, lecz on powstrzymał odruch ciała. Tyle jeszcze potrafił. Wypił jeszcze kilka łyków. Płyn ściekał po jego brodzie na koszulę. Nie dbał o to. Pił dopóki nie poczuł, że zasysa powietrze z butelki. Spojrzał wściekłym wzrokiem na puste szkło i rzucił nim przed siebie. Szkło rozprysło się po pokoju. Potem poleciały buteleczki z eliksirami na kaca i leczniczymi. Rozbił je w miejscu gdzie kiedyś leżał żółty dywan. Pamiętał jak stał na tym dywanie z Lily. I cieszył się, że go już nie ma. Zniknął, tak jak jego szansa na szczęście. Jak jego magia. Sam go przecież stworzył. Tak jak parę innych rzeczy, w tej przeklętej chacie. Były teraz tylko wspomnieniem. Obrazem w jego głowie, który chciał wymazać. Który przypominał mu o tym co stracił.

Nie miał nic. Był charłakiem. Kaleką. Bez rodziny. Który opierał całe swoje dotychczasowe życie na mocy. Nigdy. Nawet przez chwilę w najgorszym koszmarze, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić czegoś takiego. Może z wyjątkiem bólu po śmierci Lily.

A teraz Severus Snape był nikim i nie mógł znieść samego siebie. Kolejny krzyk wyrwał się z jego ust. Kopnął stary popękany stolik. Rzucił kolejną butelką w zielony fotel w kącie. Wyrzucił wszystkie rzeczy z szuflad na ziemię. Miał dość. Chwycił zdjęcie stojące nad kominkiem. Zdjęcie Lily. _Jego Lily_. Cisnął resztką proszku Fiuu, który stał obok, w płomienie. Ku jego uldze zazieleniły się znajomym blaskiem.

- Spinner's End. – szepnął słabym głosem i wkroczył w płomienie, modląc się w duchu, by bariery które postawił w tamtym domu, były historią tak jak reszta wyczarowanych do tej pory przez niego rzeczy.

##

#

Była północ. Harry właśnie wpatrywała się w wybuchające tęczą niebo. Wtulona w jego ramię, z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni stała Ginny.

- Pamiętasz zeszłoroczną imprezę? – spytał Draco podchodząc do nich chwiejnym krokiem z butelką – Napijmy się za to, by już nigdy się takie nie powtarzały. – uśmiechnęli się teraz do siebie i stuknęli musującym trunkiem. Harry przypomniał sobie jak tragicznie mogłaby się skończyć tamta noc, gdyby nie umiejętności leczenia nabyte przez Malfoya.

Na końcu języka miał przekleństwo. Chciał wykrzyczeć, że Snape zwariował, że zapija się do nieprzytomności, że stracił moc. W tym momencie jednak do blondyna podeszły dwie czarnowłose dziewczyny i odciągnęły go od nich na parkiet. Harry obserwował ich przez chwilę jak tańczą we troje, gdy dziewczyny ocierały się o ciało chłopaka, on uśmiechał się szelmowsko do obu. Ginny uszczypnęła go w pośladek.

- Marzy ci się trójkącik? – spytała z ciekawością w jej wielkich oczach.

- Nie. Zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że tak wiele się zmieniło w tak krótkim czasie. Podróżujemy z Draco. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

- Przyjaźnisz się ze Snape'm… to jest chyba bardziej nieprawdopodobne. – szepnęła i pocałowała go w ucho. – Chodź, mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż podglądanie Malfoya. – to powiedziawszy pociągnęła ich w stronę sypialni i jednym ruchem różdżki założyła blokady na drzwi.

##

#

Minerwa weszła na teren szkoły po przerwie świątecznej. Gdy tylko odetchnęła znajomym zapachem starych murów poczuła się dziwnie. Ogarnęło ją poczucie, że coś złego dzieje się z osłonami szkoły.

Rzuciła krótkie zaklęcie monitorujące i wiedziała już, że osłabły. Nie było jej tylko kilka dni, reszta zarządu w tym czasie zostawała tutaj. Osłabienie barier ochronnych oznaczać mogło tylko, że ktoś z ich czwórki zdjął swoje zabezpieczenia.

Lub był martwy.

Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę po czym pognała do komnat mistrza eliksirów.

- Severusie – powiedziała unosząc różdżkę, by zdjąć osłony z drzwi do jego lochów. Te jednak same ustąpiły, gdy do nich podeszła. Wiedziała w tym momencie, że są niezabezpieczone. Zimne krople potu pojawiły się na jej skroniach. Jej ręce drżały, gdy dotykała klamki. Wiedziała doskonale, że Snape nigdy nie zdejmował blokad, w obawie, że dzieciaki mogłyby tam wejść pod jego nieobecność. Pchnęła drzwi. Kociołki, które zwykle parowały, produkując kolejne mikstury, teraz stały zimne. W kilku z nich nadal tkwiła breja nie przypominająca niczego co mogłoby być eliksirem_. Niedokończone eliksiry_. Pomyślała.

Pchnęła czarne drzwi w kącie i weszła do sypialni. Była pusta. Nikt nie spał tu tej nocy. W tym momencie, za nią zmaterializował się Krwawy Baron, mrucząc, że to nie przystoi, by nobliwa dama wchodziła bez pukania do czyjejś sypialni. Patrzył na nią z wyraźnym oburzeniem, po czym dodał - _zwłaszcza gryfon do sypialni ślizgona._ Kobieta jednak machnęła tylko zniecierpliwiona dłonią.

- Wezwij proszę wszystkich nauczycieli. Za godzinę w sali obrad. To ważne. – zrobiła przy tym bardzo srogą minę. W tej chwili, lepiej by było, żeby żaden duch nie próbował jej się przeciwstawić. To powiedziawszy zmieniła się w kota i pobiegła w stronę wrzeszczącej chaty.

_Proszę żyj Severusie. Nie opuszczaj nas._ Pomyślała i przyspieszyła kroku, czując jak panika gna ją przed siebie.

Stanęła w progu wrzeszczącej chaty i chwyciła się za pierś. Dom wyglądał jak rudera, w której szalało tornado. Albo odbyła się krwawa walka. Rama okienna postukiwała w ścianę w rytm szumu wiatru wpadającego do środka. Na parapecie tworzyła się niewielka górka ze śniegu, który tamtędy wleciał. Stół był roztrzaskany pod ścianą. Na podłodze walały się potłuczone szkła. Poza tym dom był pusty. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało.

W jej głowie coraz głośniej krzyczała myśl, że mężczyzna mógł nie żyć. Wszystkie rzucone przez niego czary rozwiały się. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Jęk wydobył się z jej piersi, gdy opadła na podłogę. Myśl, że będzie musiała kolejny raz urządzać pogrzeb tego chłopca, była niczym nóż w jej wnętrznościach. Nóż, który rozcinał je bardzo powoli, dostarczając kolejne porcje bólu z każdą sekundą. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Do jej uszu gdzieś w oddali dobiegło wycie wilka.


	4. Chapter 4

Notka autora:

Serdeczne podziękowania dla mojej bety - Joreth, która użera się z każdym kolejny rozdziałem :)

Kolejne części postaram sie wrzucać w miarę regularnie. Przynajmniej raz na tydzień.

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. :)

* * *

Na następny dzień do niego i Ginny przyleciały sowy, od McGonagall. W jej liście było wezwanie na natychmiastową naradę w kwestii bezpieczeństwa szkoły. Jego list wyjawiał niepokój o losy dyrektora. Kobieta pisała mu, że zniknął. Jednak z jej tonu Harry jasno odczytał, że spodziewała się, że on nie żyje. Przez chwilę przypominając sobie Lily, Harry miał nadzieję, że to prawda. Ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to zraniłoby ją za bardzo. Podejrzewał, że bydlak zaszył się gdzieś i liże rany jakie zadała mu utrata magii. Rozumiał teraz całe jego absurdalne zachowanie, ale wciąż nie mógł wybaczyć jak potraktował kobietę, którą podobno obaj kochali.

Jako że Malfoy najwyraźniej jeszcze spał, zostawili mu notkę, że Ginny została wezwana do szkoły i że skontaktują się z nim później. Życzyli mu udanej imprezy i prosili , by nie zdemolował pokoju gdyby się nudził.

Harry chciał pognać z narzeczoną na zebranie i wyjaśnić wszystkim co się stało. Jednak musiałby zdradzić, że Snape jest gdzieś tam bezsilny, a to nawet w jego ocenie nie zabrzmiało zbyt rozsądnie. Posłał więc swoją kobietę do szkoły, tłumacząc, że cokolwiek by tam nie usłyszała, ma się tym nie przejmować, i że wszystko na pewno będzie dobrze. Przeklął się w myśli, że przez tego dupka, kolejny raz oszukuje bliskich. Musiał jednak wrócić sam do domu, zobaczyć czy Snape nie skrzywdził jego matki, bardziej niż dotychczas.

##

#

Przez następne kilka dni mężczyzna się jednak nie zjawił. Nie dał też znaku życia. Jego matka przeleżała ten czas w łóżku. Nie wychodziła. Mówiła, że źle się czuje. Wymiotowała i słaniała się na nogach. Odmawiała wszelkiego jedzenia i pomocy. Nie odzywała się też do Harrego.

Na szczęście Harry miał teraz przerwę w treningach. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby ją zostawić w takim stanie. Ale do końca stycznia jego drużyna quiditcha miała wolne, więc mógł się nią zająć bez wzbudzania sensacji.

Próbował w tym czasie wysyłać sowy do Severusa, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wymiana korespondencji z Mcgonagall utwierdziła go tylko w przekonaniu, że zaszył się gdzieś przed wzrokiem innych, bo nie odpisywał też na jej listy i nie pojawił się w pracy(tutaj zamiast słowa 'zaszył' można by użyć 'ukrył', zwrot 'zaszyć się przed czyimś wzrokiem niezbyt pasuje). Minerwa nie potrafiła go znaleźć. Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Po kilku dniach Harry zaczął się niepokoić, że być może stara kocica miała rację i Snape nie żyje. Harremu zasychało w ustach gdy zaczynał o tym myśleć. Nie dopuszczał nawet do siebie myśli, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał powiedzieć Lily, że on już nie wróci.

Kiedy chciał zapytać matki, gdzie Severus mógł się ukryć, dostrzegł, że kobieta schowała głowę pod kołdrę. Usiadł na jej łóżku, usłyszał szloch.

- Mamo, nie płacz. Musisz mi powiedzieć gdzie znaleźć Severusa. Nikt go nie widział od tego dnia gdy stąd wyszedł.

- Może być gdziekolwiek. – usłyszał cichy szept.

- Musimy go znaleźć. Ja, poszukam go z Syriuszem … ty zostaniesz tu ze Stworkiem.

- Poradzę sobie sama. – powiedziała wystawiając głowę spod kołdry. Oczy miała zapuchnięte, a powieki podkrążone.

- Mamo… - zaczął Harry znów. Pokręciła tylko głową by go uciszyć.

- Powiedz mu, jak go spotkasz, że ja nie chcę tej cholernej magii. Nie potrzebuję jej. Chcę żeby już wrócił. Powiedz.. proszę… - szepnęła i znów opadła na poduszki.

Harry westchnął ciężko i postanowił wykorzystać ostatnią rzecz jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

##

#

Lucjusz wrócił właśnie z ministerstwa. Zaczynało się robić gorąco, ponieważ ktoś z Proroka Codziennego odkrył drugiego pana Weasley'a. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy i kto mógł się tego doszukać, ale wiedział, że musi ukręcić sprawie łeb zanim to wyjdzie na światło dzienne.

Po świętach nie miał czasu zobaczyć się z Severusem, a ten nie odpisywał na jego pocztę. Zaczynało go to drażnić. Uznał, że pewnie zajął się jak trzeba tą swoją Lily… jak na osobę pozbawioną magii, wydawała mu się dość znośna. Nie mógł się nadziwić samemu sobie, że był w stanie polubić kogoś kto nie posługiwał się czarami. Ale chciał dać jej szansę. Wiedział ile ona znaczyła dla Snape'a i choć było to absurdalne i wydawało mu się brudne, nie chciał z tym walczyć. Gdzieś na dnie jego świadomości kołatała się myśl, że i tak by nie wygrał.

Postanowił dać przyjacielowi jeszcze kilka dni na zabawy erotyczne z nowo nabytą kobietą, ale potem Severus musi stanąć na nogi i pomóc mu kombinować. Sam nie da sobie rady, jeśli rozpęta się piekło prasowe w związku z przeklętymi bliźniakami. Wiedział od początku, że sprowadzanie tego pomylonego bachora na ten świat z powrotem przyniesie tylko kłopoty. _Jak prasa się rozszaleje, to ani jemu, ani nawet Potterowi nie pomogą zasługi dla czarodziejskiego świata._ Już widział te nagłówki: _– Byli śmierciożercy wciągają Wybrańca w czarno-magiczne eksperymenty! Żywe trupy na Pokątnej! Mistrz Eliksirów bezwzględnym nekromantą…_ a po nitce do kłębka, w końcu dojdą też do niego. Lucjusz potrząsnął głową… _nie. Narcyza nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć tej historii_.

I wtedy przyleciała sowa od Pottera, z prośbą o spotkanie.

##

#

Był zmarznięty. Dom był nieogrzewany, a on nie miał cholernej magii, by coś na to zaradzić. Przypomniał sobie, jak matka kiedyś rozpalała tu ogień bez pomocy magii. Gdy ojciec był w pobliżu, nie chciała go denerwować. Wziął ze skrytki mugolskie pieniądze i wyszedł na dwór zmierzając w stronę jakiegoś sklepu, gdzie będzie mógł kupić cokolwiek co nadawałoby się na opał. Musiał też kupić alkohol. Zawartość jego barku, skurczy się szybko, bez pomocy magii. Tego był pewny.

Kolejne dni zlały się w jakąś rozedrganą, zamgloną masę. Budził się, tego był pewny, z parszywym bólem głowy. Nawet gdyby miał jakiekolwiek eliksiry, już dawno by się skończyły. Jedynym lekarstwem na pojawiającego się z rana kaca, była kolejna dawka alkoholu. Ona sprawiała, że dłonie przestawały mu drżeć. Sufit stawał się znów stałym punktem odniesienia i przestawał wirować. Kilka razy jego brzuch próbował się buntować i wyrzucić z siebie alkohol.

_Ale nie po to był śmierciożercą tyle lat. O nie! Jakiś głupi, pusty żołądek nie będzie mu mówił co ma robić! _Było mu zimno, wypił więc kolejną dawkę tego gorzkiego mugolskiego świństwa, które oni śmieli nazywać whisky. Już sam zapach odrzucał go_, jakby stado myszy zeszczało się do szklanki_. Ale dobrze wiedział, że gdy tylko zbawienne procenty rozejdą się po jego żyłach, będzie mu znów ciepło. Skrzywił się więc, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że zamiast magii wolałby stracić węch. I smak. I … to by było na tyle.

Lekki uśmiech wykwitł na jego wargach, gdy poczuł jak powieki robią się cięższe, a myśli odpływają gdzieś. Nie zastanawiał się nawet dokąd znikają. Było mu znów ciepło. Nie pamiętał, żeby mógł chcieć czegoś więcej. Nie chciał pamiętać.


	5. Chapter 5

Ostatnie co pamiętał, to że stał krzycząc na cholernego Blacka, który szczekał przeraźliwie. A potem coś go uderzyło w twarz i zwalił się z nóg.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnął Potter

- Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój!. Wsadźcie sobie w dupę te wasze listy. Ty. Minerwa. Wszyscy!

- Żebyś mógł spokojnie wyżywać się na słabszych? Odreagowując swoją chorą frustrację?

- Co ty wiesz szczeniaku!

- Nie zapominaj, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu, byłem zamykany co roku na dwa miesiące z potworami i nie mogłem ich nawet przekląć.

- To wzruszające Potter. A potem wracałeś do szkoły, gdzie Albus pozwalał ci na co tylko miałeś ochotę! I uczyłeś się kolejnych czarów! Ja już nigdy tego nie zrobię! Nie rzucę żadnego głupiego czaru!

- Przestań zrzędzić. Przestań wyszukiwać sobie problemy! Przestań się nad sobą użalać cholerny dupku! I do jasnej cholery Snape! Nie zamieniaj się w swojego ojca! – usłyszał słowa chłopaka. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały wściekłością. Zawrzało w nim. _Nikt go nie będzie porównywał do tego oprawcy_! Rzucił się na gówniarza z pięściami. Chciał go uderzyć. Zbić. Stłuc na kwaśne jabłko. Zmyć ten wstrętny, złośliwy uśmiech z jego gęby. Lecz ten unikał zręcznie kolejnych ciosów. Gdy Sev zamarkował kolejne uderzenie na nos, Potter odsunął się, a Snape runął do przodu. Upadł na twarz.

Bachor pochylił się nad nim.

- Wstawaj. Dupku. Nie trafiłeś. Jeszcze raz. A może się zmęczyłeś profesorze?

- Spieprzaj Potter!

- Język Snape! – syknął zielonooki gnojek przedrzeźniając jego ton.

- Ty mały, wredny ! – krzyknął i znów rzucił się na niego - Przeklnę cię! Zamienię w cholerną ropuchę, a potem potnę na kawałki i wrzucę jako składnik do eliksiru! – wrzasnął

- Czekam niecierpliwie. Cieszę się, że w końcu postanowiłeś zapomnieć choć przez chwilę o swoim nieracjonalnym żalu i wyznaczyłeś sobie jakieś konstruktywne cele. – parsknął chłopak wpatrując się w niego z wesołością. – A teraz wstawaj!

- Nie. – Sev usiadł na podłodze łapiąc oddech i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Krew pulsowała boleśnie w jego skroniach.

- Nie zachowuj się jak obrażony Irytek. Wstawaj. – powiedział chłopak

- Po co? Na siedząco jestem łatwiejszym celem. Możesz mnie walnąć kolejny raz.

- Wstawaj Snape. Nie będę cię bił. – Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę. Severus odtrącił ją i sam zaczął się powoli gramolić w stronę krzesła. Było mu niedobrze. _Za dużo ruchu naraz,_ pomyślał.

- Czego chcesz?

- Minerwa do mnie pisała. Osłony w szkole padły. Była przekonana , że nie żyjesz. Wyprowadziłem ją z błędu.

- Nie powiedziałeś jej? – zaczął groźnie.

- Musisz mnie naprawdę mieć za skończonego kretyna. – odpowiedział Potter

- Nie marnuj swojego czasu na starego głupca. – powiedział Snape próbując go zniechęcić.

- Siadaj stary głupcze. Zrobię ci jedzenie. – powiedział Harry pogodnie

- Nie potrzebuję. – odburknął starszy mężczyzna

- Potrzebujesz. Chodź, napijesz się herbaty i porozmawiamy. – w odpowiedzi usłyszał warknięcie. – Musisz wrócić do domu.

- Jestem w domu. – odparł mu cichy szept

- Jesteś w rozlatującej się ruderze. Nie potrafisz nawet porządnie rozpalić w kominku. Lucjusz kiedyś miał rację, mówiąc ci że masz ją sprzedać.

- I gdzie miałbym siedzieć? We wrzeszczącej chacie? Ocierającej się o Hogwart? Czy może zdany na łaskę twojego cholernego skrzata i wrzaski matki Blacka. Nie mogę tam wrócić. Nie po tym co zrobiłem Lily. Nie kiedy jestem tym czymś… - wskazał na siebie z pogardą.

- Severusie… O Merlinie! Uratuj! Gdyby mi ktoś dwa lata temu powiedział, że będę cię namawiał do pójścia ze mną do domu dostałby niewybaczalnym między oczy! – Zaśmiał się chłopak - Musisz wrócić. Lily cię potrzebuje. Ona jest… musisz wrócić. – dokończył Harry spokojnie, ze smutkiem.

- Co się stało? – zaniepokoił się mężczyzna. Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę

- Nic. Po prostu ona cię potrzebuje.

- Jak może mnie potrzebować? Jestem –

- Wiem co się stało. Daj spokój, Snape. To nie tragedia. Można zamykać okna bez użycia różdżki. Można nawet ugotować coś bez magii. O zobacz – herbata. – powiedział Potter uśmiechając się złośliwie, podsunął mu kubek pod nos. Zapach gorącego napoju sprawił, że resztki alkoholu który dryfował po jego żołądku podjechały mu niemal do ust. Zacisnął szczęki. _Nie porzygam się przy tym złośliwym, aroganckim bachorze._

- Nie kpij.

- Do diabła! Nie kpię! Jesteś jej potrzebny. Twój wstrętny niewyparzony jęzor i twój mózg. I ku mojemu obrzydzeniu, najwyraźniej też twoje ciało.

- Nie wierzę ci. – syknął mężczyzna doszukując się śladu oszustwa na twarzy gryfona.

- Wierzysz czy nie, spakuj co tam potrzebujesz, bo zabieram cię do domu, tam gdzie twoje miejsce.

- Nigdzie. Z tobą. Nie idę. - warknął ten i odsunął się od stołu.

- Ależ pójdziesz ze mną, ty cholerny, uparty stary ośle! – wrzasnął Harry podnosząc się na równe nogi. Snape słysząc te słowa właśnie szykował się do skoku w kierunku chłopaka-który-znów-go-obraził, gdy coś huknęło w rogu salonu.

##

#

Dwóch brunetów spojrzało na niego, gdy tylko pojawił się na środku tej rudery. Śmierdziało przeraźliwie. Brudem, potem i alkoholem. Wszędzie walały się butelki. Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. Ostatnio był tu kilkanaście lat temu, po jakiejś walce dla Czarnego Pana, gdy obaj byli poturbowani i musieli gdzieś wylizać rany. Wiedział też, że tu Narcyza znalazła Severusa, gdy unikał przebywania w szkole. To tu złożył jego żonie wieczystą przysięgę. Zaszywał się tu jak karaluch, gdy tylko świat wydawał mu się nieprzyjazny_. Cholerne Spinner's End_. Pomyślał Lucjusz. Na samą myśl o tym domu robiło mu się niedobrze. Nawet rudera Blacków wyglądała lepiej od tej pozostałości po jego mugolskim, ohydnym ojcu.

Postanowił od razu działać, bo obaj Potter i Snape wyglądali jakby mieli sobie skoczyć do gardeł_. Powinienem przybyć tu sam. Sprawdzić jak to wszystko wygląda, zanim dałem ten adres Potterowi. Muszę oderwać jego świadomość od chłopaka_. _Zrób coś Lucjusz! No już_. Ponaglał siebie, przeczesując głowę w poszukiwaniu pomysłów, które mogą skierować złość Snape'a na niego.

- Spałeś z nią po tamtym incydencie? – zapytał z bardzo poważną miną, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

- Gówno cię to obchodzi. - warknął Snape, łypiąc teraz wściekle w stalowo - niebieskie oczy

- Nie pytam, baranie o to dla przyjemności! Nie interesuje mnie twoje życie erotyczne! Przyszło ci do głowy, że może ona ją tylko pożyczyła? – spytał Lucjusz, jak mu się wydawało bardzo rzeczowo

– Co pożyczyła?

- Magię. Twoją magię. – odparł blondyn wpatrując się w zebranych

- To niemożliwe. To nie chusteczka do nosa. – warknął Severus

- Wskrzeszenie zmarłych też wydawało się niemożliwe. – odparł blondyn uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Wydawało się, że Sev zaczął rozważać prawdopodobieństwo tego pomysłu, gdy Złoty Gamoń znów się odezwał.

- Tyle czasu powtarzałeś, że nie potrzebujesz niczego innego, że nic się nie liczy, tylko ona. A teraz co? Zostawiasz ją tylko dlatego, że nie masz mocy? – ryknął chłopak, podchodząc do nietoperza.

- Co ty wyprawiasz Potter? – spytał zirytowany Lucjusz

- Próbuję go uratować. – odparł chłopak z bezsilnością w głosie.

- Nie możesz mnie uratować. Jestem niczym. Nie warto. Idźcie sobie. Zostawicie mnie. – łzy popłynęły po twarzy starszego bruneta. Zaczynał się hiperwentylować. Lucjusz mógłby teraz zabić gówniarza, za jego głupotę. Potter nigdy nie wiedział kiedy zamilknąć. Sev nakręcał się coraz bardziej z każdym wypowiadanym słowem. – Dajcie mi tu zdechnąć. To nie ma sensu. Nie jestem jej wart. Nie mogę… - kolejną porcję histerii przerwało mu uderzenie w twarz z otwartej dłoni. Otworzył szeroko swoje czarne oczy i spojrzał z wyrzutem na stojącego nad nim Malfoya.

- Uspokój się. Gdzie się podziały twoje stalowe nerwy? – prychnął tamten udając oburzenie.

- Gdzie się podziały? - ryknął Snape zrywając się w kierunku blondyna. Hary drgnął, lecz Lucjusz powstrzymał go gestem dłoni i bardzo wkurzonym spojrzeniem. W tym samy momencie dostał w nos. Sever rzucił się na niego z pięściami. – Dobrze się bawisz skurwysynu moim kosztem?! Obaj się bawicie?! Postrach cholernego Hogwartu jest przerażonym człowiekiem. Człowiekiem! Nie ma mocy! Nie może się nawet obronić. Nie może spojrzeć w oczy swojej kobiecie. Nie –

Lucjusz dał się uderzyć kilka razy w żebra.

- Daj spokój Sev. – chwycił go w końcu z całych sił, obejmując ramionami jego wciąż walczące ręce. – Oddychaj. Chodź. Pójdziesz pod prysznic. Śmierdzisz gorzej niż zagroda z testralami. – powiedział Malfoy spokojnym głosem.

- Jasne. Pogniotę panu marynarkę. – warknął Snape wyrywając się jeszcze.

- Już to zrobiłeś... a teraz uspokój się. Wykąpiesz się, ogolisz i porozmawiamy przyjacielu. – szepnął mu w ucho. – Potter tu zaczeka. – powiedział głośniej. Kierując tą uwagę zarówno do Severusa , jak i skretyniałego złotego chłopca.

- Każ mu się wynosić.

- Snape. Ten chłopiec przyszedł tu, żeby ci pomóc. Jego matka cię potrzebuje. - Mówił, do niego spokojnie, kierując ich kroki w kierunku łazienki.

- Jak może mnie potrzebować? Jestem nikim. Mój ojciec miał rację. Jestem nic nie wartym śmieciem. – zaskomlał mężczyzna

- Zamknij się, albo dostaniesz w twarz jeszcze raz. – parsknął zirytowany blondyn i popchnął go przed siebie w kierunku drzwi od łazienki.

- Nie użyjesz magii? – spytał Snape, jego głos ociekał teraz złośliwością.

- Nie Severusie. Użyję pięści. A potem jeszcze raz i kolejny. I będę cię tak długo tłukł, aż zrobisz się siny. Aż rozum ci wróci do tej niedomytej głowy. – chwycił w palce kosmyk jego tłustych włosów i z obrzydzeniem dodał: - Merlinie! Myślałem że te czasy odeszły już bezpowrotnie gdy ją odzyskałeś.

- Widać się pomyliłeś. – mruknął Brunet

- Nie dyskutuj. Woda. Mydło. Szampon. Już. Chodź. – niewiele myśląc szarpnął go jeszcze raz i zaciągnął do łazienki próbując rozebrać. Severus wyrywał się i wierzgał, wyzywając go od najgorszych. Próbował znów bić. W końcu Lucjusz warknął wściekle, wykręcił mu nadgarstek, chwycił go za włosy i wszedł razem z nim do kabiny, po czym odkręcił wodę. Silny strumień poleciał na nich obu.

- Zniszczysz sobie swoją śliczną marynarkę. – sarknął złośliwie brunet

- Durniu jeden! Kiedy pojmiesz, że czasem obchodzi mnie coś więcej niż ładne szmatki? To właśnie taki moment. – prychnął Lucjusz, wciąż trzymając go mocno. Severus warknął coś niezrozumiałego , ale już się nie wyrywał. – Będziesz spokojny? Rozbierzesz się i umyjesz? – spytał, marząc o wyjściu z wody. Bądź co bądź, mokre buty to nic przyjemnego. Brunet przytaknął bez słowa i zaczął zrzucać z siebie mokre ubrania.

- Nie patrz na mnie. – mruknął, gdy Lucjusz powoli wycofywał się spod wody.

- Severusie, jesteś takim samy facetem jak ja. Rozbieraj się bez dyskusji.

- Nie jestem taki sam. Jestem -

- Tak, tak. Słyszałem już to. Wiem, że jestem o niebo przystojniejszy od każdego mężczyzny. – szybko zmienił temat Malfoy

- Chciałem powiedzieć -

- Domyślam się co chciałeś. A teraz skończ z tymi bzdurami. Umyj się. Picie przez dwa tygodnie zrobiło z ciebie jaskiniowca. – powiedział Lucjusz i z braku lepszego miejsca usiadł w kącie na sedesie.

Czekając, aż brunet skończy doprowadzać się do porządku, osuszył w między czasie siebie i doprowadził do ładu ubrania przyjaciela. Wyciągnął z szafki jakiś ręcznik, by podać go Snape'owi gdy skończy. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł, że Sev klęczy na podłodze, a po plecach spływają mu wciąż strugi wody.

Teraz dopiero dostrzegł fatalne blizny tego człowieka. Domyślił się , że to musiała być robota jego ojca. _Jaki potwór mógł zrobić coś takiego dziecku? _Pomyślał. Oczywiście torturowanie ludzi przychodziło mu z łatwością, nie potrafił jednak pomieścić w swojej głowie, że można podnieść rękę na rodzinę. Rodzina zawsze była dla niego święta. Zakręcił wodę i narzucił ręcznik na Severusa. Gdy go objął, mężczyzną wstrząsnął kolejny spazm płaczu. Trwał tak przez jakiś czas pozwalając mu się wyciszyć.

- Wstań. Wytrzyj się. Jak ja zacznę to robić, to zrobi się niezręcznie. – szepnął wstając

- A było zręcznie czarować przy mnie? Myślisz, że tego nie widziałem? – zapytał smutno. W jego głosie nie było już złości, raczej zrezygnowanie. Owinął się ręcznikiem.

- Severusie, mój drogi. – powiedział, podając mu drugi ręcznik do wytarcia włosów. – Chcę ci pomóc. Nie będę udawał, że magia zniknęła w całym czarodziejskim świecie. Chcę ci pokazać, że mi to nie przeszkadza. Że nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem. – powiedział poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Po co ci takie coś jak ja? Nie zarobisz na mnie. Chyba, że będziesz mnie pokazywał w klatce. „Jedyny taki okaz na świecie! Głupi czarodziej co oddał swoją moc kobiecie!" – powiedział i znów się rozpłakał. Lucjusz objął go kolejny raz.

- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Bez względu na to czy masz moc czy nie. Czy latasz na miotle, czy chodzisz piechotą. – powiedział blondyn – Niech stracę. Będę się z tobą przyjaźnił, nawet jeśli przyjdzie ci do głowy przefarbować się na blond. – dokończył wpatrując się w czarne oczy z bardzo poważną miną. Sev parsknął. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. – A teraz się ubierz. Ogolisz też tą swoją szkaradną mordę.

- Nie mam czym, nigdy nie używałem do tego żadnej brzytwy. Możesz to załatwić czarem? – spytał zakłopotany

- Jesteś pewny, że to zniesiesz? Nie chcę kolejnej porcji histerii. – Sev spojrzał na blondyna z irytacją, po czym przytaknął.

##

#

Weszli do salonu. Jak się okazało, Potter zdążył już posprzątać, wywietrzyć ten cholerny zaduch i pozbyć się resztek alkoholu. Na stole stała teraz gorąca kawa i rogaliki z dżemem.

- Nie będę jadł żadnych cholernych… – zaczął znów Snape, gówniarz wyraźnie działał mu na nerwy.

- Będziesz. - Rzucił tylko krótko Lucjusz i zmusił go do posadzenia tyłka przy stole. Harry usiadł w drugim jego końcu i wpatrywał się bez słowa w mężczyznę. Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymał.

- Severusie, nie możesz tu zostać. Musisz wrócić ze mną do domu.

- Po co? – brunet spojrzał na chłopaka wyzywająco.

- Bo ona cierpi. Przysięgałeś być przy niej. Mówiłeś, że nigdy jej nie opuścisz. A teraz znikasz , bo pojawiły się drobne komplikacje?

- Ty to nazywasz drobnymi?

- Gdy się ocknąłeś, wtedy w dolinie Godryka, to nie przeszkadzało ci, że ona nie ma mocy. Nie było to dla ciebie istotne.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Kochałem ją! – prychnął

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może ona kocha ciebie? Że jest jej obojętnie czy masz moc, czy nie? – spytał chłopak spokojnie

- Jasne. Po co jej ktoś taki? – zapytał były mistrz eliksirów

- Do czego używałeś przy niej magii? – spytał Lucjusz

- Słucham?

- Do czego, pytam. – powtórzył z uporem Malfoy

- Do podróży, Do przywoływania skrzatów. Chłodzenia napojów. Grzania w kominku. Lewitacji. Cholera. Do wszystkiego. Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.

- Widzisz, Sev, ona w tym czasie radziła sobie bez tego. Bez magii. – powiedział blondyn

- Jak mogę? Ja nie potrafię. Całe życie… nie mogę nawet zabezpieczyć moich lochów przed uczniami. – tłumaczył

- Jemu chodzi o to, że da się żyć bez magii. – powiedział Harry

- Wiem, że się da. Ale ja nie chcę. Nie chcę być bezsilny.

- Wojna się skończyła. Nie ma już Voldemorta. Nie ma już twojego ojca. Nie ma nawet mojego. Nikt nie chce cię skrzywdzić. – tłumaczył dalej chłopak

- Ale ja chcę mieć moc. Naprawdę ją lubiłem. – szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do nich

- Ponoć kochałeś moją matkę, bardziej niż wszystko w życiu. Tak mi powiedziałeś. Czy to były tylko słowa? – zdenerwował się Harry

- Nie. Co ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że nie. Kocham ją. Nic tego nie zmieni. – powiedział cicho

- Więc myślę, że doroślej byłoby gdybyś wrócił i jej to powiedział. Ona odchodzi od zmysłów. Martwi się o ciebie. Że się coś stało. Że ją znienawidziłeś. – mówił chłopak spokojnie

- Jak mógłbym? – Snape rozłożył ręce, w jego oczach znów pojawiły się słone krople.

- Więc weź się w garść. Do cholery. Zjedz, to pieprzone śniadanie i zabiorę cię do domu.

- To nie jest mój dom.

- Obawiam się, że chwilowo tak. Nie wiem czy to bezpiecznie, żebyś teraz był w Hogwarcie. – szepnął Lucjusz kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Rozmawiałem z McGonagall. Na razie masz oficjalnie urlop. Jak ci się nie poprawi, dostaniesz emeryturę i nie będziesz musiał tam wracać. – powiedział Harry.

- Ale wszystkie rzeczy z chaty…- jęknął. – Moje zabezpieczenia runęły.

- Wiem. Zabrałem wszystko do siebie, od Pottera, lepiej żeby to u niego nie leżało. – powiedział Lucjusz

- Ukryjcie –

- Spokojnie. Wszystko jest załatwione i zabezpieczone. A teraz skoro wyglądasz już jak człowiek, czy możemy pójść gdzieś, gdzie jest bardziej przytulnie? Musiałeś się zaszyć w najgorszym możliwym miejscu? Powinieneś dawno już zburzyć tą kolebkę złych wspomnień. Albo przynajmniej sprzedać. – Malfoy spojrzał na Snape'a ze smutkiem. Harry przyglądał im się z ciekawością. Domyślał się skrawków historii, ze wspomnień które widział, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że to w nim wciąż tkwi. Że przeszłość mogła tak bardzo prześladować tego silnego mężczyznę. Severus wstał.

- Dziękuję wam. Chyba… jednak jesteś moim przyjacielem. – spojrzał smutno na Lucjusza.

- Czuję się oburzony, że kiedykolwiek mogłeś w to wątpić. – blondyn uśmiechnął się, teatralnie odgarniając włosy z ramienia.

- Chodźmy zatem. – powiedział Harry i podniósł się z krzesła. Szedł do dwóch mężczyzn, gdy znów coś huknęło, tym razem za drzwiami.

Otworzyły się z trzaskiem, w progu stało kilka osób.

- Obawiam się, że nigdzie panowie dziś nie pójdą. Panie Potter. Pan Snape pójdzie z nami. Podobnie jak pan. – usłyszeli obcy głos wydobywający się z wysokiego mężczyzny.

- Drętwota – Protego – świsnęły w powietrzu czary. Sev zrobił unik i odruchowo sięgnął do rękawa po różdżkę, lecz nie znalazł tam ratunku. Ukrył się za przewróconym krzesłem.

- Stać! W imieniu Departamentu do Spraw Tajemnic przychodzimy z nakazem aresztowania. Seversuie Tobiaszu Snape jesteś aresztowany. Za używanie czarnej magii celem przywracania do życia zmarłych. Za zatajenie informacji o jej użyciu przez innych czarodziejów. Zostajesz zatrzymany do wyjaśnienia. – To powiedziawszy, niewysoka aurorka o niebieskich włosach cisnęła kolejnym czarem paraliżującym w stronę nietoperza. Harry wystąpił przed niego.

- Nie możecie! On jest -

- Harry Jamesie Potterze jesteś aresztowany. Z rozkazu Departamentu Tajemnic –

Lecz Lucjusz już nie słuchał co mieli do powiedzenia. Aportował się stamtąd prosto na Grimmuald Place 12. Zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła mu Lily.

- Uciekaj! – krzyknął do niej.

- Co? Gdzie jest Harry? – spytała, ale Lucjusz już chwycił ją za rękę i aportował ich oboje do Malfoy Manor.

- Błyskotku! – krzyknął , gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły podłoża – Przyprowadź mi tu mojego syna. Natychmiast.

- Sir. Ale Panicz Draco jest w Hiszpanii. Polecieli tam z paniczem Potterem –

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Może być nawet na księżycu! Sprowadź go natychmiast! – krzyknął. Skrzat otworzył oczy jeszcze szerzej w niemym przerażeniu, po czym zniknął z cichym – puf. -


	6. Chapter 6

Draco siedział właśnie na miękkiej kanapie w barze, spoglądając na dwie czarnowłose dziewczyny tańczące przed nim w samej bieliźnie. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszego urlopu. Kilka dni z Potterami, bo tak już przywykł o nich myśleć. A potem kilka dni samotności, kiedy wyjechali, bo Ginny została wezwana w jakiejś tam sprawie do szkoły. Miał wreszcie chwilę spokoju. Bez jakichkolwiek wścibskich oczu dokoła. Bez jazgotania skrzatów, bez obowiązków. Alkohol, seks, zabawa, i jeszcze więcej seksu na deser. Relaks. Błogość. Szczęście.

Nagle jednak coś pufnęło obok. Powietrze zawirowało, i zobaczył przed sobą wielkie, przerażone oczy swojego skrzata. Zanim zdążył choć otworzyć usta, obraz baru i ślicznych dziewczyn zniknął sprzed jego oczu, zastąpiony widokiem salonu jego posiadłości. Rozpęd teleportacji powalił go na podłogę. Poczuł ból w kości ogonowej i zaklął szpetnie. Skrzat spojrzał na niego trwożnie i pisnął zakrywając swą wielką głowę chudymi rączkami.

- Lepiej żebyś miał cholernie dobry powód! – ryknął i wystawił różdżkę, by ukarać stworzenie. Czyjaś ręka złapała go w tym momencie za nadgarstek

- Nie ma na to czasu. – Usłyszał i spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył nad sobą przerażone, stalowe oczy swojego ojca.

- Co się stało? – spytał tylko, bo już po chwili w jego polu widzenia pojawiły się zielone oczy Pottera… Nie. Nie Harrego, jego matki… Draco przełknął ślinę i czekał na grom, który zapowie zbliżające się kłopoty.

#

- Co się stało? – spytał jeszcze raz, podnosząc się z ziemi

- Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Doprowadzałem do porządku Sev'a i gdy już mi się to udało, wpadli aurorzy i ich aresztowali. Za czarną magię. Więc poleciałem po Lily i zablokowałem nas tutaj. Na szczęście Malfoy Manor jest nienanoszalne. Ale nie możemy siedzieć tu w nieskończoność. Trzeba się dowiedzieć , co się dokładnie stało…- wyrzucał z siebie kolejne niezrozumiałe zdania jego ojciec.

- Godzinę, głośno i wyraźnie... Mam wrażenie, że coś mnie ominęło. Wyjeżdżałem kilka dni temu, trwała tu jakaś pieprzona sielanka. A teraz mi mówisz, że wszystko się wali? – pisnął Draco. Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami, zbywając jego histerię.

- Aresztowali Pottera i Severusa, najwyraźniej za wskrzeszenie tego rudzielca… - podsumował mu ojciec

- Weasley! – krzyknął chłopak

- Co z cholernym Weasley'em? - Spytał zdumiony Malfoy senior

- Błyskotku!

– Tak Sir? Panicz nie złości się na Błyskotka, Błyskotek tylko… - zaczęła mała pokraka

- Nie mam czasu na marnowanie go na ciebie. Znajdź natychmiast Ronalda Weasley'a i Hermionę Granger, czy Weasley, jak jej tam teraz. I przyprowadź ich tutaj. Powiadom też Artura Weasley'a i jego dwóch synów – Freda i Georga, żeby się tu zjawili jak najszybciej. Odblokowuję dla nich sieć Fiuu.

- Tak jest , Sir. – szepnął skrzat i zniknął.

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu stała Hermiona, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w znajome ściany salonu, ostatnio gdy tu była, Bellatrix Lastarnge próbowała wyciągać z niej informacje, a to nie był przyjemny proces.

- Co do – zaczęła, lecz umilkła, gdy po chwili pojawił się też Ron z bardzo wkurzoną miną, wpatrywał się wściekłym wzrokiem w Draco.

- Lepiej żebyś miał dobry powód Malfoy! Siedziałem akurat na zebraniu w sprawie –

- Oj zamknij się! Aresztowali Pottera! – warknął Draco. Odpowiedział mu pisk Hermiony. I seria pytań wypadająca z jej ust jak z karabinu, gdy próbowała się dowiedzieć co się właściwie stało. Wiewiór otwierał i zamykał tylko swoją paszczę, jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

Po kilkunastu minutach ogień w kominku pozieleniał i stanął w nim zdezorientowany Fred, rozglądając się na boki i próbując wskoczyć z powrotem w ogień. Po sekundzie zjawił się tam Artur, popychając syna na środek salonu. Spojrzał na Lily, swojego syna i na Hermionę, po czym z miejsca powiedział:

- Próbowałem skontaktować się z Severusem, aresztowali Georga dziś rano.

- Czemu Georga? – pisnął Ron

- Zamienili się z Fredem różdżkami kilka dni temu. Aurorzy się nie zorientowali. Myślą, że złapali właściwego, jako dowód w sprawie.

- Nie możemy im oddać Freda. On nie przeżyje ani jednego dnia w Azkabanie! – rzucił zapalczywie Ron

- Obawiam się, że Severus może mieć ten sam problem. – szepnęła Lily i zaczęła płakać. Lucjusz podszedł do niej starając się ją pocieszyć, choć niewiele to dało.

- Usiądźcie. Musimy zebrać wszystkie informacje. I myślę, że powinniście o czymś wiedzieć… – powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz, po czym przylewitował karafkę z Absyntem i kilka małych szklaneczek.

##

#

Wszyscy zebrani siedzieli w milczeniu, gdy Malfoy skończył opowiadać historię aresztowania dwóch bohaterów narodowych. Potem swoich informacji udzielił Weasley.

- Więc chłopacy mówili o tym Snape'owi, że ktoś ich śledził. Czy nie mogli zostać w domu kilka dni? Przyczaić się? – spytał rzeczowo Draco

- Nie sądzili, że to tak poważne. Myśleli, że Severus coś zrobi. – odpowiedział Artur. Lily wciągnęła powietrze, jakby dopiero sobie przypomniała o wizycie bliźniaków we wrzeszczącej chacie. Z jej spojrzenia wyzierało poczucie winy. To wszystko co się wydarzyło tego dnia, zupełnie wyparło ich obecność z jej pamięci.

- Cóż, miał w tym czasie większe problemy. – odparł Lucjusz.

- Co może być większym problemem, niż to że ministerstwo i prasa ściga moich braci? – prychnął oburzony Ron

- Starta magii. – szepnęła kobieta.

- Co ? – Jak to? – Jakim cudem? – posypały się pytania

- Chyba mi ją oddał. – uśmiechnęła się smutno i machnęła czarną różdżką nietoperza, przybliżając do siebie karafkę z wodą.

- Ale jak mógł oddać? Przecież – Ron zamilkł, gdy Hermiona rąbnęła go w ramię. Po chwili cień zrozumienia przemknął przez jego twarz. – To znaczy , że wy… yghl.. ohyda. – powiedział i spłonął purpurą. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Draco parsknął.

- Świetnie. Dość wysoka opłata za seks.

- Draco! – ryknął na niego Lucjusz. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego jakby co najmniej wyłysiał.

- No co? Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. Będzie szybciej. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie do zebranych. – Dobrze. Podsumujmy zatem: mamy świeżo upieczoną wiedźmę. Zakładam, że bardzo wkurwionego byłego szpiega, który nie może się bronić. Cielaka Pottera, który umie robić wielkie oczy, w razie kłopotów. I jedynego myślącego bliźniaka w areszcie. Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie! Myślicie, że ile czasu Aurorom zajmie poskładanie tego wszystkiego do kupy? Że to nie Freda mają przed sobą?

- Użyją Legilimencji. – pisnęła Hermiona – będą szukać prawdziwego Freda

- Zgadza się. A wtedy dojdą do Pani Evans. – powiedział Lucjusz. - _I do nas_. Pomyślał i spojrzał na syna. Ten przymknął tylko powieki, widząc wzrok wbity w siebie, doskonale wiedział o czym myśli jego ojciec.

- Musimy ich odbić! – krzyknął Ron

- Jak chcesz się durniu włamać do Azkabanu? Nikt nigdy stamtąd nie wyszedł bez pomocy Voldemorta. – parsknął zniecierpliwiony głupotą gryfona Draco

- Mamy kogoś kto to zrobił. – usłyszeli głos Hermiony

- Co? – spytał zszokowany Draco

- Mamy Syriusza Blacka.

- Mamy coś o wiele lepszego. – powiedział Lucjusz uśmiechając się łagodnie. Goście spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością. – Mamy pieniądze. Arturze. – Malfoy skrzywił się nieznacznie wypowiadając imię głowy rodziny Weasley'ów, jakby wyrzucał z siebie jakieś przekleństwo – Wierzę, że potrafisz umówić na spotkanie tego waszego kolegę… jak mu było… King… Shshshsh… ach tak! Kingsley Shaklebolt. Wierzę, że ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Z tego co pamiętam, jeszcze wczoraj był ministrem magii. – Lucjusz zakończył wypowiedź ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Zebrani patrzyli na niego jakby spadł z miotły, więc dodał, machając dłonią jakby od niechcenia:

- Myślę, że jeszcze jedno skrzydło w ministerstwie… powiedzmy na kulturę, będzie wystarczającą ofertą.

- Nie wszystko można załatwić pieniędzmi Malfoy. – syknął Weasley

- Nie twoimi. Oczywiście, że nie. – zaśmiał się blondyn – Moje fundusze jednak, to wierz mi, zupełnie inna pula argumentów. – to powiedziawszy nalał alkoholu do szklanek i przelewitował je do gości przy stole. - A teraz moi drodzy, ustalmy gdzie ukryjemy dwójkę ożywionych trupów, zanim aurorzy nie przysiądą na tyłkach.

##

#

Gdy plan działania było gotowy, goście wrócili do siebie. Draco zniknął na chwilę, by zabrać swoje rzeczy z hotelu. W tym czasie Lucjusz starał się uspokoić kobietę, która z braku lepszego miejsca do ukrycia się, została w posiadłości z nimi. Przydzielił jej skrzata, który miał sprowadzić najpotrzebniejsze jej rzeczy z posiadłości Pottera i poszukać w wolnej chwili, cholernego kundla, który gdzieś zniknął w całym tym zamieszaniu związanym z aresztowaniem. Kobieta była na skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej, a Lucjusz obawiał się, że nie zniesie dziś już więcej łez, histerii i przytulania. Był zmęczony. Bolała go głowa.

Lily jednak wciąż szalała, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po salonie. Rozpaczając nad losem syna i kochanka.

- A jeśli go skrzywdzą? Mogą wejść do jego głowy, jak tylko zapragną. Nie będzie mógł się bronić. Nie będzie mógł…-

- Lily. Spójrz na mnie. – powiedział. Patrzył jej głęboko w oczy. Klęknął. – Przysięgam ci, że użyję wszystkich dostępnych mi metod i środków, by ocalić Severusa. Będę go chronił jak własną rodzinę. Nawet jeśli miałbym –

- Lucjuszu Malfoy co ty myślisz, że robisz?! – krzyknęła Narcyza stając w progu salonu

- Nawet jeśli miałbym narazić przy tym swoje życie. – dokończył blondyn, a złote nici oplotły nadgarstki jego i Evans. Narcyza jęknęła i runęła zemdlona w progu. Lucjusz spojrzał wzrokiem zbitego psa na rudowłosą kobietę, a gdy ta kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową, popędził w stronę żony. Lily została odprowadzona przez skrzata, do jej tymczasowych pokoi. – Rennervate – szepnął – Narcy, kochana, nie martw się. Ty tylko –

- Wieczysta przysięga. Złożyłeś wieczystą przysięgę przed charłakiem? – zapytała patrząc ze strachem na swojego męża jakby zupełnie zwariował.

- Właściwie, to przed wiedźmą. Chodź. Usiądź kochanie. Muszę ci opowiedzieć , jedną bardzo zabawną historię. – to powiedziawszy zaniósł ją na kanapę.

- Ale czemu wieczystą? – spytała słabym głosem blondynka, gdy już ją posadził.

- On ją złożył bez wahania, kiedy chodziło o Draco. Myślę, że mogę zrobić choć tyle, by się odwdzięczyć. Narcy, kochanie. Ten zimnokrwisty bydlak, jest moim przyjacielem. Zabijaliśmy razem. Oszukiwaliśmy razem. Cierpieliśmy te same kary z ręki Czarnego Pana. Jest moim przyjacielem, mimo, że jestem niegodny. Mimo, że nie raz go okłamywałem. Nigdy nie odwrócił się do mnie plecami. - _Zapewne dlatego, że spodziewał się, że dostanie w nie nożem, gdy tylko to zrobi_, pomyślał blondyn.

- Ale Lou…

- Ćśś… kochana. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – szepnął i pocałował ją w czoło.

#

W tym momencie pojawił się Draco wychodząc z torbami z kominka i nie rozglądając się nawet dokoła, powiedział:

- Wiesz ojcze, to się w sumie dobrze składa, że on jest teraz bez mocy. Nie mogą przecież w świetle prawa, oskarżyć charłaka o czarną magię. – powiedział. Usłyszał wciąganie powietrza, niemal syk bólu wydobywający się z piersi jego ojca, i chrząknięcie bardzo charakterystyczne dla wkurzonej matki. Draco podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak jego rodzicielka podnosi się z kanapy i wychodzi z domu szybkim energicznym krokiem.

- Te zakupy, będą mnie drogo kosztowały. – Lucjusz skrzywił się. Draco spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Odstawił kufry z rzeczami na podłogę.

- Myślę, że to dobry plan. Nie możemy wszak dopuścić, by ministerstwo łamało prawo. - powiedział po chwili namysłu ojciec.

- A co z resztą? Z Weasleyami? – spytał chłopak

- Nie wiem. Potrzebuję Severusa. Gdyby dało się ukryć na dobre Freda, to jego brat nie jest żadnym dowodem w sprawie…. Wiedziałem, że to najgorszy pomysł jaki mogło mieć tych dwóch idiotów… idealiści zafajdani… wskrzeszanie zdrajcy krwi.. gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wyciągnąłbym tylko Snape'a i Pottera.

- Ale… - zaczął Draco

- Tego się właśnie obawiałem. Że będziesz chciał mieć w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.

- Jak chcesz tego dokonać? Tego o czym mówiłeś rudzielcom?

- Nie martw się. Zostaw to mi. Poradzę sobie z odrobiną manipulacji. To dla mnie chleb powszedni.

- A gdyby to nie pomogło… może odeślemy ich na południe. Słyszałem, że absolwenci Durmnstrangu, nie panikują tak na dźwięk słów „czarna magia".

- Lęk ma swe źródło w niewiedzy synu. Gdyby ten stary dureń Dumbledore uczył was obrony i czarów na sensownym poziomie, czarodzieje w Anglii nie baliby się tej dziedziny magii. Niestety, twoja matka nigdy nie chciała się zgodzić, byś uczył się tak daleko.

- A skoro mowa o matce… co zamierzasz jej powiedzieć?

- Prawdę. Ukrywam tu matkę Pottera, by nie stała jej się krzywda, podczas, gdy biedny chłopak jest niesłusznie przetrzymywany przez ministerstwo. On i Severus… a przecież muszę pomóc przyjacielowi. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się serdecznie, niemal z troską do Draco.

- Kiedyś ci się za to oberwie.

- Zapewne. Ale jeszcze nie dziś.


	7. Chapter 7

Wiedział, że nie wolno mu myśleć o niczym istotnym. Ale w jego głowie trwała teraz burza. Jej obraz pojawiał się co chwila przed jego oczami. To wszystko co powiedział Lucjusz… i niestety też Harry, sprawiło, że poczuł się bardzo głupi. Udowodnili mu, jak bardzo nikomu nie ufa. Nie wierzy w dobre intencje. Nie wierzy nawet w siebie. _Ciekawe czy to się kiedykolwiek zmieni?_ Jego moc była niczym plaster przyklejony na ropiejącą ranę. Zakrywał tylko paskudną dziurę, ale w żaden sposób jej nie leczył. Teraz gdy został pozostawiony sam sobie był zbudowany jedynie z lęku, który starał się zwalczyć przez całe życie. Z pogardy, którą wszczepił mu ojciec.

_A jeśli to prawda? Jeśli ona go kocha? Mimo wszystko… Przecież tak powiedziała tamtej nocy, gdy_… nie mógł o tym myśleć. Wspomnienie jej ust na swoich, potęgowało tylko strach. Bał się, że ona już nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w ten sam sposób. Że dojrzy w jej wzroku, tą cholerną litość, która siedziała w Potterze.

Nie chciał tego. Nawet Lucjusz mu współczuł. Zastanawiał się jak to w ogóle możliwe, by ten zimny, pozbawiony skrupułów człowiek, czuł coś takiego. By w ogóle czuł cokolwiek. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem on przeżył Azkaban. _Co go uratowało przed zapadnięciem się w te okropne czyny których dokonał? Jak nie zwariował?_ A potem nagle pojął. _Draco_. _Lucjusz kochał chłopaka i jego matkę_.

_Więc on też to przetrwa_. Tak jak przetrwał te wszystkie lata. Ma Lily. Musi do niej wrócić. _Przecież ona go potrzebuje, tak powiedział Potter. Że go kocha._

Wiedział, że jest zbyt urażona jego zachowaniem by przyjść do niego. Głupia gryfońska duma. Czuł się naprawdę fatalnie. Pojął teraz jak bardzo dziecinne i samolubne było jego zachowanie. _Urządzał sceny z powodu braku magii. On. Jej._ _Pokonał śmierć, by ją tu sprowadzić, a teraz rozczulał się nad sobą jak jakaś baba. Ile razy powtarzał na głos, że oddałby wszystko, nawet swoją magię by ją odzyskać? A gdy to już się stało, zachował się jak idiota. Oskarżył ją o kradzież mocy. Odepchnął. Mógł zrobić jej krzywdę._ Gdyby nie to, że wciąż był spetryfikowany, dałby sobie w pysk.

- _Głupi, uparty, stary durniu… musisz ją odzyskać. Całe życie trwałeś w mękach, by uszczęśliwić jej ducha… a teraz? Uciekasz jak tchórz. Potter miał rację nazywając cię tchórzem. Jesteś nim. Miał rację porównując cię do twojego ojca pijaka. Jesteś nim. Zmieniasz się w nieudacznika. Zgorzkniałego dupka, który nawet nie próbuje szukać wyjaśnienia na to co się stało.. któremu nie podoba się, że inni czarują. _

Otworzył oczy. Czuł, że czar rzucony przez aurorów odpuścił. Usłyszał szczęknięcie zamka za sobą i zapanowała ciemność. Przed nim znajdowały się czarne drzwi celi w Azkabanie.

##

#

Stanął na nogi i rozejrzał się w panice. Wokół były ściany z zimnego kamienia. Brudne i odrapane. Jego różdżka gdzieś zniknęła, nawet nie wie kiedy. Musiał przyznać, że żadna nauka obrony przed czarną magią nie była by go w stanie nauczyć tak szybkich reakcji, jakie mieli ci przeklęci aurorzy którzy się na nich rzucili. _A pomyśleć, że kiedyś chciał być jednym z nich._

Poprawił okulary na nosie. Malutkie okienko w górze celi wpuszczało zimowe powietrze. Cieszył się, że po drodze nie widział dementorów. Był spetryfikowany, ale i tak, jakoś głupio byłoby zemdleć. Był wdzięczny, że po wojnie nie było ich w więzieniu. Zostały gdzieś wygnane.

Martwił się kogo jeszcze mogli zamknąć. Bał się, że gdzieś tam przerażony siedzi Fred, że trzęsie się i piszczy… bo o Freda tu przecież chodziło? … tyle zrozumiał z oskarżenia przy aresztowaniu.

Harry przytknął ucho do drzwi i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Jednak nie dotarł do niego żaden dźwięk. Pomyślał, że ściany muszą być jakoś magicznie zabezpieczone. _Tyle dobrego… nikt nie usłyszy, co wykrzykuję w koszmarach… ja, albo Snape_. Wtedy do niego dotarło, że nie jest tu sam. Że mężczyzna jest gdzieś obok. Pozbawiony mocy, by bronić się nawet przed najprostszymi czarami. Zdezorientowany, na równi z nim. A może nawet bardziej.

W świadomości też kołatały mu słowa Hermiony, która kiedyś tłumaczyła coś o mugolach, że mogą się poważnie rozchorować, gdy przestają pić po tak długim_… jak ona to nazywała? Ciągu? Objawy odstawienne, tak, jakoś tak na to mówiła._ On się nigdy z czymś takim nie spotkał, czasem tylko bolała go głowa po czwartym piwie imbirowym. Ale Harry nigdy nie pił tyle co Snape ostatnio. A i zawsze ktoś poratował go eliksirem z rana.

Zapukał w drzwi. Nic. Cisza. Zapukał, jeszcze raz. Po chwili uchyliło się małe okienko w drzwiach. Spoglądało na niego brązowe oko. Doleciały dźwięki z korytarza.

- Czego? Przesłuchanie będzie jutro. – warknął męski głos po drugiej stronie.

- Ten człowiek, którego aresztowaliście ze mną, on potrzebuje pomocy medycznej.

- Jasne, wszyscy potrzebujecie. – kolejne warknięcie

- Mówię serio. Zajrzyjcie do niego. – powiedział chłopak z niepokojem w głosie.

- My będziemy oceniać, czego potrzebuje. – usłyszał, i oko zniknęło z pola widzenia. Klapka w drzwiach zasunęła się bezszelestnie, a w celi znów zapanowała głucha cisza.

##

#

Krążył po celi. Kolejną godzinę. Bez cholernej mocy nie mógł rzucić nawet prostego tempus'a, by sprawdzić ile godzin zostało do rana. Małe okienko pod sufitem było czarne. Nie wiedział, czy jest tak zaczarowane, czy noc jest taka ciemna. Chciałby napisać list. Nie wiedział jednak do kogo mógłby go wysłać, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Nie wchodziło w grę napisanie do Lucjusza, ani tym bardziej do rodziny Freda. Nie mógł też wysłać pergaminu i podpisać go - Lily Evans. Gdzieś na dnie duszy kołatała mu myśl, że ten kretyn, którego zamknęli w celi obok, dokładnie tak zaadresuje swoją kopertę.

Przez chwilę uspokoił się. Pamiętał, że Malfoy był przy ich aresztowaniu. Miał nadzieję, że faktycznie zdołał zabezpieczyć wszelkie księgi, które ukrywali we wrzeszczącej chacie.

Planował niczego Aurorom nie zdradzać. Jednak miał świadomość, że ta sztuczka może mu się nie udać. Że przeklęty Shaklebolt w końcu będzie się chciał dobrać do jego głowy, a zorientowanie się, że droga do wszystkich sekretów w niej ukrytych stoi otworem, nie zajmie mu dużo czasu. Oby tylko Potter nie pogrążył ich opowieścią o Lily. Oby nie palnął czegoś co pogrąży Draco i jego ojca.

Severus doskonale pamiętał jak trudno było przekonać ministra, do oddalenia zarzutów wobec starego Malfoya. Teraz, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie mógł zrealizować przysługi jaką Severus mu zalegał, nie będzie miał skrupułów by pogrzebać Lucjusza. Zwłaszcza jeśli się dowie, że ten idiota próbował wskrzesić Bellatrix Lastrange.

Kolejny krok spod południowej ściany pod północną ścianę i z powrotem. Zaczynał czuć się fatalnie. Strach siał wątpliwości w jego rozumowaniu. Ręce mu drżały, a serce kołatało. W ustach czuł suchość, a ciało próbowało się spocić, mimo że w celi było dość chłodno. Wiedział, że jest chłodno. A jednak jego ciało zachowywało się dziwnie.

Cela zaczęła wirować, więc się położył. Miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale powiedział sobie, że jest w stanie kontrolować własne ciało. Kolejny dreszcz przebiegł przez jego kręgosłup. A potem przyszedł potworny ból głowy. Ciśnienie rosło, energia wyraźnie spadała. Robiło mu się biało przed oczami. Wiedział , że coś złego dzieje się z jego ciałem. Postanowił wezwać strażników. Wstał znów z łóżka, by dojść do drzwi. Poczuł lodowate krople na swoim karku i skroniach, a potem ślina napłynęła do jego ust. Próbował ją wypluć, ale wydawała się różowa i lepka. Nie chciała z niego wyjść. Czuł jakby się dusił. Stuknął dwa razy w czarne drzwi. Jego nogi były bezwładne. Poczuł, że traci grunt pod nimi. Dłonie próbowały się chwycić metalowej powierzchni drzwi, lecz wymknęła się zręcznie i umknęła daleko. Widział jak sufit oddala się i znika gdzieś w bladym świetle. A potem ciemność zalała jego oczy.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry obudził się, gdy okienko nad jego głową jaśniało słonecznym blaskiem. Na stoliku pod ścianą stał talerz ze śniadaniem i woda. Nie zjawił się jednak nikt, by go poinformować o przesłuchaniu. Gdy wstał by się umyć, w okienku na górze pojawiła się malutka czarna sowa. Wziął pergamin z jej dzioba, a ona od razu odleciała.

_Jak urlop?_

_Odpoczywaj w ciszy do meczu._

_Zbieraj siły na kolejny trening. _

_Wszyscy zawodnicy mają się dobrze._

_Zastanawiałem się czy nie zmienić barwy koszulek na zielone._

_Drużyna na ciebie liczy._

_Menadżer_

Harry uśmiechnął się rozpoznając fikuśny charakter pisma Malfoya. Niewiele wyjaśnił mu ten pisany szyfrem list, jednak dał mu nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chłopak żałował teraz, że tiara przydziału umieściła go w jednak Gryfindorze, gdyby umieściła go tam gdzie chciała, rozszyfrowanie tych informacji było by zapewne kwestią kilku sekund. Ale w końcu miał czas. Był w cholernym Azkabanie!

Przeczytał list jeszcze raz. A potem kolejny. W końcu po kilkunastu minutach wpatrywania się w słowa zapisane zielonym atramentem jakaś zbłąkana myśl zawitała do jego głowy.

Głęboki oddech ulgi opuścił jego płuca. Jego matka była bezpieczna. Inni zapewne też. Odpoczywaj w ciszy… _co chcesz mi powiedzieć Draco? Mam nie zeznawać? Czy to mnie nie pogrąży bardziej?_ Myśli pędziły w jego głowie.

Co zrobiłby na jego miejscu blondyn? Siedziałby i czekał cierpliwie, aż ojciec zapłaci za niego kaucję, czy cokolwiek, co trzeba było zapłacić. Czekałby, aż pojawi się prawnik, który pomoże obalić mu zarzuty ministerstwa. Nie mnożyłby kłamstw, by nie zostały potem wykorzystane przeciw niemu.

Ale Harry nie miał ojca. Nie mógł nawet liczyć na matkę, bo ta nie powinna się ujawniać, to by ich zupełnie pogrążyło. A jedyny na tyle przyjazny mu człowiek, by zadbać o niego, leżał gdzieś w celi obok.

Przeczytał jeszcze raz list od Draco. Zielone koszulki… absurdalne, Draco nie połączyłby zieleni w kostiumach, to by było zbyt… ślizgońskie. – Hary uśmiechnął się. W jego głowie skrystalizowała się myśl, która mogła być z powodzeniem zawarta między wersami tego listu. _Gdzieś tam, poza oficjalnym działaniem był plan, który zapewne zapewni im zwycięstwo w tym „meczu" przeciw ministerstwu_.

##

#

Lucjusz zjawił się w św. Mungu z samego rana, gdy tylko otrzymał sowę z informacją. Wpadł jak burza do biura naczelnego mago-medyka.

- Co to znaczy, że nie ma magii?! – krzyczał wymachując pergaminem.

- Proszę się uspokoić panie Malfoy. Pan Snape podał pana jako osobę upoważnioną do reprezentowania go w sądzie i ministerstwie. – powiedział mężczyzna

- To oczywiste. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A teraz proszę mi wyjaśnić co Severus Snape robi w Św. Mungu?! – ryknął na dyrektora placówki

- Proszę za mną. – powiedział niewysoki, łysiejący, otyły mężczyzna i wskazał dłonią kierunek. – Pan Snape został przywieziony do nas dziś nad ranem w ciężkim stanie z Azkabanu.

- Nie rozumiem. Proszę mi to wyjaśnić. – Lucjusz chciał wyciągnąć jak najwięcej informacji

- Był w stanie, który mugolscy szarlatani określają, zdaje się mianem delirium. W jego ciele jest mnóstwo alkoholu. Jest odwodniony, jakby nie jadł od kilku dni. Najwyraźniej ma też halucynacje. Od kilku godzin bredzi o jakiejś nieżyjącej kobiecie. Z tego co się zorientowaliśmy, musiała być mu bliska. – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna

- Ale co ma znaczyć Azkaban i utrata mocy? – spytał unosząc kącik ust jakby chciał warknąć na stojącego przed nim człowieka.

- Nie wiemy. Być może w trakcie aresztowania któryś z aurorów coś pomylił. –

- Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że jakiś nadgorliwy głupiec spaprał czar i teraz jeden z potężniejszych czarodziejów naszej epoki jest … Czym właściwie?

- Pustą skorupą. Tak jakby. – powiedział mężczyzna i zrobił krok do tyłu, bo na twarzy Malfoya malowała się furia. – J-jakby coś go osuszyło. Jego zdolności nie zostały z-zablokowane. On ich po prostu nie ma. Jakby nigdy ich nie było. – dokończył mężczyzna. Lucjusz zrobił oburzoną minę.

- Ministerstwo za to zapłaci! – ryknął – Wy za to zapłacicie jak go nie naprawicie!

- Panie Malfoy, robimy co w naszej mocy. A póki co, czy jest coś co możemy zrobić dla naszego tak zacnego darczyńcy? – spytał gruby facecik służalczo

- Proszę mi się natychmiast pozwolić z nim zobaczyć! Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Może pamięta kto mu to zrobił!

- Obawiam się, że ministerstwo zabroniło. – wydukał przepraszająco dyrektor

- Ministerstwo go okaleczyło i odpowie za to! Co to za niedorzeczność… z jakimś Azkabanem?! – prychnął

- Ja nie wiem, proszę pana. Słyszałem tylko plotki, że razem z nim pojmano też Harrego Pottera.

- To jakieś brednie! Jeszcze wczoraj rozmawiałem z tym chłopcem. A teraz proszę mnie przepuścić. Muszę upewnić się, że żaden niekompetentny kretyn nie uszkodzi mojego drogiego przyjaciela! – to powiedziawszy odepchnął mężczyznę stojącego przy oszklonych drzwiach i wszedł do sali w której leżał Snape. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie i z groźbą w oczach spojrzał na dyrektora szpitala. Ten wycofał się kilka kroków, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę swojego biura.

##

#

- Sev, Sever, ocknij się. To ja – poklepał go po chłodnym policzku wierzchem dłoni

- Malfoy? Co ty robisz w Azkabanie? Myślałem -

- Zamknij się baranie, nie mamy dużo czasu. Jesteś w Mungu. – oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się z niedowierzaniem. Wpatrywał się teraz czujnie w blondyna.

- Lily?

- Mam ją. – szepnął Lucjusz i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. Pracuję nad wyjaśnieniem tego nieporozumienia jakim było aresztowanie ciebie i pana Pottera. – powiedział głośniej, widząc, że do sali weszła pielęgniarka. – Nie omieszkam oskarżyć biura aurorów o nieudolne czary. Spodziewam się wysokiego odszkodowania. Lekarze powiedzieli, że pozbawili cię magii przez pomyłkę. To niewybaczalne. Oczekuję, że minister nie dopuści by ciebie poniewierano w taki sposób. Nie godzi się tak traktować bohatera! To niedopuszczalne! – perorował na potrzeby publiki Malfoy. Pielęgniarka podłączyła kroplówkę Severusowi i wyszła z pomieszczenia ze wzrokiem wlepionym w podłogę.

- Co ty kombinujesz Lou?

- Twój stan, może ochronić was przed przesłuchaniem przez legilimentę. Resztę zostaw mi.

- Co z Pott -

- To też zostaw. Upieraj się, że nie wiesz o co jesteś oskarżony i odwlekaj przesłuchanie ile się da. Jest pewien kruczek, który cię uniewinni, gdyby doszli do prawdy. Choć ich bałagan sprawia, że mam kilka nowych pomysłów. Muszę się tylko dostać do chłopaka, by się upewnić , że będzie milczał. Nie wiem, tylko jak się tam dostać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. – szepnął Lucjusz ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem

- Syriusz. Wyślij Blacka. – uśmiechnął się Snape pod nosem

- Ale to jest -

- Pies. Wierny pies, który przyszedł tam za swoim panem. – brunet uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nikt nie będzie przecież używał legilimencji na kundlu. – szepnął Snape spoglądając w stronę drzwi

- I pomyśleć , że panna Granger wpadła na ten sam trop. Choć skutek miał być nieco bardziej widowiskowy.

- Co te przeklęte bachory znów kombinują? – parsknął brunet

- Na razie dałem im zajęcie… - stalowe oczy błysnęły zadowoleniem – Wiesz, czasem się dziwię jak to ministerstwo w ogóle funkcjonuje. Wyobraź sobie, że aresztowali nie tego bliźniaka. – Sev parsknął, a jego oczy śmiały teraz się wyraźnie.

- Więc wystarczy teraz tylko -

- Już się tym zająłem z jego ojcem.

- Muszę przyznać, jestem pod wrażeniem. Szybko działasz. – powiedział Snape patrząc blondynowi w oczy.

- Inaczej dawno byłbym martwy. – odpowiedział tamten z powagą

- Szkoda, że nie pomogło ci to po ataku na Departament Tajemnic.

– Stare dzieje. – Lucjusz zbył go machnięciem ręki. – Dzięki temu mam pomysł jak wprowadzić kundla do środka. – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Kuruj się zatem przyjacielu. Oszczędzaj siły. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował – pisz. Sowa na pewno przyleci. Jeśli moje obowiązki pozwolą, odwiedzę cię znów. – powiedział głośniej, bo do pomieszczenia weszły dwie mago-medyczki.

- Nie wracam do Azkabanu? – spytał słabym głosem brunet

- W takim stanie? Kiedy te potwory tak cię okaleczyły? Nie pozwolę na to! – powiedział Lucjusz i skłonił się kobietom. Mrugnął jeszcze raz do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny i wyszedł. Snape dostrzegł na jego bladej twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy opuszczał salę chorych.

Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś rozmawiali z Malfoyem, że gdy człowiek nie może czytać myśli innych, to musi im zaufać. Albo udawać, że go to nie obchodzi. Severus uznał, że udawał już wystarczająco długo w swoim życiu. Teraz czas na to drugie. Spojrzał w sufit i pomyślał_: Do diabła. I tak nie mogę nic zrobić. Niech w końcu ktoś zrobi coś za mnie_. Uśmiechnął się do tego pomysłu, po czym zapadł w spokojny sen.

* * *

Notka autora:

Oczywiście ślę podziękowania dla Joreth, za to że chce jej się betować moje teksty. :)

Przepraszam też wszystkich oczekujących na kolejne rozdziały za to przesunięcie w czasie. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały uda mi się wrzucać częściej.

Czuję się też w obowiązku ostrzec, że w przyszłości, nie koniecznie bardzo odległej, może się pojawić przemoc, seks i zgony. Dlatego już od początku ustawiałam tekst jako M.


	9. Chapter 9

_Drogi ojcze_

_Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszego sposobu na spędzanie urlopu…._

_Okolica jest naprawdę śliczna. Nie przypuszczałem nawet, że może mi się spodobać, mimo wyraźnych braków w wystroju tutejszych pomieszczeń._

_Powierzone mi aktywa udało mi się bez problemów na granicy dowieźć do miejsca przeznaczenia. Muszę się jednak upewnić, czy tutejszy bank jest godny zaufania. Gdyby okazało się inaczej, poszukam innego miejsca do inwestycji._

_Tymczasem jednak dbaj o moją drużynę. Wkrótce wrócę i chcę by wystąpili w pełnym składzie, o ile będzie to w ogóle możliwe._

_Pozdrów wujka Severusa jak będziesz go widział i przekaż moje gorące całusy mamie. Wczoraj widziałem coś ślicznego, co mogłoby nieco osłabić jej zły nastrój w związku z moim wyjazdem._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_D._

##

#

Lucjusz poprawił swoją szatę. Weasley obiecał mu, że minister będzie tu o piętnastej. Teraz było dwadzieścia minut później, a on się spóźniał. _A jeśli się rozmyślił?_ Obawiał się blondyn.

Ale wtedy ogień w jego kominku pozieleniał i zjawił się w nim Shacklebolt.

- To niesłychany zaszczyt gościć pana w moich skromnych progach. – powiedział Malfoy kłaniając się z gracją. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Czy życzy pan sobie koniaku? A może mógłbym zaoferować ognistą whisky?

- Poproszę. – odpowiedział łysy mężczyzna wskazując kieliszki do koniaku. – Poinformowano mnie, że ma pan jakiś niezwykle ciekawy projekt.

- A tak. Proszę siadać. Zaraz skrzaty podadzą przekąski. Jak minął poranek? – zapytał strzelając palcami. Na stole pojawiły się różne potrawy, raczej lekkostrawne.

- Znakomicie. – odpowiedział mężczyzna sięgając po pasztecik z migdałami.

- Słyszał pan te okropne pogłoski, że aresztowano naszego drogiego Harrego Pottera? – Lucjusz obserwował dokładnie mięśnie na twarzy mężczyzny, próbując dostrzec jakieś wskazówki co do potencjalnego przebiegu rozmowy. Nie znalazł nic. – To oburzające. Jestem pewny, że zaszła jakaś pomyłka. – ciągnął dalej temat.

- Obawiam się, że to nie plotki. – odparł ten, nie spuszczając swoich ciemnych, czujnych oczu z Lucjusza. – Ale pan to już wie. Prawda panie Malfoy? Był pan przy aresztowaniu zarówno jego jak i profesora Snape'a. – spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

- Ach, więc doniesiono panu. – Lucjusz machnął niedbale dłonią. – Tak. Miałem tą wątpliwą przyjemność obserwować jak jakiś niekompetentny kretyn okalecza mojego przyjaciela. Wystosowałem już pismo w tej sprawie. Będę żądał w jego imieniu zadośćuczynienia. Zapewne panu wiadomo, że na czas jego niedyspozycji zostałem wyznaczony, by monitorować prawidłowy przebieg tej sprawy. Z uwagi na dość okrojone umiejętności pracowników biura aurorów, zażądałem wykluczenia legilimentów z przesłuchań. Severus jest zbyt słaby w tych okolicznościach. Obawiam się, że mogłoby to tylko spowodować więcej szkód dla jego osoby…. a co się tyczy natomiast pana Pottera … cóż, chyba nie spodziewacie się, że będzie kłamał po tym wszystkim co zrobił dla nas. – powiedział spokojnie. Ciemne oczy ministra przewiercały go niemal na wylot.

- Oczywiście nie pozwolę by któremuś z nich stała się krzywda. Nie wiem czy jest pan świadomy, ale troszczę się całym sercem o dobro tego chłopca. – odparł minister po chwili ciszy, mrużąc lekko swoje lisie oczy.

- To powszechnie znany fakt, że współpracował pan z Zakonem i chłopcem. To naprawdę szlachetne z pana strony. Wierzę, że dzięki zasługom w walce z Czarnym Panem piastuje pan dziś to stanowisko. – Lucjusz skrzywił się na samą myśl, że musi być miły dla człowieka, który pomógł umieścić go kiedyś w Azkabanie.

- Pan też współpracował swojego czasu z Severusem. Byłbym skłonny panu podziękować publicznie za pana wkład w nasza sprawę. Za dzielenie się informacjami mogącymi pogrążyć Voldemorta. To na prawdę niezwykłe, by człowiek z pana pozycją narażał się tak dla większego celu. – powiedział Kingsley. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Nie samą mocą człowiek żyje. – odparł enigmatycznie. _Cholera, Sev, coś ty mu nagadał?_ Miał ochotę polecieć teraz do Munga i natłuc mu do tej jego pustej głowy. Gdyby inni Śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się o tym, byłby martwy. _Dlaczego skłamał_? A potem sobie przypomniał, że prawdopodobnie to uratowało go przed trafieniem ponownie do tego zapomnianego przez bogów więzienia.

- Proszę mi też wybaczyć, ale nie zrozumiałem tego absurdalnego zarzutu. Czy ministerstwo zmieniło w tajemnicy przepisy? Zabraniając zupełnie w czarodziejskiej Anglii używać czarnej magii? Ostatnio tylko trzy zaklęcia niewybaczalne były na czarnej liście. Wierzę, że ani Severus, ani tym bardziej nasz znakomity pan Potter nikogo nimi nie uraczyli. A na pewno nie po wojnie. – kontynuował tyradę Lucjusz.

- Ale też i nie o morderstwo się ich oskarża. – prychnął minister biorąc duży łyk alkoholu.

- Jaki jest więc dokładny zarzut? Jako przedstawiciel-

- Tak, tak. – machnął dłonią minister. – O wskrzeszanie zmarłych. O zatajenie tego faktu i pomoc w ukrywaniu się nielegalnym czarodziejom.

- To jakiś absurd! Wie pan doskonale, że to jest niemożliwe.

- W tej akurat dziedzinie różne źródła mówią co innego.

- Gdzie zatem jest ten czarodziej? Wierzę, że chcieliby wskrzesić dyrektora szkoły.

- Zupełnie nie o niego chodzi. Kilka miesięcy temu aurorzy zanotowali dziwne zawirowania magii w Dolinie Godryka. Świadkowie donoszą, też jakoby widziano tam panów Snape'a i Pottera.

- To chyba nie zbrodnia przebywać w domu rodzinnym, bo tam, zdaje się urodził się chłopak. – prychnął Lucjusz. Zaczynał się irytować. Jeśli ktokolwiek donosił, że widział ich, musiał widzieć też i jego. Dlaczego to zataił? W co pogrywał tajemniczy oskarżyciel? Jednak ministerstwo zdawało się wiedzieć zbyt wiele w jego skromnej ocenie.

- Dużo pan wie jak na postronnego człowieka. – zarzucił mu Shacklebolt

- Tak się składa, że mój syn zatrudnia pana Pottera w swojej drużynie quidditcha. Udzielił mi więc kilku niezbędnych informacji.

- Których oczywiście wcześniej pan nie posiadał, pracując dla Voldemorta. – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. Lucjusz zacisnął szczęki. _Ten gnojek śmiał go prowokować._

- Nie to należało do moich obowiązków u boku Czarnego Pana. – odpysknął.

- Panie Malfoy. – warknął zirytowany mężczyzna. Lucjusz pojął, że ich rozmowa zmierza na niewłaściwe ścieżki.

- Błyskotku, jak cudownie. Ciasteczka. Dziękuję. – powiedział do skrzata, który jak na rozkaz pojawił się z tacą gdy tylko jego imię zagościło na ustach właściciela. Lucjusz z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach zwrócił się w kierunku gościa. – Panie ministrze. Proszę. Najnowsza receptura wypieku. Moje skrzaty nauczyły się jej na wymianie międzynarodowej. – podał mu talerz i dolał alkoholu do kieliszka. – A teraz przejdźmy do celu pańskiej wizyty. Rozważałem ostatnio oddanie pewnej sumy na ministerstwo. Przypomniałem sobie jednak w ostatnich dniach, iż mam w centrum miasta niepotrzebny zupełnie budynek, który pańscy urzędnicy mogliby wykorzystać w odpowiedni sposób. Planowałem go sprzedać niebawem, ale doszły do moich uszu pogłoski, że ministerstwo poszukuje miejsca na salon rozrywki dla czarodziei. Miejsca, gdzie rodziny przybywające z innych miejscowości mogłyby spędzić konstruktywnie czas, nawet z dziećmi i zwierzątkami. – Lucjusz wypluł swoją ofertę licząc, że zrozumieli się dostatecznie z tym przebiegłym człowiekiem przed nim. Bał się pomyśleć jak toczyła by się wojna gdyby to on od początku był na tym stanowisku zamiast Knota, czy tego barana, który nastał po nim.

- To bardzo miło z pana strony. Obawiam się jednak, że miasto nie potrzebuje wybiegu dla domowych kotów. – Lucjusza zmroziło. _Śmiał odrzucić ofertę? Mimo, że chodziło jedynie o Legilimencję? Musiał przecież zrozumieć_… po chwili milczenia minister dodał jednak bardzo powoli. – Ale skoro wspomniał pan o budynku… planuję założyć wydział do spraw zarządzania odwłaszczeniem skrzatów domowych. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Słucham? – zakrztusił się niemal Malfoy

- W dobie dbania o równouprawnienie wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, planuję założyć biuro pomocy maltretowanym skrzatom. Mieściłby się tam ośrodek wsparcia dla bezrobotnych i bezdomnych. Przyjaciółka pana Pottera, pani Hermiona Weasley, podała nam ten pomysł pod rozwagę już jakiś czas temu. Teraz nadarza się okazja, by zbadać ile skrzatów jest niesprawiedliwie traktowanych w swych domach. – tłumaczył minister

- To znakomity pomysł. – pochwalił Lucjusz na głos. W duchu przeklął właśnie wszystkimi znanymi epitetami, a było ich naprawdę sporo, Pottera i tą jego przyjaciółeczkę. Przypomniał sobie upokarzającą sytuację, gdy gówniarz odebrał mu podstępem jego irytującego skrzata_. A żebyś zgnił w tym Azkabanie_. Pomyślał. _Ty i twoi koledzy_. – Myślę, że budynek o którym wspomniałem nada się idealnie do pańskiego projektu.

- Znakomicie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że są w tym kraju czarodzieje skłonni walczyć o równość w społeczeństwie. – powiedział, a Lucjusz miał wrażenie jakby naigrywał się z niego.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie niczego innego, niż pomoc niesprawiedliwie traktowanym. Przyślę zatem jutro odpowiednie dokumenty. – powiedział uśmiechając się do swojego gościa. – A wracając do pana Pottera, zakładam, że mógłby odpowiadać z wolnej stopy.

- Obawiam się panie Malfoy, że to za wiele. Prasa już w tym momencie rozpętała dzikie piekło, ma pan tego świadomość. Biuro aurorów na pewno będzie chciało zabezpieczyć go do końca postępowania, w obawie przed ucieczką. Podobnie rzecz się ma z Severusem, może nie jest już szpiegiem, ale mają świadomość jak wiele kontaktów zgromadził w swoim życiu.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu mieliby uciekać. To nie tak, że znaleźliście żywego Dumbledora przecież. – prychnął z udawaną obojętnością.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Albus nie żyje. Jednak mamy w areszcie pana Weasley'a.

- Artura? Słyszałem, że zbiera mugolskie śmieci, ale żeby zaraz areszt?

- Mamy jego syna, Freda. – odparł minister, uznając, że Malfoy jako obrońca w końcu i tak się o tym dowie.

- Ach, to najwyraźniej zmienia postać rzeczy. – Lucjusz spiął się w sobie, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. _Ci kretyni nadal nie domyślili się prawdy. - _Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że do zakończenia procedur obaj pozostaną zamknięci? Jaki wymiar kary im grozi?

- To decyzja Wizengamotu. – odparł Kingsley – Wierzę jednak, że minister ma prawo głosu, gdyby okazało się prawdą to o czym piszą gazety. – A_ch, więc połknął haczyk_, ucieszył się blondyn. – Myślę, że byłbym w stanie przekonać naczelną radę czarodziei, by nie zmuszali ich do wypicia eliksiru blokującego magię, nawet gdyby miał działać tylko kilka lat.

- Cóż, najwyraźniej Severus dostał swój wyrok zaocznie. Skąd pewność, że Wizengamot nie będzie starał się udowodnić jakiejkolwiek bzdury, tylko po to by usprawiedliwić nieudolność systemu ścigania. Powiedziałbym, że to wygląda tak, jakby ktoś bardzo chciał pogrążyć bohaterów wojennych. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłaby być większa zniewaga dla społeczeństwa niż pozwolić na takie kalanie ich dobrego imienia.

- Proszę się nie martwić, panie Malfoy. Nie pozwolę ich skrzywdzić. Proszę nie zapominać, że doskonale znałem obydwu tych panów.

- Nie wiem czy nie jest na to za późno. – odparł Lucjusz dając się ugłaskać.

- Na pewno nie. Choć wie pan, ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz… pan się aportował z posiadłości pana Snape'a. Prawda? – Lucjusz przytaknął, choć znów zaczynał czuć się niepewnie. – Zastanawia mnie, czemu tak doświadczony w boju człowiek jak Severus, nie pomyślał o tym samym.

- Doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego miałby? Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się raczej kiepskim żartem.

- Czemu zatem pan zniknął stamtąd tak szybko? Przecież nie był pan o nic oskarżony.

- Ach, to, widzi pan, panie ministrze… Jestem człowiekiem dość towarzyskim i miałem tego dnia zaplanowanych jeszcze kilka niecierpiących zwłoki spotkań. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na ich opuszczenie, podczas gdy pracownicy biura aurorów marnowali by mój cenny czas na nonsensowne pytania.

- Oczywiście. – parsknął mężczyzna wpatrując się z rozbawieniem w bladą twarz Malfoya

- Czy coś pan insynuuje panie ministrze?

- Nie śmiałbym. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Na mnie już czas. Dziękuję za pańską gościnność. Nie chciałbym nadwyrężać pańskiego napiętego grafiku. Będę oczekiwał dokumentów jutro rano. A tymczasem proszę się nie martwić. Tak mądry człowiek jak Severus nie mógł przecież wplątać się w tak niedorzeczne problemy. – uśmiechnął się serdecznie. – Jednak kwestia zmartwychwstania pana Weasleya musi zostać wyjaśniona. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

- Miło było znów pana zobaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że nasze następne spotkanie odbędzie się w radośniejszych okolicznościach. Ślub pana Pottera już za pół roku, mam nadzieje, że do tego czasu wszystko będzie już tylko gorzkim wspomnieniem.

- Na pewno wcześniej pozostanie pan poproszony o udział w uroczystym otwarciu ośrodka dla skrzatów. – uśmiechnął się i wkroczył do kominka. Gdy zielone płomienie zupełnie zniknęły Lucjusz warknął. Bydle naigrywało się z niego bezczelnie, a on musiał to znosić ze stoickim spokojem. Gdyby nie złożona kilka dni temu wieczysta przysięga, wykopałby teraz Lily za drzwi i nie myślał o tych idiotach już nigdy.

##

#

- On wie. Lujcjuszu, on wie. Wie, że Sev nie miał mocy. Zna go. – usłyszał za sobą głos kobiety. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł jak ściąga z siebie sławetną pelerynę Pottera.

- Uspokój się kobieto. – warknął wciąż zirytowany. – Jeśli nawet wyrok będzie niepomyślny, to przecież nie skażą ich na jakiś absurdalny wyrok więzienia. Nie za wskrzeszenie.

- To za mało! Sev jest w szpitalu, a ja nie mogę do niego iść. A mój syn…-

- Harremu nic nie grozi. Azkaban to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, zaraz po banku Gringotta.

- A jednak Harry się tam włamał. – powiedziała z przekąsem kobieta

- Potter jest niezwykłym młodym człowiekiem, który wsadza nos w tyłek rogogona węgierskiego i wychodzi cało z tego spotkania. – prychnął

- Ale jest w areszcie! – krzyknęła

- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Iść do niego i dać się aresztować? Myślisz, że mu to pomoże, jak będziesz w celi obok? – Lily usiadła. Wpatrywała się Malfoya wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś..-

- Logiczny? – zapytał marszcząc nos. – Na razie wiemy, że ministerstwo nie ma dowodów. Mają Georga i są przekonani, że mają Freda. Freda, którego jak dobrze wiesz, ukryliśmy dwa dni temu w Rumunii u jego brata. Na razie jest z tym najmłodszym. Ronaldem Weasleyem, z tego co mi wiadomo, i tą jego żonką. Draco wróci jak upewni się, że ten wskrzeszony tchórz nie zrobi tam niczego głupiego. Niech tam siedzą. Oni też byli gotowi włamywać się do tego przeklętego miejsca, jakim jest Azkaban. Co wy przeklęte Gryfy macie z tym wskakiwaniem w ogień za wszelką cenę?! Nikt was tam, w tej waszej wieży pokrytej czerwoną farbą nie uczył, że można się oparzyć? – prychnął

- Chcesz ślizgona? Podstępów? – syknęła wstając od stołu. Podeszła bardzo blisko niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. Widział jak jest wściekła. – Shacklebolt ma dwóch stałych partnerów, którzy o sobie nie wiedzą. Jak nie można z nimi po dobroci, to może przemocą i szantażem się da. A ta baba… ta Umbridge? Ona się znęca nad ludźmi. Ma w swoim domu szafę z naprawdę wymownymi narzędziami. Lepsze składowisko niż w twoich lochach.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał wpatrując się w jej zmrużone oczy. Wyglądała teraz jak żmija, która zamierza zaatakować.

- Wiem dużo Lucjuszu. – przysunęła się bliżej. Jej szept prawie pieścił jego ucho, gdyby nie ton z jakim wypowiadała te słowa, byłby urzeczony. – Wiem o twoich występkach. Wiem o twoich kłamstwach. O zdradach. Wiem o skrytce pod salonem. Wiem kto leży w trumnie w grobie Severusa.

- Powiedział ci? – zadrżał z wściekłości na Snape'a

- Nie Lucjuszu. _Ja_ to wiem. Nie wiem czy zapomniałeś, ale przez ostatnie 20 lat byłam duchem. Wiem doskonale co się działo. Nigdy cię to nie zastanowiło czemu się tak szybko odnalazłam w tej rzeczywistości? – patrzył na nią przerażony. – Znam ludzi, którzy zbliżyli się choćby na metr do mojego syna albo Severa. Wszystkich. – spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Przełknął ślinę.

- Dlaczego Severa? – szepnął tylko

- Jak to? – spytała zdziwiona

- No byłaś, przy Harrym. Jest twoim dzieckiem. Ale przecież kochałaś Jamesa. Czemu szpiegowałaś Snape'a? Wiedziałaś, że jest po jego stronie. – zaśmiała się słysząc te słowa

- Nie szpiegowałam go. Ja byłam… jego patronusem. – Luciusz wciągnął z sykiem powietrze słysząc te słowa.

- To w końcu duchem, czy patronusem?

- Ciężko to wyjaśnić. Nie byłam przecież zjawą chodząca po zamku. Po prostu byłam przy nich.

- To przerażające. I obrzydliwe jednocześnie. Jak z całą tą wiedzą możesz w ogóle funkcjonować i patrzeć na ludzi i nie widzieć wszystkich wad?

- Bo ludzie składają się też z dobrych rzeczy. Nawet tacy jak ty. – szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Wróciła do stołu i czekała aż on spróbuje odzyskać swój dawny dystans i nonszalancję. Milczał wpatrując się przez chwilę w stół.

- Dobrze. Zatem ja się dowiem, kto będzie zasiadał w sądzie, podczas ich rozprawy. A ty sobie przypomnisz co wiesz o tych czarodziejach. – powiedział w końcu. Ona przytaknęła i przylewitowała sobie kubek z herbatą i upiła kilka łyków. Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz i wiedział, że ciekawość zwyciężyła. – Musi być ciężko mieć tą całą wiedzę i zrezygnować z niej dla jednego człowieka.

- Dla dwóch. - Poprawiła.

- Teraz może nawet i kilku. Ale zrobiłaś to dla Harrego.

- A ty byś tego nie zrobił? Nie wróciłbyś do życia dla swojego syna? – zapytała poważnie. Lucjusz spojrzał na nią ostro.

- Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko. – przyznał w końcu.

- Masz więc swoją odpowiedź. – Szepnęła i wyszła z salonu.


	10. Chapter 10

_- Severusie! Zobacz, jaki piękny widok przed nami. – Szepnęła mu do ucha patrząc na morze rozpryskujące się przed nimi o skały kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Lily od kilku godzin robiła zdjęcia tutejszym krajobrazom i zwierzętom. Severus wyobrażał sobie, że dzisiejsza wycieczka cokolwiek zmieni. Jednak ona tylko robiła zdjęcia, podziwiała teren i wtulała się w niego jak w starego, pluszowego misia gdy robiło się chłodniej. Niedługo miała nadejść zima, od jej wskrzeszenia minęło już kilka miesięcy, a mimo to nic się nie zmieniało._

_On wpatrywał się w nią jak w idealny obraz, ona zbyt milcząca i zadumana, by odważył się zrobić cokolwiek. Nigdy nie próbowała go prowokować do jakichkolwiek zachowań, które mogłyby zmienić ich status. Mógłby sprawić, że będą czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. A jednak nie śmiał. To była jej decyzja. Objął ją szczelnie swoją peleryną widząc, że lekko drży. Wpatrywała się w zieleń wody, gładząc jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu._

_- Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, jak potężna jest natura? Nie mogłabym sobie wyobrazić nic piękniejszego._

_ - Tak. Jest idealnie. Właśnie tak jak teraz. – odpowiedział cicho wtulając nos w jej włosy. Pachniały jesienią. Ból rozchodził się gdzieś powoli po jego trzewiach. „Po co to powiedziałeś? Przecież, chcesz więcej. Chcesz burzy w jej spojrzeniu. Nie chcesz stać bezczynnie obok"._

_A jednak kolejny raz nie zrobił nic. Mimo, że byli sami, w głowie kołatał mu wciąż fragment rozmowy którą podsłuchał przez okno, gdy do niej szedł. Rozmowy, którą prowadziła z synem:_

_- … on toleruje mnie. Dla ciebie._

_- Ale nic nie robi._

_ - Zapomniałaś już jak kazałaś mu oddać ci ojca? Bo on na pewno nie zapomniał. On wciąż wierzy, że kochasz Jamesa._

_ - Bo kocham…_

_Nie słuchał dalej. Wielki, ostry nóż przeciął jego serce. Poszedł więc na spacer po Grimmuald Place. Kilka minut spóźnienia, na umówione spotkanie nie zaszkodzi. Pozwoli mu się trochę uspokoić. Choć ciężko było złapać oddech. Czuł niemal jak jego serce rozpada się na pół. Niepotrzebne i kompletnie bezużyteczne. Kochała Jamesa. Co więc on mógł na to poradzić? Mógł zabierać ją na wycieczki. Cieszyć się, że podarowuje mu trochę swojego czasu. Pozwala wąchać swoje delikatne włosy. Obejmować się ramieniem. Słuchać głosu, za którym tak tęsknił przez te wszystkie lata. Odszedł szybkim krokiem w alejkę przecinającą ta cholerną ulicę… nie mógł dziś na nią spojrzeć…." Bo kocham"… wciąż szumiało w jego uszach._

_Otulił ją szczelniej swoją peleryną. – Chodź, do domu, robi się już chłodno. – szepnął do jej ucha. Znów zadrżała z zimna._

_- Jeszcze tylko kilka fotek, poczekajmy aż zajdzie słońce nad klifem. Mam przeczucie, że wyjdzie z tego niezłe ujęcie._

_- Ale potem wracamy, musisz zjeść coś ciepłego…._

_Iskierki w jej oczach zalśniły figlarnie i zaczęła się kręcić po okolicy z aparatem w dłoni. Wiatr potargał mu włosy, które starał się odgarnąć z twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się robiąc mu zdjęcia gdy walczył z niesfornymi kosmykami. Był szczęśliwy. Była obok. _

Czuł łzy spływające po policzkach, gdy się obudził. Nikogo nie było obok niego.

Lily. Kolejna noc, gdy śnią mu się fragmenty ich życia. Z czasu kiedy myślał, że ona nim gardzi. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że jedyne co może dostać to jej uśmiech na pożegnanie. Uścisk dłoni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy go w końcu pocałowała. Jakby nie liczyło się nic innego. Jakby nie było tam Malfoyów i jej syna. Był tylko on.

_- O czym myślisz?_

_- O tobie… - odpowiedział i aportował ich do siebie - O twoich pięknych oczach, wpatrujących się we mnie każdego dnia. Sprawiasz, że nie mogę zasnąć jeszcze przez kilka godzin, gdy wyjdę od ciebie. O twoich dłoniach. Których chcę dotykać każdego dnia. O twoim ciele, które powinno być moje. O twoim każdym słowie, które wypowiadasz, a ono zostaje we mnie na zawsze. O każdym oddechu który wychodzi z twoich ust, który chcę z tobą dzielić. Chcę być twoją podporą. Twoim przyjacielem. Twoim kochankiem. Chcę się budzić przy tobie. Chcę czuć bicie twojego serca gdy zasypiam. Chcę żebyś ty potrafiła kochać mnie. Bo ja cię kocham. Nigdy nie kochałem mniej. I nigdy nie mógłbym kochać cię bardziej. Byłem nikim zanim cię poznałem. Przestraszonym chłopcem. Zmieniłem się w cień samego siebie gdy odeszłaś. Nie mógłbym nienawidzić nikogo bardziej niż siebie, za to co zrobiłem. Ale nie zwrócę ci tego co… - _

_ - Cicho już. Chcę czuć twoje dłonie. Twoje usta. Twoje ciało. Nie powinno się zasypiać bez osoby którą się kocha. A ja cię kocham i nie chcę już spać sama. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się łagodnie. Chciał o coś zapytać. Ale znów go całowała. Jego usta. Jego powieki. Krawędź szczęki, uszy, nos, dłonie, nadgarstki. Nawet przeklęte miejsce gdzie kiedyś tkwił czarny znak._ Kochała go.

Wpatrywał się teraz w szpitalny sufit nad sobą. Zmarnowali tyle czasu kręcąc się wokół siebie. Jak ćmy wokół płonącej świecy. Podpalając końcówki własnych skrzydeł. Omijając się. Udając, że nic nie czują. A teraz, gdy nie musiał udawać, był przykuty do tego łóżka i pokoju. Z dala od niej. Jej dłoni. Jej głosu. Nie mógł nawet przeprosić. Świergot ptaków za oknem sprawiał, że chciał je pozabijać. W Azkabanie nie widziałby chociaż cholernego świata za oknem. Byłoby mu obojętnie.

##

#

Harry przemierzał celę. W tę i z powrotem. Furia rozsadzała go od środka. Widział, że światło za oknem nabiera barwy czerwieni, by za chwilę przez szarość przejść do ciemności. Miał nadzieję, że zmiany za oknem były rzeczywiste. W innym wypadku okazać by się mogło, że zupełnie nie ma poczucia ile czasu tu siedzi.

Był kolejny wieczór, a nikt nie pofatygował się, żeby tu przyjść i go przesłuchać. _Ani jednej cholernej żywej duszy! _Chciałby rozwalić te ściany, drzwi, wymknąć się jak karaluch między szparami w podłodze.

Tęsknił za Ginny. Śnił o niej. Ale gdy tylko zaczynał o niej myśleć, chciało mu się płakać. _Co za przyszłość jej zapewniam?_ Myślał o tym jak beznadziejnym narzeczonym się okazał. Teraz jest tu, ale wcześniej całymi dniami grał w quiditcha. _Lata na jakiejś cholernej miotle! A ona w tym czasie przecież pracuje. Ratuje ludzkie zdrowie. _Mógłby jej pomagać. Pracować z nią w Hogwarcie. Ale nie miał bladego pojęcia co miałby robić w szkole. Cała ta koncepcja siedzenia w jednym miejscu była chyba jednak nie dla niego. Obecna sytuacja uświadamiała mu to boleśnie.

Bycie zawodnikiem dawało mu dużo możliwości żeby działać każdego dnia. Nie znosił bezczynności. A to właśnie działo się tutaj. To go dobijało. A jednak gdy o tym myślał, będąc w przeklętym Azkabanie, wiedział, że wolałby siedzieć nawet w cieplarni i sprzątać sowie odchody, albo biegać z mop'em jak Filch. Byle tylko być przy niej. Tęsknił też za Lily, ale to był raczej niepokój o to co się z nią dzieje. A skoro Draco napisał, że wszystko z nią w porządku, to może można mu zaufać.

Ale za swoją narzeczoną tęsknił. _Chciał się budzić koło niej, a nie w pieprzonym Azkabanie!_ Zastanawiał się co mogą mu zrobić. Nie żeby ktokolwiek chciał go odwiedzić czy cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie żeby dostał jakiś sensowny list od kogokolwiek. Nie żeby ci wstrętni aurorzy raczyli go przesłuchać. Nic z tych rzeczy. Był wściekły.

Strach sprzed kilku dni zniknął. Bał się najpierw o Snape'a i Freda, ale uznał, że gdyby coś było nie tak, to Draco przysłałby mu kolejną pokręconą informację? Że czarna miotła pękła, wiewiórka zjadła swoje orzeszki, albo coś równie absurdalnego. Ale Draco też milczał_. Olał go przeklęty Malfoy. _

Bał się wyroku. Bał się przesłuchania, ale teraz był po prostu wściekły zamknięciem. Zaczynał żałować, że nie ma tu dementorów, _może wtedy mdlał by sobie radośnie i nie musiał być świadomy każdej marnowanej minuty._ Wiedział, że nie mogą zrobić Snape'owi nic gorszego, niż to co już go spotkało. Ten łajdak przecież został ogołocony z mocy. Pozostawiony sam sobie z przeszłością, której nie mógł teraz zablokować. Z wyrzutami sumienia i jak zdał sobie sprawę Harry, z potwornym brakiem wiary w samego siebie.

Chłopak pamiętał jak cudowną informacją było dla niego to, że był czarodziejem. Że miał moc. Że Dursley'owie nie mogą go skrzywdzić, bo ma moc. Bo gdzieś tam, w środku swoich małych ohydnych serc, strasznie się go boją. Czy właśnie to dodawało mężczyźnie sił przez te wszystkie lata? Gdy jego ojciec się nad nim znęcał? Bo o to przecież chodziło… on był pół krwi czarodziejem, a jego ojciec był okropnym mugolem, jak Dursleyowie. Tylko że oni nigdy nie pili. Ich zachowanie, choć bez serca, nigdy nie przekraczało bariery krzywdy fizycznej. Nie w dosłownym sensie. Głodzili go, oczywiście, popychali, zamykali… ale nigdy niczego mu nie złamali. Nie skatowali jak psa, choć Dudley próbował… ale Dudley to nie to samo, prawda?

A co się stało ze Snapem? Był mistrzem eliksirów.. mistrzem oklumencji. Sam Riddle nie był w stanie dostać się do tej głowy. _Może te pokłady tłuszczu na włosach blokowały dostęp_, pomyślał złośliwie Harry, a potem zganił się za to. Severus był cholernym składowiskiem informacji, prawdopodobnie jednym z mądrzejszych ludzi jakich znał, kopalnią wiedzy o czarnej magii… _A nie mógł nawet zapalić światła za pomocą magii_. Harremu zrobiło się niedobrze. Wiedział, że Wizengamot nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Chyba, że kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli by się o mamie. I próbowali ją zabić. _Ale przecież nie mieli za co jej zabijać. Nie zrobiła niczego złego. Nikogo nie skrzywdziła. Tak samo jak Fred._ Nie mógłby nikomu zaszkodzić. Chyba że jego bariery które stawiał w samoobronie, ale nawet to nie wydawało się Harremu możliwe.

_Czemu więc ich ścigali? Czego tak naprawdę chciał Wizengamot? Czy nie powinni być wdzięczni za wskrzeszenie porządnych ludzi?_ Harry nie wiedział o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Za wiele myśli pojawiało się naraz w jego głowie. Wściekłość, niepewność. Strach o bliskich. Z niechęcią musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że to nie troska o Lily sprawiała , że martwił się o dupka, który był gdzieś niedaleko. Chciał pomóc Snape'owi, bo z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn chciał żeby ten człowiek był w końcu szczęśliwy. _Choć przez chwilę._

Przestał się nagle przejmować departamentem do spraw tajemnic. Przestał się obawiać sądu dla czarodziei_. Co mu zrobią? Zabiorą różdżkę? A niechby nawet. Na zdrowie! Kupi sobie _nową. A potem kolejną, jak będzie trzeba. Wzruszył ramionami. Za parę dni im się znudzi i ich wypuszczą. _To w końcu żadna zbrodnia pomagać bliskim. Już on im pokaże, temu ministerstwu od siedmiu boleści_. Był pieprzonym Harrym Potterem, a oni trzymali go w zamknięciu!

* * *

Notka autora:

Podziękowania nadal posyłam w kierunku Joreth za betowanie.

Zapraszam też do komentowania. Wkrótce następne rozdziały :)


	11. Chapter 11

Nie był w stanie pojąć dlaczego matka nigdy nie chciała się zgodzić, na to, by się tu uczył. Był zachwycony tutejszym krajobrazem. Góry. Rzeczki. Skarpy. Wielkie, piękne, zielone tereny. Słońce. A teraz jeszcze smoki.

Nie miał już 15 lat i nie bał się ich tak jak podczas turnieju trój-magicznego. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale Potter zyskał wtedy jego szacunek. Pokonał smoka. Wykiwał jak durną jaszczurkę. _Bo tym przecież były. Wielkimi, durnymi gadami_. Choć może nie. Brat Weasleya opiekował się nimi. Draco się od niego sporo nauczył. Trzeci tydzień próbowali we czworo nakłonić przeklętego Freda do swobodnego przemieszczania się na świeżym powietrzu. Chcieli mu uświadomić, że można latać na smoku i że się od tego nie umiera. _Cholernik, trzymał się życia tak kurczowo, że gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że kawa może zabijać przekląłby wszystkie dostępne w okolicy puszki z tym specyfikiem_.

On i Wiewiór zaczynali się już niecierpliwić. Draco chciał wrócić do siebie. Chciał w końcu spać w wygodnym łóżku, mieć skrzata który by mu usługiwał o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Chciał sprawdzić jak się ma jego drużyna, jak wyglądają treningi i sprawy w firmie. Tęsknił też za możliwością napicia się, bez obawy, że kac następnego ranka będzie zagrażał jego życiu. I co najważniejsze pragnął przycisnąć ojca by się pośpieszył z wyciąganiem Pottera z Azkabanu. _Ile czasu może trwać przekupienie kilku urzędników?_

W dodatku jakby kłopotów było mało z Fredem, panna wiem – to – wszystko zanudzała ich opowieściami o smoczych gatunkach. O ich przeklętej historii. Zwyczajach. I rytuałach godowych. _Jakby to kogoś obchodziło_. To była kolejna wspólna rzecz, która łączyła ich z Wiewiórem. Naprawdę nie znosili jak się ich poucza. A ona robiła to bez przerwy. Draco nie mógł uwierzyć jak Weasley wytrzymuje z tą dziewczyną_. Seks nie może być aż tak genialny, żeby znosić to jej ciągłe jazgotanie. Wiecznie otwarta gęba, dzieląca się z nimi cholerną wiedzą!_ Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że może być inny powód dla którego męczy się z tą babą i jeszcze do kompletu wziął z nią ślub. Choć prawdopodobnie, żadna normalna wiedźma nie chciałaby takiego Weasleya.

W małych dawkach do tej pory Weasleyowie wydawali mu się znośni. Ale byli razem w cholernej Ruminii już trzeci tydzień. Bez skrzatów w prywatnych pokojach. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie musiał się chociaż sam zajmować praniem i tego typu absurdalnymi zajęciami... wtedy zmyłby się stąd w ciągu dwóch dni, obrażając po drodze każdą napotkaną żywą duszę.

_Co go w ogóle podkusiło, żeby się tu wybrać? Ciekawość_. I poczucie, że gryfy spuszczone ze smyczy, narobią głupot.

Sam Fred bywał czasem przydatny. Jego lęki sprawiały, że uczył się wykorzystywać swoją magię do blokowania mocy smoków. Uziemiania ich. By nie mogły zaatakować. Tak było na początku. Ale teraz zapobiegał też ich ucieczkom i niebezpiecznym zachowaniom. Można było dzięki temu leczyć diabelne gady.

To rokowało dobrze na przyszłość, chłopak jak się zadomowi na dobre, będzie mógł zostać tu do pracy i może nie będzie wymagał dwudziestocztero godzinnego nadzoru. Draco miał tylko nadzieję, że cały ten proces nie przeciągnie się w nieskończoność.

##

#

To już trzeci dzień kiedy obrażał kogoś z personelu oddziału. Nie mógł się wprost opanować. Traktowali go jak zgniłe jajo. A momentami jak wybryk natury. Skanowali jego aurę. Badali krew. Usiłowali doszukać się zaburzeń w jego energii. Oczywiście niczego nie znaleźli. Nie byli w stanie nawet określić co się dokładnie stało, od kiedy i dlaczego nie miał mocy.

_Specjaliści od siedmiu boleści._ Chciał sprawić , żeby choć trochę ich to uwierało. Nie żeby chciał im udowodnić, że to nie była wina ministerstwa. To było mu na rękę w obecnej sytuacji. A jednak minął już prawie miesiąc odkąd zamknęli go w szpitalu i nic się nie wyjaśniło. Ani w kwestii przeklętej mocy. Ani tym bardziej w sprawie tego oskarżenia. Nie dostał nawet diabelnego zawiadomienia, kiedy odbędzie się rozprawa. Nic. Raz przyfrunęła jedynie sowa od Lucjusza z informacją, że zjawi się jak tylko pozyska jakieś konkretne informacje. I tyle było go widać.

Wolałby wyjść na wolność. Zastanawiał się kogo będą chcieli powołać na świadka. I prosił samego Salazara, żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy zadawać kłopotliwych pytań McGonagall ani innym nauczycielom. Przecież ta cholerna czarownica wiedziała o Lily i Fredzie. Wiedziała też doskonale o jego drobnym problemie z magią. W końcu to właśnie ona spośród tych wszystkich belfrów odkryła opadnięcie osłon w szkole. _Co jeśli ministerstwo się do tego dokopie? Co jeśli to ona zgłosiła przestępstwo?_ _Może wcale mu nie ufała, może przypomniała sobie kłótnię między nimi. Może gdy stracił magię, jego 'obliviate' straciło swą moc i przypomniała sobie wszystko co zobaczyła w głowie Lily?_

Czy się bał? Nie bardzo. Jemu w końcu nie mogą zrobić dużo więcej. Mogą go zamknąć w mugolskim więzieniu, za jakieś wymyślone zbrodnie. Ale martwił się o chłopaka. Gdyby został dłużej w Azkabanie, złamałoby to serce Lily… _i co zrobią samej Lily, gdy się o niej dowiedzą?_ O tym nie chciał myśleć. Zwłaszcza, że była teraz czarownicą posiadającą sporą moc. Ludzie mogliby się jej obawiać. Mogliby chcieć badać ją tak jak jego. To było by dla niej upokarzające.

_Musiał czekać. Czekać i milczeć. W końcu oskarżenie wyłoży swoje karty, a wtedy będą mogli rozegrać swoją część gry._

_##_

_#_

Jak się okazało mieli z Weasleyem, Ronem, jeszcze jedną wspólna cechę. I teraz właśnie Draco przeklinał jej istnienie. Przeklinał naprawdę głośno. Swoją dumę. Cholerny honor. Upór. Głupotę… i zamiłowanie do wyzwań.

Bo o to przecież chodziło. O głupi zakład przez który znajdował się teraz w tym dość niewygodnym położeniu.

Czuł chłodne powietrze uderzające go w twarz. Włosy rozwiały się w nieładzie, ale teraz o to nie dbał. Próbował z całej siły utrzymać się na grzbiecie cholernego smoka. Lecieli milion mil nad ziemią i on się bał. Nie żeby się do tego kiedykolwiek przyznał. Co to, to nie! Draco był na to zbyt dumny. Poczuł jak zmarznięte dłonie słabną, gdy smok zrobił nagły zwrot w lewo. Przeklął głośno i zacisnął nogi odruchowo jakby leciał na miotle... ale smok nie był miotłą. Nie zamierzał się go słuchać. Kopnięty chyba za mocno, ryknął w powietrze i wierzgnął pod jeźdźcem. W tym momencie Malfoy poczuł, że spada. Przeraźliwy wrzask wydarł się z jego gardła, gdy tylko przestał czuć pod tyłkiem zimne ciało gada. _Co go podkusiło, żeby się ścigać na tych potworach?! Głupia duma. Upór… i Weasley_.

Wiatr napierający na jego twarz zatykał go, niemal nie pozwalając krzyczeć. Próbował sięgnąć w panice po różdżkę ukrytą dobrze w szacie, ale oczami wyobraźni wyobrażał sobie jak ta wymyka mu się z rąk gdy tylko wyswobodzi ją z rękawa. Tak jak umknął przed nim smok, który był teraz kilka metrów od niego i wciąż się oddalał z zadziwiającą szybkością.

_Zrzucił go! Przeklęte bydle zrzuciło go!_ Draco spojrzał w dół i zobaczył drzewa pod sobą. _A może to były krzaki_? Nie był pewien. Ziemia była jeszcze strasznie daleko, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bliżej.

Był pewien że jeśli za chwilę czegoś nie zrobi, to roztrzaska się o te zielone gałęzie. A może były brązowe? Nie był pewny. Krzyknął jeszcze raz. Chyba nawet głośniej niż poprzednio. Był pewien, że umrze. _Draco Malfoy zginie przez idiotyczny zakład! Ojciec mnie zabije!_ Zamknął oczy i zaczął szukać po omacku różdżki. W tym momencie coś go szarpnęło. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą piegowatą mordę Weasleya. Trzymał go za kołnierz i szarpał, wciągając na swojego smoka. _Bydle było mu posłuszne._

- Chciałeś na skróty dotrzeć na dół? Nie taka była umówiona trasa lotu. – powiedział i zaśmiał się cicho. Pomógł mu usadowić się na grzbiecie bestii za sobą. Draco drżał na całym ciele. Nie mógł opanować oddechu. Był spocony. I nie był w stanie w tej chwili myśleć o tym, że być może nawet zdążył się w te kilka sekund zeszczać w spodnie. Objął z całych sił Weasleya w pasie, by przypadkiem nie zsunąć się jeszcze raz z tego potwora na którym siedział.

- D-Dz-dzięki. – powiedział szczękając zębami.

- Nie uduś mnie, bo nie będzie miał kto kontrolować Jaspera. – powiedział rozbawiony rudzielec. Draco rozluźnił trochę uchwyt.

- Chciał mnie zabić. To bydle chciało mnie zabić. – wydyszał w ucho Wiewiórowi.

- Jestem pewny, że Mgła by tego nie zrobiła. Musiałeś powiedzieć coś, co ją zdenerwowało. To bardzo wrażliwe stworzenia. – odpowiedział

- Wrażliwe?! – zapiszczał blondyn

- Lepiej wstrzymaj się na razie od dalszych komentarzy. Jak obrazisz kolejnego, obaj spadniemy i nie znajdą naszych zwłok jeszcze kilka dni. - odparł cicho

- P-przep-praszam. – wyjąkał tylko Draco i odetchnął trochę spokojniej, starając się wyciszyć.

- Przeprosisz Mgłę, jak wrócimy na ziemię. A teraz się trzymaj. - powiedział Ron i skierował ich lot w górę. Niemal pionowo. Niemal kilkadziesiąt metrów w górę. Draco znów wrzasnął jak potępieniec i wbił paznokcie w brzuch gryfona. Ten syknął z dezaprobatą i pokręcił głową. Mruknął coś jeszcze, czego Draco zupełnie nie zrozumiał po czym zapikował w dół robiąc kilka ostrych zwrotów na boki.

W końcu wylądowali w umówionym wcześniej miejscu. Rudzielec odczepił palce Draco od siebie i potarł boki.

- Będę miał przez ciebie siniaki, panikarzu. – powiedział. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie – Wygląda na to, że wygrałem. Sprzątasz dziś ich zagrody. – rzekł uśmiechając się promienie. Tego Draco nie zniósł. Natychmiast się opanował i poprawił włosy.

- No nie wiem. Mgła była tu pierwsza. – powiedział Malfoy schodząc z bestii. Jego smok siedział sobie bowiem w umówionym miejscu i trzaskał niecierpliwie ogonem w ziemię.

- Ale ty wysiadłeś po drodze. To raczej dość oczywiste oddanie zakładu. – rudzielec mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

- Co tu się stało? Czemu na Jasperze jest końskie siodło? Czemu Mgła siedziała tu sama? Coś mogło jej się stać. – padła nagle seria pytań z ust panny chcę – to – wszystko - natychmiast – wiedzieć. Draco nabrał wody w usta. Ron się uśmiechnął głupkowato dając sygnały nieme, by Draco milczał jak grób.

- Pamiętasz Hermiono jak Draco zaprzyjaźniał się z Hardodziobem? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. – Cóż, wygląda na to, że nic go to nie nauczyło. – Prychnął rudzielec. Draco w tym czasie próbował ukryć twarz za włosami i dyskretnie sprawdzić, czy jego spodnie są na pewno suche. _Były. Więc umarłby z klasą nie posikawszy się w gacie. _To podniosło go jakoś na duchu. _Sprzątać smocze gówna. Co za genialny plan na popołudnie!_ Był teraz naprawdę, głęboko nieszczęśliwy. Chciał do domu.

- Natychmiast przeprosisz smoczycę! – krzyknęła do niego dziewczyna. _Czyżby smok miał na twarzy wypisane emocje? Przecież jej nie powiedział, że nazwał ją wielką, powolną beczką bezmózgiego sadła._ – Ona ma jajka do wysiadywania! Nie wolno jej się denerwować.! – rozkręcała się gryfonka. _Oczywiście. Nie dość, że omal nie zginął, jeszcze mu się obrywało_. A Weasley się z niego śmiał pod nosem. – A z tobą panie Weasley porozmawiam sobie inaczej! – powiedziała poważnie. Ku własnemu głębokiemu zadowoleniu Draco dostrzegł, że Ron natychmiast spoważniał i przybrał postawę przestraszonego jeża. – Jak mogliście być tak nieodpowiedzialni żeby robić sobie zawody?! Myślicie , że się nie domyślę?! Mogliście obaj zginąć! To są smoki, a nie miotły wyścigowe! Idioci! – krzyczała teraz na męża. – Jesteśmy tu by pomóc Fredowi, a nie na wakacjach!

- No masz, a mnie te luksusy w apartamentach przekonały, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie. – parsknął Draco ratując Weasleya z opresji. Po chwili zakrył twarz, bo Hermiona rzuciła się na niego z pięściami.


	12. Chapter 12

- Fred zejdź stamtąd. – Hermiona próbowała od pół godziny ściągnąć tego kretyna z drzewa. I dlaczego? Bo coś huknęło za jego uchem. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Zwykły spadający na ziemię talerz. Brzdęknął, i potłukł się. _A co zrobił kretyn Weasley?_ _Wybiegł z przeklętej chatki i wlazł na najbliższe drzewo. Właśnie kiedy im się wydawało, że jest z nim w miarę dobrze i mogliby wrócić do domów. Do wygodnego łóżka. Do czerwonego wina z piwnicy ojca. Do jedwabi, które nie śmierdziałby smoczym gównem_.

- No złaź stamtąd. Nic się nie stało! – Draco obserwował Hermionę jak powoli traci cierpliwość. _Ja go zdejmę_, pomyślał. I prychnął pod nosem. Cała ta scenka wydawała się idiotyczna. _Cholerni gryfoni cackali się z tym umarlakiem, jak z pękniętym jajem bazyliszka. W końcu nic gorszego nie mogło mu się już przydarzyć. Chłopak był martwy_. _Definitywnie martwy przez kilka miesięcy. Do życia powrócił jakiś rudy człowiek, który wyglądał jak Weasley. Mówił nawet czasem jak on. Ale definitywnie był kimś zupełnie innym_. Nie żeby Draco miał jakieś konkretne rozeznanie w osobowości któregoś z rudzielców. Wszyscy byli równie denerwujący. A jednak ten tu, zdawał się kiedyś mieć jaja, które stracił tylko dlatego że umarł. Draco powstrzymał kolejne prychnięcie i zacisnął dłoń na swojej różdżce. _Jedno małe niewerbalne_ i …

W tym momencie gałąź pod tyłkiem Weasleya pękła, a on zwalił się na ziemię przeklinając siarczyście. Hermiona natychmiast zwróciła swoją głowę w kierunku blondyna.

- Coś ty zrobił?!

- Mnie w to nie mieszaj! – Draco przybrał najbardziej niewinną minę na jaką było go stać. – Widziałaś, że nie machałem różdżką. Nic nie zrobiłem.

- Nic nie widziałam. I nic nie słyszałam. Ale to nie znaczy, że to nie ty. – prychnęła zakładając dłonie na biodra. Wyglądała teraz jak stara przekupa z rynku z marchewkami. Draco pomyślał że z dobrze zapowiadającej się czarownicy zamienia się w kolejną panią Weasley. Bez klasy i kasy. Ohyda.

- Oczywiście. Skradam się po nocach i podpiłowuję gałęzie. Bo nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Może jeszcze podglądam jak się kąpiesz.

- Nie ważyłbyś się! – ryknęła

- Mdli mnie na samą myśl! Wszystkim wam odbija. – mruknął zniesmaczony

- Po co tu w ogóle jesteś skoro tak ci się tu nie podoba?! – spojrzała wrogo na niego

- A kto powiedział, że mi się nie podoba? Uważam tą zmianę klimatu za bardzo odpowiednią. I pouczającą zarazem. To zadziwiające ile można się dowiedzieć o zwyczajach biedoty, w żadnej książce bym tego nie znalazł.

- Zrzuciłeś Freda z drzewa! – parsknęła patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy, pominęła jednak milczeniem oczywistą obrazę jej nowej rodziny.

- Patrz, a myślałem, że w drodze ewolucji Weasleyowie zeszli z nich parę pokoleń temu… ale widać jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy których nie wiem o tej dzikiej rodzinie.

- Draco! – ryknęła oburzona.

- Słucham? – spytał unosząc brew do góry.

- Zrzuciłeś go!

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Zamiast oskarżać mnie o jakieś nonsensy, może w końcu mu ktoś wyjaśni, że ten jego lęk jest zupełnie nieracjonalny! Był już martwy! Najwyżej znów go to spotka! A potem kolejny raz , znając Pottera. To nie może być takie straszne. – mruknął. Hermiona była wyraźnie wściekła.

- Zupełnie ci odbiło.

- Traktujecie go jak upośledzonego. Jakby nie można z nim było porozmawiać. To idiotyczne. Fred! Fred, do jasnej cholery! Wyłaź zza tych krzaków. - Draco ruszył w jego stronę z różdżką w ręku. Bo podczas ich małej wymiany zdań, rudzielec zdążył pozbierać się z ziemi i schować dwa metry dalej za jałowcem, jakby to było zupełnie naturalne miejsce by spędzać tam czas. - Co ty masz pięć lat żeby dupę chować za gałęziami? Jak ktoś będzie chciał cię zabić to mu w tym te badyle nie przeszkodzą. Zobacz. Inflamare! – syknął o krzaki stanęły w ogniu. Fred pisnął i wybiegł zza nich machając rękami. – Stój! Ugaś to!

- Ja to zrobię. - zaczęła Hermiona

- Ty to możesz zrobić herbatę. Idź i nie przeszkadzaj. – powiedział i zwrócił się znów w stronę Freda. – Ugaś to powiedziałem. Mózg ci wyparował razem z odwagą? – prychnął

- Aquamenti. – Wycedził rudzielec i krzaki zasyczały, gdy spłynęła na nie woda. Ogień zniknął.

- Dobrze. A teraz sprawdzimy jak sobie radzisz z magią niewerbalną. Drętwota! – rzucił, ale Fred z łatwością odbił zaklęcie. – Drętwota. Drętwota! – powtarzał raz za razem, ale Fred blokował czar, nie próbując nawet kontrataku. W końcu szósta z kolei Drętwota płynnie weszła w ciało bliźniaka. Rudzielec stał teraz sparaliżowany przed Malfoyem. Draco doskonale widział panikę w jego oczach. Przypomniał mu tylko, że wciąż ma swoją różdżkę i nic mu nie grozi.

- A teraz sprawdzimy co siedzi w twojej głowie. Rzucą na ciebie ligilimecję. Możesz się bronić jeśli tego nie chcesz. Zamierzam się dowiedzieć czego się tak boisz. A ty pamiętaj, że wciąż masz swoją różdżkę. Pamiętaj, że możesz czarować. Nie jesteś bezbronny. Nawet jak nie możesz się poruszyć. Gotowy? Legilimens. – powiedział cicho Draco, tak by Fred go usłyszał. Oczekiwał blokady. Każdy w takiej sytuacji by ją postawił. Zamiast tego poczuł lekki ucisk w skroni i zrobiło mu się gorąco. A potem zimno. Było mu duszno. Był gdzieś, lecz nie miał pojęcia co to za miejsce. Wokół było przeraźliwie ciemno. Ale to nie była ciemność nocy. Ani lochów. Ani nawet ciemność braku świadomości. Wokół niego była nieprzenikniona czerń trumny.

Czuł niemal panikę, która powoli wypełniała jego płuca. Ale nie mógł krzyczeć. Słyszał gdzieś obok siebie jak rudzielec ciężko oddycha. Jak dotyka dłońmi chropowatej powierzchni drewna. Drapał ją. Sam ten dźwięk wprawiał Draco w drżenie. Każdy kolejny odgłos paznokci sunących po wieku, wywoływał ciarki biegnące wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. A potem na ułamek sekundy zrobiło się jaśniej. Wtedy zobaczył przerażoną twarz Freda, który zaczął się rozpływać w powietrzu przed jego oczami. Znikał z miejsca w którym leżał. Usłyszał jego przerażający krzyk. A potem fala energii wyrzuciła go ze świadomości Weasleya.

Stali nadal pod drzewem, obok zwęglonych krzaków. Fred nie ruszał się nadal z miejsca, domyślił się jednak, że chłopak rzuca czar, gdy poczuł tępy ból w głowie. _Cwaniak wchodził do jego głowy_. Draco postawił swoje osłony. A przynajmniej próbował. Ucieszył się, że rudzielec zrobił jakiś postęp, że odpowiada atakiem na atak. Nie wyglądał już na tak wystraszonego jak przed chwilą.

- Widzisz? Da się. Nie musisz uciekać. Możesz wałczyć. Możesz zrobić co zechcesz. – powiedział, wiedząc, że Fred wciąż jest sparaliżowany. Wtedy właśnie poczuł kolejny napór na swoje osłony. I jeszcze jeden zaraz po nim. Dużo silniejszy. Czuł jak jego bariery pękają. Potworny ból głowy zalał jego świadomość. To, i obecność drugiego człowieka w jego świadomości. Oczekiwał kolejnej porcji bólu. Jakby za chwilę miał oberwać cruciatusem. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Poczuł jedynie, że Fred skanuje jego wspomnienia z wieczoru, gdy został wskrzeszony, a potem kolejne, gdy pozbyli się z Potterem kamienia wskrzeszenia. Draco złapał powietrze z sykiem gdy Weasley opuścił jego umysł. Spojrzał na człowieka przed sobą i zobaczył uśmiech na jego twarzy. Fred podrzucał swoją różdżkę.

- Wyrzuciłeś go. Wyrzuciłeś kamień. – powiedział Weasley. Draco zrozumiał, że właśnie tego się bał. Kolejnego wskrzeszenia.

- Dałeś radę rzucić Finite Incantetem w tym stanie? – Fred przytaknął jakby było to dość oczywiste.

- Nigdy nie chciałem wracać. – szepnął w końcu chłopak

- To co zrobili Potter ze Snapem nie było mądre. Nie było zdrowe. Mimo wszystko. Nie miałem nic przeciwko tobie. Zawsze miałeś jaja. I wiem czemu to zrobili. Czemu was tu sprowadzili. Ciebie. I ją.

- Ale nie powinni mieć takiej władzy. Nikt nie powinien. – Powiedział Weasley

- Ocknąłeś się w trumnie podczas rytuału. Jak długo to trwało. Ile czasu tam byłeś?

- Nie wiem. Wiesz, nie miałem przy sobie różdżki żeby sprawdzić. Ale myślę, że około pół godziny. Godzinę. Nie wiem. Bolało. Rozpływałem się. Znikałem. Przez chwilę byłem nigdzie... i wszędzie. Ujrzałem świat beze mnie. Widziałem cierpienie na znajomych twarzach, bo byłem martwy. A potem znów powstałem. Od początku. Nie wiem czy rodzenie się boli. Pewnie tylko matki cierpią. Ale ten powrót? To była najgorsza rzecz. Każdy cal mojej skóry, moich wnętrzności, był gdzie indziej. A potem zjawiał się w tamtym miejscu. W świecie którego nie znałem. Nie rozumiałem. W świecie w którym Snape jest bohaterem. Świecie w którym Harry Potter przyjaźni się z Malfoyem. Gdy dwóch śmierciożerców walczy przeciw sobie. A potem jeszcze to wycie. Jakby mój ból nie był wystarczający. Przeraźliwe wycie Syriusza. – Ciągnął Fred. Draco wpatrywał się w niego przerażony. Nie śmiał nic powiedzieć, by nie przerwać tego wyznania. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek ma jakieś pojęcie o jego punkcie widzenia. Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi że żyje, że nawet się nie zastanowili, czy on jest zadowolony.

– On też był nigdzie. Odszedł do nikąd. Przeszedł przez zasłonę tak dawno temu. A potem za wszelką cenę chciał wrócić. Chwycić się tego świata. Tylko, że on już nie istniał. I powinien zostać jak ja po tamtej stronie. Nie powinien był wracać. A mimo to nadal go nie ma. Ten pies Pottera, to nie Syriusz. Nie prawdziwy. Jego dusza nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. Jeśli teraz umrze, a przecież psy zdychają, nie wróci już tam gdzie był. Nie będzie sobie biegał z Jamesem po zaświatach. Nigdy nie spotka Remusa. On już taki zostanie. Jego jaźń. Ona się rozpadła. Tak cię dziwi, że się boję? – spytał patrząc na Draco. Usiadł na ziemi pod drzewem. Malfoy usiadł obok niego.

- Teraz już mnie nic nie dziwi. – ten szepnął tylko.

- Nie chcę umrzeć. Nie wiem czy nie utknę tu jako duch, przez te eksperymenty. I nie wiem czy będę mógł stąd odejść. Ale jednego jestem pewny. Nie chcę już nigdy więcej się bać, że Harry wskrzesi mnie kolejny raz. Nie chcę tego. Teraz będę żył. Spróbuję jak najlepiej potrafię. Ale nie chcę być przywracany raz za razem. Nie chcę nigdy więcej czuć tego bólu. Gdy każdy centymetr twojego ciała próbuje połączyć się z resztą. Wrócić na miejsce.

- Czemu tylko ciebie to spotkało? Lily nigdy nie skarżyła się na ból.

- Ona nie leżała w trumnie kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej. Była niemal obok. Tam ją pochowali. Prawie za płotem. Twoja ciotka też miała ciało do którego mogła wrócić. I Lily wiedziała, że wraca. Zgodziła się na to wiele dni wcześniej. Mogła się przygotować. Mi nikt nie dał takiego wyboru. – Fred skubał teraz trawę przed sobą

- A gdyby dał? – spytał Draco, lecz doskonale znał odpowiedź.

- Nigdy bym się na to nie zgodził. – powiedział poważnie.

- Przysięgam ci, że nie zgodzę się by ktokolwiek użył tego rytuału ponownie dopóki będę żył. Tak długo jak długo będę miał coś na ten temat do powiedzenia… ale musisz mi coś obiecać…

- Rzucisz Obliviate na Harrego? Żeby zapomniał co się stało z kamieniem?

- To nie ma sensu. Ten idiota znajdzie następny. Na świecie są jeszcze cztery takie. Ale to nie istotne. Nie pozwolę mu tego więcej zrobić. Obiecuję ci to. Zapamiętaj tylko ze nie każdy krzyk, to odgłos tamtej strony. I nie każdy spadający talerz to zagrożenie życia. To wszystko jest jak jakiś olbrzymi syndrom psychiatryczny. Jakoś mugole na to …-

- Zespół stresu pourazowego. Tak na to mówią. Hermiona mi kiedyś czytała. Podobno to leczą jakoś.

- No raczej do lekarza z tym nie pójdziesz.

- Panie doktorze, umarłem i teraz boję się, że znowu mnie to spotka.

- Wszyscy umieramy. – odpowiedział Draco przedrzeźniając poważny ton potencjalnego doktora

- Ale nie wszyscy muszą znosić to kilka razy. – obaj prychnęli i uśmiechnęli się smutno. – Dzięki. Chyba mi to pomogło. Świadomość, że teraz będę mógł odejść w spokoju jeśli się tak zdarzy.

- Zostaniemy tu jeszcze kilka dni i upewnimy się, że jednak nie będziesz dalej zachowywał się jak małpiszon i skakał po gałęziach. Kontroluj się. Nikt nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy.

- A jednak zrzuciłeś mnie z drzewa.

- Nie mogłem już słuchać biadolenia Hermiony. Ona się naprawdę martwi. Chyba oni wszyscy się martwią.

- Czasami się zastanawiam czy trafiłem do właściwego świata. Wszystkie to dobre relacje mojej rodziny z twoją…

- Myślę , że mój ojciec ubolewa nad tym równie mocno. – Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- A co do Hermiony… Nie musicie tu ze mną siedzieć. Nikogo nie skrzywdzę. – powiedział w końcu

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby twój brat chciał wyjechać i cię tu zostawić samego.

- Nie zostaję sam. Przecież jest tu Charlie. A oni muszą pracować. Poza tym chyba potrzebuję trochę spokoju i samotności. Jeśli George będzie chciał, może do mnie dołączyć jak już go wypuszczą. Bo ja tam nie wrócę. Nie chcę żyć w kraju gdzie afera goni aferę. Chcę spokoju. A te dzikie zwierzęta są w stanie mi to zapewnić szybciej niż nasze drogie ministerstwo i prasa.

- Jak dla mnie bomba. Możesz się tu osiedlić na stałe. Będę miał gdzie przyjeżdżać na wakacje. – powiedział Draco

- Myślałem że się brzydzisz tego miejsca?

- Oczywiście nie podoba mi się smród zagrody. Ale widok z grzbietu smoka rekompensuje ten drobny problem. – Dodał po chwili. Fred uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Notka Autora:

Podziękowania dla mojej Bety - Joreth :)

Dla tych którzy się martwią, że w ostatnich rozdziałach nie było Harrego - nie martwcie się, jeszcze powróci.

Zapraszam do komentowania, nawet przypadowych przechodniów.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucjusz podsłuchiwał. Jak szczeniak w szkole, kiedy skradał się gdzieś między łazienkami dziewcząt, a szatniami quidditcha, w poszukiwaniu sensacji. W poszukiwaniu powodów, których mógłby użyć do zabawy w manipulację.

Odkąd dowiedział się jakiś czas temu, że Lily pamięta jakieś sekrety i rzeczy które zrobił w czasie, gdy była duchem, patronusem, czy jakby to nazwać… bał się nawet o tym myśleć. O morderstwach, manipulacjach, torturach, przekupstwach. Ratowało go pewnie tylko to, że kobieta jest przeklętym gryfonem z krwi i kości. I być może to, że pomógł Severusowi.

Obawiał się jednak, że jak się na niego zdenerwuje z jakiegoś powodu, po prostu wykrzyczy to wszystko Narcyzie. _A tylko Merlin wiedział jak wiele tego było_! Byłby skończony. On i jego małżeństwo.

Stał więc teraz za drzwiami i słuchał jak dwie kobiety rozmawiają. Przez tych ostatnich kilka tygodni zbliżyły się do siebie wyraźnie, mimo że ich poglądy na życie znacznie się różniły. A jednak przebywanie pod jednym dachem musiało odnosić skutki. Lucjusz nie był jednak przekonany czy nazwałby je pozytywnymi.

- Dlaczego nie odezwiesz się do swojej siostry? – spytała Lily

- A czemu miałabym to robić? Zdradziła rodzinę. – Lucjusz niemal wdział jak wargi Narcyzy wykrzywiają się z dezaprobatą. – Zdradziła rodzinę wychodząc za to… hmmm – urwała nagle chrząkając nieznacznie.

- A jednak pozwalasz mi chodzić po waszym domu. Mieszkać tu. A doskonale wiesz, że nie jestem czystej krwi.

- To nie takie proste. – odpowiedziała jego żona.

- Nie chciałabyś znów mieć siostry? - padło pytanie. Lucjusz zastanawiał się czy będzie musiał wkroczyć i przerwać tą niedorzeczną konwersację. _Czego ta ruda baba chciała_, _żeby Narcy znów zaczęła tęsknić za Bellą_?

- Nie tą.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Czemu ty nie poszłaś do swojej? – padło pytanie, ledwo wyczuwalna złość drgała w tonie blondynki. Lily nie była w stanie tego rozpoznać, Narcyza za bardzo się kontrolowała, ale on widział niemal iskry w jej oczach. Potrafił je sobie wyobrazić.

- To co innego. Andromeda nigdy nie próbowała skrzywdzić twojego dziecka. Poszła za swoim sercem. – Chciała zapewne dodać, jak założył Lucjusz, że nie tak jak Bellatrix, ale widać ugryzła się w język

- Wy mugolacy nie zrozumiecie tego. – parsknięcie.

- Wyjaśnij mi.

- To jak zaprzeczanie wszystkiemu czym jesteśmy. Wyparcie się krwi. Porzucenie reguł. To nie jest coś przypadkowego.

- Myślisz, że podejmując jakąś decyzję w wieku 18 lat jesteśmy świadomi?

- Nie. Oczywiście robimy to pod wpływem emocji.

- A jednak jesteś w stanie wybaczyć swojemu synowi przyjaźń ze szlamą, a nie jesteś w stanie zrobić tego samego z siostrą.

- To nie to samo. Draco nigdy nie wyparł się rodziny. Tak jak na przykład Syriusz. Jego też to spotkało. Draco nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego by popsuć nasz status.

- A jednak nadal masz w swoim domu mugolaka, który walczył przeciw waszemu czarnemu panu.

- To nie był nigdy _mój_ czarny pan. – wypowiedziała te słowa jakby obrzucała gównem nieznośne skrzaty. - To wybór Lucjusza.

- Musisz go bardzo kochać.

- Muszę. – padła odpowiedź. Lucjusz poczuł się jakoś dziwnie słysząc te słowa. Nie słyszał ich z ust żony od bardzo dawna, i mimo, że nadal wierzył w ich prawdziwość, nie spodziewał się, że Narcy przyzna się komuś do tego, że wciąż coś do niego czuje.

- A gdyby on nie był czysto krwisty? Co byś zrobiła?

- Ale jest. To nie podlega dyskusji. - suchy, zirytowany ton dotarł do uszu Lucjusza

- Czy potrafiłabyś o nim zapomnieć gdyby nie był?

- Nigdy. – usłyszał zapewnienie_. Czy to znaczyło, że jego status nigdy nie miał dla niej znaczenia?_

- Czemu zapomniałaś więc o siostrze?

- Nigdy o niej nie zapomniałam. – padła odpowiedź i serce niemal pękło mu na pół, gdy słyszał wyraźny ból w słowach żony. Wycofał się cicho w głąb korytarza. Ta przedziwna rudowłosa kobieta robiła straszne zamieszanie w jego domu. Ale mimo, że usilnie się starał zachowywać swoje stałe, zakorzenione przez lata poglądy, coś w nim popiskiwało, że ona może mieć rację. Potrząsnął głową. _Cały pomysł wydawał się niedorzeczny. Mieszanie idealnej, czystej krwi z kimś niedoskonałym i brudnym. Obrzydliwe_. Wzdrygnął się i poszedł do biblioteki by zająć się czymś przyjemniejszym, niż całe to rozważanie o moralności.

##

#

Wpatrywał się w sufit kolejną godzinę. Chciał zasnąć. Ale gdy tylko zamykał oczy zbiegały się pielęgniarki zaalarmowane jego krzykiem. Widział wciąż jej zielone oczy. Łzy w ich kącikach. Ból spinał całe jego ciało. Niepewność i tęsknota zjadała go od środka. Jego lęki były pożywką dla powracających co noc koszmarów.

Leżał tu już długo. Co jakiś czas, nie częściej jednak niż raz w miesiącu, przychodził Lucjusz.

Tłumaczył jakie są postępy w sprawie, czyli w zasadzie nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. Dostarczał mu książki. _Ale czy ten kretyn nie wiedział, że sześć książek to zaledwie kilka dni? Następnym razem powie mu, że siwieje. Cokolwiek. Żeby tylko zranić_.

Bo chciał teraz bardzo skrzywdzić Lucjusza. Za czas spędzony tutaj. Wiedział, że to tylko sposób odreagowania. Że nie podniósłby ręki na Malfoya. Ani nawet różdżki gdyby mógł. Siedział w tej przeklętej, radosnej sali chorych kolejne tygodnie. A Lucjusz wciąż wracał i prosił o cierpliwość. _Jakby jego spokojny uśmiech mógł mu pomóc! Poprawić nastrój_. Siedział tu bezużyteczny, niczym Lockhart piętro niżej. A Lucjusz przychodził w swoich pięknych szmatkach i rozsiewał swoje wdzięki na pielęgniarki. Zwłaszcza na te młodsze. Choć Sev zauważał, z satysfakcją, że coraz starsze kobiety zwracały uwagę na blondyna.

Snape uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. To była oznaka, że Malfoy się starzał, skoro dostrzegały go zmęczone życiem oczy, a nie tylko beztroskie panienki. Severus nie miał tego problemu. _Jego nikt nigdy nie dostrzegał. Chyba, że ktoś chciał się ponaśmiewać._ Ale te czasy już dawno minęły, potem za bardzo się go bali, by drwić za jego plecami. _Czy to jeszcze wróci? Drwina? Pogarda? Jak wszyscy dowiedzą się, że nie jest już czarodziejem?_ Skrzywił się. Nie dbał o to.

Chciał tylko wrócić do Lily. Do jej dłoni. I do jej ciepła. Do pocałunków. Słodkich ust szepczących _'Dzień dobry, Severusie._' Chciał spojrzeć na nią chociaż raz. Upewnić się, że wciąż go kocha. Że nie wyrzuciła go ze swojego życia.

Wytrzeźwiał już dawno temu. Ułożył sobie wszystko w głowie. O tym co czuje. Czego dokonał. Kim jest. A mimo świadomości wszystkiego co zrobił w życiu, nie był w stanie wyrzucić z siebie słów ojca. One zawsze w nim będą. Wgryzły się w jego ciało jak blizny, które zostawił po sobie. Jednak potrafił sie otrząsnąć. Powiedzieć sobie – jemu – '_nie wierzę ci pijaku. Kłamałeś. Obrażałeś własne frustracje. Samego siebie. Własny twór lędźwi'_. Jego przeklęty ojciec nie wiedział, że skończy jako samotny dupek, któremu nikt nie poda szklanki wody przed śmiercią. Severus postanowił, że nigdy nie stanie się kimś takim. Miał ją. Lily. Ona była wszystkim. Jego życiem. Jego śmiercią. Jedyną, która mogła zabić go naprawdę. Była tęsknotą.

Nienawidził w tej chwili Lucjusza Malfoya z całego serca. Za to, że mógł spoglądać codziennie w te zielone oczy. I nawet tego nie doceniał. _Choć to może akurat nie było takie złe_. Mógł słyszeć jej głos. Jej radosne '_dzień dobry Lucjuszu'_ przy śniadaniu. Może nawet '_dobranoc'_, gdy opuszczała bibliotekę i szła do sypialni. Mógł patrzeć na nią jak idzie po schodach.

Chciał myśleć, że oddałby wszystko, by się z nim zamienić. Ale zaraz potem miał ochotę walnąć się czymś ciężkim w głowę. Raz już takie myślenie zaprowadziło go do utraty magii. I mimo całego czasu spędzonego w tym przeklętym szpitalu, nie potrafili, żadnym czarem, ani eliksirem przywrócić jego mocy. Więc teraz jedyne co mógłby stracić, to ona. Wolał już zostać w tym niewygodnym łóżku, niż chociażby dopuścić do siebie myśl, że nigdy jej nie zobaczy.

Postanowił zaczekać. Ale była to najtrudniejsza rzecz w jego obecnym stanie. Spojrzał w okno. Za nim budził się świt. Kolejny dzień. Sto dwudziesty szósty. Tak sądził. Tak to obliczył.

##

#

Potter spał na swojej pryczy. Tak to chyba nazywali w mugolskich więzieniach. No, łóżko to nie było . Tego był pewny. Za małe i zbyt niewygodne. Minęło prawie pięć miesięcy. Tak wynikało z jego obliczeń. W między czasie przybył do niego jedynie Shaklebolt. _Odwiedził go sam minister magii, żeby mu powiedzieć, że nie ma możliwości wypuścić go wcześniej._ Że musi poczekać na rozprawę, bo biuro aurorów zbiera wciąż informacje. Nic więcej mu nie powiedział. _Bezużyteczny człowiek. Chociaż, nie._ Powiedział. Przyznał, że trwa to wszystko tak długo, z powodu „zakazu wystosowanego odgórnie_." Odgórnie? Czy to znaczyło, że przez niego?_ Zakazu użycia legilimenty. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Nigdy nie był dobry w oklumencji, Snape przebijał się przez jego osłony, które próbował budować bez choćby cienia wysiłku. Harry próbował wypytać co z innymi, co z oskarżeniem i co z cholernym nietoperzem, ale dowiedział się, że nie może nic więcej wiedzieć na tym etapie śledztwa.

To było dwa tygodnie temu. A potem znów nic. Nikogo. Harry przestał się wściekać, a przynajmniej nie miał na to sił. Wolał spać. _Co mu przyjdzie z tego, że będzie siedział i myślał?_ O tym, że Ginny mogła go znienawidzić, że matka się martwi. Że Draco go olał. Że Ron i Hermiona pewnie nie chcą go znać, bo to przecież przez niego te wszystkie problemy. Przez pomysł wskrzeszania umarłych. Ale czy gdyby zaoferowano mu cofnięcie się w czasie zmieniłby cokolwiek?

_Nigdy_. Nigdy nie zrezygnowałby z możliwości przytulenia matki. Ani z wyrazu twarzy Molly, gdy ją zobaczył, po tym jak odzyskali Freda. Nie. Nie pozwoliłby cofnąć czasu nikomu. Leżał więc teraz wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Jakby nagle miała się rozstąpić i uwolnić go. I nagle coś czarnego przecisnęło się przez okienko. _Sowa Malfoya_, pomyślał, ale było to o wiele za duże jak na sowę. Zaskowyczało lekko i nagle runęło na podłogę jego celi. Harry podniósł się szybko i stanął na równe nogi. Przed nim merdając ogonem siedział Syriusz Black. Był trochę mniejszy niż zwykle, ale to na pewno był Syriusz. Podbiegł do niego, a pies polizał go po twarzy i rękach. Próbował wskoczyć na jego kolana. Harry podrapał go po karku i wyczuł obrożę_. Obrożę?_ Spojrzał teraz uważnie na zwierzę.. u jego szyi na posrebrzanym rzemieniu wisiał… złoty znicz. Harry odczepił artefakt od szyi przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się i chuchnął na niego.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucjusz przemierzał korytarz ministerstwa magii. _Musiał za wszelką cenę przyspieszyć to cholerne dochodzenie. Ta bezczelna szlama jak posiedzi u nich jeszcze kilka dni, sprowadzi do jego domu Andromedę! A z nią pewnie pojawi się to bezpańskie szczenię jej córki i wilkołaka. _Był zniesmaczony. Wiedział , że Narcyza chodzi po domu zamyślona. Jakby rozważała coś strasznego. Ta przeklęta kobieta Snape'a zamierzała zrujnować ich spokojny świat. Zdeptać wszystko w co wierzył. Czystość krwi i zasady.

Z trudem przychodziło mu znoszenie tego, że Draco najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźniał się coraz bardziej z tym… tym Weasleyem, z tą jego żoną… jakby nie dzieliło ich kilka lat nienawiści. Zdrowej i bardzo pożądanej w tym wypadku. Konieczna współpraca to jedno, ale przyjaźń? To było ohydne. Jego syn wydawał się zapominać, że jest Malfoyem, że powinien prowadzić szlachetne życie. Że może nie ma wojny, może nie ma Czarnego Pana, może nie jest teraz modnie zmieniać cokolwiek, by przypominać społeczeństwu jak powinno żyć. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał egzekwować tego od własnego potomka. A jednak Draco miał to w nosie. Odkąd wrócił z przeklętej Rumunii jeździł po całym kraju z drużyną i Lucjusz dobrze wiedział, że zabawiał się gdzieś po kątach ze szlamami. A może nawet z mogulami.

_Musiał czym prędzej wyciągnąć Pottera i Snape'a z tej durnej sytuacji. Potem sobie z nim porozmawia. Wyjaśni synowi jak powinien żyć Malfoy._

Idąc i przeżuwając wściekle swoje myśli wpadł na kogoś. Wyjątkowo szpetna kobieta spojrzała na niego z rozmarzeniem. Wzdrygnął się.

- Witam panie Malfoy. – powiedziała. Skinął jej głową i chciał odejść, ale kobieta złapała skraj jego szaty. – Mam informację które mogą pana zainteresować. Szepnęła bardzo cicho zbliżając się niemal do jego ucha.

- Obawiam się, że nie mam teraz czasu. Pani? – mruknął skrzywiony

- Ogden. Natalia Ogden. Chodzi o sprawę w którą jest pan tak zaangażowany.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Ja też nie rozumiałam, gdy widziałam pana w dolinie Godryka. – szepnęła odwracając się do niego plecami. Zaczęła odchodzić. Podszedł dwa kroki w jej kierunku. Chwycił jej ramię.

- Chodźmy. – powiedział uśmiechając się usłużnie, w myślach układał już plan pozbycia się nieznośnej baby. Była niewygodnym świadkiem. Który powinien zniknąć. Musiał jednak dowiedzieć się czy nie jedynym.

##

#

Draco był smutny i rozżalony. Wszyscy mogli pójść na rozprawę, żeby wspierać Pottera, _ale jego ojciec mu zabronił._ _Powiedział, że nie będzie mieszał nazwiska rodziny z aferami_. Oczywiście wiedział, że się przyjaźnią. Wiedział, że zatrudnia Harrego, ale nie chciał go widzieć na sali rozpraw. Nie chciał, żeby Wizengamot zapamiętał sobie, że syn Lucjusza Malfoya sympatyzuje z oskarżonym o przestępstwa człowiekiem. Miał zachowywać pozory.

Draco nie rozumiał ojca. Jego działania były sprzeczne. Bronił Snape'a. Trzymał tu matkę Pottera. Pozwolił mu napisać list. Wysłać Blacka do więzienia, pomógł nawet w zmniejszeniu bydlaka, żeby ten zmieścił się w oknie, ale nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Miał zostać, gdy nadejdzie czas i pilnować Lily Evans. _Jakby ta potężna czarownica potrzebowała pomocy_. Draco był pewny, że nie trzeba się nią opiekować. Miała całą moc Snape'a i dokładnie wiedziała jak ją wykorzystać. Draco nigdy nie widział tak pewnego siebie, spokojnego człowieka. Może z wyjątkiem Dumbledora. Szanował tą kobietę na równi z byłym dyrektorem. Wiedział już o tym, że on nigdy nie był czystej krwi. Tak jak ona. Tak jak Snape. Tak jak Granger. Weasley, poprawił się w myślach.

Oni wszyscy nie byli idealni, według tego co próbował wmawiać mu ojciec. A jednak byli o niebo lepsi niż takie bydlaki jak Goyle, czy Crabbe, czy przeklęta Pansy Parkinson. Cholerna czysto - krwista szmata. Wciąż nachodziła go, a spojrzenia jego ojca jasno podpowiadały mu, że bardzo by chciał, żeby znalazł sobie właśnie taką żonę. Nie wie nawet kiedy postanowił sobie, że ożeni się z miłości. A nie dlatego, że ojciec chce rumaka rozpłodowego na potrzeby rodu Malfoyów.

Poszedł w stronę salonu, by nalać sobie czegoś z procentami do szklanki. Chciał posiedzieć w cieple kominka i delektować się spokojem. Przechodząc korytarzem widział jak jego matka z matką Harrego szykują się do wejścia w kominek.

- Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? – usłyszał słowa rudowłosej kobiety. Jego matka skinęła nieznacznie głową i chwyciła Lily za ramię. Po chwili obie zniknęły w kominku.

Draco nalał sobie ognistej do szklanki i usiadł przed rzeczonym kominkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu uważał, że gdziekolwiek udały się te dwie kobiety, na pewno bardzo, ale to bardzo nie spodoba się to Lucjuszowi. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. _Taak_. _Naprawdę lubił matkę Pottera_.

##

#

Był wściekły. Baba nie dość, że nigdy nie była w dolinie Godryka, próbowała się z nim bawić. Ale okazało się, że jej informacje są prawdziwe. Ktoś musiał się nimi podzielić. Mało tego, po kilku minutach uprzejmej konwersacji, dowiedział się _kto_ był tam ukryty gdzieś w ciemności. Amycus. _Cholerny Carrow zwiał z Azkabanu kilka miesięcy po wojnie!_ Podobnie jak jego siostra. Ale nigdy nie słyszał, żeby coś kombinowali. Nigdy nie odezwali się do żadnego z byłych śmierciożerców. A przynajmniej on o tym nie wiedział.

Jednak bydlak miał informację, zarówno o nocy, której Lucjusz nigdy nie zapomni, jak i o samym kamieniu wskrzeszenia. Domagał się pomocy w przywróceniu ich pana. Cholernego Voldemorta. Domagał się kamienia. Obiecywał, przez tą nędzną posłanniczkę, że pomoże w uwolnieniu Pottera i Snape'a.

Kobieta była pod działaniem imperiusa. Tego był pewny, widział zbyt wiele osób których sam potraktował tym czarem, żeby tego nie rozpoznać po kilku zdaniach. Chciał ją zabić. To była by czytelna odpowiedź dla tego gnojka Carrowa. Ale postanowił ją oszczędzić. _Nie będzie brudził sobie rąk. Nie kiedy jest w samym centrum zamieszania związanego z rozprawą._

Odesłał kobietę z informacją, żeby Amycus wsadził sobie w swoją czysto-krwistą dupę swoje żądania. Że Lucjusz Malfoy nie ugnie się pod szantażem. I prędzej zdechnie niż pozwoli sobą w tak bezczelny sposób manipulować. Domagał się konfrontacji z obrzydliwym rodzeństwem śmierciożerców.

Siedział teraz nad stawem w swojej posiadłości i rozważał swoje słowa. Ciskał małe kamienie do wody i krzywił się lekko, gdy znikały pod powierzchnią, zamiast sunąć po tafli jak planował. _Zachował się idiotycznie. Powinien się zgodzić. Zachować przymilnie. Ale nie miał siły na gierki. _Obawiał się jednak, że jego bezmyślne zachowanie będzie miało fatalne skutki w przyszłości. Powlókł się jak straceniec w kierunku posiadłości.

Wszedł do salonu i ujrzał Lily i Narcyzę siedzące przy cholernym kakao. _Narcyza przestała pić wino! _Piła cholerne kakao w wielkim kubku. I uśmiechała się. Była szczęśliwa. _Cholerny gryfon rządził w jego domu! _I miał pewność, że nawet gdyby mógł, gdyby nie przysięga którą złożył… jego żona nie pozwoliłaby zrobić krzywdy tej rudowłosej kobiecie. Warknął tylko zniesmaczony i odwrócił się w kierunku schodów. Musiał wszystko przemyśleć.

Nie zrobił jednak nawet dwóch kroków, bo poczuł jak niewidzialne liny duszą go nieznacznie. Wiedział, że to nie klątwa. Wiedział, że to nie czar. Nadgarstki paliły go, i na ułamek sekundy dostrzegł złociste pręgi na skórze.

_Wieczysta przysięga_. Pomyślał. _Ale przecież jej nie złamałem. Nadal ratuję Severusa. Odychaj Lucjusz_. Chwycił się za framugę drzwi i lekko zachwiał. _Oddychaj. To tylko ostrzeżenie. Wieczysta przysięga nie może mnie zmusić do wskrzeszenia cholernego Voldemorta. Przecież to zabiłoby Severusa szybciej niż Mung i Azkaban razem wzięte._ Potworny ból głowy natarł na niego jednym uderzeniem, a potem wszystko zniknęło. Był mokry. Dyszał ciężko. Nie mógł pozbierać myśli. _Więc ostrzeżenie_. Wiedział, że kolejnego nie będzie.

Podniósł głowę i roztarł obolałe nadgarstki. Chciał się położyć. _Nie. Teraz musiał się położyć._ Zrobił krok do przodu i jego wzrok spotkał się z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

- Co zrobiłeś Lucjuszu? – zapytała kobieta. Na jej nadgarstkach widniały delikatne czerwone pręgi.

##

#

Opowiedział tej przeklętej kobiecie o Carrowach. O tym, że już dawno nie ma ich w Azkabanie. O możliwości zorganizowania przez nich tej całej intrygi, by pognębić Severusa i Harrego. Powiedział jej wszystko co wie o tych potworach. Odkąd poznał ich dawno temu, po ostatnie skrawki wspomnień w ostatnim roku wojny. Powiedziałby jej wszystko w tym momencie. Wiedział, że próba złamania wieczystej przysięgi mogła go zabić. Ale nie tego się obawiał.

Serce zamierało mu w piersi na samą myśl, co sobie myśli Narcyza. _Patrzyła na niego jakoś tak dziwnie, gdy opowiadał o rodzeństwie śmierciożerców. Jakby to była jego wina, że są tak okropni_. Ale gdzieś w duszy wiedział, że zaczynała rozumieć, że on się od nich niczym nie różni. Zawsze myślał, że bała się Voldemorta, jego okrucieństwa. Jego bezwzględnych kar. Widział jak płakała nad nim, kiedy Pan go karał. Jak z troską opatrywała jego rany. A teraz w jej wzroku było podejrzenie, że on lubił krew. _Bo przecież lubił_. Że lubił torturować ludzi_. I tu też się nie myliła_. Że zabiłby każdego bez mrugnięcia okiem_. Bo zrobiłby to, gdyby coś groziło rodzinie._ A jednak dziś nie zabił posłannika. _Czy ona dostrzeże to, że on się zmienia? Że naprawdę się stara nie pakować rodziny w jeszcze większe tarapaty?_

_Po co składał tą przysięgę? I tak pomógłby Severowi. Czy był aż tak nieodpowiedzialny? Czy Narcyza widziała w tym głupotę? A może resztki serca, które mu zostały._ Bał się zostać z żoną sam na sam. I pytań które mogłaby zadać. Ale ta rudowłosa kobieta była spokojna. Mimo jej stanu. Mimo tęsknoty za dwoma najważniejszymi mężczyznami jej życia podawała mu teraz eliksir uśmierzający ból. Słuchała i podpowiadała rozwiązania.

Wieczorem leżał w sypialni. Narcyza milczała. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Nie zapytała o nic więcej. Po kilku minutach zabijającej go ciszy, w końcu odwróciła się w jego stronę i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Poczuł jej szczupłe palce głaszczące jego szyję. Zadrżał pod ich dotykiem. Chwycił jej dłoń w swoją i przyciągnął do ust. Pocałował każdy palec. Była wciąż przy nim. Nie rezygnowała z niego. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Chciał ją przeprosić za lata kłamstw. Nie potrafił jednak otworzyć ust. Gdyby przeprosił mógłby skłamać. Przecież nigdy nie żałował tego, że oszczędził jej tyle cierpienia ile było możliwe. I jeśli o niego chodzi, zamierzał kłamać nadal by tak pozostało.

* * *

N/A: Oczywiście podziękowania dla bety - Joreth

Dziękuję też wszystkim którzy podążaja za tą historią i zapraszam do kolejnych rozdziałów które zjawią sie wkrótce. Zapraszam tez do komentowania.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry siedział teraz w wielkiej, ciemnej sali. Widział ją już w przeszłości. Kiedy sądzili go za patronusa, którego wezwał by pomóc kuzynowi. Rozglądał się po twarzach mężczyzn i kobiet siedzących w ławach w górze. _Czarodzieje._ Wtedy jak tu przebywał, był zbyt przestraszony by przyjrzeć się tym ludziom. Ale kilkoro z nich znał aż za dobrze.

Shaklebolt. Umbiridge. _Cholerna Dolores Umbiridge znów przeciwko niemu_. Bode, tak się chyba nazywał ten gość, widział go kiedyś w departamencie tajemnic. Siedziało jeszcze kilku. Dawlish, Hopkick, tych kojarzył z gazet, ze zdjęć. Siedział, jeszcze jeden koleś, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Ogden, był chyba od niedawna w Wizengamocie. Przemknął po twarzach chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej z nich. _Już on sobie z nimi pogada, jak stąd wyjdzie_. Rozejrzał się po świadkach. Oczywiście Weasleyowie. Artur siedział w ławie gdzieś za nim, przy nim była Molly, trochę chudsza i bledsza niż zwykle. Byli też Ron i Hermiona. I Ginny. Uśmiechała się łagodnie do niego. Bez cienia złości. Bez pogardy, której tak się obawiał. Ulga rozeszła się po całym jego ciele. Nawet gdyby mieli go skazać na potępienie, wiedział, że ona wciąż przy nim jest.

Obok, kilka metrów od niego przebywał George, jego ręce związane były magicznymi więzami, tak jak dłonie Harrego. _Jakby miał stąd uciec. Jakby tak łatwo było uciec z tej diabelnej sali rozpraw_. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo więcej. Nie było Severusa, ani jego matki, chociaż nie zdziwiło go to. Syriusza strażnicy znaleźli rano i najwyraźniej wyprowadzili z więzienia. Harry zdążył jednak kilka razy przeczytać informacje na kartce, która ukryta była w zniczu. Stąd miał pewność, że zmęczony rudzielec w kajdanach nie jest Fredem.

Draco napisał mu, że ukryli Freda u Charliego. Że było trochę przejść, zanim się przystosował do życia wśród smoków, ale potem jego wrodzona ciekawość i siła ducha zwyciężyła… napisał też o tym, że ich matki polubiły się. Wydawało się to Harremu zupełnie dziwaczne, ale widział, że Lily ma zdolność zjednywania sobie ludzi.

List wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Dlatego też nie zdziwił się zupełnie, gdy zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoya w swoim bardzo odświętnym stroju wkraczającego dumnie do pomieszczenia i stającego na miejscu, gdzie powinien być Snape. Snape, który cały ten czas spędził w Mungu jako ofiara! _Niewiarygodne_!

##

#

- Czternasty maj, przesłuchanie karne. – usłyszał głos Shaklebolta. – W sprawie złamania przepisów Dekretu o Nadużywaniu Czarnej Magii, i Zasad Współpracy między czarodziejami w sprawie łamania praw czarodziejów. Sprawa o zatajanie ważnych informacji mogących zagrażać bezpieczeństwu kraju. Oskarżony Severus Tobiasz Snape, zamieszkały przy Spinner's End. Z uwagi na niemożność stawienia się oskarżonego, kto będzie bronił oskarżonego?

- Świadek obrony. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. – powiedział Malfoy spokojnym głosem, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy ministra. Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym gdzie kto siedzi. Postanowił od razu przystąpić do ataku.

- Pozwolę sobie zacząć od zażądania przedstawienia dowodu, iż ten tu, młody człowiek, jest Fredem Weasleyem.

- Jego różdżka. – padło w odpowiedzi z górnej ławy. Zbył to machnięciem ręki. Wziął do ręki kawałek jasnego drewna leżący przed nim na stole. Szepnął 'Lumos', a na końcu różdżki pojawiło się blade światło.

- Tu mam różdżkę pana Georga Weasleya. Czy to dowodzi jakobym zmienił nazwisko?

- Nie panie Malfoy. – odpowiedziało mu ironiczne stwierdzenie.

- Proszę mi więc wyjaśnić ten absurd. Chłopak stracił najbliższą mu osobę, a wy jeszcze pogłębiacie jego żałobę. Doprawdy bardzo szlachetne. Tak dba się o ludzi którzy walczyli z Voldemortem?! – ryknął. – Oskarża się dzieci? O jakieś niedorzeczne spiski zagrażające bezpieczeństwu narodowemu? Bo raczył używać różdżki swojego zmarłego brata?! Odbiera się nielegalnie magię?!

- Żaden z naszych aurorów nie rzucił zaklęcia osuszającego. Ich różdżki zostały dokładnie zbadane. – odpowiedział głos kobiety w zielonej szacie.

- A skąd pewność, że nie użyli obcej różdżki? Że nie złamali jej gdzieś i nie wrzucili w ogień?

- Nie możemy oskarżać pracowników Biura Aurorów o działanie niezgodne z prawem.

- A jednak możecie oskarżać Harrego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a, o to że dokonują czarno-magicznych eksperymentów? Na jakiej podstawie?

- Dzisiejsza rozprawa tyczy się tylko pana Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a. Rozprawa pana Pottera odbędzie się w późniejszym terminie.

- Na jakiej zatem podstawie prawnej wnosicie, że Severus Snape wskrzesił pana Weasleya? Freda Weasleya, którym ten tu młody mężczyzna na pewno nie jest. Mam na to świadków, w postaci jego najbliższej rodziny, mogących potwierdzić, że spętany przez was chłopiec jest bratem bliźniakiem tragicznie zmarłego w czasie wojny pana Weasleya.

- W grobie Pana Freda Weasleya, nie znaleziono jego ciała.- padło z publiczności

- To nie daje wam prawa ekstrapolować, że skoro jego gnijący korpus nie znajduje się w dole zjadany przez wszelkie robactwo, że ten oto mężczyzna jest denatem. Ciało mogło zostać usunięte zwykłym 'Evanesco', w związku z czym wcale nie musi znajdować się w miejscu, gdzie jest jego nagrobek. Jak wszyscy doskonale widzimy, ten człowiek jest żywy i jestem przekonany, że jakikolwiek skan mago - medyków potwierdzi to, że nigdy nie był martwy.

- Są świadkowie.

- Proszę przedstawić mi wiarygodnych świadków, którzy potwierdzą iż widzieli obu panów Weasley razem. Ponadto, świadków którzy byliby w stanie zapewnić, iż rzeczony Fred Weasley, nie był w rzeczywistości innym praworządnym obywatelem pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego. Jakkolwiek idiotyczny nie wydaje się pomysł wcielania się w człowieka który nie żyje. – Gdzieś z publiki padło stwierdzenie, że są zdjęcia jako dowód, co Lucjusz zbył tylko machnięciem ręki i ciągnął dalej.

- Wydaje się, iż bardziej niedorzecznym zarzutem może być wmawiane, że praworządny obywatel, członek Zakonu Feniksa, wieloletni współpracownik Albusa Dumbledora, szanowany nauczyciel, a w późniejszym okresie, aż po dziś dzień, także dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, mógłby umyślnie złamać prawo.

Nie wykazano także sposobu, w jaki oskarżony Severus Snape miałby dokonać owego wskrzeszenia, zakładając nawet szumnie, że przestraszony chłopiec siedzący tu w kajdanach byłby jego nieżyjącym bratem, a nie nim samym, jak już wcześniej zaznaczyłem.

Na sali podniósł się szum. Czarodzieje mruczeli coś pod nosami. Wymieniali się uwagami. Zadawali przez jakiś czas pytania zarówno Weasleyowi jak i Harremu. Ku jego olbrzymiej uldze obaj zachowali się dość rozsądnie i nie udzielali żadnych informacji, do których potem sąd mógłby się odnieść. Lucjusz z niezmąconym spokojem i pewnością siebie ciągnął dalej:

- Ponadto nie dalej jak dziś rano doszły mnie słuchy, że dwóch groźnych przestępców. Znanych mi doskonale jako byli śmierciożercy, zostali przeniesieni do szpitala świętego Munga. Uważam to za wyraźne niedopatrzenie ministerstwa w zakresie kontroli bezpieczeństwa i opieki medycznej nad przestępcami. Ludzie ci bowiem wielokrotnie odgrażali się chęcią pozbawienia życia pana Snape'a. W związku z tym, ze względów bezpieczeństwa wnoszę o natychmiastowe uwolnienie Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a ze szpitala Św. Munga. W związku zaś z bezzasadnością zarzutów wytoczonych przeciw niemu ,wnoszę o odwołanie aktu oskarżenia. Jeśli istnieje taka konieczność, zobowiązuje się przyjąć go pod moją kuratelę i otoczyć opieką, aż do całkowitego zakończenia śledztwa lub wyzdrowienia, kiedy to będzie mógł odpowiadać przed Wizengamotem jako pełnowartościowy czarodziej.

Pragnę także przypomnieć drogiemu składowi sędziowskiemu, iż człowiek pozbawiony magii nie może być sądzony według prawa czarodziejów. Tak stanowi paragraf drugi, ustęp pierwszy, Ustawy o Ochronie Mugoli.

Ponadto wnoszę o zawieszenie przetrzymywania pana Pottera w areszcie, z uwagi na bezcelowe odbieranie wolności, oskarżony Potter bowiem nie wykazuje tendencji do mataczenia w trakcie postępowania śledczego, co udowodnił, nie zgłaszając do tej pory zażaleń na traktowanie.

Ponadto wnoszę zażalenie na wysokość odszkodowania przyznanego panu Snape'owi. Zasądzonego z uwagi na straty wynikające z nieudolnego postępowania Biura Aurorów. Moralne. Społeczne. Finansowe. A co najważniejsze – utratę magii, która wydaje się być aktualnie trwała i nieodwracalna, co zostało potwierdzone przez dwa niezależne zespoły mago - medyków.

- Pan Snape pozyskał w ostatnim okresie zabudowania w Hogsmeade. - odpowiedział mu jakiś męski głos.

- To było skromne zabezpieczenie losów dyrektora szkoły. Zaledwie niewielka jałmużna, która zgodził się przyjąć, w zamian za własne zasługi w trakcie wojny. Chcecie mi wmówić, wysoka rado czarodziejskiego świata, że obdarcie znakomitego Mistrza Eliksirów, mistrza oklumencji i specjalisty w zakresie obrony przed czarną magią z mocy, jest warte starą, waląca się ruderę na obrzeżach zapomnianej przez Merlina wsi?! Człowiek patrząc na wasze postępowanie, obawia się co znaczy troska ministerstwa. To oburzające.

Podsumowując: na podstawie informacji, które zebrałem dwie godziny temu, o osobnikach znajdujących się w tym momencie kilka sal od bezbronnego człowieka, wnoszę o natychmiastowe zwolnienie Severusa Tobiasza Snape z obowiązku przebywania w odosobnieniu, celem zabezpieczenia właściwego postępowania sadowego. Ponadto wnoszę o oddalenie zarzutów w związku z ustawą ochronie mugoli, o której już wcześniej wspominałem, a także w związku z brakiem dowodów medycznych, magicznych oraz społecznych na dokonanie aktu wskrzeszenia pana Freda Weasleya. Proszę o zaprotokołowanie moich żądań. Chciałbym również poinformować, że wasza decyzja zostanie niezwłocznie przekazana do prasy. – skłonił się lekko, po czym machnął dłonią niby od niechcenia. – Proszę. Mogą państwo zacząć naradę. Odpowiedzi oczekuję natychmiast.

##

#

Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom i uszom. Uszczypnął się, ale nie spał. Siłą woli skupiał się na tym by utrzymać zamknięte usta i nie rozdziawiać ich w oszołomieniu. Lucjusz Malfoy perorował wyrzucając z siebie kolejne artykuły i paragrafy ustaw o których istnieniu Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia. Bronił jego samego tylko przez chwilę, choć w jego ocenie wystarczająco, ale Snape'a i Georga z zawziętością, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Harry nie miał doświadczenia w rozprawach. Był do tej pory tylko na jednej. Proces oczyszczania z zarzutów Snape'a po wojnie przebiegł bez udziału Wizengamotu, wystarczyły jego zeznania i wspomnienia, które im przekazał. Był tu tylko raz kiedy oskarżano go o nielegalne czary. Dumbledore wkroczył wtedy na tą salę pełen mocy i pewności siebie.

Ale Malfoy nie miał tyle mocy. I na pewno nie czuł się pewnie. Harry mógł to dostrzec ze swojego miejsca w lekkim drżeniu jego podbródka, gdy blondyn kończył mówić kolejne zdania. A jednak brnął dalej. Przed siebie. Zasypując tych ludzi w ławach nad nimi kolejnymi paragrafami. Obalał zarzuty. Harry pamiętał, że o coś go pytano. Odpowiadał tylko to co Draco napisał w liście. _Że nie wie. Nie widział. Nie pamięta._

Jego rozprawę ustalili na kolejny miesiąc. Więc miał już termin. Wiedział przynajmniej ile jeszcze przeklętych dni musi spędzić w tych ponurych murach. Da radę. Dał radę do tej pory, to kilka kolejnych dni nie zrobi mu różnicy. Tym bardziej, że Ginny wciąż się uśmiechała. Harry odważył się na słaby uśmiech w jej kierunku.

W czasie, gdy Wizengamot obradował, Harry poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Była silna. Ciężka. A mimo to delikatna. Dodawała otuchy. Zerknął w górę i spotkał spojrzenie stalowo - błękitnych oczu. Ciepły uśmiech blondyna rozświetlał mu twarz.

- Dobrze Harry? – szepnął serdecznie. Harry pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Drużyna przesyła pozdrowienia. Draco się nimi zajął. – kolejne kiwnięcie głową. Lucjusz musiał wiedzieć, że Harry chciał się zobaczyć z matką. – Już niedługo się stąd wydostaniesz. I wszyscy wrócicie do domu. Obiecuję. – szepnął i pogładził delikatnie jego ramię.

Harry mógłby się teraz rozpłakać. Nie czuł na sobie niczyjej dłoni od kilku miesięcy. Ale ten człowiek miał coś takiego w oczach… jakby dokładnie wiedział co się dzieje w głowie Harrego. I wtedy sobie przypomniał, że przecież Lucjusz wie. Spędził tam o wiele więcej czasu. W tych ponurych murach. Może nawet z dementorami za ścianą. Harry nie był pewny. Nie potrafił wykrzesać współczucia dla niego z tamtych dni. To wtedy umarł Syriusz. Wiedział, że Malfoyowi należał się wtedy pobyt w Azkabanie. A jednak coś się w nim zmieniło od tamtej nocy w ministerstwie gdy został aresztowany. Nigdy potem nie był tak hardy i nieustępliwy. Może to strach przed Voldemortem. Może dementorzy. Ale coś pękło w tej porcelanowej figurze, coś zakłócało tą nienaganną postawę. Gdyby Harry nie znał go w ostatnim czasie, pewnie nawet nie zauważyłby różnicy…. Ale coś w Lucjuszu sprawiało, że wydawał się kimś zupełnie innym. A skoro Draco mógł pójść po rozum do głowy, to może i ten tu Malfoy też potrafił się zmienić i robić coś dla innych.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo do mężczyzny stojącego nad nim i wpatrującego się w niego z uwagą i troską. Jakby starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół na jego twarzy. Chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, bo rozchylił lekko usta, ale w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła szacowna rada czarodziei, w towarzystwie samego Ministra Magii...

* * *

N/A:

Wkrótce kolejny rozdział. Zapraaszam do komentowania.

Podziękowania dla Joreth za betowanie :) Dzięki dla Brygida91 za znalezienie błędów. Poprawiłam. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Wszedł w korytarz szpitala, idąc w stronę sali Severusa. Wiedział jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Nie spotkał po drodze żywego ducha. Żadnej pielęgniarki. Nikogo. Nie było w pobliżu ani jednego krzątającego się medyka. Wyjął różdżkę i pobiegł w stronę sali chorych.

Gdy stanął w drzwiach, nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Posłał w kierunku dwóch znajomych mu doskonale mężczyzn sectumsemprę i drętwotę. Krzyknął wzywając pomoc i podbiegł do przyjaciela. Severus leżał nieprzytomny na łóżku. Malfoy podszedł do niego sprawdzając puls mężczyzny. Odetchnął z ulgą upewniając się że żyje. Oddech miał jednak nierówny.

Podszedł teraz do dwóch napastników. Obrócił ich czubkiem buta, tak by widzieć ich twarze. Upewnił się, że mu się nie przewidziało. To był Trawers i Rowle. Warknął wściekle. Podnosił właśnie różdżkę, by zablokować drzwi i dobić napastników. Ale w tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszły dwie pielęgniarki. Rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, prawdopodobnie alarmu, i po chwili wbiegło jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn. Słyszał jak jeden z nich stwierdził zgon Tarwers'a.

Jedna z kobiet podeszła do Snape'a. Machnęła różdżką i ten zaczął oddychać spokojnie. Zabierała się właśnie do leczenia go, gdy Lucjusz nie wytrzymał:

- Tu jest nakaz zwolnienia pana Snape'a do domu. – powiedział machając kobiecie przed nosem pergaminem podpisanym przez ministra.

- Ale Panie Malfoy, on jest ranny. Ci ludzie… oni próbowali wedrzeć się do jego mózgu. – wyjaśniała mago-medyczka.

- Zauważyłem. Dlatego zareagowałem tak drastycznie. To była obrona konieczna. To miejsce jest niebezpieczne! To powinien być szpital gdzie chroni się ludzi, a nie pozwala ich okaleczać! Zabieram go natychmiast ze sobą! Proszę przygotować odpowiednie eliksiry! Za kilka sekund ten mężczyzna ma być gotowy do drogi. Albo zgłoszę odpowiednim ludziom jak nieudolną tu macie ochronę! – spoglądał na wystraszoną kobietę, która nawet nie próbowała przerywać jego monologu. Z jego oczu sypały się iskry wściekłości. _Miał ochotę zabić jeszcze kogoś. Te głupie wiedźmy przeszkodziły mu w dobiciu tego cholernego gnojka Rowle'a. Jak on w ogóle wydostał się z Azkabanu_? – Żeby jacyś obrzydliwi bandyci rzucali się na pacjentów i nikt tego nie kontrolował! Oburzające! Strach pomyśleć co bym tu zastał pięć minut później! – osobiście nie wierzył, że jakakolwiek ochrona mogłaby powstrzymać tych bydlaków. Znał ich za dobrze od wielu lat, żeby wiedzieć, że nie wystraszyli by się jakiegoś tam pielęgniarza.

- T-tak panie M-Malfoy. – szepnęła kobieta ze łzami w oczach i podała mu pakunek, który mógł zmieścić do kieszeni.

- A teraz proszę się odsunąć! – parsknął. Rzucił jeszcze pełne potępienia spojrzenie w kierunku reszty personelu, i schował buteleczki od przerażonej kobiety do swojej kieszeni. Cisnął w nią pergaminem z nakazem zwolnienia Severusa, po czym wziął ciało Snape'a i wyszedł z nim z pomieszczenia.

Po kilku krokach zaczął się zastanawiać, co go podkusiło do takiego aktu heroizmu. Mężczyzna był ciężki, cholernie ciężki. Lżejszy niż się spodziewał, ale to było i tak stanowczo za wiele dla Lucjusza, w końcu nie był jakimś osiłkiem dźwigającym ciężary. Jedyne co nosił od czasu do czasu to pakunki, wracając od jubilera.

Uparł się jednak, że nie będzie robił z siebie pośmiewiska, jakby ktokolwiek ośmielił się wyjrzeć na korytarz. Nie będzie robił z siebie głupca i odkładał ciała gdzieś w kącie, żeby rzucić czar. Wściekłość pchała go do przodu, w kierunku powozu. Wściekłość i lęk, że niepotrzebna magia może mu zaszkodzić. Chciał, żeby Rowle też nie żył. _Już on się o to postara. Śmierć Trawersa nie była wystarczającą zapłatą. Powinni zginąć obaj. Nie wiadomo, czego się dowiedzieli_. Planował, jak dobrać się do skóry temu bydlakowi. Wiedział, że wystarczy tylko zapłacić odpowiedniej osobie, by znaleźć winnych, odpowiedzialnych za pojawieniach się tych dwóch śmierciożerców przy Severusie.

##

#

Draco patrzył przerażony na Lucjusza, który pojawił się właśnie w drzwiach Wrzeszczącej Chaty. W jego ramionach spoczywało bezwładne ciało Severusa. W czarnych włosach gdzieś z przodu pojawiło się białe pasmo. Jego twarz wydawała się dziesięć lat starsza, oczy podkrążone, a cera bardziej szara niż dotychczas. Mężczyzna wydawał się chudszy odkąd Draco widział go ostatni raz. Ale było to prawie pięć miesięcy temu.

Lucjusz położył go ostrożnie na łóżku, które chłopak zdążył już transformować w coś wygodnego. W oczekiwaniu na ojca zdążył też naprawić resztę zniszczonych sprzętów, starając się przywrócić im dawny wygląd.

- Gdzie Harry? – spytał Draco. Ojciec w odpowiedzi potrząsnął tylko głową. – Co z nim?

- Zaatakowali go. Chcieli informacji. Bez osłon, jego umysł nie mógł się bronić. Jest teraz w fatalnym stanie. – powiedział mężczyzna

- Musimy mu pomóc. Jakiś mago-medyk?

- Nie, Draco. On ma dość magii na razie. Jest za słaby. Potrzebuje odpocząć.

- Nie lepiej by mu było u nas?

- Zabierzemy go do posiadłości, gdy tylko trochę odzyska siły. Musimy się jednak upewnić, że nic mu nie grozi. Przywiozłem go tu powozem, bałem się, że kominek to dla niego za wiele w tym stanie. A nie mogłem się upewnić, że nikt nas nie śledził, kiedy leciał ze mną powozem.

- Kto go tak urządził? - spytał wściekle młodzieniec

- Trawers i Rowle.

- Niedobrze. – zbladł jego syn, po chwili obserwowania dawnego nauczyciela powiedział jednak - Wezwę Ginny. Ona powinna wiedzieć co z nim zrobić. - Lucjusz popatrzył na przyjaciela z troską i kiwnął głową synowi na znak zgody.

- Mam kilka eliksirów z Munga, ale nie wiem czy mogę je podać. – szepnął Lucjusz przykrywając Snape'a.

Draco wezwał dziewczynę. Pracowała nadal w Hogwarcie, więc zjawiła się niemal od razu. Jedno spojrzenie na mistrza eliksirów wystarczyło. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, podeszła do łóżka i od razu wymruczała parę zaklęć skanujących.

- Zaraz wracam. – powiedziała i zniknęła w płomieniach kominka. Gdy wróciła po paru minutach, przyniosła ze sobą torbę różnych specyfików. Wyjaśniła, że są to eliksiry wzmacniające. Że chory musi je dostawać co kilka godzin. Żeby nie ruszać go przez następne 24 godziny. Że sieć Fiuu w obecnym stanie mogłaby go zabić. Przyniosła też jedzenie i napoje.

- Jak się obudzi, dajcie mu zupę i … - spojrzała na nich groźnie. – Żadnego alkoholu. Chciałabym powiedzieć – nigdy – ale znając go… w każdym razie, następny tydzień niech wam nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy -

- Zrozumiałem. – Szepnął Draco.

- Niech zdechnę jeśli dam mu się doprowadzić do takiego stanu jak poprzednio. – dodał drugi Malfoy

- Co z Harrym? – spytał ponownie Draco patrząc w stalowe oczy starszego mężczyzny.

- Harry będzie miał rozprawę w przyszłym miesiącu. Snape'a wydali mi tylko dlatego, że za niego poręczyłem. Jakby był jakimś zwierzęciem. – prychnął z oburzeniem - Że nie ucieknie. Wiedzą, że nie ma magii. Podejrzewam, że jest na nim jakieś zaklęcie namierzające. – wyjaśnił ze złością w głosie. Ginny podeszła do leżącego i szepnęła jeszcze kilka słów. Zbladła, po czym rozpięła koszulę. Żebra były sine, a przez środek brzucha szło rozcięcie. Teraz dopiero przyjrzała się dokładniej pacjentowi. Obejrzała dokładnie jego prawą dłoń, po czym przylewitowała z torby bandaże i maści. Nasmarowała, a potem unieruchomiła mu rękę, mrucząc coś pod nosem niezadowolona.

- Mało, że wleźli do jego głowy, te bydlaki go pobiły. Mówisz, że gdzie go trzymali? W szpitalu? To woła o pomstę samego Merlina!

- Niemożliwe. Aurorzy nie potrzebują rąk. Mają przecież lepsze metody przesłuchań - powiedział zdenerwowany Draco.

- Nie wiem, czy to aurorzy. Spójrz – powiedziała dziewczyna i wskazała resztę śladów. Blondyni pochylili się nad ciałem Snape'a. Na jego lewym przedramieniu, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się czarny znak, był teraz wydrapany w ciele napis – ZDRAJCA – Draco zacisnął pięści.

- Cholerni śmierciożercy – szepnął pod nosem

- Czy Harry jest tam w niebezpieczeństwie? – spytała blada jak śnieg dziewczyna

- Nie w takim, jak był on. Azkaban jest w końcu lepiej strzeżony. Musimy jakoś uwiecznić jego rany zanim je uleczysz. Będą dowodem w sądzie. Zamierzam złożyć oficjalną skargę do ministerstwa na traktowanie więźniów. To jest niedopuszczalne.

- Ale Harry – zaczęła panna Weasley

- Harry ma swoją magię, Ginny. W razie zagrożenia, magia zareaguje. Obroni go. Severus nie mógł się bronić – powiedział Draco kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Lucjusz usiadł ciężko obok przyjaciela.

- Śpij. Musisz zebrać siły, żeby doczekać zemsty. Żebym miał rozebrać tę budę kamień, po kamieniu… dojdę sprawiedliwości – szepnął. Draco popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. Doskonale wiedział jaki kolor będzie miała ta jego „sprawiedliwość".

- Dajcie mu spać na razie. I podawajcie mu małe porcje jedzenia co godzinę, jak się ocknie. Naprawdę małe. Przyjdę wieczorem. Jak dojdzie trochę do siebie, może będę mu mogła podać jakiś eliksir. A na razie żadnej magii.

##

#

Było popołudnie. Draco poszedł do Hogsmeade zrobić jakieś zakupy, i posłać sowę do domu, by uspokoić Narcyzę i Lily. Lucjusz siedział przy Severusie, w nadziei, że ten w końcu się obudzi, i będzie mógł mu podać coś do picia. Przez cały ten czas Snape spał niespokojnie. Jednak w pewnym momencie zaczął mówić przez sen:

- Niee, tato, błagam. Nie! – zawył nagle brunet wijąc się w pościeli. Lucjusz podszedł do jego łóżka. Sprawdził jego głowę, lecz była chłodna. – Tato, błagam. Jest zima. Nie mogę spać na zewnątrz. – dreszcz nienawiści przebiegł przez ciało Lucjusza. Chciałby móc wskrzesić tego bydlaka, który nazywał się ojcem Severusa, tylko po to, by zabijać go długo i powoli. Okrył przyjaciela szczelnie kocem. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i poklepał delikatnie po policzku.

- Sev. Severusie, obudź się– mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, spojrzał na niego przez załzawione oczy. – Już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny Sev.

- Lucjusz? – spytał zdezorientowany. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

- Masz. Wypij to – powiedział spokojnie

- Nie chcę żadnych eliksirów – warknął brunet

- To rosół. Musisz coś zjeść.

- Daj mi umrzeć – prychnął chory

- Nie Sev.

- Czemu? – załkał zrezygnowany brunet

- Bo jesteś nam potrzebny. Wszyscy się martwią. Lily czeka na ciebie, żebym mógł cię przywieźć. Draco był tu odkąd cię przywiozłem.

- Lucjuszu? Gdzie jest Potter?

- On tam został. Wizengamot postanowił go zatrzymać do ostatniej rozprawy, a ta będzie dopiero za miesiąc. Jego i Weasleya.

- Tam są śmierciożercy.

- Wiem. Widziałem twoje ramię – powiedział smutno. – Nie wiem jak się wydostali z Azkabanu.

- Carrow musiał kogoś przekupić. On wie. Oni byli w mojej głowie Lou. Ja się nie mogłem bronić. Oni wiedzą wszystko.

- Spokojnie, coś na to poradzimy.

- Lucjusz, czy ty mnie słyszysz? Oni wiedzą o wskrzeszeniach. – powiedział brunet załamując głos.

- Wiedzieli już wcześniej. Ale nie wiedzą gdzie jest kamień, bez niego nic nie wskórają.

- Ale Potter wie! Musimy go wyciągnąć! – próbował się zerwać i podnieść z łóżka, ale silne dłonie Lucjusza przytrzymały go na miejscu. Ból w skroniach wykrzywił jego twarz.

- Musimy, to cię doprowadzić do stanu używania. Nie przyprowadzę cię takiego do domu, bo Narcyza padnie z miejsca. Nie mówiąc już o Lily.

- Lily? – spytał, a jego oczy zalśniły nadzieją.

- Tak, Sev. Jest u nas. Cały ten czas. Musiałem ją ukryć przed Aurorami. Potężna wiedźma, zmartwychwstała po tylu latach pogrążyłaby i ciebie i chłopaka.

- Lucjusz, Harry, on jest tam całkiem sam. On –

- Wiem Sev. Wiem o tym doskonale. Robię co mogę, żeby go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Ale najwyraźniej jest ktoś, komu bardzo zależy, żeby nasz Złoty Chłopiec pozostał tam gdzie jest. A teraz wypij to, i prześpij się trochę. – powiedział Malfoy podstawiając mu pod nos kubek z ciepłym rosołem.

- Muszę – zaczął znów brunet próbując się podnieść.

- Na razie nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby robić cokolwiek. Pomogę ci, ale musisz dojść do siebie. Masz połamane żebra i rękę. Jesteś wycieńczony. Jakim cudem doprowadzili cię do takiego stanu w szpitalu? Głodzili cię tam?

- Nie chciało mi się – zaczął lecz przerwało mu wściekłe syknięcie blondyna

- Durniu jeden! Skończ z tą przeklętą walką z samym sobą. Pij. – podsunął mu kubek bliżej ust. Brunet wypił kilka łyków i opadł na poduszki. – A teraz śpij. Chętnie dałbym ci coś, żebyś nie miał tych wstrętnych koszmarów, ale Ginny zabroniła cię faszerować jakąkolwiek magią.

- Idź spać Lou. Jeszcze się nabawisz zmarszczek. – próbował zażartować, lecz ujrzał tylko smutną twarz przyjaciela, który otulał go kocem.

- Śpij Sev. Obudzę cię jak znowu zaczniesz krzyczeć. Te koszmary cię wykończą. Śpij, żebym mógł cię zabrać w końcu do domu.

##

#

Draco popijał właśnie gorącą kawę. Był zmęczony i rozdrażniony. Siedzieli tu drugi dzień. Severus spał już czwartą godzinę bez przerwy, po tym jak Ginny pozwoliła podać mu eliksir słodkiego snu. Ojciec przesiedział przy jego boku prawie całą noc, budząc drania, gdy ten tylko zaczynał krzyczeć_. Jakby to miało sprawić, że będzie przez to spokojniejszy, albo bardziej wyspany_. Draco szczerze w to wątpił. Spoglądał właśnie z powątpiewaniem na Lucjusza, który wyszedł z łazienki, gdzie doprowadzał się do porządku po nieprzespanej nocy. Chłopak był pod wrażeniem. Wyglądało na to, że jego ojciec naprawdę się przejmował tym słabym człowiekiem.

- To absurdalne. To my powinniśmy być tymi złymi. Jesteśmy byłymi śmierciożercami, a ciągle ratujemy dupy tym cholernym bohaterom. Ktoś wywrócił rzeczywistość do góry nogami. – był sfrustrowany, przez ich pobyt w Azkabanie, Draco stracił najlepszego szukającego w drużynie, przez co zajmowali dopiero trzecie miejsce w lidze. Kiedy zaczęły się te wszystkie kłopoty, Draco był przekonany, że wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach i po dwóch tygodniach nie będzie śladu po sprawie. Wszystko jednak ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. A teraz jeszcze się okazało, że byli śmierciożercy napadli na Snape'a, gdy ten był w szpitalu.

- Ten „cholerny bohater" uratował ciebie, a co za tym idzie całą naszą rodzinę. – odpowiedział mu ojciec otwierając okno w pomieszczeniu.

- Nie przypominam sobie ojcze, żebym cokolwiek mu zawdzięczał. – prychnął oburzony chłopak

- Nie było by cię gdyby nie on. – Malfoy spojrzał na syna z bardzo poważną miną

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Gdy ja byłem w Azkabanie, on złożył wieczystą przysięgę twojej matce. Że będzie cię chronił, pomagał w twojej misji. Ryzykował życie. – wyjaśnił mu ojciec

- I tak zabiłby starego Dumbledora, Harry mi mówił, taką mieli umowę.

- Gdyby chciał, mógł cię zostawić. Poczekać, aż zawiedziesz. Bo zawiodłeś w misji wyznaczonej przez Czarnego Pana. Prawda? Gdyby nie Sev, ciotka zabiłaby cię na tej przeklętej wieży, a ja zgniłbym w więzieniu. Nie chcę nawet, myśleć co zrobiliby z twoją matką.

- Bella? Ale –

- Czy po tym co się wydarzyło w Dolinie Godryka, masz jeszcze wątpliwości? Gdyby nawet nie zrobiła tego sama, oddałaby cię Czarnemu Panu i czekała na nagrodę zacierając ręce.– Draco odstawił kubek na stolik i wpatrywał się teraz w ojca. Jego słowa uderzyły w jego świadomość, przywołując najgorsze wspomnienia z tamtych dni.

- A ja mu przeszkadzałem. Nie ufałem. Myślałem, że on próbuje podkopać twoją pozycję.

- On nigdy nie dbał o miejsce przy boku Czarnego Pana. Tylko on sam mógł mi ją odebrać. Co zresztą uczynił z ochotą gdy tylko go zawiodłem… Ale wtedy tego nie rozumiałem. Pobudek Severusa. Dopiero gdy się dowiedziałem, że był zdrajcą…

- Ale –

- Mógł cię zabić. Miał powody i sposobność. A jednak przysięgał cię chronić, za cenę własnego życia. – dokończył Lucjusz.

- Czemu nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? – Draco był blady. Nie potrafił ukryć emocji, które się w nim pojawiły.

- Miałem ci przysłać sowę z Azkabanu? – Lucjusz prychnął, nie wierząc w naiwność syna.

- Matka mogła wyjaśnić. – oburzył się chłopak

- I co? Uznałbyś, że wie o czym mówi? – spytał Lucjusz poważnie. Draco pokręcił tylko głową. – A to jest tylko jeden z powodów dla którego mu pomagam.

- Zdradzisz mi resztę?

- Pewnego dnia. – szepnął Lucjusz

- Na Merlina! Ty się go wciąż boisz. Severus Snape jest cieniem samego siebie, a ty wciąż odczuwasz respekt przed tym człowiekiem. – Draco patrzył na ojca oszołomiony

- Tak synu. I to się nigdy nie zmieni.

- Czemu?

- Zbierz wszystkie informacje, które o nim posiadasz. A potem zastanów się ile przeszedł, a mimo to, wciąż potrafi iść na przód. Trzeba do tego wielkiej siły i odwagi. Pomyśl też czasem jak wyglądałoby twoje życie, gdyby nie on.

- Czy moglibyście przestać opowiadać sobie bajki o smokach i królewnach i dać mi czyste ubrania? Chciałbym w końcu zobaczyć się z Lily, jeśli jeszcze się nie rozmyśliła. – usłyszeli słaby głos Mistrza Eliksirów dobiegający z łóżka. Spojrzeli na niego zdumieni, przez chwilę obaj zapomnieli, że mężczyzna może się w każdej chwili obudzić.

- O tak, jestem pewny, że brakuje jej twojego długiego nochala wpychającego się we wszystko co robi.

- Draco! – syknął Lucjusz

- Nie potrzebuję ochrony przed ciętym ozorem twojego syna Lucjuszu. Potrzebuję czystej koszuli, spodni i transportu do twojej cholernej posiadłości. Bo niech cię smok pożre, jeśli spróbujesz utrzymać mnie z dala od niej choćby minutę dłużej niż to konieczne.

- Ale Sev, jesteś –

- Jestem lekko poobijany, i boli mnie głowa. Przeklęty Voldemort zostawiał mnie w gorszym stanie, po swoich cruciatus'ach, niż tych dwóch nieudaczników. A może sam już zapomniałeś o jego pieszczotach? – warknął podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Gdy upewnił się, że nie zemdleje, powoli spuścił nogi z łóżka i zrzucił z siebie okrycie. – No co się gapisz, jak sroka w malowane? Chcesz być giermkiem bohatera, to przynieś mu jego hełm i zbroję. – syknął, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Magik, czy nie, wciąż masz więcej jaj od mojego ojca. – parsknął Draco. Lucjusz spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- O to nie trudno Draco. Mam wrażenie, że on swoje podrzuca pawiom do wysiadywania. – Snape puścił oko w kierunku chłopaka i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę łazienki. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, słyszał jeszcze jak Lucjusz mruczy pod nosem komentarze o niewdzięczności i impertynencji.

Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. – _No mój drogi, postaraj się nie porzygać na własne buty, tylko dlatego, że kręci ci się w głowie. Byłoby też miło gdybyś nie obraził nikogo dzisiaj, bardziej niż to konieczne. Wracasz do Lily, a ona widziała już wystarczająco twojej ciemnej strony. Skoro najwyraźniej o tobie nie zapomniała, może masz jeszcze szansę ją odzyskać. A teraz zaciśnij zęby i właź pod prysznic. I nie waż mi się tam zemdleć. Jesteś ponad jakieś drobne niedogodności. Nie pozwól, by powstrzymały cię połamane żebra. _– spojrzał na siebie i swoje sińce jeszcze raz z dezaprobatą i powolnym, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę prysznica.


	17. Chapter 17

N/A:

Kolejne już podziękowania dla Joreth za betowanie. Może je rozciągnę na całość tekstu, bo w sumie betuje każdy rozdział. Więc zostawiam podziękowania już na zaś. :)

ostrzeżenia: Rozdział pod znakiem** M** i to bynajmniej nie z powodu rynsztokowego słownictwa. :P

* * *

Kiedy ją zobaczył uśmiechała się pogodnie. Jej oczy błyszczały. Podbiegła natychmiast do nich i przytuliła go. Wtuliła twarz w jego włosy i delikatnie pocałowała. Jego policzki, usta, czoło, powieki. Znów usta. Jej słodki smak obezwładnił go. A potem oderwała się od niego i odwróciła by przytulić Lucjusza. Draco w tym czasie zdążył już wejść do domu. Severus spojrzał nią. Włosy urosły jej o kilka centymetrów. Były teraz związane na szyi czarną kokardą. Jej suknia podkreślała kolor jej oczu. _Wygląda jakby przytyła_, pomyślał. _Jedzenie u Malfoyów jej służy. _Omiótł wzrokiem resztę jej figury. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na brzuchu. Zbladł_. Była w ciąży. Jego ukochana była w ciąży._ Severus doskonale wiedział, że ciąża w czarodziejskim świecie, mogła być jedynie wynikiem miłości.

Przełknął ślinę. _Więc Lily pokochała kogoś w tym czasie. Zakochała się, gdy był daleko. Dlatego nie pisała. Dlatego go nie odwiedzała. Zaszła w ciążę! Nic dziwnego, że nie przyjechała go odebrać, gdy w końcu go wypuścili. Że wysłała Lucjusza._ Poczuł się podwójnie zdradzony. Ona go zdradziła. _Pokochała innego mężczyznę. _Ale on zdradził go bardziej. Spojrzał na Lucjusza z nienawiścią. _Nie powiedział mu o tym. Nie powiedział, że ona spodziewa się dziecka. Jakiegoś bękarta._

_Uśmiechała się teraz do niego bezczelnie!_ I pogładziła ręką po brzuchu. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. Lecz on cofnął się z obrzydzeniem na twarzy. Kolejny krok w tył, i stał teraz w ogrodzie Malfoya. Odwrócił się i biegł przed siebie. Aby jak najdalej od tej dwójki. Jak najdalej od tego domu

- Sev, zaczekaj! – usłyszał za plecami, lecz nie obejrzał się za siebie. Biegł, a z jego oczu ściekały mu łzy, zupełnie zamazując pole widzenia.

#

Siedział w cieniu wielkiego drzewa próbując złapać powietrze. Bolała go głowa, w piersi czuł przeraźliwy ból. Połamane żebra dawały o sobie znać. W dodatku wydawało mu się, że tonie w bezdennej pustce rozpaczy. Usłyszał kroki, lecz było mu to obojętne.

- Odejdź stąd Malfoy. Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć? – warknął, nawet się nie obracając.

- Nie mógł. – usłyszał słowa. Jej głos, który zawsze wywoływał ukojenie, teraz był niczym stalowa klinga przecinająca wnętrzności. Spojrzał w zielone oczy. Lily patrzyła na niego z niepokojem. Uklękła obok niego i dotknęła jego ramienia. – Obiecał, że nic ci nie powie, że ja powinnam.

- Oszczędź mi wyjaśnień. Kto to jest?

- Dziewczynka. – odpowiedziała kobieta wpatrując się w niego z czułością.

- Słucham? Nie ma mnie… nie ma mnie przez chwilę… a ty…- był wściekły.

- Co ja? - spytała uśmiechając się do niego

- Jak mogłaś? Ja cię… ja … - zaczął, lecz nie potrafił zlepić zdania w sensowną całość. Ból nie pozwalał mu myśleć.

- Powiedz to Severusie.

- Kocham cię. Kochałem. Zawsze cię kochałem. Powiedziałaś, że też mnie kochasz. A teraz uśmiechasz się i mówisz, że jesteś w ciąży… z kim? Kiedy? - zapytał w końcu. Lecz ona spojrzała na niego i zaczęła się śmiać.

- Jesteś naprawdę głupi Severusie. – chwyciła jego dłoń i przyciągnęła do swojego brzucha. Próbował ją wyrwać, lecz nie puściła. – Spójrz na mnie Sev. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz co widzisz?

- Co ty mówisz? – spytał. Jego oczy patrzyły na nią zachłannie, w ustach zabrakło śliny.

- Twoja magia jest właśnie tu. – powiedziała trzymając nadal jego rękę na swoim brzuchu. Przemknęła palcami po jego twarzy. Dotknęła jego ust, po czym pochyliła się i pocałowała go w nos. – Tęskniłam za tobą. Bałam się o ciebie. Ona też się bała. – powiedziała przesuwając palcami po brzuchu. - Ale już jesteś. Wróciłeś. – szepnęła i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Ja byłem okropny… zanim… - zaczął, lecz coś ścisnęło go w przełyku.

- Byłeś. Ale już nie będziesz. Prawda? – spytała. On spojrzał na jej brzuch jeszcze raz i rozpłakał się. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy, całując jej policzki i dłonie.

- Nie będę. Przysięgam. Będę już trzeźwy. Zawsze będę…

- Cicho już bądź. – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i pocałowała go namiętnie. Wpił się w nią swoimi ustami i objął delikatnie, bojąc się, że zrobi jej krzywdę.

- Nie jestem ze szkła, jestem

- Moja.

- Tak, Sev, twoja.

- Moja Lily. Moja, tylko moja. – powtarzał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- A teraz chodź do domu. – pocałował ją kolejny raz, a potem podniósł się z ziemi. Podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.

- Tak. Do domu. Chodź, musimy ułożyć plan, jak wyciągnąć twojego syna z Azkabanu.

##

#

Był już prawie ranek gdy otworzyła oczy. Jej piękne zielone spojrzenie padło na niego. Uśmiechnęła się lekko jeszcze zaspana.

- Dzień dobry Severusie. – usłyszał ciche słowa. Słowa o których śnił. Za którymi tęsknił. Fala gorąca rozeszła się po jego ciele.

- Dzień dobry. – szepnął i pogładził ją po policzku.

- Jak się spało? – zapytała muskając palcem jego wargę

- Wciąż nie wierzę, że tu jestem. – odpowiedział

- Nie spałeś, prawda? – spytała łapiąc jego włosy. Zaczęła bawić się końcówką jednego z kosmyków. Pocałował jej delikatne dłonie i pokręcił głową. – Severusie, musisz spać.

- Boję się, że jak tylko zamknę oczy, to ten sen się skończy, a ja znów będę w Mungu. – szepnął

- To nie jest sen. – powiedziała i pocałowała go delikatnie

- Tak właśnie odpowiedziałabyś w moim śnie. – uśmiechnęła się

- A czy we śnie zrobiłabym coś takiego? – zapytała i pocałowała go kolejny raz. Tym razem dreszcz przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie, gdy poczuł jej zwinny język wślizgujący się do jego ust. Mruknął i pogładził delikatnie jej włosy. Ugryzła go w wargę. Poczuł jak jej dłonie zaplatają się wokół jego karku i przyciągają bliżej. Zamarł na chwilę.

- Nie bój się. Nic jej nie będzie. - powiedziała spoglądając przez chwilę na swój brzuch. – Ja z kolei, jeśli zaraz nie poczuję twoich dłoni na sobie, i całej twojej pasji, to przysięgam ci, że obłożę cię najpaskudniejszą klątwą jaką znam. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. W jej oczach pojawiły się radosne iskierki.

- Nie marnuj mocy, na coś co możesz mieć zupełnie za darmo. – uśmiechnął się do niej i przemknął językiem po krawędzi jej szczęki, by po chwili ugryźć jej ucho. Usłyszał ciche westchnienie

- Lepiej. – mruknęła. Poczuł jej dłonie skradające się w kierunku jego bioder. Wstrzymał na chwilę powietrze, gdy przemknęła językiem po jego klatce piersiowej. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie bólu, gdy ugryzła go w prawy sutek. Syknął, czując jak pożądanie zupełnie odbiera mu zdolność myślenia.

- Lily. – wyszeptał jej imię, a potem zaczął mamrotać coś nieskładnie, gdy poczuł jej język sunący w dół po jego brzuchu. Wiedział, że mamrocze. Wiedział, że bez sensu. Ale było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Miała nad nim władzę absolutną i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie miał nic przeciwko zupełnej utracie kontroli.

Próbował ją złapać i przyciągnąć do siebie, ale chwyciła jego dłonie i unieruchomiła skutecznie po bokach. Podniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Napotkał roziskrzone zielone oczy pod burzą rudych włosów. Mrugnęła do niego figlarnie, po czym przemknęła językiem po jego nabrzmiałym członku. Jęknął cicho, a ona uśmiechnęła się i musnęła lekko wargami czerwoną główkę, by już po chwili zacząć pieścić ustami całą jego długość. Jej język wirował, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. Jedna z jej dłoni krążyła teraz na jego podbrzuszu. Czuł na skórze delikatne dotknięcia jej palców. Gładziła jego uda, brzuch. Poczuł dreszcze przeszywające całe jego ciało, gdy muskała jego jądra. Kolejne dotknięcia języka na jego skórze, wysyłały impulsy elektryczne do jego mózgu, próbując usmażyć resztki tego co tam jeszcze zostało. Po sekundzie znów otoczyła go wilgoć jej warg. Pochłaniała go całego. Ssała, zaciskając swe palce u nasady jego penisa. Zdawało mu się, że zaraz eksploduje. Chwycił ją z całych sił w ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Siedziała na nim okrakiem zupełnie naga.

- Nie chcesz? – szepnęła do jego ucha, gorący oddech wywołał kolejną porcję dreszczy. Ugryzła go w ucho

- Chcę w tobie. – wymruczał tylko nieskładnie i nakierował swą boleśnie pulsującą erekcję na jej rozgrzaną, mokrą kobiecość. Westchnęła prosto w jego ucho gdy pchnął energicznie wchodząc w nią. Patrzyła na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Uniosła się na dłoniach patrząc mu w oczy i zaczęła poruszać się szybko. Był na krawędzi. Chciał odwlec ten moment jak najdłużej, ale ona nie zamierzała. Uszczypnęła jego sutki. Zawył cicho, bo ból przyjemność zupełnie się w nim pomieszały. Ścisnął jej biodra gdy usłyszał ciche westchnienie. Wbiła w niego paznokcie i zaczęła poruszać się jeszcze szybciej. I szybciej. – Lill… - próbował powiedzieć, gdy zaczęła robić mu się biało przed oczami.

- Sev. – wyszeptała i poczuł skurcze wokół swojego członka. Jej oczy błyszczały jak szmaragdy. Mruknęła coś i pocałowała go niemal brutalnie. Gdy poczuł jej wilgotny język swoich ustach nie był w stanie już dłużej się pohamować. Gorąca fala rozkoszy zupełnie go zalała. Skurcz ekstazy wygiął jego ciało.

Poczuł jak ona opada na niego po chwili. Zsunęła się i położyła przy jego boku. Wtuliła swą głowę w jego ramię.

- Jesteś mój. – szepnęła. – Mój. Nie oddam cię już żadnym pieprzonym Aurorom. Żebym miała wymordować całe ministerstwo. – mruknęła cicho. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pocałował czubek jej głowy. Był szczęśliwy. Jego czarownica była przy nim. Chciała go. Pragnęła. Tęskniła. Poczuł jak jej oddech spłyca się, a ona zasypia. Otoczył ją szczelnie ramionami i wtulił nos w jej włosy.

- Twój. – szepnął i odpłynął. Nie miał już sił otworzyć oczu. Jej ramiona na jego ciele i zmęczenie, przekonały go w końcu, że ona nie zniknie, jeśli na chwilę zmruży oczy.

##

#

Obudził się późnym popołudniem. Otworzył oczy by zobaczyć najpiękniejszą zieleń na świecie. Jej tęczówki. Jej palce bawiły się kosmykami jego włosów. Pocałowała czubek jego nosa, gdy tylko na nią spojrzał.

- Wynieśmy się stąd jak najszybciej. Do siebie. Lubię ich. Nawet się nie spodziewałam, że tak się kiedykolwiek stanie. Ale chcę być w domu.

- Gdzie dokładnie jest ten dom o którym mówisz? – spytał niepewnie.

- Przy tobie. Ale jeśli pytasz o budynek, to musimy znaleźć coś dla nas. Wiem, że nie czujesz się dobrze w domu Syriusza. Poza tym, tam będzie mieszkał Harry, po ślubie. O ile Ginny się nie rozmyśli. Nie zaproponuję ci nawet Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Nie spodziewam się też, że będziesz chciał mieszkać w dolinie Godryka. – wymieniała po kolei

- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że chcesz się wprowadzić do tej rudery na Spinner's End?

- Chcę być tam, gdzie czujesz się bezpieczny.

- To zdecydowanie nie tam. Poszukajmy czegoś nowego. Naszego. Bez przeszłości. Bez zakurzonych wspomnień w kątach. Bez bólu ukrytego w ścianach. – szepnął, całując jej dłoń

- Jakieś wymagania proszę pana?

- Skrzat i kominek mile widziane. – uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

- Yes sir. Panie Snape. Sir. Lily już biegnie szukać. Sir! – zaczęła przedrzeźniać skrzata wstając z łóżka.

- Myślałem, że możemy zająć się tym raczej po śniadaniu.

- Po obiedzie. Obawiam się, że przespaliśmy śniadanie. - rzekła wskazując na tacę z jedzeniem stojącą na stoliku nieopodal.

- To poproszę najpierw o podwieczorek. – szepnął jej w ucho.

- Mam ci przylewitować batonika?

- Nie. Moja pani. Jest pewien rodzaj słodyczy który nie jest w stanie mnie nasycić. I jestem głodny. I chcę więcej. I wciąż mi mało. – szepnął i pocałował ją namiętnie. Zagrabił jej usta dla siebie. Pochwycił jej włosy próbując je ujarzmić. Usłyszał ciche jęknięcie gdy jego dłoń znalazła się miedzy jej nogami.

- Uważaj, żebyś nie pękł z przejedzenia.

- Nie obawiaj się. Za długo byłem głodny, żeby można mnie było nasycić wystarczająco, by to osiągnąć.


	18. Chapter 18

- 14 Czerwca. Rozprawa z ramienia Ministra Magii, oskarżony o dokonanie przestępstwa z artykułu 325, paragraf drugi Ustawy o Czarnej Magii, oraz artykuł 27 i 65 Ustawy o Współpracy Między Czarodziejami. Jak się pan nazywa?

- Harry James Potter. - odpowiedział Złoty Chłopiec

- Czy wyznaczył pan obrońcę, który będzie pana reprezentował? Czy ma zostać panu przydzielony obrońca z urzędu?

- Pan Potter ma już obrońcę. Dziękuję bardzo. Moje nazwisko: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Chciałbym wnieść postulat o przerwe w posiedzeniu Wizengamotu, chciałbym prosić o możliwość rozmowy na osobności bez świadków ze składem sędziowskim, w związku z tym, że mam powody sądzić, że mam dowody mogące unieważnić cały proces. Proszę o naradę bez świadków, widowni i prasy, w obecności jedynie oskarżonych i poszkodowanych w tym procesie.

Przez salę przebiegł szmer. W końcu minister zabrał głos.

- Jakie to dowody?

- Naprawdę mam je ujawniać już teraz? Przy prasie i postronnych świadkach? Dobrze. Skoro wysoki sąd sobie życzy… otóż dnia 17 stycznia poprzedniego roku, Azkaban opuściły dwie osoby, które należały do wewnętrznego kręgu Lorda Voldemorta. Ich nazwiska to Amycus i Alecto Carrow. Mam powody sądzić, że uzyskali pomoc kogoś z ministerstwa, by opuścić dobrze strzeżone mury więzienia. W obecnym składzie sędziów są trzy osoby, które mogły podpisać zgodę na wypuszczenie więźniów skazanych na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Jedną z tych osób jest sam minister magii, pozostałe dwie osoby to –

- Cisza! – przerwał mu donośny głos Shaklebolta. – Wnoszę o włączenie klauzuli tajności na sprawę przeciwko Potterowi, Weasleyowi i Snape'owi. – kolejny szmer przeszedł przez salę. Oczy wszystkich zebranych wpatrzone były w ministra.

- Ogłaszam 20 minutową przerwę w obradach Wizengamotu. Kolejne spotkanie odbędzie się w Małej Sali na trzecim piętrze. O godzinie 8.45. Proszę podejrzanych i obrońców o stawieniu się tam w trybie obowiązkowym. Do wyjaśnienia, zabrania się wymieniania informacji z osobami postronnymi.

Rozległ się dźwięk olbrzymiego gongu i magowie siedzący w ławach po prostu opuścili salę w milczeniu.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza, który miał minę mogąca zwiastować jedynie kłopoty.

Nie był pewien co się dzieje. Bo choć aurorzy ze względów bezpieczeństwa zgodzili się na obecność Blacka w celi Harrego, po zakończeniu rozprawy Snape'a, to w tym czasie nie uzyskał żadnego listu, ani od Draco, ani od Severusa, ani tym bardziej od nikogo innego.

A teraz Malfoy mówił rzeczy, których Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał. Nie był głupi. Zakładał, że właśnie teraz przyszedł czas na tą ślizgońską część planu. A jednak się obawiał. W tle dostrzegł Snape'a, który uśmiechał się szyderczo patrząc na drzwi. Kilku aurorów podeszło do niego i Georga z zamiarem zaprowadzenia ich do sali o której była mowa. Lucjusz wymienił się spojrzeniami z Severusem, podszedł do niego i o czymś przez chwilę dyskutowali. Tym razem w galerii dla świadków był Draco, Pansy Parkinson i cała rodzina Weasleyów. Wszyscy wydawali się dość spokojni, mimo takiego obrotu sprawy. Była też McGonagall i Hagrid. Harry uśmiechnął się do nich smutno. Hagrid pomachał mu swoją wielką ręką. McGonagall wyraźnie powstrzymywała wielkoluda przed podejściem do Harrego. Widać było na jego wielkiej, zarośniętej twarzy troskę i zakłopotanie. Zdążył jeszcze wymienić zdziwione spojrzenia z Georgem, kiedy zabrali ich do windy.

##

#

Malfoy wszedł do sali pełnej rozwścieczonych i gotowych go pożreć czarodziei. Miał w rękawie listę rzeczy których się dopuścili od 1981 roku. Wszystko co Lily zdołała sobie przypomnieć na jakikolwiek temat. Miał za sobą samą Lily w pelerynie Pottera, która stała tuż obok Snape'a, gdyby się okazało, że wymagają świadka na niektóre przewinienia rady czarodziei. Ale woleli nie używać jej osoby aż do chwili, kiedy byłoby to absolutnie konieczne.

Shaklebolt wpadł wściekły do pomieszczenia. Ciskając niemal niewidzialnymi błyskawicami w Malfoya. Lucjusz widział to doskonale. Ale od dobrych kilku lat nie bawił się tak dobrze. Miał możliwość zdyskredytowania kilkunastu największych czarodziejów w państwie i zrobić to w imieniu prawa. _Zabawa lepsza, niż wymordowanie wioski brudnych mugoli_!

- Co za potworne brednie wypowiada pan, panie Malfoy pod adresem naszego drogiego ministra? - zaoponowała panna Savage gdy tylko usiadła za stołem.

- Nasz drogi minister, jak go pani nazwała, wraz z panem Dawlishem i panią, panno Savage, są jedynymi osobami uprawnionymi do podpisania ułaskawienia, bez konieczności kontaktowania się z Wizengamotem. Czy mam wyciągnąć dokument, który otrzymałem od strażnika Azkabanu, który przypadkiem w nocy z 16 na 17 stycznia ubiegłego roku miał nocną wartę w zakładzie? Czyj podpis znajdziemy na wspomnianym dokumencie?

- To jakieś brednie! Dokument mógł zostać podrobiony! - krzyknęła kobieta.

- A jednak, jak donoszą specjaliści Biura Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, podpis jest oryginalny. Czy może pani zaprzeczy Panno Savage? Chciałbym wnieść oskarżenie przeciwko bezprawnemu uwolnieniu dwójki niebezpiecznych przestępców z miejsca odosobnienia. Przestępców oskarżonych o liczne morderstwa, gwałty, tortury, a także znęcanie się nad społecznością uczniowską, w czasie kiedy zarządzali szkołą, zastraszając czynnie obecnego tu Severusa Snape'a, ówczesnego dyrektora.

Jeśli ministerstwo się zgodzi powołam świadków, w postaci absolwentów Hogwartu, którzy byli ofiarami tej dwójki.

Doniesiono mi także, że jeden ze świadków oskarżenia, który złożył zeznania jakoby widział obu panów Weasley – Freda i Georga razem, nie żyje od przeszło czterech miesięcy. Dowody wskazują również na to, iż świadek ów zginął z ręki pani Natalii Ogden.

- Niemożliwe – krzyknął jej mąż zza stołu. W jego niebieskich oczach strach fikał wielkie koziołki.

- Ja sam, nie dalej jak kilkanaście dni temu natknąłem się na tą wiedźmę, pod wpływem imperiusa, która twierdziła, że widziała tych panów – tu wskazał na oskarżonych - w Dolinie Godryka. Usiłując wyłudzić ode mnie pieniądze za ukrócenie całej sprawy, oraz wymusić współpracę ze śmierciożercami w postaci rodzeństwa Carrowów.

- Czemu pan tego nie zgłosił?

- Zgłaszam to teraz. Jestem natomiast bardzo ciekaw, dlaczego szanowany członek Wizengamotu nie zgłosił, ze jego żonę ktoś potraktował zaklęciem niewybaczalnym. Na tej tylko podstawie jestem w stanie ekstrapolować, że jeszcze kilku członków zacnego składu sędziowskiego może być ofiarami szantażu i manipulacji. Proszę zatem o wykluczenie z rozprawy i przesłuchanie pana Ogdena. – powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz patrząc się na człowieka w fioletowej szacie. Na sali podniósł się gwar. – Ponadto, jako, że jeszcze kilku członków tego składu sędziowskiego dopuściło się ohydnych przestępstw, wnoszę o unieważnienie procesu.

- To oburzające, to kalumnie! Malfoy rzucasz w nas oszczerstwami, mimo że nie masz dowodów. – warknął Shalklebolt, ale Malfoy uciszył go gestem dłoni. Dobrze wystudiowanym i nonszalanckim gestem.

- Proszę o ciszę. Zaczniemy zatem od Pana Ministra. Jego partner Vladimir Krukow zamieszkały przy Greyson Street, zapewne nie wie, iż w tajemnicy jego aktywa rodowe są upłynniane w firmie pana Fransois'a DeValere, kolejnego z partnerów życiowych ministra.

– To jawna obraza najwyższego urzędu w ministerstwie! – ktoś krzyknął

- Doprawdy… panie Ministrze. Było by przykro gdyby dowiedziała się o tym opinia publiczna. Twoje zdjęcia w prasie. Hmmm. – cmoknął uśmiechając się złośliwie. Rzucił na stół teczkę z nazwiskiem ministra. Shaklebolt się zagotował

- Skąd to wiesz Malfoy? – warknął Minister

- Powiedzmy, że powiedział mi o tym mały duszek… - Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - A pani, pani Umbridge… mamy dowody i świadków mogących potwierdzić, że znęcała się pani nad nieletnimi uczniami Hogwartu w latach 1995-1996 kiedy to urzędowała pani za zgodą ówczesnego Ministra na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Moi informatorzy dowiedzieli się także o pani tajnej skrytce z przedmiotami, które są wyraźnie zakazane w czarodziejskiej Anglii, od roku 1981.

Pan Ogden, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, od niemal miesiąca posiadał informacje, iż jego żona jest pod wpływem imperiusa. Mógł być szantażowany, przez śmierciożerców próbujących zawiązać spisek przeciwko panu Snape'owi i Potterowi, których upatrują jako wrogów, i chcą dokonać na nich osobistej zemsty za swoje życiowe porażki. Przesłuchany pan Rolwe, który dopuścił się w ostatnim miesiącu czynnej napaści na panna Snape'a, przyznał się do spisku mającego na celu wyeliminowanie jego osoby z tego świata. Tu jest zapis przesłuchania pana Rowle'a.

- Mafalda Hopkick była widziana wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich 12 lat w barach o wątpliwej reputacji, które nie przystoją urzędnikom składu sędziowskiego. W ostatnim półroczu jej długi karciane zostały w dziwny sposób spłacone, a ona sama wzbogaciła się w dom u ujścia Tamizy. Pozwolę sobie zaznaczyć, że z pensji, którą opłaca wasza szanowna rada, nie byłaby w stanie pozyskać legalnie _takich_ funduszy. Pan Bode, z departamentu Tajemnic, który także obstaje przeciwko panu Potterowi, w ostatnim okresie zniszczył szereg dokumentacji dotyczącej wielu smierciożerców, którzy byli sądzeni w ciągu ostatniego roku. Na potwierdzenie, mam zeznania panny Parkinson, która pracuje od niedawna w jego biurze, jako asystentka. – Na blat upadły kolejne teczki osobowe.

Czy mam wymieniać dalej? Mam informacje na temat pani Perkins, pana Williamsona i Rockwooda, a także...

- Informacje które pan zebrał, panie Malfoy mogły by stanowić dowód oskarżenia przeciwko wielu członkom Wizengamotu i Ministerstwa. – dotarł do niego surowy głos jednej ze starszych wiedźm.

- Oczywiście przekażę te i wiele innych informacji osobom, które uważam za uczciwe i godne zaufania. Nie pragnę wszak pognębiać ciężko pracujących ludzi. I wywoływać skandalu, który rozejdzie się nie tylko po całej czarodziejskiej Anglii, ale także i całej czarodziejskiej Europie. Pragnę jedynie prosić uczciwych członków Wizengamotu, by przyjrzeli się jeszcze raz aktowi oskarżenia przeciwko panu Potterowi, Snape'owi i Wealsey'owi.

Jak już udowodniłem na uprzedniej rozprawie, pan Weasley którego tu mamy, jest Georgem Weasleyem, a nie swoim zmarłym bratem Fredem. W związku z tym cały akt oskarżenia należy uznać za niebyły. Jestem przekonany, że jesteście państwo w stanie dojść do szczerej konkluzji, jakoby cały ten proces był jedną wielką pomyłką Ministerstwa przeciwko szanowanym obywatelom.

Zakładam, że Biuro Aurorów weźmie na siebie winę, za źle przetworzone dowody i pozbawienie magii Pana Snape'a. W związku z tym będzie mu winne dożywotnią rentę, lub opłacanie godnego życia tak długo, jak długo magia do niego nie powróci. Severus Snape zgodzi się brać udział w badaniach okresowych, i korzystać z leczenia opłacanego przez ministerstwo, mające na celu przywrócenie mu jego mocy.

Ponadto myślę, że panu Weasleyowi i Potterowi należy się odszkodowanie za straty finansowe poniesione w czasie pobytu w więzieniu. Miesięczny przychód sklepu Georga Weasleya wynosi około dwóch i pół tysiąca galeonów miesięcznie, wnoszę więc o zwrot utraconych dochodów wraz z odsetkami. Miesięczna pensja pana Pottera w Londyńskiej Lidze Quidditcha wynosi 4 tysiące galeonów miesięcznie, plus przychody z reklam i akcji promocyjnych. Co daje nam kwotę około 7 tysięcy galeonów miesięcznie. Wnoszę o wyrównanie tej kwoty, również z odsetkami.

Byłem w stanie odwieść mojego syna od złożenia zażalenia, ponieważ w związku z opieszałością Wizengamotu mój syn, jako menedżer zespołu pana Pottera stracił na spadku z pierwszego miejsca w lidze jakieś plus - minus trzysta tysięcy galeonów. W zamian za sponsorowanie turnieju zimowego przez ministerstwo, Draco Malfoy jest skłonny odstąpić od oskarżenia ministerstwa o celowe działanie na szkodę Ligi Quidditcha. – Lucjusz ujrzał cień ulgi na twarzach sędziów i ministra, którzy musieliby znaleźć pieniądze, gdyby wniosek okazał się zasadny. Ciepło rozlało się po jego sercu. Uśmiechnął się teraz naprawdę szczerze.

- Chciałbym jednak wspomnieć, że poza zwyczajową pensją jaką utracili nasi poszkodowani, należy im się odszkodowanie za szkody moralne, szkalowanie ich dobrego imienia w Proroku Codziennym, oraz narażenie na niebezpieczeństwo utraty zdrowia i życia w wyniku ewidentnego błędu Ministerstwa.

W związku z tym wnoszę o odszkodowanie dla Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a, za bezzasadne pozbawienie wolności i odebranie magii w wysokości 200 tysięcy galeonów, oraz dla pana Weasleya i Pottera, za bezzasadne pozbawienie wolności po 50 tysięcy galeonów od głowy.

Na tym chciałbym zakończyć ten pożałowania godny proces i żywić nadzieję, że podobne wydarzenia nigdy nie będą miały miejsca w naszym praworządnym kraju. – Lucjusz ukłonił się nisko i uśmiechnął. I Harry dałby sobie w tej chwili uciąć głowę, że właśnie puścił do niego oko.


	19. Chapter 19

- Nareszcie stary! – powiedział Draco z śmiechem na twarzy, gdy tylko wyszli z ponurego gmachu ministerstwa. Znajomi po przywitaniu go i zapewnieniu chęci niesienia pomocy, zostawili go z najbliższymi. - W końcu będziemy mogli iść się napić. I wracasz drużyny. Dam ci trochę odpocząć, ale następny sezon masz zacząć w pełnej gotowości! – uśmiechał się radośnie. Potter był w końcu wolny. Cała rozprawa przebiegła tak jak to zaplanował jego ojciec. Atak na najwyższych członków Wizengamotu nie mógł się skończyć inaczej niż unieważnieniem procesu. Draco nie miał pojęcia skąd Lucjusz wziął choćby połowę tych wszystkich informacji. I dlaczego postanowili wykorzystać je dopiero teraz, nie próbując tego wcześniej. On posiadając takie dane o samym ministrze nie omieszkałby ich użyć do czegoś bardziej pożytecznego niż tylko wyciąganie z więzienia Harrego. Ale najwyraźniej matka Złotego Chłopca miała w tej kwestii wiele do powiedzenia i Lucjusz z jakiś powodów nie próbował nawet wdawać się z tą kobietą w dyskusje.

- Wybacz, ale najpierw muszę się zająć moją narzeczoną. Po tylu miesiącach zapomniałem jak wygląda naga kobieta. – Uśmiechnął się wymownie i mrugnął. Draco poczerwieniał lekko.

Harry był więcej niż zadowolony. Ministerstwo unieważniło proces, co znaczyło tyle, że w jego dokumentacji prawnej nie będzie wzmianki nawet o byciu oskarżonym. Harry nie znał się na prawie za dobrze, ale to co wiedział wystarczyło by być bardzo szczęśliwym… i jak zrozumiał bogatszym niż przedtem. Nigdy nie cierpiał na brak gotówki, jednak teraz nie musiał się martwić kosztami związanymi z weselem. Podobnie było z Georgem. Mógł spokojnie opuścić kraj i nie pracować przez kilka lat, jeśli przyjdzie mu to do głowy. Mina Severusa jasno powiedziała Harremu, że nie spodziewał się otrzymać jakiegokolwiek odszkodowania, nie mówiąc już o małej fortunie. Harry musiał przyznać, że Malfoy z niewiadomych przyczyn spisał się świetnie w sądzie. Nie dziwił go już ani trochę fakt, że mężczyzna z taką łatwością unikał do tej pory odpowiedzialności za swoje występki.

- Tak, jasne. Nie sądziłem, że zdecydujesz się na cokolwiek innego. Gdybyś się jednak nacieszył nią wystarczająco, to zapraszam. Fiuknij do mojego apartamentu, teraz mogę spokojnie wynieść się do siebie.

- Nie spodziewaj się mnie przed końcem tygodnia. – Harry mrugnął do niego i objął Ginny w pasie. Spojrzał jeszcze w kierunku Severusa, który skinął mu głową i odszedł rozmawiać z Malfoyem i Arturem Weasleyem. Molly stała na chodniku razem z Ronem, Georgem i resztą swoich dzieci. Wyraźnie cieszyli się z uwolnienia chłopaka. Został wyściskany przez wszystkich ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej wciąż w niego wierzyli, choć Harry nie mógł się nadziwić jak to w ogóle możliwe. Pansy Parkinson rozmawiała o czymś z Draco i jego ojcem, po czym odeszła nawet nie oglądając się na Harrego. Zastanawiał się co ta dziewczyna w ogóle tu robi. _Czyżby Draco był aż tak głupi żeby związać się z tą wstrętną jędzą? Przecież nawet jej nie lubił. Chyba ojciec nie zmusił go do jakiegoś absurdalnego małżeństwa z tą czystokrwistą, wredną żmiją?_

Długo się jednak nie zastanawiał, bo Ginny zaczęła mu szeptać bardzo erotyczne rzeczy prosto do ucha, i zapragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się z nią we własnym łóżku. Po chwili aportowali się więc sprzed gmachu ministerstwa prosto do jego domu na Grimmuald Place 12.

##

#

Obudził się z nogami splecionymi z jej nogami. Czuł ciepło jej ciała pod swoim. Jej dłonie na jego skórze. Oddech przy uchu… łaskotanie, jej włosy na jego twarzy. I zapach. Tęsknił za nim każdej nocy w Azkabanie. Przypominał mu świeżo skoszona trawę. I ciastka waniliowe, które jej matka robi w weekendy. _Ginny. Jego Ginny. Jego kobieta. Narzeczona. Wkrótce żona. Jakimś cudem nie rozmyśliła się i wciąż chciała z nim być_.

Był szczęśliwy. Wolny. Bezpieczny w jej ramionach. A mimo to czegoś mu brakowało. Wszyscy wkoło walczyli o swoich bliskich. O miłość. Musieli przejść przez piekło, by sobie zasłużyć na spełnienie. Ale jemu ta jedna rzecz przychodziła z łatwością. Ginny. Jego kochanka. Przyjaciółka. Powierniczka. Była przy nim jeszcze zanim go poznała. Zakochana w samym tylko wyobrażeniu jego osoby. Ale potem poznała go naprawdę. I wciąż przy nim trwała. Czy wahał się co do swojego wyboru? Nie. Nie było nikogo innego z kim mógłby spędzić życie. Ona wiedziała o nim wszystko, a mimo to wciąż go kochała.

Mimo to, nadal miał poczucie, że powinien walczyć, wrzucić pół swojej duszy do jakiejś studni, by sobie na nią zasłużyć. Na jej miłość i oddanie. To nie było coś zwyczajnego w jego życiu. Miał miłość Lily. Ale to była przecież jego matka. Umarła za niego. A on ją wskrzesił. Czuł, że jakoś sobie dzięki temu zasłużył na tą miłość. Miał miłość Syriusza, gdy ten był sobą. Ale to było odbicie uczucia do jego ojca. Harry teraz to wiedział. Syriusz chciał by Harry był Jamesem. I kochał go na zaś, jakby mógł tym sprawić, że zamieni się w swojego ojca. Ta miłość też miała swoją cenę. Cenę życia Syriusza.

Harry wtulił się w ciało za którym tak tęsknił w ostatnich tygodniach, modląc się w duchu, by już nie musieli płacić za swoje szczęście krwią czy nawet tęsknotą.

##

#

Po nocy spędzonej z Ginny musiał jechać do nowej posiadłości Snape'a, i jak sądził mamy. Chciał później dotrzeć jeszcze do Malfoy Manor. Był winny Lucjuszowi wolność. Lucjusz był mu winny wyjaśnienia, tego co tam się właściwie stało w sądzie. Ale był zbyt wykończony, by o tym wczoraj rozmyślać. Przede wszystkim chciał się zobaczyć z matką. Upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Ginny mówiła, że Lily ma dla niego niespodziankę. I że bardzo mu się ona spodoba. Była w tym względzie bardzo tajemnicza. Harry zastanawiał się czy może udało im się załatwić jego matce jakieś dokumenty, które nadawałyby jej tożsamość jako wiedźmie, by nie musiała się ukrywać. Założył, że Lucjusz potrafi załatwiać takie rzeczy od ręki. _45 lat w rodzinie śmierciożerców i bandytów musiało mieć jakieś swoje plusy. _

Kupił kwiaty dla matki i flaszkę ognistej na wieczór dla Malfoya. Wiedział, że głupi alkohol nie opłaci olbrzymiego długu jaki miał w stosunku do tego człowieka, ale nie miał innych pomysłów na to, jak mógłby mu się odwdzięczyć za wyciągnięcie go z tej wyspy rozpaczy. Ginny pojechała do domu. Chciała zobaczyć się z bratem. Opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim i zorganizować imprezę pożegnalną zanim wyjedzie. Zaplanowali bowiem, że George dołączy do Freda w Rumunii, jak tylko trochę odeśpi niewygody aresztu. Dzięki temu powinni być bezpieczni. Nie zamierzał wracać na Pokątną, gdzie każdy patrzyłby mu na ręce. Z Rumunii zaś mogli z powodzeniem prowadzić sprzedaż wysyłkową swoich towarów i jeszcze rozwijać badania nad zastosowaniem różnych dziwnych substancji, bez obawy, że ktoś będzie patrzył krzywo na ich ręce.

Harry przekroczył bramę niewielkiego domku na odludziu. Miał olbrzymi ogród i taras z boku budynku. Przed wejściem stały zwykłe mugolskie latarnie. To tu przebywała jego matka… widział, że dom jest jeszcze w trakcie remontu i ulega pewnym przeróbkom. Zapewne by połączyć funkcjonalność mugolskich wynalazków i czarodziejskich sposobów funkcjonowania. W końcu oboje Snape i Lily mieli mugolskie korzenie. Dodatkowo Severusowi bez mocy trudno byłoby radzić sobie na co dzień bez chociażby elektryczności.

Harry wiedział, że matka wczoraj była z nimi w sądzie. A jednak nie widział jej, słyszał tylko jej szept przy uchu i domyślił się, że była pod peleryną. _Może poprzednim razem też tak było?_ Wczoraj jednak odesłała go na Grimmuald Place razem z Ginny i umówili się dopiero na dziś. Otworzył mu skrzat, którego w życiu nie widział, ale sądząc z różowej poszewki w którą był obleczony, była to samica.

- Zmorka wita Panicza Pottera. Zmorka już prowadzi go do salonu. – pisnęło entuzjastycznie stworzonko. Zaprowadziła go prosto do salonu w którym przy kominku siedział Snape, ubrany w zwykłą granatową koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wszystko w pomieszczeniu było raczej w pastelach, choć z dużym udziałem świeżej zieleni. Pomieszczenie było przedziwną mieszanką czarodziejskiego wystroju wnętrz i mugolskiej elektryki. Gdzieś w kącie Harry dostrzegł nawet radio.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu matki. Nagle za nim, niczym spod ziemi zmaterializowała się Lily. W olśniewającej zielonej sukni, z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy… i wielkim… _nie, jeszcze nie wielkim_… ale wyraźnie rosnącym brzuchem… Harry zbladł, przełknął ślinę i siłą woli powstrzymał się przed utratą przytomności.

- Będziesz miał siostrę skarbie. – szepnęła Lily i przytuliła go mocno. – Cieszę się, że jesteś. - Snape wzruszył ramionami patrząc na niego spokojnie, jakby właśnie mu powiedziała, że herbatę powinno się pić z cukrem. Harry od razu obliczył kiedy to dziecko zostało poczęte. Z tego co kojarzył nie mogło być do tego wiele okazji… _a właściwie… była tylko jedna_. Reszta krwi odpłynęła mu z twarzy do stóp i lekko się zachwiał.

- Nie. Nie, nie. Nie możesz być w ciąży! Ja wam podałem eliksir. – W Harrym wzbierała panika, gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił. Widział brzuch matki. Jej zadowolenie. Widział radość Severusa, mimo, że ten starał się to ukryć pod maską obojętności. Wydawali się bardzo szczęśliwi. A jemu w głowie szumiała tylko opowieść Dumbledora o sposobie w jaki został poczęty Tom Riddle. Zimne krople pojawiły się na jego plecach_. To się nie dzieje naprawdę_.

- To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nie wtedy. Tom… on był skutkiem eliksiru. Dlatego nie potrafił kochać. Dyrektor mi wszystko powiedział. – wyrzucał z siebie nieskładnie. – To dziecko, ono nie powinno…

- Harry? – pytające spojrzenie matki spoczęło na nim.

- O czym ty mówisz? Jaki eliksir? – Snape w ciągu sekundy był przy nim. W jego głosie brzmiał strach z każdą sekundą przeradzający się w furię.

- Po tym co powiedziałaś… że on nigdy nie powie… - Harry spojrzał w twarz mężczyzny przed sobą. – Że ty nic nie zrobisz, póki on ci nie powie. O to mi chodziło! Żeby on ci powiedział! – Harry przypomniał sobie tamten dzień. Tamtą rozmowę. Wpatrywał się teraz w konsekwencje swojego działania. W rosnący brzuch jego matki. Zarówno ona jak i Severus mieli zdezorientowane miny – Chciałem żebyś go sprowokowała. Żeby w końcu opuścił te swoje mury! Żeby wyszedł z zamku, który sobie zbudował wokół siebie. To miała być…

- Coś ty zrobił?! - Harry zobaczył nagle jak słaby, zmęczony mężczyzna, zmienia się w furiata, który chce mu urwać głowę. W innych okolicznościach pewnie by się tym nie przejął. Ale teraz miał przed sobą bardzo rozwścieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów. I mimo, że gdzieś na dnie jego głowy krzyczała myśl – _On jest pusty! Nie ma w sobie mocy._ - To obok, druga część jego umysłu wrzeszczała jak opętana – _Uciekaj! Uciekaj! Udusi cię i nawet się nie spoci!_

Harry sapnął, spiął się w sobie. Nie _po to jest gryfonem, żeby drżeć przed tym potworem._ Bo teraz nie było w nim nic z łagodnego Severusa. Matka stojąca w rogu pokoju wydawała się bardzo zła. I Harry nie sądził, że choć ruszy palcem, gdy mężczyzna będzie go mordował. A w oczach czarnych jak smoła Harry widział rządzę mordu. Mordu i tortur. Bardzo wymyślnych i z użyciem dziadka do orzechów.

- Miałem serdecznie dość waszych podchodów! Lily snuła się jak cień wzdychając, że się rozmyśliłeś! A ty?! Ty byłeś jak wściekły kuguar. Ociekałeś jadem i wypalałeś dziury w dywanie.

- Powiedz mi kretynie wszeteczny, czym to się rożni od mojego zwykłego stanu?!

- Czy ostatecznie nie wyszło na dobre? Miotalibyście się tak następne 20 lat!

- Nie tobie było o tym decydować! To powinna być nasza decyzja!

- Żałujesz?

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Ale to nie zmienia mojej pozycji wobec ciebie! Mógłbym cię teraz zabić.

- Tak daleko się nie posuniesz w swojej nieracjonalności.

- Nieracjonalności?! Ja ci pokażę nieracjonalność. Marsz do swojego pokoju! Masz szlaban! Nie wyjdziesz z niego, póki ci nie powiem że możesz!

- Oszalałeś . Mam prawie dwadzieścia lat!

- A zachowujesz się jakbyś miał dwa. Wynocha! Zejdź mi z oczu zanim zrobię coś czego będę żałował!

- W dupę się ugryź Snape! Nie jesteś moim ojcem żeby mi mówić co mam robić! _– Oj przegiąłem_. Pomyślał Harry, kiedy czarne oczy błysnęły nienawiścią przed nim, z ust wydobył się warkot, a koło jego głowy przemknęła pięść. Harry zamknął odruchowo oczy. Usłyszał łupniecie obok swojego ucha i trzask łamanych kości. Otworzył oczy i miał przed sobą twarz zalaną furią i bólem. Dłoń Severusa właśnie odrywała się od ściany obok. Dwa palce były wyraźnie złamane. W tym momencie obok pojawiła się matka. – _Dobrze, uspokoi tego furiata_. Pomyślał.

- Przesadziłeś Harry. Wyjdź. Przemyśl co zrobiłeś. Potem sobie z tobą porozmawiam.

- Ale –

- Bez dyskusji synu, zanim stracę cierpliwość. – w jej tonie było coś co nieodmiennie przypominało mu wściekłą Molly, kiedy bliźniacy wysadzili o jedną rzecz za dużo. Wtedy nawet oni umykali w popłochu.

- Świetnie. Człowiek chce dobrze… - Harry jednak miał bardzo zaburzony instynkt samozachowawczy. W innym wypadku przecież nie poszedłby dać się zabić Voldemortowi.

- To jest moje ostatnie słowo. Wyjdź. I żeby ci nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby uciec przez okno! – powiedziała i machnęła różdżką.

- Świetnie. Z jednego więzienia do drugiego! – warknął i poszedł wściekły na górę.

Okno oczywiście było magicznie zablokowane. To było pierwsze co sprawdził. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi okazało się, że nie jest w stanie ich otworzyć ponownie. Pokój był nie do końca urządzony, było w nim łóżko z ciemnobordową narzutą. Dywan o bliżej nieokreślonej barwie brudnej żółci, kilka regałów i komoda. Wszystko puste. Najwyraźniej chcieli dać mu swobodę w wyborze mebli, choć wiedział, że to tylko gościnny pokój. Jego własny był w posiadłości Syriusza. Cały dom należał teraz do niego. Na podłodze przed nim stała torba z jego rzeczami. Z Azkabanu. Zupełnie wczoraj o tym zapomniał. Musieli je odebrać za niego.

- Nie będę ich używał. Ani jednej przeklętej rzeczy. Ani jednej. - Zaczął drzeć ubrania i spopielać je w rogu pokoju. Nie wie ile czasu mu to zajęło. Każdą koszulkę, każdy kawałek spodni. Spalał osobno sznurówki, a potem patrzył jak guziki od koszuli się topią.

– To niesprawiedliwe. Przecież powiedziałem im o tym, bo się martwię, że coś się może stać mojej siostrze. Czemu to mi się obrywa kiedy wszyscy w koło o tym wiedzieli? – powiedział do siebie, kiedy nie było już niczego do spalenia. Siedział przodem do okna. Czuł się podle. Wiedział, że ich oszukał, ale to miała być przecież niewinna psota. Nie sądził, że wyjdzie z tego… dziecko.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – usłyszał za sobą głos Snape'a. Tak, kiedy był zły nie był już Severusem. Był tym samym potwornym dupkiem co przez pierwszych sześć lat ich znajomości. Ale teraz wydawał się już trochę spokojniejszy.

- Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli w tamta wigilię. Lucjusz, Narcyza, Draco, nawet Ginny… sprawdzaliśmy wcześniej czy ten eliksir nie zrobi wam krzywdy!

- I widzisz jakie są tego skutki? – spytał Severus zrezygnowanym głosem. Był smutny. I przestraszony. Tak, chyba tak Harry by to określił.

- To nie tak! Testowaliśmy to. To było tylko Veritaserum, z eliksirem na popęd. Nikt inny nie stracił mocy.

- Może dlatego, że spałeś z czarodziejką, która ma moc.

- Nie. George przetestował to potem na mugolce. Też mu się nic nie stało. Dlatego się boję. A jeśli to dziecko, to kolejny Voldemort?

- Potter, ja cię błagam. Zejdź na ziemię. Voldemort był poczęty pod wpływem eliksiru miłości. A potem trafił na złe warunki socjalne.

- Jego ojciec był mugolem.

- Pijesz do mnie? Ja nie jestem mugolem. Nigdy nie będę potępiał czarodziei.

- Boże Snape, czy tak trudno ci zrozumieć, że się martwię!

- Boisz się o swoją skórę? Czy że twoje czyny będą miały fatalne konsekwencje? – sarknął spode łba

- Nie. Martwię się o matkę i o ciebie! Podałem wam to, bo widziałem jak się męczycie. I było mi przykro, że marnujecie czas. Ludzie, którzy się kochają nie powinni go marnować. Powinni być ze sobą. To nie był żaden eliksir miłości! Nie zrobiłem niczego czego już tam nie było. Po prostu zmusiłem was żebyście powiedzieli sobie prawdę!

Do uszu Harrego dobiegło kolejne warknięcie. Brunet przed nim wyraźnie starał się opanować. Sapnął w końcu i usiadł zrezygnowany na łóżku obok Harrego.

- Powiesz mi teraz co dokładnie wymieszałeś. Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś spisałeś recepturę.

- T-tak. Pewnie, że tak. Przecież nie nalałem po prostu do kubka dwóch rożnych eliksirów i nie pomieszałem ich metalową łyżeczką. Nie jestem takim kretynem, żeby wysadzić Lucjuszowi pół posiadłości.

- Daj mi tą recepturę. Muszę ją przejrzeć.

- Jasne. – wziął pergamin i spisał wszystko w tempie ekspresowym, po chwili podał mu notatki które sporządził o eliksirze. - Proszę Severusie. I chyba przepraszam.

- Chyba? – uniesienie brwi w górę.

– No przepraszam, nie za to, że to zrobiłem. Bo nadal uważam, że więcej z tego dobrego niż złego. Przepraszam, że wcześniej ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Ale jakby, nie miałem na to zbyt wiele okazji. I chyba naruszyłem waszą prywatność. – przyznał w końcu

- Chyba? – kolejne uniesienie brwi.

- No dobra. Naruszyłem. Mogliście się tak miotać jeszcze jakiś czas. Straciłem cierpliwość. Chciałem dla was dobrze. Zrobiłem coś głupiego. Ale chciałem…

- Jak zwykle. – Mrukniecie zza zasłony włosów. - Nie mam na ciebie siły. Ile by ci nie wbijać do twojej głowy, wydajesz się odporny na wiedzę.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział Harry. Severus spojrzał zdziwiony. Jego uniesione w górę brwi mogłyby wybić dziurę w suficie. - Za to, że jednak mnie nie zabiłeś. Jak twoja ręka? – spytał Harry, patrząc niepewnie na obandażowaną i unieruchomioną dłoń.

- Wygoi się. Następnym razem jak będziesz chciał zrobić coś głupiego, usiądź i poczekaj aż ci przejdzie. Tak będzie bezpieczniej dla wszystkich. – wstał i zaczął wychodzić z pokoju. Zatrzymał się w progu. I spojrzał na Harrego.

- Dobra robota.

- Co?

- No ten eliksir. Znakomity pomysł. Ja nigdy na coś podobnego nie wpadłem.

- Dz-dzięki Sev. – odparł Harry wstając, żeby pójść za nim.

- A ty gdzie? Szlaban nadal obowiązuje. – to powiedziawszy zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Ostatnie co Harry widział, to bardzo złośliwy uśmiech Mistrza Eliksirów.

##

#

Śniła mu się matka. Zupełnie nie wie czemu tak się stało. Myślał przecież o Ginny wieczorem. A jednak gdzieś kołatała mu świadomość rozmowy sprzed kilku miesięcy.

_- Dlaczego nie spróbujesz być szczęśliwa? Przecież go kochasz?_

_- Kocham. Ale nie jestem pewna czy on wciąż czuje to samo._

_- Sprowadził cię tu z powrotem. Jest przy tobie w każdej swojej wolnej chwili. Nawet ja! On toleruje mnie. Dla ciebie._

_- Ale nic nie robi._

_- Zapomniałaś już jak kazałaś mu oddać ci ojca? Bo on na pewno nie zapomniał. On wciąż wierzy, że kochasz Jamesa. _

_- Bo kocham… Nigdy nie przestanę go kochać. Dzięki niemu mam ciebie. On oddał za ciebie życie._

_- Snape poświęcił wszystko bym żył._

_- To przez niego wszystko się stało._

_- Przekazał przepowiednię. Ale potem próbował was uratować. Powiedział o wszystkim Dumbledorowi, a on go oszukał. Nic nie zrobił. Byliście w Zakonie. Oboje. Mogliście zginąć każdego dnia, tak czy siak, zabici przez tą szaloną sukę Lastrange. Mogła was trafić klątwa kogokolwiek. A on każdego dnia swojego potwornego życia żałował tego co zrobił._

_ - Wiem o tym, Harry…_

_- Więc dlaczego próbujesz żyć sama? Kiedy jest ktoś, kto zrobi dla ciebie wszystko._

_- Przeraża mnie taka władza nad drugim człowiekiem._

_- Więc nigdy jej nie wykorzystuj. _

_- Każdego dnia zastanawiam się jakby to było…_

_- Co cię więc powstrzymuje?_

_- Lęk. On jest moim przyjacielem. Ale bycie z kimś to nie to samo. Może on już przestał… minęło tyle czasu, a on nic nie zrobił._

_- Nigdy się nie przekonasz jeśli nie spróbujesz._

_- Ale on nic nie zrobi. Nie powie. Widzę to w jego oczach._

_- A gdyby coś zrobił? Cokolwiek? Powiedział ci o tym? Uwierzyłabyś mu?_

_- Nie wiem. Muszę to usłyszeć. Nie chcę zgadywać, ani domyślać się. Jeśli nie ma odwagi powiedzieć mi co czuje… jaki to ma sens?_

Chciał mu o tym powiedzieć. Ale Snape nie przyszedł tego dnia do ich domu. Przysłał sowę, że coś mu wypadło. Nie było go prawie cały tydzień. Harry zaczął wątpić, czy miał w ogóle słuszność. Może Snape już nie kochał jego matki? Może był przy niej z obowiązku, albo z przyzwyczajenia. Gdyby tak było, Harry chciałby o tym wiedzieć. Lily powinna być szczęśliwa.

Tak, to wtedy Harry wpadł na ten szaleńczy pomysł z eliksirem…


	20. Chapter 20

Harry został wypuszczony z „aresztu domowego" dopiero, gdy zapowiedział, że jeśli go nie wypuszczą na spotkanie z Weasleyami, to będą mieli na głowie całą ich rodzinę. Wcześniejsze próby wydostania się można było uznać za olbrzymią porażkę. Rano przyszła porozmawiać z nim matka. Mimo, że wyglądała jak jego rówieśnicy i na co dzień zapominał o tym, że jest jej synem, dziś było to zupełnie niewykonalne. Otrzymał reprymendę jakiej w życiu nie słyszał. I mimo tego, że był przekonany o słuszności swojego działania w święta, to nie śmiał już tego przyznać na głos. Czuł się jak mały chłopiec, któremu ktoś postanowił wyznaczyć granice i powiedzieć, że pewnych rzeczy nie wolno robić. Było to dla niego coś nowego. Choć jak się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że Snape cały czas próbował tego wobec niego. Stosował jednak przez większą część ich znajomości metody, które dla Harrego były zupełnie nie do przyjęcia. Teraz zaczynał rozmawiać z nim jak z dorosłym człowiekiem. To sprawiało, że Harry był skłonny wysłuchać od czasu do czasu jego argumentów. I co było jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające, uznać że nietoperz może mieć czasem rację.

Siedział sobie teraz w ogrodzie u Weasleyów i popijał piwo imbirowe. Harry bardzo się zdziwił widząc Malfoya wychodzącego z talerzykiem ciasta zza drzewa. Ginny wyjaśniła mu, że Ron i Draco nawiązali pewne dziwne porozumienie podczas pobytu w Rumunii. Spędzili tam we czworo razem z Fredem i Hermioną prawie dwa miesiące, zanim Fred poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie z Charliem i smokami, by tam zostać bez opieki.

Harry nie był tym bardzo zdziwiony, Draco dał się lubić jak przestawał zadzierać nos. Zakładał też, że sam Ron czuł nie lada wdzięczność za to co zrobił Lucjusz dla nich wszystkich.

W pewnym momencie Ginny zaczęła jednak temat, który uwierał go od kilkunastu tygodni. Bał się zacząć rozmowę zmierzająca chociażby w tym kierunku, w obawie przed tym, że usłyszy złe wieści.

- W całym tym zamieszaniu ostatnich dni, zupełnie zapomniałam z tobą porozmawiać o ślubie.

- Chcesz go odwołać? – zapytał zrezygnowany. Spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w swoje buty. – Wiem, że nie było mnie cały ten czas. Cholernie kiepski ze mnie narzeczony. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdybyś już nie chciała wychodzić za taki magnes przyciągający kłopoty.

- Co ty wygadujesz Harry?! Pewnie, że chcę za ciebie wyjść! Tylko w tym całym zamieszaniu zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że Draco postanowił wszystko zorganizować. Wiesz, trochę mu Ron pomagał. A mi Hermiona w wyborze sukni… ale oni ponoć nawet wymyślili coś na wieczór kawalerski. No i wesele… Lucjusz nie pozwalał się mieszać Draco w sprawę sądową, więc tak jakby… zajął się planowaniem balu, gośćmi i takie tam. Chyba roznosiła go energia całej tej bezczynności.

- Żartujesz sobie? Czemu miałby to wszystko robić?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może ma z tym coś wspólnego to, że Ron uratował mu życie, tam w Rumunii.

- Nie było cię tam. O niczym nie masz pojęcia. A moje życie wcale nie było zagrożone. – parsknął Draco wyłaniając się niczym cień zza drzewa.

- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – spytał Harry wpatrując się na przemian w przyjaciół.

- Masz sporo do nadrobienia, kochanie. – szepnęła Ginny i pocałowała go w policzek.

Resztę popołudnia i wieczoru spędzili w przyjaznej atmosferze. Harry wysłuchiwał opowieści o wszystkich istotnych rzeczach, które wydarzyły się podczas jego nieobecności. Nadrabiał informacje polityczne, wieści z naukowego półświatka, które próbowała mu wtłoczyć Hermiona. Aktualizował sportowe wiadomości z pomocą Rona i Draco. I wysłuchiwał wszelkich plotek jakie ktokolwiek próbował mu sprzedać. W końcu był wśród przyjaciół. Czuł się szczęśliwy.

Wraz z upływem kolejnych godzin i butelek alkoholu nabierał przekonania, że jest bardzo zadowolony ze swojego życia. I że pobyt w Azkabanie nie wyrządził tak wielkiej szkody jak się spodziewał. Jego obawy, że przyjaciele czy Ginny go opuszczą, okazały się zupełnie bezpodstawne. W dodatku czuł niejaką ulgę z faktu, że prawdopodobnie stworzony przez niego eliksir nie będzie miał w przyszłości negatywnych skutków. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jego siostra będzie normalną, szczęśliwą dziewczynką. Snape co prawda obawiał się, że może mieć tendencje do niereagowania na veritaserum w przyszłości. Fakt ten jednak nie wydawał się Harremu ani trochę przerażający. _W końcu jakie mogłyby być powody, by podawać dziecku taki eliksir?_

##

#

Dostał sowę z pergaminem, opatrzoną pieczęcią ministerstwa, z prośbą o spotkanie w czwartą dobę po opuszczeniu więzienia. Wyznaczył więc temu łysemu, byłemu aurorowi spotkanie w centrum miasta. W mugolskim centrum miasta. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ministerstwo wykombinuje cokolwiek, żeby znów go pojmać.

Siedział teraz w zatłoczonej restauracji. Nad nim stanął mężczyzna i położył kopertę. Po chwili usiadł naprzeciwko i zamówił kawę gestem dłoni. Był ubrany normalnie, co niesamowicie Harrego zdziwiło. Zwykle minister nie starał się nawet udawać, że jest przeciętnym człowiekiem. A dziś wyraźnie chciał zniknąć w tłumie.

Harry otworzył kopertę przed sobą i zamarł. Miał w dłoni kilka zdjęć jego matki. Z nim, z Severusem, oraz z Narcyzą w posiadłości Malfoyów. Spojrzał w ciemne oczy przed sobą.

- Co to ma być? – spytał oczekując szantażu.

- Widziałem ostatnio Snape'a na mieście z piękną kobietą. Nie żebym nie podejrzewał go, że może umawiać się z piękną kobietą. Ale jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy odkryłem jak bardzo podobna jest do twojej matki. Wiesz, jak się przyjrzeć, Harry, macie bardzo podobne oczy.

- Nazywa się Lilly Drake. Mieszkała w Australii przez pół swojego życia.

- O tak. Dokładnie sprawdziłem jej pochodzenie. Co ciekawe, Harry, w Australii, od 1843 nie mieszkali państwo Drake. Ani jeden obywatel o takim nazwisku.

- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi? Chcesz udowodnić Snape'owi, że jego kobieta go okłamuje? Wiesz, on pewnie wie takie rzeczy, ale najwyraźniej mu to nie przeszkadza.

- Harry, byłem w Zakonie od ponad 30 lat. Byłem na pogrzebie twoich rodziców. Myślisz, że nie poznałbym Lily Potter?

- Lily Potter nie żyje od 1981 roku. – odparł patrząc na ministra przenikliwie. Zastanawiał się czy jakby teraz rzucił pod stołem w niego 'Avadą', czy ktoś by się zorientował w tym tłumie. Ale był pewien, że ten podstępny dziad nie przyszedł tu sam. Że gdzieś za rogiem czai się ktoś, kto ma być świadkiem ich rozmowy.

- Och, wiem doskonale. Harry, pamiętam. A jednak chciałbym poznać panią Drake. Wiesz, to bardzo ciekawe, co powiedział pan Malfoy w trakcie waszego procesu. O tym, że mały duch mu szepnął o moich tajemnicach…

- Czego chcesz?

- Chciałem ci podarować te zdjęcia. Myślę, że dobrze na nich wyszedłeś. Myślę, że gdyby dokumenty, które posiada o mnie pan Malfoy, nagle zniknęły z jego skrytki pod salonem…

- Szantażujesz mnie? Nie wierzę własnym uszom.

- Harry, nie mógłbym się zniżyć do tak niskich zagrywek. Jestem uczciwym obywatelem. Ministrem, gotowym udzielić ci ślubu. Myślę, że to by dobrze wypadło w prasie. Wiesz, Wybraniec wybacza ministerstwu jego błędy. Obiecuję, że nie będziesz na tym stratny. Ani ty, ani ten raczej mało fotogeniczny mężczyzna z wielkim nosem.

- Brzydzę się polityką. – warknął Harry skubiąc nalepkę na butelce.

- Wiesz mi chłopcze, że ja też. A jednak Wizengamot został oczyszczony ze skorumpowanych czarodziei. I poczuwam się w związku z tym do odpowiedzialności by dbać o nasz kraj i bezpieczeństwo.

- Co myśmy wam takiego zrobili? Zabiłem Voldemorta. Dostaliście na tacy wszystkich śmierciożerców. Ich nazwiska. Adresy. Skrytki u Gringotta. Dajcie nam żyć. Pozwólcie w spokoju cieszyć się Severusowi zasłużoną emeryturą.

- Zrozum moje trudne położenie Chłopcze. Społeczeństwo źle patrzy na ministra, który nie potrafi dogadać się z Chłopcem – który - zabił – Voldemorta. A ja mam wiele pomysłów na usprawnienie naszych przepisów. Na poprawę życia wszystkich ludzi.

- I magicznych stworzeń. – Harry spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

- I magicznych stworzeń, Harry. - Uśmiechnął się do niego z zadowoleniem.

Harry miał ochotę napluć mu do kawy. Jednak powstrzymał się. Nie miał zamiaru niszczyć dokumentów. Ale na ślub w towarzystwie tej kanalii mógł się zgodzić. Ostatecznie mógł mu wlać eliksiru do wina i sprawić by narobił kolejnych głupot. A jak okaże się sprawiać problemy, zawsze może sprowadzić go do lochów ukrytych pod salonem Lucjusza. Ten _uśmiechnięty mężczyzna przed nim próbował grozić jego matce. Jego siostrze. I Severusowi._ I mimo, że cała trójka była w jego życiu od niedawna, a siostra sama w sobie, była na razie tylko koncepcją, która jeszcze nie zjawiła się fizycznie na tej ziemi. To Harry wiedział, że bez wahania wepchnąłby temu człowiekowi, jak i każdemu innemu który spróbuje im zagrozić, potłuczone szkło do ust i sprawi, że zostanie ono połknięte.

##

#

Potter wpadł jak burza do Malfoy Manor w porze podwieczorku. Nie chciał się zgodzić na przełożenie wizyty na kolejny dzień twierdząc, że to pilne. _Jakby kupienie Narcyzie biżuterii nie było pilne!_ Od czterech dni miał żonę tylko dla siebie_. Ta rudowłosa zaraza nie chodziła po jego domu, nie rozpieszczała cholernych skrzatów._ _Nie podburzała w końcu Narcyzy do kontaktowania się z Andromedą. _Draco wyniósł się też do siebie, i teraz Lucjusz miał do swojej dyspozycji całą posiadłość. Gdyby chciał mógłby tańczyć nago w salonie_! Nie żeby takie chore rzeczy przychodziły mu do głowy. Jakiś skrzat mógłby akurat przechodzić tamtędy z miotełką do kurzów i go zobaczyć_.

Ale mógł w końcu przestać udawać. Nie zachowywać się jak zimna kukła. Mógł się swobodnie uśmiechać, nie potrzebował nawet zapinać swojej koszuli. Jednym słowem, mógł być w końcu sobą bez obawy, że utraci swój rzeźbiony latami wizerunek zimnego drania.

Kiedy cichy alarm poinformował go, że ktoś próbuje się przebić przez osłony posiadłości, Lucjusz się zirytował. W pośpiechu zapiął koszulę i narzucił na siebie jedwabną czarną marynarkę, haftowaną w węże srebrzystą nicią na mankietach. Przywołał swoją różdżkę gestem dłoni i wpuścił nieznośnego chłopaka do środka. Po chwili potargany brunet stał w jego salonie. _20 lat na karku, a on nie wie, że należy używać grzebienia!_

- Czemu zawdzięczam twoją niezapowiedzianą wizytę Potter? Zdaje mi się, że umawialiśmy się dwa dni temu. A ty nie dość, że się nie zjawiłeś, to jeszcze nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować. Myślałem, że po wszystkim znajdziesz w sobie trochę kultury, by chociaż skreślić dwa słowa i nie marnować mojego cennego czasu.

- Dlaczego Draco mi nie napisał, że moja matka jest w ciąży? – zaczął ten, zupełnie ignorując próbę wychowania. _Żadnego przepraszam. Żadnego dziękuję. Co za porażający brak ogłady… choć z drugiej strony, gdzie ten człowiek miał się jej nauczyć skoro wpływ na całe jego życie i wychowanie mieli tacy popaprańcy jak Black czy Lupin?_

- Nie uznaliście, że to istotna informacja?! – wyskoczył z wyrzutem

- Dla sprawy? Nieszczególnie Harry. – przez twarz chłopaka przemknął grymas niezadowolenia. Lucjusz dałby sobie włosy zgolić, że gówniarz chciał krzyknąć, albo przynajmniej warknąć. Siłą woli próbował się jednak uspokoić.

- Chciałem przyjść już dwa dni temu, tak jak się umówiliśmy, ale mama i Severus dowiedzieli się o eliksirze który im podałem i trochę ich poniosło. Powiedzmy, że nie byłem w stanie wydostać się na nasze spotkanie. – przyznał w końcu chłopak. Lucjusz powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech. _O tak. Był w stanie sobie wyobrazić minę Severusa na wieść, że został tak okrutnie zmanipulowany przez gówniarza_.

- Nie powiedziałeś mu wcześniej? – udał oburzenie

- Miałem to zrobić kiedy się pociął w mojej kuchni? Czy może wtedy jak próbowaliśmy go wyciągnąć ze Spinner's End? A może krzyknąć o tym w trakcie aresztowania? – teraz to Harry był oburzony

- Rozumiem. – przyznał w końcu Lucjusz. – Czemu więc zawdzięczam twoją wizytę dzisiaj?

- Chciałem ci podziękować. Wiem, że to zapewne Draco cię przekonał, by mnie bronić. -

- Mój syn nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Przynajmniej jeśli idzie o twoją osobę. – odparł poprawiając włosy.

- Czemu więc mi pomogłeś?

- Ach tak. Zapomniałem, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie robi nic bezinteresownie. – sapnął, patrząc złośliwie na Pottera

- Więc czemu? – ponowił pytanie chłopak

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc". To zupełnie niedopuszczalne gramatycznie. – odparł. Harry prychnął zirytowany i rozsiadł się w fotelu, wciskając się niego głęboko. – Chciałem pomóc przyjacielowi. – przyznał w końcu Malfoy widząc, że nie pozbędzie się tego chłopaka ze swojego domu.

- Przyjacielowi?

- Czy tak trudno pojąć, że my w naszych lochach imienia Salazara też zdobywamy przyjaciół? A może to tylko przywilej gryfonów?

- A co ja miałem z tym wspólnego? – zapytał chłopak, chyba nie do końca dowierzając tym słowom

- Byłeś po drodze. To jak zabieranie pasażera, który jedzie w tym samym kierunku, do powozu.

- Więc uwolnienie Georga było tylko drogą do celu? – zapytał. _Ach, jest jeszcze dla niego nadzieja. Nie jest taki najgłupszy_. Pomyślał Lucjusz.

- Nie. To akurat była nieśmiała sugestia Draco. – przyznał

- W każdym razie dziękuję. – zaczął powoli skubiąc podłokietnik fotela. _Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że umył ręce zanim tu przyszedł! _– Przyniosłem tą butelkę… wiem, że to nie wystarczy… ale nie wiem jak mógłbym się odwdzięczyć… - miotał się Złoty Chłopiec. _Uroczo nieudolny w swoich wyznaniach. _Wygląda na to, że był naprawdę wdzięczny Lucjuszowi, co niezmiernie go cieszyło. _Bądź co bądź, może kretyn, ale sławny kretyn_. Lucjusz jeszcze nie raz zarobi na nim parę groszy. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

- Nie wpadaj więcej na wczasy do Azkabanu.

- Chciałem podziękować, że zająłeś się moją mamą. I za to co zrobiłeś na rozprawie. Wtedy po pierwszym posiedzeniu sądu…

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

- Chciałeś mi dodać otuchy. Doceniam to.

- Nie przypominam sobie niczego takiego.

- Wtedy, kiedy -

- Chyba przeceniasz moją zdolność do okazywania ciepłych uczuć, panie Potter. – Powiedział by zmylić chłopaka. Przyjmował postawię Snape'a, gdy ten chciał kogoś odsunąć od siebie na dużą odległość. Nie miał zamiaru wyjaśniać temu chłopcu, jak się czuł gdy sam tam przebywał.

- W każdym razie dziękuję. – ciągnął ten uparcie dalej – Mój pobyt tam to nie to samo co musiałeś przeżywać gdy tam trafiłeś.

- Nie przypominam sobie powodów do niepokoju. – uciął Malfoy, prychając pod nosem. _Nie będzie teraz myślał o roku spędzonym w Azkabanie_. Sięgnął po butelkę przyniesioną przez gryfona – Hmmm. Dobry rocznik. Severus ci powiedział?

- Uważasz mnie za tak nieobytego, że nie potrafię kupić porządnego koniaku? – parsknął Harry. Był wyraźnie urażony brakiem wiary w niego.

- Nie musiałeś się fatygować aż tutaj. Mogłeś wysłać sową, albo z pomocą skrzata.

- Nauczyłem się, że lepiej osobiście poruszać pewne tematy.

- I właśnie podziękowania są okazją do spotykania się w cztery oczy?

- Podziękowania nie. Ale minister, który domaga się zniszczenia akt z twojej skrytki pod salonem już tak. – powiedział chłopak konspiracyjnym szeptem. _Czy wszyscy w tym cholernym świecie wiedzieli gdzie jest jego tajna skrytka? Jaki był cel nazywania ją nadal tajną jeśli wszyscy wkoło potrafili ją znaleźć_?

- Kontaktował się z tobą?

- Spotkał się ze mną dziś w mugolskim barze. Ma zdjęcia mojej matki. Również z twoją żoną. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś o tym wiedzieć.

- Czy powiedział o co mu chodzi?

- Nie chce żeby informacje o nim wydostały się do prasy. Ma świadomość, że przestałby być wiarygodny w oczach wyborców. Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś te wszystkie informacje?

- O to już zapytaj swoją matkę. Myślę, że powinna ci sporo wyjaśnić. – powiedział tylko, ale nie zamierzał dawać chłopakowi więcej wskazówek. - Czy Shaklebolt chciał czegoś jeszcze?

- Udzielić mi ślubu. – powiedział Harry i skrzyżował ręce na piersi

- A mówisz mi o tym bo? – Lucjusz prychnął zirytowany. _Co go obchodził ślub cholernego Pottera? Przecież i tak go nie zaprosi._

- Bo Draco organizuje go w Malfoy Manor. – padły słowa z ust chłopaka.

##

#

Był wściekły. Harry bez jakiejkolwiek konsultacji, postanowił umówić ich na spotkanie z ministrem. _Po prostu poinformował go, że Kingsley Shaklebolt przyjdzie spotkać się z Lily!_ Że przedstawił mu dowody, które jasno świadczą o tym, że to właśnie ona. Severus obawiał się, że w momencie w którym ogień w ich kominku się zazieleni, do ich domu wpadnie stado aurorów i powleką ich w kajdanach do Azkabanu. Mężczyzna przybył jednak sam, stał teraz w przedpokoju, wpatrując się w Lily jak urzeczony.

- Więc to naprawdę ty? – szepnął niemal z namaszczeniem Kingsley.

- Ja. – odpowiedziała cicho. Severus patrzył zirytowany, jak były współpracownik wyciąga dłoń w stronę jego kobiety. _Czego on chciał? Jak długo zamierzał ich szantażować_? Sev nie wierzył, że robi to z czystej ciekawości. Wścibstwa na tym poziomie spodziewałby się po Moodym. Chociaż Shaklebolt też miewał tendencje do wsadzania nosa w cudze sprawy. Inaczej nie byłby tak dobry w dochodzeniach, przypomniał sobie Snape. Gdyby nie wykorzystywał bezwzględnie zdobywanych informacji, nie zaszedłby tak wysoko po tej drabinie władzy. Mimo początkowego braku środków, był teraz lepiej ustawiony niż sam Malfoy, a o to było naprawdę ciężko w dzisiejszych czasach.

- Czego chcesz Shaklebolt? Mało czasu gniłem w Azkabanie? Nie chcesz mi wmówić, że nie mogłeś machnąć piórem i nas stamtąd wyciągnąć?! – prychnął wściekle, gdy mężczyzna pewnym krokiem wszedł do ich salonu.

- Severusie, miałem związane ręce. Kilkoro wyżej postawionych magów bacznie mi się przyglądało. Oczywiście kilku z nich było opłaconych przez Carrowów. Dopiero informacje Lucjusza to potwierdziły.

- To jakaś farsa. Trzymaliście nas w zamknięciu przez kilka miesięcy, bo ktoś opłacił kilku czarodziejów?! Czy sam zarzut nie wydawał się Wizengamotowi absurdalny?

- Były zeznania Croppsa. Wydawały się wiarygodne. Zresztą to co teraz widzę jest dowodem na to, że mieli rację. Wskrzesiliście Lily.

- Nie o Lily byliśmy oskarżeni. A ty, z tego co mi wiadomo, wiedziałeś o niej na długo przed tym nim nas aresztowali! Nie mogłeś nas ostrzec? Wyjaśnij mi to postępowanie. – brunet denerwował się coraz bardziej. Rzucił na stół kopertę, którą Shaklebolt dał Harremu.

- Czy uważasz, że gdybym chciał was pogrążyć nie wyciągnąłbym tych zdjęć? Utopiłbym was wszystkich, gdybym miał takie życzenie. Myślisz, że dlaczego pozwoliłem działać Malfoyowi?

- Właśnie Kingsley. Czemu?

- Severusie. Nie złość się na mnie. To było jakieś szaleństwo. Gdybym was wypuścił, równie dobrze mógłbym być posądzony o spisek!

- Nie pieprz King! Cholerna czarodziejska Anglia okrzyknęła nas bohaterami! Wybawcami przeklętego świata! A ty mi mówisz, że to źle stawać po naszej stronie?! – Severus kipiał ze złości

- Doskonale wiedzieliśmy o Carrowach. Chcieliśmy ich dorwać. – zaczął czarnoskóry mężczyzna

- Naszym kurwa kosztem?! Wzięliście do więzienia dziecko! Zabroniliście kontaktów z bliskimi! Bo jakiś pieprzony śmierciożerca coś insynuował?! – Snape nie panował już nad sobą

- Przecież to prawda Severusie. Wskrzesiliście Weasleya. I naprawdę myślisz, że nie poznam pieprzonego Syriusza Blacka?! Był moją zmorą póki jeszcze próbował wymykać się z Grimmuald Place 12! A teraz kręcił się bezczelnie po Azkabanie! Wskrzesiliście ich wszystkich. Przyznaj się. – warknął minister.

- Kretynie! Pewnie, że to zrobiliśmy. Ale to nie jest zabronione prawnie. Cały ten akt oskarżenia…-

- Sprowadziliście Bellatrix Lastrange! – ryknął Kingsley

- Ta suka nie żyje. – odpowiedział z satysfakcją Severus

- Zupełnie straciliście kontrolę nad rytuałem. Ktoś mógł zginąć. Kamień mógł dostać się w niepowołane ręce.

- Skąd wiesz, że została wskrzeszona?

- Mówiłem już. Był świadek.

- A jednak dziwnym trafem oskarżenie przeciwko Malfoyowi nie ujrzało światła dziennego. – prychnął ten niezadowolony.

- Choć z chęcią zobaczyłbym tego bydlaka za kratami… jak sam wspomniałeś, jest przydatniejszy tutaj.

- On jest przydatny tu?! A ja musiałem znosić eksperymenty medyczne w Mungu?! A żeby ci zdechło wszystko co kochasz! – wrzasnął

- Severusie, opanuj się. – szepnęła Lily

- Opanuj?! Ten manipulator robił swoje dochodzenie naszym kosztem. Zamknął Harrego!

- Tak. Ale jaki sens ma teraz to roztrząsać? – spytała rzeczowo głaszcząc delikatnie jego ramię.

- Taki, że mnie nie było przy tobie. Nie mogłem ci pomóc. Nie mogłem cię wspierać. Nie mogłem bronić. – żalił się brunet

- Nie mogłeś. – szepnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mogę was tylko przeprosić, że tyle to wszystko trwało. Byliśmy przekonani, że ujawnią się w jakiś sposób. Ale widać nie takie były ich plany. Nadal nie wiemy, co te bydlaki kombinują i gdzie się ukryli.

- Świetnie! Jesteście rewelacyjni! Powinno się was zlikwidować. Biuro Aurorów… nie, nie biuro! Całe Ministerstwo w cholerę!

- Carrowowie czuli się zapewne przez ciebie zdradzeni. Mieli cię pod nosem przez cały rok i niczego nie zauważyli. – zaczął pacyfikować go minister

- Podobnie jak cholerny Voldemort przez ładnych parę lat! Tak samo Malfoy! A z nimi miałem bardziej zażyłe kontakty niż z tymi świrami! Zresztą co mnie obchodzą emocje tych psychopatów? To pieprzone potwory! Chcę zobaczyć ich martwe ciała i ty mi ich dostarczysz King!

- Postaram się. – zapewnił chłodnym tonem Shaklebolt. Widać było jak spiął się wyraźnie.

- W dupie mam twoje starania! Chcę widzieć rezultaty! – krzyknął Severus i wyszedł z salonu. Musiał ochłonąć. Miał ochotę udusić kretyna gołymi rękami!

Zszedł na dół dziesięć minut później. Czarne bydle siedziało zadowolone w jego ulubionym fotelu i popijało sobie w najlepsze kawę. Lily nie wyglądała ani trochę na zaniepokojoną. Opowiadała mu o ciąży, narzekając na niewygodę i skoki ciśnienia... a ten bezczelny dziad, z uśmiechem i udawaną troską w głosie polecał jej herbatki ziołowe i odpoczynek! _Pieprzony znawca kobiecych brzuchów_!

Po obiedzie i butelce wina, które wlał w siebie minister, Severusowi udało się nieco uspokoić. Omijanie alkoholu przychodziło mu dość łatwo, ponadto czuł, że na trzeźwo łatwiej przychodzi mu obserwacja. Postanowił, że nie warto się kłócić z tym manipulatorem. T_o było niczym dyskusja z Dumbledorem i próba odmawiania spożycia jego pieprzonych cukierków_. _Minister chciał blasku fleszy i zdjęć z Harrym Potterem – dostanie je_. Ale po wszystkim, mają dać im spokój. On, ministerstwo, prasa, aurorzy. Nawet byli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Jeśli Potter będzie chciał współpracować z nimi kiedykolwiek, zgłosi się sam. Do tego czasu, mają dać spokój chłopcu i jego rodzinie.

On, Severus, natomiast z uwagi na swój stan jest zupełnie nieprzydatny i nie chce widzieć żadnego z nich, gdy tylko zakończy się cała ta szopka związana ze ślubem Harrego i panny Weasley. Minister choć niechętnie zgodził się z żądaniami byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape nie wierzył mu ani przez chwilę, że jest szczery w swoich zapewnieniach, jednak chwilowo nie miał innej możliwości jak przystać na tą ulotną ugodę.


	21. Chapter 21

N/A:

Serdeczne podziękowania dla Joreth za betowanie moich pomysłów.

Pozdrawiam też wszystkich którzy dobrnęli aż tu... jesteśmy mniej-więcej w połowie.

Dziękuję za poprzednie komentarze. Zapraszam do podtrzymywania tego zwyczaju, to dodaje mi kopa do pisania kolejnych części.

Ostatnio wena uczepiła sie mojej lewej nogi i nie zamierza najwyraźniej opuścić. W związku z tym postaram się częściej wrzucać kolejne rozdziały, zanim natchnienie mnie opuści i ucieknie w siną dal...

* * *

Siedzieli późnym popołudniem w ogródku Nory i popijali piwo imbirowe. Dziewczyny gdzieś zniknęły w ramach wieczoru panieńskiego, na jaki Hermiona i Luna wyciągnęły Ginny. Chłopacy mieli więc sporo czasu, by zrelaksować się przy piwie i pieczonych kiełbaskach. Jutro miał odbyć się ślub Harrego i Ron przekonał go, że najlepszym sposobem, by zapomnieć o stresie który go czeka, jest napić się z przyjaciółmi w domowej atmosferze. Gdyby nie te zapewnienia nie wychodziłby pewnie z domu i miotał się jak szalony próbując zdecydować się na jeden z sześciu krawatów które miał do wyboru.

- Hahaha… tak. I wtedy twój stary zrobił minę jakbym mu nasikał do kieliszka z winem! Wyglądał jakby go piorun trzasnął. Nie wiem czy był oburzony czy powstrzymywał się resztkami świadomości, by nie dostać zawału. Masz pojęcie co mu zrobiłeś Draco? – Harry próbował nakreślić sytuację jaką wywołał Draco nie informując Lucjusza o planowanym w Malfoy Manor weselu.

- O tak. Minutę po twoim wyjściu miałem taką awanturę o jakiej jeszcze świat nie słyszał. Ale przeżyłem. Wiesz. To jest też mój dom. Moja posiadłość. Nie może mi zabronić organizowania tak ważnego wydarzenia dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jak trochę ochłonął, pojął, że może na tym tylko zyskać. Wiec nawet polecił mi kilka osób, które się na tym znają. Zajmują się profesjonalnie weselami i przyjęciami. Chociaż nie mówiłem mu, że to wszystko nie jest zupełnie potrzebne. Że wszystko już zorganizowałem. Nasz salon i ogród będą idealne na przyjęcie. Pamiętaj tylko, że musicie się stawić o 7 rano w moim salonie. Żeby wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik.

- I dalej nie zamierzacie mi z Ronem powiedzieć niczego o ślubie?

- Ani mi się śni. A teraz zamknij oczy. – powiedział Draco uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- Co?!

- Zamknij oczy Potter. – powiedział i dotknął jego ramienia. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł jak Ron, Seamus, Neville i jeszcze kilku znajomych, mrugają do siebie porozumiewawczo. Nie zdążył zaprotestować, bo w tym momencie poczuł nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie aportacji.

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał wkoło górskie klify. Powietrze było co najmniej kilka stopni cieplejsze. Kilka stóp od niego zaczynała się kamienista skarpa, w dole wąwozu do którego prowadziła, płynęła rzeczka, szumiąc dość głośno. Za jego plecami był ciemny las, którego Harry nigdy nie widział.

##

#

Zza krzaków nagle wyłonili się Weasleyowie. Fred. George. Charlie. Bill. Pojawił się tez Krum, którego Draco od kilku miesięcy starał się ściągnąć do Anglii, do Ligi Quidditcha. Było kilku chłopaków z drużyny. Wszyscy zjawili się tak jak to zostało zaplanowane. Malfoy nie darowałby sobie, gdyby coś nagle poszło nie tak.

Nie miał doświadczenia w organizowaniu takich imprez. Wieczory kawalerskie były domeną mugolskiego świata. Ale w ciągu ostatnich dni przeczytał na ten temat wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że ostatnia noc wolności pana młodego ma być niezapomniana.

Na początek było więc dużo ognia i czerwonego wina. Wybuchów. Latania na miotłach. I na smokach. Udało im się nawet namówić Jaspera, smoka na którym uwielbiał latać Ron, żeby zrzucił Wybrańca z grzbietu… prosto do jeziora. Na koniec impreza przeniosła się do zamku na wzgórzu. Po trzeciej butelce ognistej, którą wypili z Harrym i Ronem, Draco przestawał mieć poczucie czasu. Wiedział, że zaraz impreza powinna się skończyć, by wszyscy rano byli w stanie wstać na ślub. W końcu po nim będą mogli pić dalej.

I wtedy do pomieszczenia weszły istoty piękne, zwiewne i delikatne. Niczym stworzone z płynnego srebra. Ulotne niczym wiatr. A jednak pewne siebie jak nacierający huragan. Czarnowłosa niewiasta w skąpej, czerwonej kiecce podeszła do przyszłego pana młodego. Omiotła spojrzeniem całą salę i delikatnie machnęła ręką. Draco poczuł, że nie może się poruszyć. Spojrzenie na innych uczestników zabawy jasno mu powiedziało, że nie jest osamotniony w tym paraliżu.

- Panie Potter, pan pójdzie z nami. – szepnęła hipnotyzującym głosem kobieta. Draco dostrzegł jej ostre zęby, gdy mówiła. Wtedy sobie przypomniał z czego poza smokami słynęła Rumunia…

##

#

Zataczając się na nogach, z pijacką czkawką wstrząsającą całym jego ciałem, przestąpił próg kolejnego pokoju. Zamek był piękny. Położny na kamienistym wzgórzu, porośniętym gęstym lasem. Wewnątrz zaś urządzony w stylu gotyckim i raczej ponurym. Właśnie tak jak Harry spodziewał się, że powinien wyglądać zamek jakiś mrocznych istot zamieszkujących te tereny. Urządzony był ze staromodnym przepychem, jednak pozostawiał miejsce dla funkcjonalności. Ściany z niemal czarnego kamienia i posadzki z marmuru nadawały mu zimnego charakteru. Jednak już pierwsze dotknięcie ścian przekonało wszystkich, że mury muszą być magicznie ogrzewane, bo wydobywało się z nich przyjemne, kojące ciepło. Harry zawsze marzył, by zobaczyć Rumunię. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko. _Wszystkie opowieści, które usłyszał od Rona o smokach były takie trafne! Piękne stworzenia_. Teraz, będąc dorosłym, dopiero mógł je naprawdę docenić. I przestał dziwić się Hagridowi, że tak bardzo go fascynowały.

Drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły z hukiem. Harry nie zdążył się nawet wystraszyć. W jego kierunku szły dwie Wile o srebrzystych włosach i czarnowłosa, zjawiskowo piękna kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie w jego kierunku ukazując drobne, ostre kły. _Wampirzyca._ Pomyślał Harry.

- Oo so chozi? – spytał pesząc się lekko. Kochał Ginny, ale te istoty były śliczne. Chciał ich dotknąć. Miał też pewność, że są zabójczo niebezpieczne jeśli zechcą.

- Bohater. Smakowicie. – szepnęła brunetka i oblizała wargi – Jesteś najsłynniejszym Anglikiem. – podeszła bliżej do niego i powąchała skórę na jego szyi. Harry zadrżał. W głowie mu się lekko kręciło. Alkohol i hormony dawały o sobie znać.

- Nie zzzabijajcie mjie. – szepnął, gdy zimny pot spłynął mu na plecy. Dziewczyny roześmiały się.

- Zabić? Jesteśmy po to by dostarczyć ci przyjemności, panie Potter. Co możemy dla ciebie zrobić?

- Eee… na-piłbym zie szegoś zzzimneho. – powiedział, a Wila w białej sukni, stojąca po lewej pstryknęła palcami. W jej dłoni zmaterializował się kolejny drink z palemką. Miał barwę błękitną i lekko musował.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla nas rozkazem. – szepnęła druga i podeszła bliżej. Jej dłoń przemknęła po włosach Harrego mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej.

- Ja... nie mogę... ja jutro biorę ślub. – mamrotał Harry, gdy wampirzyca zaczęła lizać jego kark. Nagle wszystkie trzy zbliżyły się do niego i zaczęły rozpinać koszulę.

- Myślę, że chłop - aki – hik - przesssadzili z atrachcjami na zisiejszy wieszór. – wybełkotał próbując odzyskać zdrowy rozsądek_. _Pociągnął łyk napoju_. Ale te kobiety były takie piękne_… Harry podniósł dłoń, by dotknąć aksamitnej skóry wampirzycy przed nim.

I wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Jego żołądek i nadmiar alkoholu w nim dały o sobie brutalnie znać. Odbiło mu się dramatycznie, wydał z siebie jęknięcie, po czym zrzygał się prosto przed siebie, ochlapując wysokie, czerwone, skórzane kozaki wampirzycy. Dziewczyny odskoczyły i pisnęły. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i w progu stanęli z różdżkami w dłoniach Draco i Ron.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy latające w powietrzu czary, ale nie był pewien jakie, bo świat kręcił się wokół niego z zadziwiającą szybkością. On był tylko małym ziarenkiem w wielkim młynku do kawy, który wciąż przyspieszał. Wile zasyczały głośno ukazując ostre kły, _to także były wampirzyce_! Pomyślał Harry i znów zaczął wymiotować.

- No nie! Na coś takiego się nie umawialiśmy! Miał być striptiz dla przyszłego pana młodego! Nikt nam nie zapłacił za zniszczenia obuwia! I histerycznych kolegów. Orgii nie będzie! – Słyszał obok głos brunetki.

- Nie wynajęliśmy was. – usłyszał oburzony głos Rona.

- Wynocha stąd brudne dziwki! – wymamrotał Draco.

- Pójdę. I upewnię się, że twój ojciec zapłaci za moje buty!

- Co ma z tym wspólnego mój ojciec? – spytał Malfoy podchodząc bliżej. Wyciągnął w kierunku Harrego różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące. Harremu się zdawało, że jego głos był spokojniejszy. Ktoś go chwycił pod ramię i poprowadził w stronę salonu, w którym odbywała się cały czas impreza. Jakieś dziewczyny tańczyły na wielkim, drewnianym, ciemnym stole. Chłopaki śpiewali, i klaskali zachęcając dziewczyny do zrzucania kolejnych porcji ubrań. Ktoś odkorkowywał szampana. Harry jeszcze usłyszał jakieś pojedyncze słowa z ust dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience, jak: zapłacono_, Malfoy, Snape, czy niezły dowcip_… a potem urwał mu się kompletnie film.

##

#

Obudził się, bo świeciło mu w oczy słońce. Otworzył je, mrużąc delikatnie i omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Wyglądało w nim jakby rozgorzała tam jakaś porządna walka. Ale nikt nie był ranny. Nikt nie był nawet przez chwilę zagrożony. Chyba, że ktoś obawiałby się o cnotę bohatera narodowego. W fotelu, z jedną nogą na poręczy, a z drugą przerzuconą o oparcie spał, a właściwie wisiał głową w dół Harry Potter. Ron leżał gdzieś pod stołem, przytulony do jakiejś blondynki, z twarzą schowaną w jej cycki.

Na rzeczonym stole spali bliźniacy, okryci jakimś różowym _czymś_ co przypominało wzorem tygrysie futro. Po kątach spali porozkładani członkowie jego drużyny, i inni Gryfoni. Longbottom jako jedyny, poza Draco wpadł na to, żeby transformować sobie wygodne łóżko i narzutę. Reszta była zbyt pijana, by zainteresować się takimi rzeczami. Ktoś przeraźliwie chrapał. I Draco skrzywił się mimowolnie. Po trzech wampirzycach z zeszłego wieczoru nie było ani śladu, czemu Draco się specjalnie nie dziwił widząc słońce przebijające przez szyby.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu przypominając sobie idiotyzm całej sytuacji. Podli Ślizgoni w postaci Severusa i jego ojca zadrwili sobie ze Złotego Chłopca, chcąc mu pokazać jak powinien wyglądać prawdziwy wieczór kawalerski i sprowadzili bardzo drogie prostytutki. Naprawdę drogie. Wila-wampirzyca to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. Draco nie miał pojęcia skąd ci dranie się dowiedzieli gdzie będzie się odbywała zabawa, ale w końcu uznał, że ojciec pewnie potrafi prześledzić wydatki, które jego syn poczynił w związku z organizacją imprezy i wynajęciem tego zamku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak daleko posunąłby się Potter, gdyby nie wpadli tam z Ronem? I czy Ron zabiłby Harrego od razu za przystawienie rogów jego siostrze jeszcze przed ślubem? Czy poczekałby aż biedak wytrzeźwieje i zrobił to wtedy.

Wstał chwiejnym krokiem i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie odświeżające. Poprawił fryzurę i znalazł swoją marynarkę leżącą gdzieś pod głową jednego z rudzielców. Gdy ten otworzył oczy dał mu tylko znać, że czas już wstawać. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że należałoby sprawdzić która jest godzina. Rzucił niewerbalnie tempusa i zbladł. Była 6.55. Za pięć minut Ginny, Hermiona i reszta ślubnej świty panny młodej zjawi się w Malfoy Manor!

##

#

Potworny hałas zerwał go na równe nogi. A raczej zrzucił głową w dół z fotela. Teraz głowa bolała go i w środku i na zewnątrz. Po salonie biegał bardzo zdenerwowany Draco i budził wszystkich. Cisnął w Harrego jakimiś czarami odświeżającymi, więc przynajmniej nie śmierdział jak gorzelnia, ani wysypisko śmieci. Przeciągnął się i spojrzał w światło dnia za oknem._ Co za przeklęty dzień. Przeklęte słońce, kiedy powinien jeszcze pospać. Musi być przytomny na własnym ślubie_…

_Cholera! Ślub!_ Zerwał się teraz na równe nogi i zaczął w panice szukać różdżki. Usłyszał jak Draco woła go i obrócił się w jego stronę. Zrobił to dokładnie na czas, by uchronić się przed zarobieniem własną różdżką w głowę. Blondyn rzucił ją w jego kierunku.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jedyną jeszcze śpiącą osobą był Ron, który niemal nagi znajdował się pod stołem razem z jakąś rozebraną niewiastą. Chciał go zabić. Skopać z całych sił, żeby się już nie obudził, za to że zdradził Hermionę. Sam nie był lepszy. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że wczorajszego wieczora przed narobieniem głupot uratował go jedynie jego własny żołądek i narobienie sobie obciachu przed jakimiś wampirzycami… wynajętymi przez Snape'a… jeśli dobrze pamięta. Już on sobie porozmawia z tym podłym Ślizgonem… nie wie na co był zły, ale w zasadzie nie było teraz czasu się tym przejmować. Draco wykrzykiwał coś, że zostały 3 minuty i muszą się zaraz aportować do posiadłości.

Ktoś kopnął Weasleya, i wyciągnął spod stołu. Draco w tym czasie postawił na wyczyszczonym wcześniej stole torbę z jakimiś fiolkami.

- Eliksir na kaca i regenerujący. Wszyscy, szybko, już! – powiedział Malfoy władczym tonem. Harry był mu teraz wdzięczny. Nie wyobrażał sobie bowiem dojścia nawet do kominka w tym stanie w którym się teraz znajdował. A próba teleportacji z takim kacem skończyłaby się w najlepszym wypadku rozszczepieniem.

Dwie minuty później wszyscy goście wczorajszego wieczoru, z wyjątkiem tej obcej blondynki, którą zostawiono śpiącą nadal pod stołem, stali w ogrodzie Malfoya i szybkim krokiem zmierzali w stronę domu. Część z nich, by się stamtąd przenieść kominkiem do siebie i poczynić przygotowania do ślubu, który miał się zacząć za dwie godziny. Harry zmierzał teraz w kierunku sypialni na górze, by przebrać się w odpowiednie szaty. Towarzyszył mu wydający przytomne polecenia Draco, trzy skrzaty domowe i Ron w nastroju raczej trumiennym. Harry nadal chciał dać mu w mordę, ale nie było na to czasu, bo zza okna doleciały do niego rozentuzjazmowane głosy Fleur, Hermiony i Ginny.


	22. Chapter 22

Denerwował się już od pół godziny. Wcześniej nie miał czasu o tym pomyśleć. Złośliwe komentarze Rona i Draco wcale mu nie pomagały. Kątem oka zdążył dostrzec przez okno, że ogród został urządzony jak miniaturka boiska do quidditcha. Siedzenia dla gości były oczywiście w barwach Gryfindoru. Podobnie jak dywan prowadzący do nawy gdzie miał stanąć sam minister. Kwiatki w całym ogrodzie były złoto-czerwone. Nawet poszewki w które odziane były skrzaty były złoto-czerwone, w razie gdyby któryś zawieruszył się na widok publiczny.

Harry z satysfakcją pomyślał, że zmysł estetyczny Lucjusza musi umierać w jakimś ciemnym kącie. A jednak nie przyniosło mu to długotrwałego zadowolenia. Z każdą chwilą zbliżającą go do ceremonii, denerwował się coraz bardziej. Jego żołądek zwijał się w spiralkę, a nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Nie rozumiał tego zupełnie. Byli przecież ze sobą z Ginny od dawna. Znali się od wieków. Wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Nie wyobrażał sobie innej kobiety w swoim życiu. Nikogo kto nie traktowałby go jak bohatera. Wiedział, też doskonale, że ona również nie chciała nikogo innego. A mimo całej tej wiedzy Harry się bał.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – dotarło do jego uszu pytanie_. Czy ten głos z niego drwił? Powinien._ Tego się po nim spodziewał. Spojrzał w czarne oczy mężczyzny przed sobą.

- Nie martw się wasz plan nie wypalił. – mruknął

- Obawiam się, że nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- Tak. Jasne. Obojętnie. – odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

- Harry? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – spytał Snape

- Nie dolałem żadnego eliksiru do napoi. Chociaż naprawdę mnie kusi, by otruć ministra.

- Nie. – odparł spokojnie Snape. Harremu było niedobrze. Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w kierunku łazienki. Stał właśnie nad kiblem, zastanawiając się czy nie wypluje żołądka, gdy nietoperz zjawił się tam za nim.

- Draco nie dał wam eliksirów na kaca?

- Dał. To chyba nie kac. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. – powiedział przyszły pan młody.

- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? – usłyszał pytanie. Harry miał siłę tylko pokręcić głową by zaprzeczyć. Severus wyjął jakąś fiolkę z kieszeni marynarki. - Lepiej nic nie jedz na razie. Bo jak ci do reszty puszczą nerwy w trakcie ceremonii, to prasa będzie miała używanie. Wypij to, jak chcesz coś na uspokojenie.

- Nic mi nie jest. – powiedział Harry, ale nie przyjął eliksiru.

- Nie zamierzam cię uśpić. Chcę pomóc.

- Dlaczego? Najpierw robicie sobie z nas jaja z Lucjuszem… a teraz chcesz mi pomagać?

- Mącenie wam w głowach na imprezach to jedno… ale są chwile, gdy zamierzam cię wspierać.

- To nie tak, że potrzebuję ratunku… - Severus wzruszył ramionami i schował buteleczkę. – A jeśli nie będę dobrym mężem? Jeżeli będzie przeze mnie cierpiała? – zapytał w końcu, o to co go tak uwierało.

- Planujesz ją bić? Poniżać? Albo choćby ignorować? – zapytał tamten rzeczowo

- No coś ty!

- Więc będziesz wystarczająco dobry. Z jakiś powodów ta dziewczyna chce z tobą być. Nie wiem, czy to świadczy o jej zupełnym braku rozumu, czy wielkim sercu. Może ma tendencje do opieki nad kalectwami. Wszystkie te powody są wystarczające, by była dozgonnie zadowolona z takiego Gryfona. – powiedział. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w te słowa z ust _tego_ mężczyzny_. Czy on właśnie był dla niego pomocny na swój dziwaczny sposób_?

- Myślisz, że to normalne? Te nerwy? – zapytał

- Nie ma pojęcia. Nigdy nie miałem tej przyjemności przechodzić przez to co ty teraz.

- A nie chciał byś? – spytał Złoty Chłopiec. Odpowiedziało mu uniesienie brwi w górę.

- Chcesz mi wmówić, że dostałbym twoje błogosławieństwo? – Zapytał Severus, ale nie zdążył doczekać się na odpowiedź, bo do łazienki wpadł jak burza Draco.

- No tu jesteś! Szukam cię od 15 minut! Już się bałem, że uciekłeś.

- Jestem Gryfonem. My nie uciekamy. – odparł Harry poprawiając swoją szatę.

- Znakomicie. A teraz choć Gryfonie. Masz ślub do wzięcia. – powiedział blondyn i wypchnął Harrego z łazienki na korytarz.

##

#

Draco patrzył na swoje dzieło z zadowoleniem. Jego ojciec pełen napięcia i zniesmaczenia rozglądał się wokół. Jakby się bał, że się czymś zarazi, gdy tylko dotknie któregoś z czerwonych mebli. Sprowadzenie samego ministra na wesele sprawiało, że pod bramą tłoczyli się reporterzy z Proroka, Żonglera, Play Witch, a także paru innych międzynarodowych gazet. Oczywiście nie zabrakło większości kadry ich szkoły, oraz ludzi z drużyny, a także przedstawicieli samego Gryfindoru.

Draco widział jak Lucjusz syczy na aurorów ochraniających ministra, którzy panoszyli się po w jego salonie. Jego uwagi nie uszło też pojawienie się siostry matki. Jej wnuk był w końcu dzieckiem chrzestnym Harrego. Kobieta jednak czyniła spore wysiłki, by trzymać się na uboczu i nie wchodzić pod ręce panu tego domu. Draco jednak zauważył, że wymieniała co jakiś czas spojrzenia z jego matką. Zastanawiał się czy kobiety rozmawiały ze sobą kiedykolwiek, od czasu gdy Andromeda została wydziedziczona.

Jego rozważania przerwały jednak dźwięki muzyki zwiastujące nadejście panny młodej. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Harry czekał na nią w towarzystwie Shaklebolta. Przy jego boku stał Ron z zadowolona miną. Obaj spoglądali w kierunku posiadłości, z której spodziewali się dojrzeć nadchodzącą pannę młodą. Ginny jednak nie nadchodziła. Malfoy widział jak Harry zaczyna się denerwować, zaciskać pięści i przełykać ślinę. Jego zielone oczy były teraz wielkie jak dwa jeziora. Pełne przerażenia.

Nagle ktoś z widowni pisnął i wskazał ręką w górę. Oczy wszystkich zebranych skierowały się we wskazanym kierunku. Z dużą prędkością zbliżał się do nich wielki biały kształt. Ostatecznie powietrze rozdarł dźwięk, który towarzyszył zwykle rozpoczęciu kolejnego meczu quidditcha.

Biała plama nabrała kształtu Ginny Weasley. Dziewczyna z gracją wylądowała na miotle przed Potterem. Jej rude włosy opadły miękko falami na ramiona. Harry nie mógł pozbierać szczęki, która opadła mu na widok lądującej narzeczonej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając swoją białą sukienkę. Była to dość prosta kiecka, uszyta z koronek i jedwabi. Miała odkryte ramiona i ciągnący się po ziemi długi tren. W pasie ozdobiona była oczywiście czerwono-złotą wstęgą. W tych samych barwach był jej bukiet. Hermiona wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie z powodu tej stylizacji. Draco doskonale wiedział, że pomagała wybierać strój. Całe szczęście, Harry nie wyglądał jak truskawka i poza złotym krawatem i czerwonym kwiatkiem w klapie, podarował sobie kolory Gryfindoru. _Co za dużo to nawet krowa nie zje_…

Gdy rozpoczęła się ceremonia, a para młoda zaczęła sobie składać przysięgę, po czerwonym dywanie w ich stronę zaczął zmierzać wielki czarny pies. Pod szyją miał oczywiście czerwoną muchę. W pysku zaś trzymał złote pudełko w którym mieściły się obrączki. Zamiatając ogonem na lewo i prawo usiadł za nimi, czekając na swoją kolej, by dać Ronowi do ręki szkatułkę. Draco cieszył się, że to nie jemu w udziale przypadło wyciąganie z uślinionej mordy kundla obrączek.

W końcu czerwieniąc się jak burak, niemal jąkając, Harry złożył swoją część przysięgi. Potem to samo uczyniła Ginny. Draco uśmiechnął się. Czekał na tą chwilę, by odpalić następną część imprezy.

##

#

Mdliło go. Wszystko wkoło było obrzydliwie czerowo-złote. Lucjusz stał kilka metrów dalej i miał podobnie niezadowoloną minę co on. Severus był pewny, że gdy tylko ostatni gość opuści posiadłość, wszystko wróci do stonowanych barw jakie zawsze gościły w tym domu. Draco przerobił nawet ogród. .. i ufarbował cholerne pawie Lucka.

Apogeum jednak nastało, gdy Złoty Chłopiec i jego wybranka skończyli sobie obiecywać dozgonną miłość. W tym momencie w niebo wystrzelił rój złotych zniczy. Które wpadały w latające wkoło czerwone baloniki w kształcie serduszek. Te wybuchały z cichym – puf – rozsypując złocisty pył na zebranych. _Przeklęty Lockhart nie urządziłby niczego aż tak przesłodzonego!_ _Co też Malfoyowi przyszło do głowy, żeby się zgodzić na to okropieństwo_? Jedno spojrzenie na Lucjusza poinformowało go bardzo dobitnie, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

Severus rozejrzał się kolejny raz po tłumie gości. Nie dostrzegł, żadnej znajomej twarzy śmierciożerców. To go trochę rozluźniło. Wiedział, że Malfoy też skanuje wzrokiem zebranych. _Stała czujność_. Przypomniały mu się słowa Moddy'ego i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Grymas ten jednak chyba został źle zinterpretowany, bo Lily w tym momencie chwyciła jego dłoń i mocno ścisnęła. Severus przytulił ją mocno. Wiedział, że wolałaby być bliżej syna. Miejsce w którym powinna zasiadać według tradycji matka panna młodego, zajmowała Molly Weasley. Shaklebolt uznał, że lepiej nie prowokować prasy. Nie chciał, by stawała w blasku fleszy, a oni uznali, że to rozsądny pomysł.

Wtedy właśnie poczuł ruch pod swoją dłonią, którą obejmował Lily. Po chwili kolejny. Tym razem szczery uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Jego córka. Pandora. Kopnęła na tyle mocno, by mógł to poczuć pierwszy raz. Czuł jak dłonie jego kobiety zaciskają się na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się kolejny raz i pocałował jej policzek.

##

#

Gdy Tylko goście ruszyli w stronę salonu, który teraz zamienił się w salę balową, Lucjusz nie wytrzymał.

- Moje pawie! Moje śliczne maleństwa! Zabiję go! – mruczał pod nosem i jednym machnięciem różdżki przywrócił im dawny kolor. - Już ja się z nim policzę. – Mamrotał sam do siebie nie mogąc już znieść tego wesela. Czuł, że zaraz dostanie w najlepszym razie jakiejś wysypki od wszędobylskiej czerwieni. Syn tylko szepnął mu przez ramię przechodząc obok z uśmiechem jadowitej żmii, że to zapłata za niechcianą pomoc w zorganizowaniu wieczora kawalerskiego.

_Przeklęty, złośliwy dzieciak! Uparty do szpiku! Po trupach do celu. Gdzie on się tego nauczył? _– rozmyślał w myślach Lucjusz, a potem przyjrzał się synowi, który właśnie poprawiał niedbałym gestem włosy. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się widząc tak dobrze znany mu gest. Gest, który był wierną kopią jego własnych zachowań. Zastanawiał się, kiedy to dziecko, jego dziecko, stało się tak dobrze zorganizowanym człowiekiem.

Powierzył mu wprawdzie jakiś czas temu obowiązki. Jednak przez cały czas obawiał się, że po pół roku, będzie musiał mu je odebrać. Że rozpieszczony przez Narcyzę chłopiec sobie z nimi nie poradzi. A jednak Draco się nie poddał. Był jego synem i zawsze znajdował wyjście z sytuacji, nawet tych trudnych. Zarabiał gotówkę, a w wolnych chwilach podciągnął drużynę, którą stworzył niemal od zera, do poziomu mistrzostw. Był mężczyzną rzucającym mu ciągłe wyzwania.

Lucjusz pojął, że to obrzydliwe wesele jest jednym z nich, próbą udowodnienia mu, że potrafi zrobić wszystko co sobie postanowi. I nikt, nawet własny ojciec mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. Duma rozpierała jego klatkę piersiową. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego syn wyrósł jednak na Malfoya z krwi i kości. A Malfoy zawsze dostaje to czego chce.


	23. Chapter 23

- Coś ty kretynie narobił?! Jak mogłeś to zrobić Hermionie?! – Krzyknął Harry, gdy tylko na chwilę zostali sami. Wcześniejsze nerwy go opuściły i teraz przypomniał sobie, że powinien być wściekły na Rona. Stali w pokoju na parterze, który jednak znajdował się na tyle daleko od sali balowej, że zapewniał im niejaką prywatność.

Po całym domu kręcili się różni ludzie. Prasa, goście, przyjaciele. I osoby, których Harry osobiście nigdy by tu nie zaprosił, gdyby nie obecność ministra. Harry pamięta jak Lucjusz wspominał coś o absurdzie sprowadzania tu każdej zainteresowanej przeklętym ślubem osoby. Wtedy wydawało im się z Draco, że to świetny pomysł na wbicie złośliwej szpilki w żebra wyniosłego arystokraty. Jednak teraz chętnie zrezygnowałby z całej tej medialnej otoczki. Przeklinał samego siebie, że zgodził się na żądanie Shaklebolta. Przez głowę przemykały mu niejednokrotnie myśli, że może trzeba go było jednak zabić w tej przeklętej mugolskiej restauracji. Miny byłych śmierciożerców w postaci Lucjusza i Severusa, też dawały wprost do zrozumienia co myślą o tych tłumach. Lucjusz gdzieś chyba nawet coś burknął Harremu w między czasie na ten temat. Harry nie pamiętał dokładnie co to było, wiedział tylko, że jest wściekły. I wtedy napatoczył się Ron… idealany obiekt, żeby wyładować na nim swoją frustrację.

- To były Wile. Sam widziałeś. – odparł tamten krzywiąc się nieznacznie

- Wile – nie Wile. Zdradziłeś Hermionę. Mam ochotę dać ci w mordę!

- To daj! – prychnął tamten wyraźnie niezadowolony

- O nie! Nie wykręcisz się z tego tak łatwo. To nie załatwia sprawy! – ciskał się Harry.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz teraz jej tego powiedzieć? – zapytał niepewnie

- Oczywiście że nie… Sam to zrobisz. Jak mogłeś?!

- To były Wile!

- To żadna wymówka.

- Sam wyciągałeś łapy do tej wampirelli.

- Ale nic się nie stało! – odparł w obronnym geście Harry

- Bo cię uratowaliśmy. – powiedział rzeczowo Draco wchodząc do pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Pogięło was do reszty? Zamknijcie te swoje wiecznie jazgoczące jadaczki! Chcecie, żeby ktoś was podsłuchał? A ty się Potter nie wymądrzaj, bo nic lepszy nie byłeś… mógłbym oczywiście bronić Rona… ale nie wyglądał jakby mu groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

- Bronisz go? – spytał rozdziawiając usta pan młody

- Oczywiście. To były Wile. A my byliśmy zalani. To załatwia całą dyskusję o moralności i etyce. Nie będziemy o tym więcej rozmawiać. Ani dziś, ani nigdy. A jak bardzo chcesz, to miej pretensje do swojego… nie wiem jak go nazwać? Ojczyma?

- Severus nie jest moim ojczymem.

- Jest gachem twojej matki. Profesorem bym go już raczej nie nazywał.

- Twój ojciec też maczał w tym palce. – zaczepił nie wiadomo po co Potter

- Ja jednak nie widzę powodów do narzekań. – blondyn uśmiechnął się słodko

- Wasza ślizgońska logika! Nigdy nie widzicie problemów tam gdzie powinniście.

- To wy robicie z igły widły. – prychnął Malfoy

- Co robicie? – padło nagle pytanie od strony drzwi. Po chwili pojawiły się w nich Ginny z Hermioną. W ręku panny młodej, już lekko wstawionej, tkwiła butelka jakiegoś musującego alkoholu. Do twarzy miały przylepione bardzo zadowolone miny. _Znakomicie. Niczego nie słyszały_, pomyślał Draco.

- Możemy się tu schować z wami? – spytała Ginny

- Nie mam siły tańczyć. – dodała Hermiona. – Spędziłyśmy wczoraj pół nocy w barach tańcząc. A teraz każdy jeden przeklęty gość próbuje nas zaciągnąć na parkiet. Czy musi ich być tak wielu?

- Jasne, wchodźcie. – Harry uśmiechnął się do żony. – Ja też mam dość ciągłych zdjęć. Trzeba się pozbyć tej całej prasy. Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy wpuszczenie tu ministra i jego świty było dobrym pomysłem. – zaczął narzekać. Dziewczyny rozsiadły się w fotelach przy drzwiach i popijały przez chwilę w ciszy alkohol.

- A co wyście wczoraj robili? – spytała nagle Hermiona. Draco widząc niepewne miny chłopaków, ruszył na pomoc tym dwóm niezdarnym kłamcom.

- Nic nadzwyczajnego. Wiecie, smoki, sex i narkotyki. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo

- Taa, jasne. – mruknęła żona Rona i pociągnęła łyk z butelki.

- Wypijmy! – poleciła nagle Ginny

- Za co tym razem? – spytał blondyn

- Za twoje wesele Draco. –odpowiedziała uśmiechając się złośliwie. Draco zakrztusił się pijąc swojego drinka. Harry patrzył z zaciekawieniem. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby przez pobyt w Azkabenie umknęła mu jakaś kolejna informacja.

- Jakie znowu wesele? – zapytał Ron

- No nie wiem, myślę, że jego ojciec mu coś wkrótce zorganizuje. Wiedziałeś, że zaprosił dziś Pansy?

- Niestety. Ale prędzej mi ogon urośnie, niż zwiążę się z tą wywłoką.

- Jakbyś ty był święty. – zauważyła Hermiona.

- Nie zamierzam nawet udawać, że jestem, ale czy naprawdę myślisz, że wpuszczę do swojego łóżka kogoś kto przeszedł przez ręce całego Slytherinu?

- Z kim więc chciałbyś się ożenić?

- Nie znam nikogo wartego mojej uwagi. Zresztą zejdźcie ze mnie. Nie zamierzam ulegać żadnym naciskom. Ani waszym, ani tym bardziej mojego ojca.

- Może zajmiemy się odpakowywaniem prezentów? - zaproponowała Ginny

- Ciekawy jestem ile mugolskich wynalazków się tam zaplącze? – zauważył Malfoy, gotów się o to nawet zakładać.

- Mówisz, jakbyś chciał, żebym ci wyjaśnił do czego służą. – parsknął Potter.

- O Harry, to świetnie. Mógłbyś? – zaczął przejęty Ron. – Hermiona i tak już sporo mi pokazała, ale może będzie coś czego jeszcze nie wdziałem. O zobacz! To wielkie pudło wygląda zachęcająco. Czarodziej przecież zmniejszyłby paczkę, żeby nie dźwigać. – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Ron i podszedł do stołu zawalonego różnej wielkości kartonami, paczkami i szkatułkami.

##

#

Tańczyli wtuleni w siebie na parkiecie. Mimo tego, że wkoło było wielu nieznanych mu osobników czuł się dobrze. Jego kobieta była przy nim. Minister nie narzucał się swoją osobą za bardzo, a znakomita większość pismaków zdążyła już pójść w diabły. Lucjusz upijał się gdzieś w kącie prychając na bezczelność Andromedy, która zjawiła się na ślubie Pottera. Severus wiedział doskonale, że kobieta przybędzie. Harry przez dziwaczną więź z Lupinem przed jego śmiercią został ojcem chrzestnym jego syna. Dzieciak nie wyobrażał sobie, by kobieta którą traktował jak część swojej rodziny mogła ominąć jego wesele. Severus nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Lucjusz jeszcze nie rzucił jej się do gardła, ale być może po prostu postanowił zachować klasę w obliczu przeważających sił wroga z piórami i aparatami fotograficznymi w dłoniach.

Poczuł kolejne kopnięcie Pandory.

- Lily?

- Tak Sev?

- Czy nie byłoby właściwie gdybyśmy wzięli ślub? To by wiele ułatwiło. Wiesz, dziecku… - Wypalił nagle do ucha swojej kobiety. Nie miał pojęcia co go podkusiło, być może wcześniejsza rozmowa z Potterem_. Chłopak nie wyglądał na przerażonego myślą, że on i jego matka_…

- Też tak sądzę, ale jak pomyślę, że mielibyśmy odstawiać tą szopkę przed wszystkimi, to mi się niedobrze robi. Prasa. Urzędnicy. Cała ta otoczka.

- Ale czy to znaczy, że chciałabyś zostać żoną takiego kogoś jak ja? – zapytał, nie do końca wierząc w to co usłyszał.

- Tak. Chciałabym być żoną takiego mężczyzny jak ty. Nie wyobrażam sobie przy mnie nikogo innego. Chciałabym tylko w jakiś magiczny sposób mieć za sobą całą tą ceremonię.

- Hmm..

- Co knujesz Ślizgonie?

- Myślę, że dałoby się coś zrobić. – mruknął i ucałował ją w policzek. Po tym geście skłonił się nisko i odszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku stolików.

##

#

Popijał właśnie wino, gdy podszedł do niego Snape, przerywając spożywanie drugiej butelki.

- Jeśli mógłbyś podejść za 10 minut do biblioteki, byłbym zobowiązany. Musisz mi w czymś poświadczyć. – szepnął tajemniczo i zniknął w tłumie tańczących gości. Lucjusz spojrzał za odchodzącym mężczyzną nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Gdzieś w pobliżu Severusa kręcił się czarnoskóry mężczyzna z kolczykiem w uchu. _Czyżby Severus postanowił jednak wykopać ministra i jego świtę za drzwi? O tak, Lucjusz Malfoy chętnie zostanie świadkiem tej sceny_! Blondyn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i rozmarzył. _Być może to wesele nie będzie taką katastrofą jak mu się wydawało_.

Gdy po wyznaczonym czasie Lucjusz wszedł do pomieszczenia, stał w nim jego przyjaciel ze swoją kobietą i Minister Magii.

- Co wy tu robicie dzieci? – spytał unosząc lekko brew

- Zamknij drzwi. – poleciła rudowłosa kobieta

- Wiesz… - zaczął niepewnie Snape. _Niepewnie?!_ Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Próbujemy wziąć ślub po cichu. – szepnęła Lily, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Lucjuszowi odebrało mowę, skinął więc tylko głową, wpatrując się w przyjaciela jak thestral w zepsute mięso. Stanął za parą już nie tak młodą i obserwował w zdumieniu jak przysięgają sobie wspólne życie. Rosło w nim dziwne uczucie zadowolenia, że jego przyjaciel w końcu zwiąże tą kobietę ze sobą. Pojawiła się w nim nadzieja, że być może Sev, w końcu przestanie rozglądać się z trwogą na boki i zacznie iść przez życie tak, jak powinien podążać ktoś z taką wiedzą i umiejętnościami jak jego. Nawet jeśli chwilowo nie był w stanie z nich korzystać. _Severusowi należała się odrobina szczęścia w życiu, a najwyraźniej ta przebiegła baba potrafiła go zadowolić_. _Kim był on, żeby z tym dyskutować_?

Z tego stanu zamyślenia wyrwało go zakończenie przysięgi. Dopiero wtedy odzyskał mowę.

- Severusie, nie tak powinien wyglądać ślub! – oburzył się. – Powinien być –

- Huczny i pełen gości?

- Oczywiście. Powinniście pozwolić mi go zorganizować. Powinniście –

- Lou – Lily uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wtulając się w ramię Severusa. – Nie chcieliśmy prasy i tłumów. Mamy ich dość przez wydarzenia w ostatnich tygodniach. Jesteśmy ze sobą i będziemy. Żadna uroczystość tego nie zmieni. To była tylko formalność dla ministerstwa. To daje nam też więcej praw. Zwłaszcza Severowi w tej sytuacji, do opieki nad dzieckiem, gdyby cokolwiek się stało.

- Ale -

- Błagam zostaw to dla siebie. Niech sobie ten świstek leży gdzieś na półce w ministerstwie i nie robi zamieszania w mediach. – powiedział Snape

- Ale –

- O co ci do diabła chodzi? – parsknął brunet

- Mogłem chociaż Narcyzę zawołać. Na pewno chciałaby przy tym być. Nie mówiąc już o Harrym. – powiedział Malfoy, w końcu dopuszczony do głosu. Skrzyżował dłonie na piersi obrażony. Lily zbladła.

- Cholera, wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy. – szepnął Snape. Na jego twarzy widniał jednak złośliwy uśmiech satysfakcji.

- On mi tego nie daruje. – pisnęła jego żona.

- Pomarudzi tydzień i mu minie… on zwykle nie chowa długo urazy. A przecież nie mogliśmy odciągać pana młodego i psuć mu jego najważniejszego dnia w życiu. – pocieszył kobietę brunet. Kingsley uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem i stuknął się z Lucjuszem kieliszkami.

- Właśnie, a gdzie są dzieciaki? – spytał Malfoy, wyglądając w kierunku sali balowej, na której nie było po nich śladu.

- Chyba rozpakowują prezenty. – szepnęła Lily i pocałowała męża w policzek.

W tym momencie z korytarza w holu dotarł do nich przeraźliwy krzyk kobiety. Po chwili w progu salonu stanęła panna młoda. Jej biała jeszcze chwilę temu suknia była w czerwone plamy, z jej dłoni spływała na podłogę krew. Spojrzała na zebranych na parkiecie ludzi i zemdlała.


	24. Chapter 24

Wokół Ginny zebrał się tłumek gości próbujących ją docucić i dowiedzieć się co się wydarzyło. Lecz Lucjusz już biegł korytarzem w kierunku pokoju z którego wydawało mu się, że słyszał krzyk. Kiedy jednak dotarł do źródła dźwięku, było to już jedynie wycie psa, który siedział w tej chwili nad leżącym w kałuży krwi Harrym. Coś rąbnęło go w plecy, popychając w głąb pokoju. Ale on widział tylko jeden punkt do którego zmierzał teraz niczym lunatyk. Koszula jego syna była rozerwana. Krew była w całym pokoju. Jakby coś tu wybuchło. Jakby kogoś rozerwało. Ale on patrzył na twarz syna. Draco wyglądał jakby spał. Poczuł się jak w jakimś powtarzającym się koszmarze. Wydarzenia z zeszłego roku wróciły do niego, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Widział już syna w takim stanie. _A przecież mu powiedział, że go kocha_. Jego syn nie mógł umrzeć. Ukląkł przy nim, unosząc jego bezwładną głowę na swoje kolana.

- Draco. Zostań ze mną. Nie możesz odejść. Nie pozwalam. Słyszysz? – mówił. Dotknął skóry syna drżącymi rękami, była ciepła. Obejrzał jego szyję, nadgarstki i resztę ciała. Nigdzie nie było widać ran. Odetchnął z ulgą, że to nie jego krew. Nie wiedział czyja, ale nie obchodziło go to. Draco nie był ranny.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Lily rzucała właśnie czar cucący na swojego syna, do pokoju wbiegła Molly Weasley z McGonagall. Stara kocica podeszła do Hermiony rzucając na nią jakieś zaklęcia. W progu pokoju stała Narcyza, blada jak ściana. Weszła niczym duch do pomieszczenia i zaczęła mruczeć jakieś czary z różdżką wyciągniętą w stronę Draco.

Gdy tylko Hermiona się ocknęła, zaczęła wykrzykiwać imię swojego męża. Lucjusz rozejrzał się, lecz chłopaka nigdzie nie było. Wstał, chcąc go odszukać. Narcyza coś do niego mówiła o Draco, ale on wiedział, że Draco zaraz wstanie. Że śpi. Nie był przecież ranny. Spojrzał na Harrego, który też był cały we krwi, chłopak podchodził właśnie chwiejnym krokiem do stołu, na którym stały prezenty. Upadł na kolana przed plamą krwi na podłodze i zanurzył w niej dłonie. Zawył głośno. Obok niego prawie natychmiast przysiadł Black i też zaczął wyć. Hermiona znów zemdlała. A wtedy Molly Weasley zaczęła się drzeć. Wskazywała coś na suficie. Lucjusz podniósł wzrok i zobaczył tam krwawy napis:

_ Z najlepszymi życzeniami_

_Śmierciożercy_

- Usuń to, baranie. – syknął mu Snape do ucha. – I zamknij posiadłość. Niech nikt się stąd nie rusza. Zabezpiecz. Gdzieś tu musi być morderca.

- Morderca? – Lucjusz spojrzał na bruneta nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Machnął różdżką i natychmiast podniósł bariery antydeportacyjne na całym domu, i zablokował kominki. Widział jeszcze jak Sev podchodzi do Minerwy i coś do niej szepcze. Ta kiwnęła tylko głową i odeszła gdzieś machając różdżką.

##

#

Wściekłość rosła w nim z każdą chwilą. Czuł się bezsilny._ Ktoś_ _napadł na Harrego na jego ślubie_! _Mogli to przewidzieć. Mogli sprawdzić te cholerne paczki._ A oni bawili się beztrosko, zapominając, że gdzieś tam czają się wrogowie. Że są ludzie którzy nienawidzą Pottera. A on nie mógł zrobić nic by ochronić tego chłopaka.

Od trzęsącej się Ginny udało mu się wyciągnąć to, czego już sam się domyślił, że plamą krwi na podłodze, zresztą nie tylko na niej, bo i na reszcie dzieciaków z tego przeklętego pokoju, był Ron. Że gdy otworzył paczkę, coś wybuchło. Sev podejrzewał jakąś paskudną pułapkę, ale wolał się nie zbliżać. I tak nic by z tym nie zrobił. Mógłby komuś podpowiedzieć zaklęcie, ale żaden z tych durni nie byłby w stanie go rzucić w tej chwili. Warknął na samego siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Tak. Severus Snape bardzo nie lubił być bezradny.

Podszedł do Narcyzy, która wciąż klęczała przy synu. Wyglądał na nieprzytomnego.

- On się nie budzi Severusie. Zrób coś, on się nie budzi. Mój synek… Próbowałam już wszystkiego. On śpi. Powiedz, że on tylko śpi. Że zaraz się obudzi? – jej twarz była blada, a po policzkach spływały łzy. Sev pochylił się nad kobietą i szepnął jej do ucha:

- Chodź. Zabierzmy go stąd. - Wziął go na ręce, choć dałby teraz wiele, by móc go przelewitować. Draco był wysokim i dobrze umięśnionym mężczyzną, co czyniło go dość ciężkim. Snape zaniósł go jednak do sypialni niedaleko i położył na łóżku. Zawołał skrzata – Zmień ubranie paniczowi - polecił. W czasie gdy czekali na powrót skrzata, sprawdził puls – chłopak żył. Źrenice jednak nie reagowały na światło, oddech był płytki, ale stabilny. Narcyza miała rację. Spał. Za głęboko jednak by samodzielnie się wybudzić. Po chwili do pokoju weszła Minerwa.

- Spójrz na niego. – poprosił – Wygląda jak śpiączka. – szepnął, usłyszał za sobą pisk jego matki. Kocica jednak wymruczała parę zaklęć, po czym ze smutkiem kiwnęła głową.

- Obawiam się, że utknął gdzieś pomiędzy snem a jawą, Severusie. Nie wiem czy sam z tego wyjdzie.

- Czy to może być jakaś forma klątwy snu? – zapytał rzeczowo

- Możliwe. Dlatego dobrze, gdyby obejrzeli go w Mungu. – powiedziała kobieta

- Nie. Nie oddam syna nigdzie. Ściągniemy tu uzdrowicieli, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie pozwolę by ktoś obcy się do niego dotykał. – powiedziała stanowczo blondynka. Sev przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił

- Znajdziemy rozwiązanie Narcy. Przysięgam. Żeby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię. Wyciągniemy go z tego. – szepnął. Teraz dopiero kobieta rozkleiła się zupełnie. – Dziękuję. – powiedział jeszcze w stronę Minerwy, która właśnie opuszczała pokój i przytulił blondynkę w jego ramionach tak mocno jak tylko potrafił.

##

#

Harry nie czuł nic. Pustka w jego wnętrzu rozchodziła się po jego kościach. Pamięta, że jeszcze chwilę temu płakał. Że krzyczał i wył. Teraz miał w środku kawał lodu. Podniósł się z klęczek i omiótł wzrokiem salę. Jego matka i Ginny siedziały przy Hermionie. Gdzieś obok Molly próbowała łapać resztki jakie pozostały z ciała jej syna. Syriusz gdzieś zniknął. Słyszał w tle głosy Lucjusza i McGonagall. Słyszał Shaklebolta, który wydawał jakieś polecenia. Jacyś ludzie biegali wkoło machając różdżkami i wykrzykując zaklęcia.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na siebie i zapragnął się wyczyścić. Poszedł do najbliższej łazienki i wszedł pod strumień wody. Zimno które spływało na niego, idealnie komponowało się z jego wnętrzem.. Woda przenikała jego skórę i kości. Zmywała ślady krwi z jego dłoni i twarzy. Sprawiała niemal fizyczny ból. Przynajmniej powinna. A jednak Harry nie czuł bólu. Nie czuł nic. Tylko chłód.

Nie wie ile czasu tak stał. Nagle pochwyciły go jakieś silne dłonie.

- Wyłaź stąd. Jeszcze tylko brakuje nam tego, żeby tobie coś się stało. – usłyszał znajomy, głęboki, męski głos. Poczuł impuls, żeby odpyskować coś, jak zwykle, ale zaszczękał tylko zębami w odpowiedzi. Jakieś ręce rozbierały go. Było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Otoczyło go coś ciepłego i miękkiego. _Pewnie ręcznik_. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czemu po prostu nie dostał zaklęciem osuszającym i ogrzewającym. A potem spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą i zrozumiał. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z troską. _– Snape._ – pomyślał, uśmiechnął się i upadł.

##

#

- _Cholera, następny_. – pomyślał, gdy Harry stracił przytomność. W ostatnim momencie złapał chłopaka, zanim ten upadł na ziemię. – Pieprzone omdlejki pospolite. Obudź się Potter. Obudź się albo dostaniesz szlaban! Cholera, co ja wygaduję? – powiedział na głos – Ocknij się gówniarzu. – okrył go szlafrokiem, który chwycił z najbliższego wieszaka. Był granatowy. Ściągnął z niego resztę mokrych rzeczy, po czym kolejny raz dzisiejszego dnia, podniósł nieprzytomne ciało i zaniósł do najbliższej sypialni. – _pokój Draco_ - pomyślał, gdy tylko zobaczył wystrój wnętrza.

Gdy już go położył, zbadał mu puls – tak jak Malfoya, był stabilny. Źrenice jednak też nie reagowały na światło. Przykrył chłopaka kołdrą i odwrócił się, by poszukać kogoś z różdżką. W progu stała Ginny. Blada, mruczała coś pod nosem. Jej dłonie drżały wyraźnie.

- Sprawdź czy ten stan jest podobny do Draco. – powiedział. Podał jej formułę zaklęcia. Kiwnęła głową, a po chwili machnęła różdżką.

- Tak jakby. – odparła

- Co to znaczy? – spytał z irytacją._ Co za niedorzeczna odpowiedź._ Mógłby ją teraz udusić.

- Podobny, ale wydaje się płytszy. Jakby gdzieś pozostała świadomość. W Draco tego nie czuję. Nie ma go tam. – szepnęła bardzo cicho – Czy oni? Czy oni umrą? Kto mógł być tak okrutny? Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? – pytała patrząc mu w oczy. _Co mam jej powiedzieć, że nie wiem? Że nie mam pojęcia, co ich trafiło?... a co gorsza jak to naprawić. _Myślał gorączkowo.

_- _Myślę, że ci ludzie długo czekali na swoją zemstę, a ich macki sięgają znacznie dalej niż mury Azkabanu. – powiedział i wyszedł poszukać Lily. Jej syn był teraz w możliwie dobrych rękach, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Ginny Weasley miała dobre podstawy do bycia znakomitym mago-medykiem w przyszłości. _Ginny Potter,_ poprawił się w myśli i przyspieszył kroku w poszukiwaniu _swojej_ żony.

###

#

Otworzył oczy I zobaczył, że stoi na trybunach boiska do Quiditcha. Był w Hogwarcie. Skąd się tu wziął? Przecież przed chwilą był na swoim weselu. Przed chwilą widział jak bezgłośna eksplozja rozrywa na strzępy jego przyjaciela. Słyszał krzyk swojej żony. Słyszał krzyk _jego_ żony. I matki. Pamięta, że stał pod wodą. I przestraszone oczy Snape'a wpatrujące się w niego.

Rozejrzał się dokładnie. Gryfoni grali ze Ślizgonami. Nagle jego wzrok przykuł ścigający gryfonów. To był on sam. Ale był dzieckiem. Małym chłopcem lecącym na Nimbusie. Dostrzegł młodych Freda i Georga. I Wooda pokrzykującego coś do wszystkich. _Więc to jego wspomnienie. Musiał zasnąć i teraz śni._ Patrzy jak on sam leci wysoko w górę. Jego miotła zaczyna wariować pod nim, próbując go zrzucić. Harry spogląda na trybuny. Poszukując Quirella, który zaczarował jego miotłę, na tamtym meczu. Widzi uśmiech satysfakcji na brzydkiej twarzy mężczyzny. Rozgląda się teraz po trybunach w poszukiwaniu czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który go wtedy ocalił. Ale Severusa nigdzie nie ma. Jest tylko człowiek w turbanie wpatrujący się w niebo nad boiskiem. Jego usta poruszają się bezgłośnie. Nagle milknie. Jego oczy ciemnieją, nabierając niemal czerwonego odcienia.

Harry spogląda w kierunku boiska i widzi jak jego młodsza wersja spada w dół. Podskakuje z lękiem, słysząc fatalny odgłos łamanych kości. Czuje, że robi mu się niedobrze. Z trybun słyszy krzyki, na dole, wokół jego małego ciała kręcą się ludzie. Widzi łzy w oczach opiekunki swojego domu. Gdzieś po widowni przebiega szept: "Harry Potter nie żyje." – dopiero teraz spogląda w bok. Obok niego stoi jedenastoletni Draco Malfoy. Nie uśmiecha się. Jego twarz wykrzywiona przerażeniem… i czymś jeszcze. Jakby bólem? Cierpieniem? Harry nic nie rozumie. Widzi jeszcze jak blond włosy chłopiec przeciera zaciśniętą pięścią twarz i biegnie w kierunku szkoły.

###

#

_Kim jestem? Czy nie obiecam wszystkiego, by tylko zobaczyć jak te szare oczy patrzą znów na mnie? Usłyszeć jego śmiech. Jego 'Witaj ojcze', jego bezczelny komentarz. Niech mnie nawet obrazi. Chcę zobaczyć iskry w tych nieobecnych źrenicach. I dotyk dłoni. Nie. Nie dotyk. Uścisk. Niechby nawet wyszedł stąd pięć minut po tym jak się obudzi. Ale niech już wstanie. Błagam cię Merlinie. Panie. Błagam cię senny demonie, który zatrzasnąłeś go w tej pułapce. Oddaj mi moje dziecko._

_Jestem sam. Nikt nie dba o cholernego Lucjusza. Jest przecież tak wyniosły i zimny. Pewnie nic nie czuje. Pewnie udaje pod publikę. Narcyza śpi na środku naszego łóżka w sypialni. Jej dłonie splecione z rękami Lily. Ich głowy wtulone w siebie. Włosy plączą się w nieładzie na poduszce. _

_Kiedyś pomyślałbym, że to słodki obrazek. A teraz widzę zaschnięte ślady łez na ich policzkach. Chcę krzyczeć. Coś ściska mi żołądek. Oczy robią się wilgotne. Zaciskanie pięści już na to nie pomaga. Czy tak już będzie zawsze? Będę stał nad nią odległy? Zimny? Nie śmiem położyć się obok. Wydaje się to zbrodnią. Mogłyby się obudzić i znów zacząć płakać. Severus by mnie za to wypatroszył._

_Czuje się bezradny. Widzę to w jego oczach. Rezygnację. Tracimy je obaj._

_Oddajcie mi mojego syna! Żeby mogła zanurzyć swoje szczupłe palce w jego włosach. Żebym ja mógł w końcu zanurzyć swoje w jej. Żeby się uśmiechnęła._

_Czuję dotyk dłoni na ramieniu. Odwracam głowę. Czarne oczy w niemym proteście każą mi ich nie budzić. Łatwo mu mówić. Wychodzę za nim z sypialni. To nie jego syn leży na łóżku w tamtym pokoju. Zazdroszczę mu tego. A jednak widzę troskę. Widzę ból. Przecież nie może chodzić o Pottera. Widzę strach. Nie ukrywa już uczuć tak dobrze jak kiedyś. Podążam za nim do jadalni. Na stole stoją dwie kawy. Sięgam po jedną. Z mlekiem. Severus pije czarną. Okropny mugolski kubek, nie wiem skąd wziął się moim domu. Jest mi to obojętne. Drżącymi rękami sięgam po ciepły napój. _

_Znów jego dłoń na moich plecach. Wahanie. Jakby przez chwilę chciał mnie objąć. Ale wycofuje się pośpiesznie. Łapię jego wzrok w powietrzu. Zawisa miedzy nami niewypowiedziane 'dziękuję'._

_ Jednak nie jestem sam. Jakkolwiek absurdalne by to nie było. Nie jestem sam._


	25. Chapter 25

Nie wie jak przeżył ostatnie dni. Był zmęczony. Draco ani Harry nie odzyskali przytomności. Ich matki nie wychodziły z sypialni synów, płacząc i odmawiając jedzenia. Musiał niemal wciskać posiłki w Lily, by nie zaszkodziła sobie i dziecku. Lucjusz zamiast się do czegoś przydać, leżał tylko wpatrując się w sufit. Gdyby nie schodził na śniadania i nie pokrzykiwał na skrzaty, niczym nie różniłby się od śpiących chłopców.

Ginny przychodziła codziennie na chwilę, by sprawdzić co u męża, ale potem wracała do Nory, opłakiwać brata. Severus znalazł kilka przepisów na eliksiry, ale potrzebował czarodzieja, który mu pomoże, bo sam nie był w stanie dokończyć procesu przyrządzania czegokolwiek, poza jajecznicą.

I wtedy, dzień przed pogrzebem Weasleya przyszła do niego Hermiona Granger.

- Musi mi pan pomóc, profesorze. – powiedziała, gdy zaprowadził ją do salonu.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę czarować dziewczyno? – spojrzał na nią poważnie.

- Ale oddał pan tylko moc, prawda? Nie stracił pan, profesorze, wspomnień i rozumu. Nadal ma pan tą wiedzę. Nawet jeśli nie może pan machnąć różdżką. – powiedziała, nie wiedział czy to było stwierdzenie czy pytanie.

- Tak, panno Granger.

- Weasley. – poprawiła go, zaciskając pięści. – Te bydlaki zabiły mojego męża. Chcieli zabić Harrego, ale zamiast tego zabili mi Rona. – powiedziała zaciskając powieki. W jej głosie drgała wściekłość pomieszana ze smutkiem.

- Przykro mi. Naprawdę. Ale w czym _ja_ mogę ci pomóc? – spytał nie wiedząc o co może chodzić zrozpaczonej Gryfonce.

- Właśnie w tym. – powiedziała i spojrzała mu w oczy z powagą.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie będziemy nikogo wskrzeszać? – zapytał

- Nie chciałam tego. Pomyślałam po prostu, że gdzieś tam, w pana głowie są ich nazwiska. Tych ludzi. Śmierciożerców.

- Co ty chcesz zrobić dziewczyno? – zapytał, choć miał pewność, że zna odpowiedź.

- Chcę żeby cierpieli. I myślę, że pan wie jak tego dokonać.

- Nie włamię się do Azkabanu, żeby obłożyć ich klątwami. Wiesz, że nie mam mocy.

- To nie istotne. Jest pan Mistrzem Eliksirów. I właśnie eliksir potrzebujemy stworzyć. – szepnęła, uśmiechając się bardzo ponuro. Sev przełknął ślinę. _Tak, to mógł zrobić. Mógł jej pomóc. _A potem sobie uświadomił, że ona jest tym kogo potrzebuje, by uratować tych dwóch chłopaków w sypialni.

- Mam jeden warunek. – powiedział bardzo poważnie

- Nie będę zabijać ich rodzin. Nie jestem taka jak oni. Niech się pan nie martwi. – powiedziała, bojąc się, że właśnie tego się po niej spodziewał.

- Wiem, że nie jesteś, panno Gr… Weasley. Ale skoro już tu jesteś, będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, by poprawnie zdiagnozować nasze śpiochy. Muszę się upewnić, że zrobiłem wszystko, by ich obudzić. - dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy – Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie nauczyć się kilku nowych zaklęć?

- Dlaczego wcześniej pan nie powiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy? – spytała teraz oburzona, zrywając się miejsca, rozglądając w którym kierunku powinna pójść.

- Cóż, najpierw zwykłem proponować gościom napoje, zanim zagonię ich do roboty. – mruknął krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń, którą uścisnął z pewną dozą niechęci.

- Umowa stoi. Możemy zacząć naukę już dziś. Mogę coś poczytać i poćwiczyć. Jednak jutro… - zawahała się, spuszczając głowę i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Będę tam. – powiedział smutno, myśląc o pogrzebie tego nieznośnego rudzielca.

- Kto by pomyślał… - zaczęła ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Severus poczuł się fatalnie, że mogła podejrzewać go o chęć opuszczenia tak ważnego wydarzenia.

- Że wybiorę się na pogrzeb? Myślę…- zaczął chcąc się wytłumaczyć.

- Nie, profesorze Snape. Że będę chciała się uczyć jeszcze eliksirów. Zwłaszcza od pana. – powiedziała patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.

- Też zawsze myślałem, że gdzie indziej znajdę swojego następcę, nie wśród legendarnej „złotej trójki".

- Cóż, widać niezwykłe okoliczności, wymagają nietypowych rozwiązań. – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Co możemy zrobić dziś, żeby pomóc Harremu? … i Draco. – dodała po chwili. – Czemu Malfoy nic nie robi?

- Nigdy nie był zbyt lotny, jeśli idzie o czary leczące. – Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem

- Ale mógłby zrobić cokolwiek. Zebrać informacje… a Lily? Ona była w Zakonie Feniksa. Czy Dumbledore niczego jej tam nie nauczył? – wyrzuciła z siebie oburzona.

- Macierzyństwo jest bardziej skomplikowane… one obie z Narcyzą są nieprzytomne z bólu i strachu. Mogłyby tylko zaszkodzić.

- Nie można im pomóc? – spytała przejęta.

- Ja chwilowo nie mogę, jak wiesz. Wszystko co mogłem zrobić, bez pomocy magii już zrobiłem. – powiedział rozkładając ręce.

- W takim razie chodźmy. Nie każmy czekać tym śpiącym królewnom. – powiedziała podchodząc do drzwi. Ponagliła go gestem dłoni. Severus ruszył w jej kierunku, uśmiechnął się smutno i poprowadził ją w kierunku sypialni, gdzie spało dwóch młodych mężczyzn.

##

#

Informacja o planowanej przez gryfonkę zemście obudziła Lucjusza z letargu. Severus widział jak przegląda teraz gazety i umawia się na spotkania z podejrzanymi typami. Nie wnikał w to. Nie przeszkadzał im w laboratorium i tylko to się liczyło. Próbował nauczyć tą dziewczynę jak prawidłowo kroić Belladonnę, by nie nawąchać się jej oparów, gdy do gabinetu wszedł blondyn z miną ciekawskiego szczeniaka, który ma zamiar obgryźć nogę od stołu. Musiał mu znaleźć jakieś zajęcie.

- Witaj Lucjuszu. W czym możemy ci pomóc? – zapytał go Severus.

- W co się bawicie? – spytał zaglądając do kociołka po prawej, w której ważył się Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

- W zemstę mój drogi. – brunet uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytał z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy Malfoy

- Dowiedzieć się gdzie dokładnie znajdują się te bydlaki, które to zrobiły. – szepnęła dziewczyna rozgniatając nasiona krwawnika. Lucjusz spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Namierz gnoja, który wysłał paczkę. Znajdź mi każdego jebańca, z którym koresponduje. Dowiedz się gdzie są jego dzieci i rodzeństwo. Chcę wiedzieć w którym grobowcu spoczywają szczątki jego bliskich. I jak miało na imię zwierzątko z dzieciństwa. Wszystko. – powiedział brunet. Lucjusz spojrzał w czarne oczy przyjaciela. Była w nich pasja, której nie widział od długiego czasu, i nie zamierzał tego zaprzepaścić. Na stole wokół nich leżały księgi. Jeden rzut oka, na okładki potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. _Trucizny i antidota._ Były też książki lecznicze. I magazyny o leczeniu chorób zakaźnych. Dziewczyna z nożem do cięcia ingrediencji w dłoni, spoglądała na niego oceniająco. Jakby nie dowierzała, że on, Lucjusz Malfoy, mógłby zdobyć takie informacje. Jej wzrok był niczym obraza jego pozycji. A jednak była w nim determinacja, podobna do tej którą dostrzegał przez całe życie u Severusa.

Strącił nieistniejący pyłek z rękawa i poszedł się przebrać. Czekała go wyprawa na miasto, w celu spotkania kolejnego informatora.

- Potrzeba wam czegoś? Możliwe, że zajrzę przez przypadek do jakiegoś sklepu. – spytał zbierając się do wyjścia, spod czarnej kurtyny włosów Severusa doszło do niego parsknięcie.

- Dla mnie czarną kawę. I wilcze ziele. Może odrobinę czarciej śliny. – powiedział w końcu.

- A dla Hermiony? – spytał blondyn

- Słucham? – zapytała rozkojarzona

- Czy życzy pani sobie czegoś? – spytał uprzejmie Malfoy

- Tylko wiadomości o paru zgonach w Proroku Codziennym. – szepnęła i pochyliła się znów nad krojonymi składnikami.

###

#

- To był Harry Potter, Draco. Co mu powiedziałeś, że cię nie polubił? – Wysoki blondyn, wyglądający niemal identycznie jak teraz, wpatrywał się z pogardą w małego chłopca o włosach tego samego koloru. Harry uświadomił sobie, że tak właśnie wyglądał Malfoy, gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczył. – Ile razy cię uczyłem, jak się prowadzi uprzejmą konwersację? – prychnął oburzony mężczyzna. Jego stalowe oczy błyszczały niezadowoleniem.

- Ale tato - powiedział Draco

- Zamilcz. Nie przynoś więcej wstydu rodzinie. – Powiedział mężczyzna wyniosłym tonem. Harry widział jak Lucjusz odwraca się i wychodzi ze sklepu Madam Malkin ponaglając syna gestem swojej czarnej laski. Chłopiec zacisnął pięści i szczęki, w oczach zalśniły mu łzy upokorzenia. Zamrugał jednak kilka razy i gdy już był pewny, że nie upadną na jego twarz, ruszył za ojcem.

Pstryk

Nagle scena się rozwiała i Harry stał teraz w salonie Malfoyów. Widział jak on i jego przyjaciele znikają wraz ze Zgredkiem. Dostrzegł lecący w ich kierunku nóż. W Harrym wzbierał gniew pomieszany ze smutkiem. Doskonale wie co się stanie za chwilę. Aportują się daleko stąd, ale Zgredek umrze w jego ramionach.

Teraz widzi jednak jak Bellatrix uderza Draco w twarz. Chłopak dotyka swego policzka krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Kłamco! Wiedziałeś, że to Harry Potter! Okłamałeś nas! Crucio! – krzyczy kobieta... Draco upada na ziemię. Spazm bólu widoczny na jego twarzy, gdy zaklęcie wykręca ciało w nienaturalny sposób. Harry widzi łzy spływające z oczu przyjaciela. Ale Draco nie krzyczy. Nagle coś powala czarnowłosą kobietę na ziemię.

- Nie dotykaj mojego syna! – to Narcyza uderza siostrę. Słychać śmiech brunetki.

- Głupcy! Czarny Pan się o tym dowie! – Bellatrix dotyka swojego przedramienia. Wąż na jej ręku zaczyna się wić. Po chwili w ich salonie staje Voldemort.

- Bella? – pyta. Na jego twarzy widać wyraźny ślad irytacji. Szuka kogoś na kim może odreagować swoją złość.

- Panie mój. Ci głupcy, pozwolili uciec Harremu Potterowi. – wskazuje na Draco i Lucjusza, który właśnie pomagał podnieść się synowi z podłogi.

- Doprawdy? - syknął przybysz. Podszedł do chłopaka, podciągnął go za włosy do swojego oblicza. Spojrzał na niego, w oczach błyszczała nienawiść. Przemknął swoimi chudymi palcami, po jego twarzy. Draco zacisnął powieki w oczekiwaniu na kolejną klątwę.

- P-panie – szepnął Lucjusz podchodząc do swojego mistrza. – P-pozwól w-wyjaś-śnić. – wpatrywał się z trwogą w swojego przywódcę.

- Crucio. – Padły słowa, a mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Jego ciało wykręcił spazm bólu. Przez chwilę Harry dostrzegł jak Lucjusz walczy sam ze sobą, a potem po domu poniósł się jego krzyk. Draco zacisnął pięści patrząc na ojca. – Skoro nalegasz Lucjuszu. Nie mogę przecież odmówić twojej niemej prośbie. – Crucio! - Powtórzył Voldemort, a Lucjusz zawył nie panując już zupełnie nad swoimi reakcjami. Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiało obrzydzenie.

Harry widział jak Narcyza odciąga chłopca. Jak tuli go do siebie i gładzi po włosach. Draco nic nie mówił. Wpatrywał się tylko z nienawiścią w potwora, który znęcał się nad jego ojcem. Potterowi było niedobrze. Widział jak Malfoy wije się i krzyczy. Gdzieś z tyłu dochodził go szaleńczy śmiech Bellatrix.

Pstryk.

Znów był gdzie indziej. Tym razem to pokój Draco. Harry poznał meble i widok za oknem. Próbował złapać powietrze po poprzednim wspomnieniu i uspokoić trzęsące się dłonie. Rozejrzał się dokoła.

Brunetka stała nad Malfoy'em. Jej różdżka wyciągnięta w jego stronę.

- Legilimens. – powiedziała niemal sycząc, a gdy cień niezadowolenia przemknął przez jej twarz, wiedział jak łatwo wdziera się do umysłu chłopaka. Po każdej nieudanej próbie odepchnięcia ciotki od swojego umysłu Draco słyszał – Crucio. Broń się głupcze. Dumbledore nie będzie tak łaskawy jak ja. Zginiesz jak zawiedziesz. Wszyscy zginiecie. Twój ojciec nigdy nie wyjdzie z Azkabanu. Wstawaj. A teraz skup się. Jeszcze raz. Legilimens! – widział twarz Draco wykrzywioną bólem i wściekłością. Jednak po chwili na jego oblicze występował znajomy złośliwy uśmiech, a jego oczy były bez wyrazu. – Legilimens! - krzyknęła ciotka jeszcze raz. Zaraz potem do jego uszu dobiegło kolejne – Crucio!

_A ja myślałem, że Snape był okrutny._ Pomyślał Harry na wspomnienie swoich lekcji oklumencji i otulił się ramionami patrząc jak Draco wije się kolejny raz po podłodze, wykręcany zaklęciem niewybaczalnym.

Pstryk

Łazienka. Widzi lustra, a w nich dostrzega Draco, który zalewa się łzami. Żali się duchowi latającemu obok. A potem widzi samego siebie, ciskającego w Draco czarem który znalazł w podręczniku do eliksirów. Widzi krew pojawiającą się na ciele Malfoya. Patrzy na drzwi, ale Snape się nie pojawia. Draco łapie z trudem oddech. Harry patrzy jak jego kopia, która rzuciła sectumsemprę ucieka z łazienki. W górze pod sufitem Jęcząca Marta krzyczy jakieś obelgi. On jednak podchodzi do Draco i łapie za rękę leżącego we krwi chłopaka. – Przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia. – szepce mając świadomość, że to wspomnienie i Draco i tak go nie usłyszy. Ale Draco spogląda mu w oczy jakby go widział. Uśmiecha się lekko, zaciskając swoją dłoń na dłoni Harrego. Po chwili jego oczy robią się matowe. Draco nie oddycha.

Harry ma w oczach łzy. Zabił Draco. Nie było Snape'a by go uratować. Świat się rozmywa. Jest zimno. Przeraźliwie wieje. Stoi teraz na szczycie wieży astronomicznej. Wszystko w koło jest jakby ukryte w czerwonej mgle. Obok niego jest Dumbledore. Widzi jak Draco pozbawia dyrektora różdżki. Harry ogląda się za Snapem, który powinien już tu być. Ten się jednak znów nie pojawia. Wkoło stoją śmierciożercy. Draco podnosi swoją różdżkę i zabija dyrektora. Z jego oczu płyną łzy. Harry widzi jak Dumbledore pchnięty siłą czaru wpada na niego, jakby przenikał przez jego ciało. Śmierciożercy zamieniają się w dementorów i lecą w kierunku Draco. Harry traci poczucie gruntu pod nogami. Dementor śmieje się głosem Bellatrix Lastrange. Harremu przemyka przez myśl, że kobiety nigdy tam nie było. Ale nie ma czasu nad tym myśleć dłużej, bo dementor zaciska dłonie na szyi Malfoya. Pochyla się nad nim. Widzi jak zwykle blada twarz blondyna traci teraz wszystkie barwy.

- Expecto patronum! – krzyczy Harry, widzi jak srebrzysty jeleń wylatuje z różdżki wprost na zakapturzone, czarne postacie. Widzi jeszcze jak Draco uśmiecha się do niego. Ale w tym momencie coś go popycha, a może ściąga w dół. Traci grunt pod nogami. Jego Srebrne włosy rozwiewają się na wietrze. Harry spada z wieży. – Nieee!


	26. Chapter 26

- Expecto patronum! – krzyknął, a potem spadł. Czuł jak jego plecy uderzają o ziemię i kolejny krzyk wyrwał się z jego piersi. – Nieee! - Otworzył szeroko oczy i złapał oddech. Przed sobą zobaczył czujne, czarne źrenice.

- Wszystko dobrze? – Spytał Snape. Harry patrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami łapiąc wciąż powietrze. Trząsł się na całym ciele.

- Żyjesz? Jesteś? – wystawił rękę do czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Chciał go oskarżyć, że nie pomógł Draco. Że pozwolił mu umrzeć. Że nie było go przy nim, gdy był potrzebny. Ale był w stanie wykrztusić tylko – Albus. Dementorzy. – a potem opadł na poduszki. Czuł się jakby biegł od kilku dni. W ustach panowała pustynia. Obok czarnych oczu ujrzał wielkie, przerażone, brązowe oczy swojej przyjaciółki. Uśmiechała się do niego i chwyciła go za dłoń. Ale on chciał teraz dotknąć chudego bruneta przed nim. Sprawdzić czy na pewno tu stoi. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę byłego nauczyciela i szepnął – Żyjesz. -

Usłyszał mruczenie, a po chwili coś zaświeciło mu w oczy. Poczuł chude, silne palce na swoim nadgarstku.

- Zadziałało. Idź po Lily. – Usłyszał słowa. _Lily_, pomyślał_. Moja mama_. _Wszyscy żyjemy, dzięki niemu_. Podniósł się do siadu i przyciągnął mężczyznę za rękaw czarnej koszuli do siebie. – Uspokój się Potter. Harry, już dobrze. Obudziłeś się.

- Żyjesz. Dzięki ci Merlinie. – szepnął Harry, lecz silne dłonie przytrzymały go i położyły z powrotem na poduszki. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić nic więcej. Próbował chwycić mężczyznę za rękę. Lecz ten przyłożył tylko swoją dłoń do jego czoła.

- Spójrz na mnie. Jak się nazywasz?

- Harry James Potter, profesorze. – odpowiedział Snape'owi.

- Ile masz lat?

- 20.

- Kto jest obecnym ministrem magii?

- Jeszcze wczoraj był Kingsley… ale kto jest dzisiaj? Nie wiem. Nie postawiłbym na to ministerstwo funta śliny bazyliszka. – warknął chłopak i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Na jego twarzy widać było wyraźne ślady wycieńczenia. – Trochę cię skacowało moje wesele. Bawiliście się długo po tym jak odpadłem? – spytał, widział jak Snape robi się blady.

- Spójrz na mnie. Co pamiętasz z wesela? – Zapytał uprzejmie. _Czemu on pytał uprzejmie? Powinien na niego krzyczeć. Przecież narobili hałasu. I Draco się upił i napyskował McGonagall. I Ron, on…. Ron… on_… łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach, gdy przypomniał sobie jak przyjaciel podszedł do stołu odpakować srebrny karton. Wspomnienia wróciły do niego porwane na strzępy niczym ciało jego przyjaciela.

- Ron? – spojrzał na bruneta nad sobą wciąż mając nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen. W oczach Snape'a był strach i ból. Pokręcił tylko głową w odpowiedzi. Harry opadł na poduszki i zawył. Ból w jego piersi eksplodował. Poczuł zimne dłonie na swoim nadgarstku jeszcze raz. I jakąś szklaną fiolkę przykładaną do jego ust.

- Harry? - usłyszał nagle dwa najbliższe mu głosy. Kobiece dłonie dotykały go. Czuł ich zapach wokół swojej twarzy. Gdzieś przed jego oczami migotały rude włosy. Z odległości dobiegł do niego jednak męski, zimny głos, który pamiętał. Słyszał go jeszcze przed chwilą. _Nie przynoś więcej wstydu rodzinie._

- Draco? Czemu Draco się nie obudził? Sever, co się dzieje? – imię wypowiedziane przez tego stalowo - okiego człowieka sprowadziło Harrego na ziemię. W głosie mężczyzny Harry usłyszał rozpacz i przerażenie. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył ojca Draco jak opada na podłogę w progu, łapiąc się za włosy. Harry spróbował się zerwać.

- Muszę tam wrócić! – krzyknął odpychając od siebie dłonie kobiet, które go dotykały. – Muszę pomóc Draco. On nie wie jak przywołać patronusa!

- Co ty wygadujesz? To był tylko sen. Sen Harry. Byłeś w śpiączce. - Wyjaśniła Hermiona. Pokręcił głową.

- Musicie mnie tam odesłać. On potrzebuje mojej pomocy. - Spojrzał w czarne oczy Snape'a. - On tam utknął. Bez ciebie. Ja go zabiłem. Nie było cię tam, nie uratowałeś go. Muszę wrócić. Oni go zabijają. Każdego dnia od nowa.

- Uspokój się Harry, oddychaj. Oddychaj. – Słyszał spokojny głos mężczyzny. Jego silne dłonie wciąż go trzymały. Wyłącz na chwilę emocje. Odetnij się od nich. Skup się na tym pokoju, na tym co czujesz, na tym co widzisz…

- Widzę cholerny pokój Draco! A teraz daj mi cholerny eliksir, żebym mógł wrócić po niego!

- Harry, Draco jest tu, nigdzie nie poszedł. Jest w pokoju obok. – usłyszał głos Ginny.

- Ale jest nieprzytomny, prawda? Nadal? Od cholernego wesela! – spojrzał na zebranych i wiedział, że się nie myli. - Ile czasu minęło?

- Synu, uspokój się. – szeptała jego matka. Spojrzał na nią, i uśmiechnął się.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Chcę zobaczyć Draco. – powiedział i zaczął podnosić się z łóżka.

- Czy ty uparty bachorze kiedyś się nas posłuchasz? – warknął Snape

- Nie odpowiedzieliście jeszcze na moje pytanie. Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny?

- 10 dni. – odpowiedział Snape. – Chodź. Pomogę ci. Ale potem coś zjesz. – to powiedziawszy pomógł mu wstać i zaprowadził w kierunku drzwi.

- Eliksir snu. Potrzebuję wrócić, zasnąć, żeby go wyciągnąć. Muszę go nauczyć jak przywołać patronusa.

- Nie mam tego eliksiru. – powiedział. – Chodź, zobaczysz Malfoya, a potem wracasz do łóżka.

- To go zrób! _– Chłopak w ogóle go nie słuchał._

- Bardzo zabawne. – prychnął Snape.

- Niech Lucjusz zrobi, albo mama. – Severus sapnął. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł jak blondyn kręci tylko głową. Widział jak Malfoy strąca jakieś przedmioty z półki. Jak miota się po pokoju mrucząc coś pod nosem. Usłyszał huk, gdy jakieś rzeczy pospadały na ziemię, a po chwili skowyt mężczyzny. Lucjusz siedział teraz skulony w kącie i zaplatał swoje ramiona wokół kolan. Jego wzrok wbity w ziemię dał jasno Harremu znać, że mężczyzna nie jest w stanie przyrządzić kawy, nie wspominając już o eliksirach. – Musi być jakiś sposób. Ktoś wystarczająco bystry, by rozumieć co do niego mówisz. Rozróżniać zgniatanie od krojenia. Nie mylić kwiatów belladonny z piołunem. Ktoś taki jak Hermiona. - paplał, podczas, gdy brunet niósł go niemal do pokoju obok. Nie był w stanie samodzielnie ustać na nogach. – Albo bliźniaki. Przecież stworzyli tyle niesamowitych przedmiotów. Taki eliksir usypiający to dla nich pestka. – Harry skończył paplać gdy został posadzony na łóżku koło blondyna. Spojrzał na śpiącego przyjaciela i zaniemówił. Dotknął jego dłoni, potem ramienia. – Obudź się. Słyszysz, Draco? Obudź się. Nie możesz… - Harry nie mógł już dłużej mówić. Coś dusiło go, nie mógł złapać oddechu. Łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Chciał mu coś obiecać, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć słowa. Dotknął jeszcze raz jego dłoni , a potem zrobiło mu się zimno. Ciemność znów oplatała wokół niego swoje macki. Poczuł jeszcze wokół siebie szczupłe dłonie, usłyszał przekleństwo wylatujące z ust mężczyzny, a potem nie czuł już nic.

###

#

Nie wie, ile czasu się błąkał. Pamięta dłoń Harrego, gdy leżał w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Pamięta jak odpłynął. A potem otworzył oczy i nigdzie go nie było. Potter pojawił się kilka dni później. Uratował go. Ale przed czym? Draco nie pamiętał. Był tu sam. Jak w jakimś cholernym labiryncie. Nie wiedział co jest snem, a co jawą. Czasem wydawało mu się, że widzi swoje wspomnienie. A potem, pojawiały się cienie. Potem zawsze nadchodziła śmierć. Umierał on. Albo jego ojciec. Albo jego matka. Albo Harry. Miał wrażenie, że jest w jakimś piekle. Wszystko wkoło było pokryte czerwoną mgłą.

Ostatnio widział Pottera jak spadał z wieży. Sam go z niej zrzucił. _A przecież Pottera nie było na wieży_. _A może to był dyrektor_? Fakty zlewały mu się w niezrozumiałą piramidę barw. Zbiegł na dół. Sprawdzić, czy znajdzie tam kogokolwiek. Ale plac pod wieżą był pusty.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i zawołał Pottera. Gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegł jakby błysk światła. Obejrzał się jeszcze raz w stronę zamku, ale tam nadal unosiła się czerwona mgła. Skierował więc swe kroki w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą coś błyszczało. Przyciągało go białe światło. Czuł, że może mu zaufać, ruszył więc prawie biegiem, by nie stracić go z oczu.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, w głowie wciąż kołatał się stary zakaz wchodzenia między te drzewa. Ale jemu było już zupełnie obojętnie. I tak pewnie zaraz zobaczy jak ktoś umiera. Nie potrafił już znieść tego bólu, gdy kolejny raz patrzył na śmierć bliskich. Widział jak przeklęty Potter zlatuje z miotły, a przecież to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Widział, jak jakiś wilkołak rozrywa na strzępy całą „złotą trójcę". A to też nigdy nie miało miejsca. Widział jak jego ojciec przegryza sobie własne żyły na nadgarstkach, jak wykrwawia się na podłodze w Azkabanie. Widział szaleństwo własnej matki. Widział tortury jakie Voldemort jej zadaje, za karę, za śmierć Lucjusza. Widział jak sam umiera.

Nie wiedział czy jest w jakimś cholernym piekle. Chciał, żeby to się skończyło. Czuł jak rozdziera sobie spodnie o krzaki przez które przechodził. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by zobaczyć polanę pełną śmierciożerców. _Ludzie z Wewnętrznego Kręgu_. Widział rodziców. Voldemort coś mówił_, że Harry przyjdzie. _Ale Harry nie przyszedł. Widział jak Czarny Pan wpada we wściekłość. Jak rzuca kolejne klątwy na swoich podwładnych. Jak wiją się po ziemi w bólu i agonii, a ich pan krzyczy, że zabije wszystkich. A potem Greyback upada bez życia. Obok niego z uśmiechem na twarzy jego ciotka zamienia się w nieruchomą kukłę na trawie. A potem słyszy „Avada"... i jego ojciec przestaje wrzeszczeć. Do jego uszu dociera jeszcze krzyk rozpaczy jego matki. A potem na polanie jest cisza. Nie ma nikogo. Nie ma ciał. Nie ma krzyków. Nie ma nawet przeklętego Voldemorta. Draco opada na kolana w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widział ciała rodziców i zaczyna płakać. Nie ma już sił na walkę. Na wyjście z tego cholernego labiryntu.

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że ratując tyłek Potterowi, odkupił jakoś swoje winy. Że parę niewinnych żartów przeciwko gryfonom nie ma już znaczenia. A jednak miało. Był w jakimś prywatnym piekle. I nie pamiętał nawet jak się tu znalazł. Ocierał właśnie swoją twarz ze słonych kropel, które po niej spływały, gdy coś zimnego i mokrego dotknęło jego ramienia. _Obudź się. Słyszysz, Draco? Obudź się_. Otworzył szeroko oczy, by zobaczyć cholernego ducha jakiegoś jelenia. Czy zwierzę do niego mówiło? Czy zwariował? Nie, to tylko wiatr. Zdawało mu się. Jelenie przecież nie mówią. A on był zmęczony. Chciał zasnąć. _Tylko czemu zwierzę mówiło, że ma się obudzić?_ Pomyślał i odpłynął.

##

#

Harry ocknął się w kolejnym koszmarze. Ale to nadal nie był jego koszmar. Jego koszmary, to sny Toma Riddle'a. Jego koszmary to upadający martwy Fred. To zielone światło zabijające jego rodziców. To srebrna kula otaczająca Nagini, w której umiera Snape. To ciało Syriusza znikające za zasłoną. To Dumbledore spadający z wieży. To chuda rączka Zgredka w jego dłoni, gdy oddawał swój ostatni oddech.

To piekło było inne. Choć też miało czerwony kolor oczu Voldemorta. Stał znów w salonie Malfoy'ów. Za oknem świeciło jasne słońce. Draco miał może 12 lat. Lucjusz ciskał w niego gromami. Ministerstwo zrobiło u nich rewizję. Znaleźli jego skrytkę pod salonem. Lucjusz oskarżał chłopaka, że to jego wina, że komuś wypaplał. Widział jak zamachnął się swą czarną laską na syna. Ale w ostatnim momencie zatrzymał cios. Draco stał skulony.

- Zejdź mi z oczu. Ile razy ci tłumaczyłem, żebyś nie dzielił się informacjami z tymi dwoma kretynami?! 500 galeonów! Musiałem zapłacić 500 galeonów, i jeszcze cholerny Weasley skonfiskował moje rzeczy. Idź do siebie. I zastanów się nad skutkami swojej lekkomyślności. Jestem bardzo zawiedziony. Idź. Spodziewałem się po moim synu więcej rozumu. – Lucjusz obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę ogrodu, nie patrząc nawet na Draco. Chłopiec z wypiekami na twarzy i zaciśniętymi pięściami poszedł schodami w górę do siebie. Dopiero gdy zamknął drzwi za sobą, pobiegł na łóżko i rozpłakał się.

– _Przepraszam tatusiu. Przepraszam. Nigdy już im nic nie powiem. Nigdy nikomu nie zaufam. –_ mówił szeptem do siebie. Łzy ciągle spływały z jego oczu mocząc poduszkę. Harry nie wie ile czasu stał wpatrując się w dziecko, którego tak wtedy nienawidził. Miał ochotę podejść i powiedzieć temu małemu chłopcu, że to nie ma znaczenia. Że przecież ojciec go kocha_. Ale to nie on powinien być tym, który mu to mówi_. Gdzieś w między czasie na stole pojawiła się kolacja i mleko, ale nikt nie przyszedł, by sprawdzić czy zostało zjedzone. W końcu Draco usnął zmęczony, gdy za oknem było już kompletnie ciemno. Przez sen jeszcze zanosił się płaczem. Harry nakrył śpiącego kołdrą.

Wtedy poczuł słodki smak w ustach. I świat zaczął się rozmywać. Czerwień zastępowało światło świec i zapach jego matki. Do jego świadomości zaczynały docierać zapachy perfum Ginny. Próbował złapać się tego wspomnienia w którym tkwił, nie chciał odchodzić. Ale coś wyciągało go na siłę do rzeczywistości.

- Otwórz oczy Potter! – Jadowity głos dotarł do jego uszu.

- Nie krzycz na mnie Snape. Nie jestem głuchy, do cholery.

- Harry. – usłyszał głos Lily.

- Jestem tutaj mamo. Nic mi nie jest. Ale Snape musi zrobić eliksir. Ja muszę tam wrócić. Muszę znaleźć Draco. Muszę mu pomóc. On tam utknął.

- Co z moim synem? – zapytał nagle Lucjusz pojawiając się w polu widzenia Harrego. Ten odruchowo sięgnął na stolik nocny po różdżkę. Miał ochotę roztrzaskać tą arystokratyczną gębę. Różdżki nie było. Harry zacisnął pięści i zerwał się z łóżka w kierunku Malfoya.

- Ja ci wyjaśnię bydlaku, co z twoim synem! Wszystko ci wyjaśnię! – wrzasnął i łupnął go z pięści w nos. Tyle zdążył, zanim został powalony z powrotem na łóżko przez Snape'a.

##

#

Wyglądało na to, że chłopak miał rację. Po rzuceniu kilku czarów monitorujących okazało się, że trafiła ich jakaś zmodyfikowana, klątwa snu. Gdyby miał obstawiać, bez wahania zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że była to robota osoby, która miała dużą wiedzę o Czarnej Magii i Eliksirach.

Potter obudził się, ale co noc męczyły go koszmary. Sny, w których on, Severus, nie żył bądź nie istniał. Chłopców dopadały zaś konsekwencje tego faktu. Obawiał się, że powinien zanurzyć się w jakiś sposób w tym świecie stworzonym najwyraźniej z lęków i obaw młodego Malfoya. Jednak gdy spróbował użyć na sobie eliksiru snu by dostać się do umysłu Draco, dostał drgawek i gorączki. Najwyraźniej jego brak magicznych zdolności w jakiś sposób blokował mu dostęp do świadomości chłopaka.

Po awanturze z Lucjuszem, Potter wyniósł się do swojego domu i nie chciał widzieć Malfoya na oczy. Oskarżał go o okrucieństwo i głupotę. Jednym słowem musiał mieć możliwość obejrzenie sobie prawdziwego Lucjusza, jakiego znał jego syn. Hermiona wciąż mu pomagała w produkcji eliksiru, który pomoże Harremu wrócić do umysłu chłopaka. Sam Potter jednak już po drugiej nocy koszmarów był tak rozchwiany emocjonalnie, że oznajmił iż nie zamierza dostarczać sobie kolejnych wizji śmierci własnej ani nikogo innego.

- Severusie, zrób coś. – szepnął Lucjusz jak tylko Hermiona opuściła posiadłość i przeniosła się kominkiem na Grimmuald Place.

- Robię co mogę, żeby nauczyć tą dziewczynę receptury. Doskonale wiesz, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się przyspieszyć… możesz go zawsze przenieść do Św. Munga.

- Nie oddam mojego dziecka do tej umieralni! – krzyknął Malfoy.

- Uspokój się. Jak nie chcesz, żeby zajęli się nim profesjonalni medycy, to musisz zacisnąć szczęki i poczekać, aż uwarzy się to co jest w twoim laboratorium.

- Ale to tyle trwa…

- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Pewnych rzeczy nie da się przyspieszyć. – odparł brunet.

- Łatwo ci mówić! To nie twój syn tam leży! Nie musisz się martwić, że stracisz kogoś bliskiego! – Severus widział, że nerwy Malfoya są w strzępach. I że ten zupełnie nie radzi sobie z napięciem i oczekiwaniem.

- Lou, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z położenia twojego i Narcyzy. Twój syn nie jest mi obojętny. Tak jak nie był mi obojętny stan Pottera. Wiem, że się boisz, ale nie mogę sprawić, by eliksir uwarzył się szybciej.

- Wcale się nie boję. – odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie blondyna, który zrobił wokół Severusa kilka okrążeń. Brunet spojrzał na niego krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Nazwij to jak chcesz. Nie próbuj tylko odreagowywać swoich frustracji na Harrym. On stracił najlepszego przyjaciela i jest załamany. Wydaje mu się, że to jego wina. Ale jest na tyle uparty, w swojej wbitej mu przez tego starego capa Dumbledora idei ratowania świata, że pewnie za kilka dni wróci, żeby pomóc Draco.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz. – Malfoy spuścił głowę. – Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał robiąc zapraszający gest w stronę salonu.

- Nie Lou. Wracam do Lily. Spróbuj nie zdemolować domu. Dobrze by było, gdyby Draco miał gdzie mieszkać jak się obudzi.

- A jeśli się nie obudzi? Sev? Ja… to on mógł otworzyć tą paczkę.

- Każde z nas mogło ją otworzyć. Zrobił to ktoś kto doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. I z tego gdzie odbywa się ślub, jak i z łączących nas relacji.

- Myślisz, że to przeklęte rodzeństwo tego dokonało?

- Nie wiem. Jeśli tak, to mają przy sobie kogoś bardzo mądrego, jeśli potrafił zrobić taką pułapkę. Znam tylko kilku ludzi, którzy potrafiliby zawrzeć klątwę w eliksirze. I wierz mi, żadnej z nich nie chciałbym mieć przeciw sobie.

- A jeśli oni myślą, że ich zdradziliśmy?

- Bo zdradziliśmy. – odparł spokojnie Severus.

- Ty ich zdradziłeś.

- A ministerstwo jest przekonane, że mi w tym pomagałeś. Myślisz, że jak to wygląda w oczach innych śmierciożerców? Myślisz, że wierzą, że to tylko sprytny sposób na ominięcie Azkabanu?

- Oni wrócą? Prawda? Jeszcze z nami nie skończyli…

- Obawiam się, że możesz mieć rację. Ale teraz jest za duże zamieszanie, by uderzyli ponownie. Myślę, że mamy kilka dni spokoju.

- Może powinniśmy zmienić miejsce pobytu? – zaczął się zastanawiać Lucjusz

- Jeśli teraz się przeprowadzisz, pokażesz im, że się boisz. Wtedy poczują się silniejsi i zaatakują szybciej i bardziej brutalnie. Muszą wiedzieć, że nie tak łatwo nas zastraszyć.

- Wolałbym mieć teraz przed sobą w pełni sprawnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie chcę polegać na tej dziewczynie.

- Wierz mi, że ja też wolałbym móc używać swojej różdżki. Moja żona jest w ciąży. Potter w rozsypce. Jego żona… nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym jak czuje się ta dziewczyna. Pomaga mi dziewczyna opętana żądzą zemsty i mordu. Błagam cię chociaż ty postaraj się zachować zimną krew. Jesteś jedynym przydatnym w boju czarodziejem. Nie możesz się teraz poddać, bo obaj będziemy martwi w ciągu tygodnia.

- Ale Sev… Draco... ja…

- Wiem Lou. Wiem. Zajmij się Narcy, póki eliksir nie będzie gotowy, nie możesz zrobić nic więcej by pomóc Draco. – powiedział Severus klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu, po czym poszedł do żony. Lily była zmęczona ostatnio. Nerwy już jej trochę opadły, po tym jak jej syn się obudził. Zbyt dużo czasu jednak spędziła w Zakonie Feniksa, by wierzyć, że to był ostatni atak. Snape niestety musiał się z nią zgodzić. Pozwalał więc, by nakładała na niego czary ochronne i namierzające, gdy tylko wychodził z domu. Nie był przekonany, że uratowało by go to w razie prawdziwych kłopotów. Wiedział jednak, że dzięki temu jego żona czuje się spokojniejsza… Żona… w całym tym zamieszaniu nie było kiedy powiedzieć Harremu o ślubie. Severus jednak nie sądził, że to dobry pomysł w tym momencie.

* * *

N/A:

Jak to zwykle bywa w tej części tekstu - pozdrowienia i podziekowania dla Joreth za betowanie.

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... i to wkrótce :)

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


	27. Chapter 27

_„Czuwałeś zawsze tuż o krok, _

_sił dodawałeś kiedy miałem dość, _

_I tylko tego nie mówiłeś, że _

_najpierw jest młodość, potem tylko śmierć._

_Bardzo bym chciał byś umiał wyjść, _

_z tej piaskownicy w której śpisz_

_Bajki mi opowiada czerń, _

_za rękę mnie prowadzi własny cień" *_

*.*.*

Wiatr plątał jego włosy. Ale on o to zupełnie nie dbał. Zresztą nic nowego. Nigdy nie dbał. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że robiły co chciały na jego głowie. Wpatrywał się w kamień nagrobny przed sobą. Oplatał rękami swoje kolana. Mimo, że był początek lata, było mu zimno. Na twarzy miał zaschnięty kurz i łzy. Ale już nie miał siły na kolejne.

_- Jestem wściekły. Wiesz? Pochowali cię i nawet na mnie nie poczekali. Nikt. Jakby w ogóle nie wierzyli, że możemy się obudzić. Ja albo Malfoy. Wiesz, to naprawdę dziwne chodzić po jego wspomnieniach. Lękach. Snach. Czymkolwiek jest ten dziwny świat w jego głowie. To ja powinienem tu leżeć. Nie ty. Nie mogę patrzeć w oczy Hermionie. Boję się, że nigdy już nie zobaczę tej iskry… wiesz o czym mówię? Prawda? Zawsze tam była, gdy byłeś obok._

_A teraz widzę ją pochyloną nad kociołkiem. To przerażające. Myślisz, że właśnie taka rozpacz pchnęła Snape'a do eliksirów? Bo ona właśnie to robi. Twoja żona. Ona zostanie Mistrzem Eliksirów. Może nawet młodszym niż Snape. To straszne, patrzeć na nią, taką skupioną. Boję się jej w tym stanie. Kroi tylko te okropne składniki i widzę jak na półce lądują kolejne trucizny._

_Ty potrafiłeś ją rozśmieszyć. Ja chyba już nie potrafię. Byliśmy tacy głupi. Sądziłem, że wojna się skończyła. Nikt nam nawet nie powiedział, że oni uciekli. Że części z nich nie ma w Azkabanie. Mnie trzymali prawie pół roku. Za co?! Za to, że próbowałem sprawić, żeby twoja mama przestała płakać. Żeby George był znów uśmiechnięty. I zobacz gdzie nas to zaprowadziło? Oni są daleko. Nie mogą wrócić, bo durne ministerstwo spróbuje ich zamknąć. Tylko za to że żyją. A Molly? Co z tego, że oddałem jej Freda? Teraz nie ma ani jego, ani Georga. Ani ciebie. Nie wiem czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek, by choć trochę naprawić tą sytuację. Chciałbym zanurkować i wyciągnąć kamień… ale nie mam twojej krwi. Wszystko sprzątnęli jak spałem. Mógłbym wziąć od Freda, mógłbym cię odzyskać…_

_Wiesz, Ron? To niesprawiedliwie, że Hermiona cię straciła. I Ginny. Ona też za tobą tęskni. Ja cię potrzebuję. Potrzebuję twojej ręki, która wyciągnie mnie znów z lodowatej wody._

Harry poczuł dłonie na swoich ramionach. Dotknął delikatnie szczupłych palców. Poczuł jak po chwili ramiona Ginny zaplatają się wokół niego.

- Jest coś co chciałby, żebyś zrobił. – szepnęła.

- Cokolwiek. – odpowiedział cicho

- Uratuj Draco.

- Nie mogę. Tam jest strasznie. Kolejne koszmary mnie bombardują. – Harry próbował się bronić. Odkąd porządnie się wybudził nie chciał nawet słyszeć o powrocie do świadomości Malfoya. Domagał się, by Snape znalazł inny sposób by go obudzić. Obawiał się, że kolejne tajemnice jego rodu sprawią, że zamorduje Lucjusza. Nie chciał wracać znów do śmierci Dumbledora. - Co to da? Że tam wejdę? Za chwilę pewnie znów ktoś przyjdzie i zabije kogoś z nas. Draco będzie spokojniejszy, gdy go to ominie. Nie będzie musiał patrzeć jak zamykają Hermionę w Azkabanie za to wszystko co robi.

- Ron nie pozwoliłby mu zostać w tym koszmarze. Ty też nie powinieneś. Nasza mama przeżyje. Ma nas. Mnie. Ciebie. Billa. Percy'ego. Fleur. I ma Charliego i dwa powody, żeby często latać do Rumunii. Ma ich obu. Obu. Dzięki tobie. Dzięki wam. Ale Narcyza ma tylko jego. Nie pozwól jej patrzeć na śmierć jedynego dziecka. Widzisz co się dzieje z Lucjuszem.

- To jego wina. Mógł nie obrażać tych ludzi…

- Posłuchaj co ty mówisz?! Jego wina?! Że jakieś przetrącone głowy postanowiły odzyskać kamień? Wskrzesić Voldemorta? To może od razu się pozabijamy?! Oszczędzimy im roboty! Lucjusz zrobił coś trudnego. Coś ważnego. Odmawiając im. Możliwe, że to pierwszy dobry uczynek w jego życiu. Ale jeśli Draco umrze… to jestem przekonana, że przekopie twoją głowę. Każdy centymetr twojej świadomości, żeby tylko go odzyskać.

- Mówisz mi, że muszę go odzyskać, bo inaczej Lucjusz będzie mi groził?

- Nie. Mówię ci, że trzeba go uratować, bo jest naszym przyjacielem. Uratował Hermionę. Ciebie. Pomagał cały ten czas jak byłeś w Azkabanie. On by to dla ciebie zrobił. Jestem tego pewna. Pomagał Snape'owi, gdy go wypuścili poturbowanego z Munga. Uczyniłeś go jednym z nas. Nie zostawiaj go teraz. Niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył. Ron powiedziałby ci dokładnie to samo.

- Tęsknię za nim.

- Wiem, Harry. Wszyscy tęsknimy. A jednak musimy spróbować zrobić coś więcej niż tylko czekanie. Nie możemy siedzieć i płakać.

- Kiedyś Dumbledore powiedział „ Nie żałuj umarłych. Żałuj żywych…"

- Może jednak ten starzec miał rację, pomyśl nad tym.

- Zawsze myślałem, że mówił o sobie.

- I pewnie tak było.

- To moja wina. Gdybym się nie oglądał za siebie ciągle, nie sprowadziłbym na nas tych wszystkich kłopotów.

- I pewnie nigdy nie znalazłbyś Snape'a we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nie było by Lily obok ciebie. Ale to nie znaczy, że Carrow'owie by nie zaatakowali. Nazywasz się Harry Potter. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, komu nie spodoba się, że zabiłeś Voldemorta.

- Nie chcę żeby moi bliscy ginęli przeze mnie.

- To nie ty ich zabijasz. To nigdy nie byłeś ty. Ale ty możesz go uratować. Z jakiegoś powodu tylko ty możesz wejść do umysłu Draco. Lucjusz i Narcyza już próbowali i coś ich odrzuca. Snape mówił coś o związaniu klątwą. Dotknęła tylko was. Mężczyzn. Tylko tych którzy byli wtedy w pomieszczeniu. Zostałeś tylko ty i Draco. Wiem, że to trudne, Harry. Ale skoro zdecydowałeś się być Gryfonem, to zachowuj się jak jeden z nas. Nie uciekaj w wymówki. On nie zasłużył, żeby usnąć na zawsze.

- Ron też nie.

- Nie. Ron też nie. Ale pomoc Draco, nie sprawi, że zapomnisz o Ronie. Uczynisz tylko dwójkę ludzi, bardzo szczęśliwymi rodzicami żywego człowieka.

##

#

_Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył siebie może 11- 12 letniego idącego Pokątną. Obok niego szedł James Potter._

_ - Tato, tato, kup mi tą miotłę. Proszę._

_- Nie synku. Nie zasłużyłeś. Zobacz co zrobiłeś. – powiedział, a Harry spojrzał w lewo. Obok niego klęczała dwójka ludzi. Nie stali już na Pokątnej. Byli na cmentarzu. Szczupły blondyn o zapadniętych policzkach, w poszarganej szacie klęczał obok wiotkiej, blond-włosej kobiety. W ich oczach lśniły łzy. Harry spojrzał na kamień przy którym klęczeli. _

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_Pod kamieniem leżały świeże kwiaty._

_Do jego uszu dobiegły jakieś słowa. Obejrzał się w kierunku z którego dochodziły. Pod drzewem siedziało dwóch chłopaków. Popijali piwo imbirowe, grali w szachy. Uśmiechali się do siebie i opowiadali jakąś historię. Harry podszedł do nich... spojrzeli na niego z wyrzutem i odwrócili głowy._

_- Draco? Ron? No co jest? – odpowiedziało mu ciche parsknięcie blondyna. _

_- Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi._

_- Jesteśmy._

_- A jednak pozwoliłeś nam umrzeć. – powiedział Malfoy._

_- Nie pozwoliłem. To nie była moja wina! – odpowiedział._

_- Nawet nie spróbowałeś go uratować. Jesteś tchórzem. – powiedział rudowłosy chłopak wskazując na Malfoya._

_- Ja nie mogłem was uratować! Nie mogłem! – powiedział do niego_

_- Wymówki. Nie zasłaniaj się mną. Nigdy nie używaj mnie jako pretekstu, żeby sobie siedzieć na tyłku leniwie. Uratowałeś go przed pożogą. – Ron wskazał na Draco. – Zabiję cię jeśli pozwolisz mu teraz umrzeć... _

_- I bądź tego pewny Potter, więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę. – parsknął blondyn. Jego biała wieża zbiła czarnego króla Weasleya._

Harry obudził się. Był mokry. Serce tłukło się w jego piersi.

Mógł być wściekły. Mógł być wystraszony. Było mu źle. Ale jego podświadomość miała rację. Nie mógł pozwolić Draco umrzeć. Nie kiedy miał coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

##

#

Kolejny dzień siedzieli w laboratorium Malfoyów przygotowując eliksir, który pomoże Harremu zanurzyć się z powrotem w sny Draco. Chłopak kręcił się po posiadłości ponaglając ich i nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu. Zbyt szybko się niecierpliwił i nudził. _Zupełnie jak jego pieprzony ojci_ec. Severus miał go dość i zaczynał się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie było mu lepiej jak gówniarz leżał nieprzytomny. Na pewno było ciszej. W dodatku chłopak w wolnych chwilach postanowił rozruszać Lucjusza i wymuszać na nim lekcje pojedynków. Wielokrotnie wracali poranieni z ogrodu, lub robili rozgardiasz w bibliotece. Severus nie mógł potem znaleźć w tym bałaganie odpowiednich książek, które chciał pokazać Hermionie. Zupełnie jakby jakieś złośliwe chochliki biegały po domu. Nawet Lily nie była w stanie zapanować nad synem.

Rozgniatał właśnie róg jednorożca, zanim wziął się jednak za krojenie, odłożył na stół obrączkę.

- Zdejmuje pan sygnet, żeby jego metal nie wpływał na krojone składniki?

- Nie Hermiono. Ściągam obrączkę, żeby się nie zniszczyła. Tak jest łatwiej kiedy używa się noża. I na pewno się nie pobrudzi. – zatrzymał nóż w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Wpatrywała się kawałek metalu z rozdziawioną buzią. – Zamknij usta. Nie chcesz, żeby coś z tego co tu kroimy się do nich dostało.

- Harry wie? – spytała spoglądając na niego. Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

- Nie było kiedy się tym zająć.

- Wzięliście ślub w tajemnicy? – padło kolejne zdziwione pytanie. Przytaknął. – Musicie mu powiedzieć.

- Wiem, że musimy. Ale pozostawiłem to Lily.

- Od kiedy? – spytała tylko. _W sumie mogę jej powiedzieć_. Pomyślał.

- W trakcie wesela. Okazja sama się napatoczyła. Potem nie było kiedy o tym rozmawiać. To wszystko co się wydarzyło… nie mogliśmy obnosić się z takimi drobiazgami w tym całym zamieszaniu.

- To nie drobiazgi… - powiedziała. I już mu się wydawało, że skończyła. – Pan się o niego martwi. I zależy panu na jego opinii, dlatego z tym zwlekacie. Inaczej dawno by mu to pan powiedział.

- Jest synem mojej żony. I ma niezwykły talent do pakowania się tarapaty. To nie najlepszy moment, żeby syczał na mnie wściekle, gdyby jednak nie spodobała mu się ta sytuacja. Ale skup się dziewczyno na tym co robisz. Nasiona rozgniata się płaską częścią noża. I pamiętaj, że musi być srebrny. Inny metal zbyt szybko koroduje.

- Ale w książce było napisane, że należy je posiekać.

- I właśnie dlatego w tej dziedzinie wymagana jest wyobraźnia. Jak posiekasz, to część soku zostanie na desce. Spójrz na to co robię. Tak jest szybciej. I nie niszczy się cenna skórka. – tłumaczył, a dziewczyna powtórzyła natychmiast ruchy które wykonywał. Była naprawdę bystra. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby uczyć kogoś, kto byłby choć odrobinę głupszy. Zabił by delikwenta na miejscu.

- Gdybyś wkładał tyle serca i spokoju w lekcje w Hogwarcie nawet ja i Neville byśmy to załapali. – usłyszał nagle głos Złotego Chłopca, który zmaterializował się w drzwiach. Snape pomyślał , że jednak traci czujność.

- Jak długo tu stoisz i podsłuchujesz? – spytał zirytowany

- Wystarczająco, by wiedzieć jak uzyskać sok z nasion krwawnika. – odparł chłopak i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Severus odetchnął lekko. – A jak bardzo nie chcesz zniszczyć obrączki, to radzę wieszać ją na szyi. – Harry opierał się teraz o framugę.

- Słyszałeś?

- Mam wadę wzroku, nie słuchu. I potrafię jeszcze dostrzec nową biżuterię na dłoni mojej matki. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Chcieliście mi w ogóle o tym powiedzieć?

- Tak. – odpowiedział Severus.

- To dobrze. – kolejny złośliwy uśmiech. Severus poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco. – Więc jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać? Zastrzegam, że na 'tatusiu' nie masz co liczyć. – prychnął w końcu Harry i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Głupawy uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

- Severus nie jest wystarczająco? – Snape uniósł brwi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i przytaknął na znak zgody. – Nie jesteś zły?

- Żałuję, że nie miałem okazji tego zobaczyć. Musiałeś się ładnie rumienić podczas przysięgi. – parsknął.

- Przynajmniej nie jąkałem się tak jak ty. – odciął się Severus

- Ależ jąkałeś Severusie. Jąkałeś. – powiedział nagle radosnym tonem Lucjusz stając obok Harrego. W jego dłoni tkwiło wielkie, zielone jabłko, w które właśnie się wgryzł z szerokim uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy. Hermiona zachichotała nerwowo. Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza z ciekawością i złośliwym blaskiem w oczach.

- Co chcesz w zamian za to wspomnienie? Dam ci co tylko zechcesz.

- Nie zrobisz tego. – warknął Severus, i obrócił delikatnie nóż trzymany w dłoni.

- No, no, no… i na co tu się zdecydować? Przekupstwo czy groźba? – Lucjusz zmarszczył lekko czoło udając, że się zastanawia. Bruneci spojrzeli na siebie, rzucając sobie nieme wyzwanie.

- Jesteście jak dzieci. Harry ciągle zapomina, że sam może je sobie wyciągnąć z twojej głowy. Doprawdy chłopcze, nie wiem co cię powstrzymuje. – na twarzy Malfoya nadal widniał złośliwy uśmiech.

- Może to samo co ciebie Lou. Świadomość, że w dniu w którym odzyskam moc, nie omieszkam się wam odwdzięczyć. – Severus zmarszczył brwi robiąc groźną minę, po czym z zadowoleniem założył obrączkę z powrotem na palec. – Myślę, że na dziś już wystarczy. – powiedział jeszcze Hermionie i wyszedł z laboratorium zostawiając ich osłupiałych w ciszy.

* * *

* Towary zastępcze – frgm. Piosenki pt: „Długa przerwa"


	28. Chapter 28

Do rąk Notta wpadła koperta. Brązowa sowa średniej wielkości odleciała przez okno nie czekając na odpowiedź. Otworzył korespondencję i podrapał się po czole. Na pergaminie w jego dłoni widniały dwa słowa:

_Miłego Dnia._

Obejrzał dokładnie kopertę, lecz nie wyczuł na niej żadnego uroku. Wzruszył ramionami, mamrocząc coś o głupich kawałach i wrzucił pergamin w ogień. Patrzył przez chwilę jak płonie, po czym wziął się za jedzenie swojego śniadania.

Gdyby wyjrzał przez okno, dostrzegłby jak brązowa sowa leci parę metrów, a potem spada martwa na ziemię. Gdyby zobaczył martwą sowę, być może zdążyłby wezwać pomoc. Ktoś mógłby wtedy zobaczyć jak Nott senior wije się na własnej podłodze z wyraźnym śladem bólu na twarzy. Jak jego zwieracze puszczają, a skóra na dłoniach zaczyna się topić jakby polewano ją kwasem. Mógłby dostrzec nawet drobne krople łez pojawiające się w kącikach oczu starego śmierciożercy. Nie żeby ktokolwiek przejął się tą drobną oznaką słabości…

##

#

Siedziała w fotelu Malfoya z gazetą w jednej ręce i kieliszkiem wina w drugiej. Jak się nad tym zastanowił, to był pierwszy raz kiedy piła alkohol po pogrzebie męża. Pamiętał jej skoncentrowaną twarz w trakcie ceremonii. Dziewczyna nie okazywała żadnych emocji. Jakby nigdy ich nie miała. Maska obojętności tkwiła przyklejona do jej twarzy. Maska, którą oglądał w lustrze zbyt często w trakcie swojego życia.

Przypomniał sobie Molly, która wtulała się w ramię Artura. Pamiętał jak gdzieś z boku ich synowie płakali w milczeniu. Zjawił się nawet Fred pod zaklęciem Kameleona. Jakimś cudem udało się uniknąć prasy. Severus założył wtedy, że była to robota Kingsleya. Wszystko co się wydarzyło było i tak zbyt przytłaczające dla całej tej biednej rodziny. Pamięta, że gdzieś koło niego siedziała Ginny. Musiała być wypełniona po uszy eliksirem uspokajającym. Severus nie miał pojęcia jak inaczej mogła by być w stanie przetrwać pogrzeb brata, kiedy jej świeżo upieczony małżonek leżał nieprzytomny od kilku dni. Dziewczyna wydawała się lekko nieobecna. Siedziała przy niej Lily, otaczając ją ramieniem. Severus cieszył się, że przynajmniej nikt od niego nie wymagał pocieszania żałobników. Nie był najlepszy w poprawianiu stanu cudzych emocji.

A teraz, kilka dni później, jego uczennica, Hermiona… opijała pewnego rodzaju sukces. I nie był to sukces związany z osiągnięciami naukowymi, ani zawodowymi. Choć może po części tak było… Skoro potrafiła uwarzyć tak zmyślną miksturę…

Przypomniał sobie co jeszcze godzinę temu przeczytał w gazecie. Wielki nagłówek informował o dziwnej zarazie w Azkabanie i niektóych domach na przedmieściach. O chorobie która rozprzestrzeniła się na kilka cel. O dziwnych objawach. I zgonach. O pladze martwych sów za murami więzienia. I nazwiska: Nott, Rowle, Goyle, Lastrange. Wszyscy zasilili rubrykę nekrologów. Martwi śmierciożercy. Dziewczyna pociągnęła kolejny łyk musującego trunku i uśmiechnęła się smutno patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Jeszcze kilku profesorze. – powiedziała, nie odwracając nawet głowy w jego kierunku. – Jeszcze kilku. – powtórzyła

- Nie chcesz już skończyć? – spytał wchodząc do salonu. Usiadł przy stole i spojrzał na nią z powagą

- Nie, dopóki nie będą martwi wszyscy, którzy mieli coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Rona. Ta paczka, mogła zabić więcej osób, gdyby była otwarta w sali balowej. Oni na to zasłużyli.

- Ale wiesz, że nie każdy śmierciożerca jest przegniły do szpiku?

- Żałuje pan śmierci któregoś z nich?

- Nie. – odparł szczerze

- To chyba zamyka te rozważania. Czyżbym spóźniła się na kolejną lekcję, że pan po mnie przyszedł? – spytała spoglądając dopiero na niego, jakby ocknęła się z jakiegoś snu.

- Myślę, że możesz sobie dzisiaj wziąć wolne. – powiedział. – Eliksir do jutra i tak nie będzie gotowy.

- Ale kiedy pracuję, nie muszę myśleć. Tak jest łatwiej. Kroję kolejne składniki i na chwilę zapominam, że powinnam coś czuć.

- Znam tą pułapkę.

- To ratunek, a nie pułapka.

- Uwierz mi, że wiem co mówię nazywając to pułapką. Tkwiłem w niej prawie dwadzieścia lat. Potrafię rozpoznać kogoś kto stara się uciec od rzeczywistości, kiedy go zobaczę. – spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Wyjdź na świeże powietrze. Spotkaj się z bliskimi. Korzonki mandragory nie uciekną, jeśli odprężysz się przez jeden dzień.

- Nie potrafię, dopóki żyje któryś z tych potworów.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do szantażu. Weźmiesz dziś wolne, albo nie będę cię dalej uczył.

- Ale co ja mam robić? – spytała wpatrując się w niego, jakby miał pokierować jej życiem. _Nie chciał takiej odpowiedzialności. Nie zasługiwał na takie zaufanie_. Wycofał się natychmiast w głąb siebie.

- To już nie jest moje zmartwienie. – uciął rozmowę i wyszedł pomieszczenia. Nie chciał, by dziewczyna zamieniła się w maszynę zemsty. Wiedział doskonale, że rozpacz może pchnąć do nieracjonalnych zachowań. Ale nie mógł brać odpowiedzialności za jej los. Wiedział, że eliksiry wymagały dokładności, dzięki temu doskonale odrywały myśli od rzeczywistości. Nie chciał by stała się taką bez emocjonalną kukłą, jaką był on sam przez te wszystkie lata. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak do niej dotrzeć. Potrzebowała kogoś w swoim wieku, kto ją zrozumie i udzieli wsparcia. Kto dotrze do jej potrzeb. _Może jeśli spędzi dzisiejszy dzień z Potterem, wszystko się jakoś ułoży? Może mimo wszystko chłopak nie załamał się całkiem po stracie przyjaciela i będzie potrafił udzielić jej wsparcia jakiego potrzebuje?_

Severus postanowił wrócić do pokoju na piętrze, który zajmowali ostatnio z Lily zbyt często. _Czy będą mieli w końcu czas pomieszkać we dwoje? We własnym domu? _Miał dość siedzenia ciągle na głowie Lucjuszowi. Nawet jeśli byli w jakiś sposób potrzebni Malfoyom, żeby uratować Draco, wolałby być u siebie. Przechodząc spojrzał na młodego blondyna wciąż śpiącego na wielkim łóżku, przy jego boku spała niespokojnie Narcyza. Na szafce znów stało nietknięte śniadanie. Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. Miał nadzieję, że eliksir zadziała. Że Potter wejdzie do umysłu Malfoya i obaj wyjdą z tego bez szwanku. Miał już serdecznie dość pogrzebów. Płaczących kobiet. I nieobliczalnych z żalu mężczyzn. Ale najbardziej miał dość bezradności w zakresie pomocy bliskim. Bo wszyscy ci ludzie wkoło byli mu cholernie bliscy.

##

#

_„Płonąc w płomieniach młodych słońc_

_Miasto swą własną miało woń._

_Zniknął dziecinnych bajek świat_

_W natłoku spraw i całkiem nowych prawd._

_Ty byłeś blisko cały czas, _

_Uczyłeś pokonywać strach._

_I tylko tego nie mówiłeś mi_

_Najpierw jest miłość, potem nie ma nic."*_

*.*.*

Wyszła z posiadłości Malfoyów, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Chciałaby tam nie wracać. Nie oglądać nikogo z nich nigdy więcej. Ani Harrego, który wyszedł jak zwykle bez szwanku z opresji. Ani Draco, który miał szansę przeżyć. Przez chwilę zapragnęła żeby wszyscy nie żyli. A potem starała się ten pomysł odegnać. Nie powinna tak myśleć. Po głowie jednak krążyły jej wciąż myśli, że gdyby nie przyjaźń z Harrym, Ron by żył. Jak miała wytłumaczyć swojemu nauczycielowi, że chce zanurzać swój umysł w durne przepisy eliksirów, by nie musieć myśleć? Że nie potrafi spoglądać na szczęście innych osób? Że im zazdrości tak bardzo, że chciałaby zetrzeć ich zadowolone uśmiechy z twarzy. Że pragnie odejść, zniknąć z ich życia. Każde wypowiadane słowo wydawało jej się pustą, nic nie znacząca frazą. Gdyby teraz aportował się przed nią któryś z ich wrogów i postanowił ją zabić, specjalnie by jej to nawet nie obeszło. Nie było w niej nic. Ani lęku, ani nadziei. Nie było też zupełnie ochoty, by wciąż udawać, że życie ma jakikolwiek sens. A jednak wiedziała, że wróci. Doprowadzi do końca to co zaczęła.

_Gdyby nie Harry nie było by Snape'a wśród żywych. Nie było by matki Pottera. Draco pewnie nie przeżyłby ostatniej bitwy o Hogwart… ale gdyby nie Harry, Voldemort nigdy by nie napadł na szkołę. Fred by nie zginął. Lupin mógłby wychowywać swoje dziecko. Lucjusz gniłby teraz w Azkabanie_. _A Ron by wciąż żył._ Chciała oskarżyć o jego śmierć Harrego, jakby własnoręcznie pozbawił życia jej męża. A potem przypominała sobie chwile, gdy Harry im pomagał. Gdy stawał z podniesionym czołem, mimo że nikt nie wierzył, że mały chłopiec może zabić najpodlejszego czarodzieja. Harry zawsze upierał się, by ratować wszystkich wkoło, nawet takie betony emocjonalne jak Draco.

_I kim był dla niej Draco? Dlaczego chciała go uratować? Czy mimo całej gromadzonej przez lata niechęci mogła go polubić? Mogła przyzwyczaić się do jego wrednych odzywek i braku szacunku do słabszych od siebie? Czy w końcu ten napuszony gnojek nie uratował jej życia? Oczywiście gdyby nie Harry i jego idiotyczne pomysły, nigdy nie byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie. A jednak Malfoy bez wahania uleczył jej rany, kiedy się wykrwawiała. Czy nie tak to działało? Czy nie miała wobec niego długu życia? Czy uratowanie go w tej dziwacznej sytuacji nie jest jedynym sposobem, by się od tego długu uwolnić?_

Chciałaby być wolna. Snape zapytał ją dziś, czy nie wystarczy tego zbijania. Spojrzała na obrączkę na swojej dłoni. Nie miała zamiaru jej ściągać, dopóki ludzie odpowiedzialni za śmierć Rona nie podzielą jego losu. _Nie, panie profesorze, tą pustkę może zapełnić jedynie ich krew._ Wtedy dopiero będzie wolna. Wtedy poczuje się bezpieczna. Nie będzie miała długów wobec Draco, czy Harrego. Będzie mogła opuścić to miasto, w którym każda ulica przypominała jej o tym co straciła. Nie chciała więcej ich współczujących spojrzeń.

Oczywiście wkoło bombardowało ją wsparcie rodziny, tak jej, jak i Rona. Jednak z każdym dniem miała wrażenie jakby w dniu ślubu Harrego umarło coś więcej niż tylko jej mąż. Wciąż martwiła się o bliskich, a jednak chciała być z dala od nich. Jak najprędzej zacząć nowe życie. Czytała w ostatnim kwartalniku naukowym, że Durmstrang otwiera specjalizację w zakresie eliksirów. Być może po kilku tygodniach u boku takiego nauczyciela jakim był Snape, będzie wystarczająco doświadczona by zacząć tam specjalizację. Byłaby to doskonała wymówka, by zostawić ten cały pokruszony na kawałki świat i zacząć gdzieś nowe, spokojne życie. A do tego czasu postanowiła udawać. Być nadal ich troskliwą Hermioną. Nadodpowiedzialną. Wszystkowiedzącą. I niezastąpioną.

##

#

Harry siedział w sypialni Malfoya i spoglądał ze spokojem na śpiącego Draco. W końcu, po niemal tygodniu eliksir snu był gotowy. Wystarczyło tylko wrzucić do niego włos ślizgona i połknąć gorzką, niebieską substancję. Atmosfera wokół zaczynała gęstnieć od kilku godzin i Harry zaczynał się irytować_. Czy na pewno dobrze zrobił decydując się tam wrócić_? _Może powinni po prostu związać Malfoyów i odwieźć ich dziedzica do Św. Munga_? Jedynymi spokojnymi w tym całym zamieszaniu osobami był Severus i Hermiona. _Jakby tylko oni mieli pewność, że substancja zadziała. Cóż, być może tak było. W końcu to właśnie oni ją przygotowali_.

- Mamo, nie martw się. Nic mi nie będzie. Ufam Severusowi. W końcu od ładnych paru lat jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. Gdyby chciał mnie otruć, nie czekałby tak długo. – Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogładziła syna po włosach. Poprawił je próbując uklepać. Czuł się niezręcznie z taką opiekuńczą postawą matki. Kobieta wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – A w ręce Hermiony tyle razy powierzałem swoje życie, że nawet nie spróbuję tego policzyć. Jeśli ktoś z nas wie co robi, to właśnie ona. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – powtórzył kolejny raz dzisiaj. Zielone oczy Lily przymknęły się w końcu na znak zrozumienia. Po chwili w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiło się zaniepokojone stalowo-szare spojrzenie.

- Ja powinienem tam pójść. – powtórzył kolejny raz tego dnia Lucjusz. Harry był już tym zmęczony. Nie przywykł do Malfoya ukazującego w tak oczywisty sposób lęku. Od kilku dni próbował znajdować mu absurdalne zajęcia, by tylko nie przeszkadzał w produkcji eliksiru. By choć na chwilę oderwał się od ponurych myśli. Harry nie był przekonany czemu to robił. Czy było mu żal mężczyzny? Czy po prostu chciał się odwdzięczyć za pomoc w Azkabanie? Harry doskonale pamiętał tamten moment w trakcie rozprawy, gdy mężczyzna był przy nim, mimo że nigdy nic nie powiedział. Ba! Nawet zapytany wszystkiego się wyparł. Ale Harry wiedział lepiej.

Jak się nad tym zastanowił, to jedyne emocje, które ujawniał do tej pory ten wyniosły mężczyzna, to pogarda lub zadowolenie. Od kilku dni jednak zupełnie się nie kontrolował. Harry widział go już jak płakał, chociaż ten starał się to ukryć za jakimiś kłamstwami. Widział go zmęczonego. Rozdrażnionego. Widział okruszki zadowolenia, gdy przyszły wieści razem z Prorokiem Codziennym poprzedniego dnia. Te kilka wieczorów, które kiedyś spędzili razem, zanim dokonali rytuału wskrzeszenia wydawało mu się teraz niczym. Człowiek siedzący przy łóżku Draco nie był tym samym, który walczył z nim w ministerstwie kilka lat temu. Nie był zarozumiały, władczy, ani zimny. Był ludzki. Nieogolony z rana. Głodny. Czasem zmęczony. Zwykle jednak śmiertelnie przerażony myślą, że może stracić kogoś kogo kocha.

Z początku Harry chciał wrócić tylko po to, żeby pomóc Draco. Młody Malfoy był jego przyjacielem. A teraz miał przed sobą mężczyznę na skraju załamania nerwowego. Gdzieś w pokoju obok spała jego żona. Kolejna dawka Eliksiru Spokojnego Snu pozwalała na trochę odpoczynku tej przerażonej kobiecie. Harry spojrzał w te podkrążone jasne oczy i wiedział, że sprowadzi Draco z powrotem.

- Słyszałeś? Ja pójdę. – powiedział Lucjusz kolejny raz. – Tak będzie lepiej…

- Nawet gdyby to było możliwe… Nie potrafisz przywołać patronusa. Jak chcesz go tego nauczyć? – spytał Harry spokojnie. Malfoy usiadł bez słowa na łóżku. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w swoje dłonie, po czym powiedział:

- Idź. Przyprowadź mi mojego syna. – Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody. – I Potter…

- Tak?

- Uważaj na siebie.

* * *

* Towary Zastępcze "Długa przerwa"

N/A:  
Serdeczne podzękowania dla Joreth, która betuje kolejne kawałki tekstu z narażeniem własnej poczytalności :)

Pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy dobrnęli aż tutaj. Zapraszam do kolejnych rozdziałów, które pojawią się wkrótce, mam nadzieję...

Komentarze mile widziane.


	29. Chapter 29

Siedzieli na jakiejś zielonej trawie, wyglądało to jak polana niedaleko jeziora na terenie Hogwartu, ale szkoły nie było widać. Byli tam już dobrych kilka godzin, i wciąż byli w czarnej dupie jeśli idzie o Draco przywołującego patronusa i nadzieję na zakończenie tej farsy. Potter robił się już zupełnie sfrustrowany. Starał się jednak zachować cierpliwość. Od kilku dni z łatwością odnajdywał Draco w jego świadomości. Pomagał mu w tym jego własny patronus. Wystarczyło, że skupił się i natychmiast był przenoszony w pobliże Draco. Zwykle nie były to miłe okoliczności. Jednak blondyn nie robił prawie żadnych postępów w zakresie przywołania swojego ducha opiekuńczego.

- Wyobraź sobie najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie i jak już je sobie przypomnisz, to wtedy rzuć czar. To musi być coś ważnego dla ciebie. Coś co sprawia, że czujesz się szczęśliwy. – tłumaczył Potter.

- Expecto Patronum. – powiedział Draco robiąc skupioną minę, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło – Nie wychodzi. – blondyn tupnął zirytowany.

- Mi też od razu nie wyszło. Zajęło mi to prawie cały rok. – wyjaśnił brunet. Draco jęknął.

- Nie chcę tu siedzieć cały rok.

- To się skup!

- Nie potrafię!

- Nie starasz się! – powiedział Harry i zakrył sobie usta. – O boże.

- Co? Co się stało? – zapytał przerażony ślizgon

- Brzmię jak Snape, kiedy próbował uczyć mnie oklumencji.

- Uczył ciebie? – zapytał blondyn z niedowierzaniem w głosie i szacunkiem jednocześnie - Musisz być w tym dobry. – Draco spojrzał na niego z podziwem

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Jestem w tym tak samo dobry jak w eliksirach. Jestem zakałą sztuki oklumencji.

- Hmm. Ktoś sprytny mógłby pomyśleć, że nie podobało ci się coś w nauczycielu. – zaśmiał się blondyn – Choć naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci chodziło. On jest najlepszy.

- Może dla was. Ja wynosiłem z jego lekcji tylko ujemne punkty dla Gryfindoru. Skup się Draco. Nie możesz przespać całego życia. Poćwiczmy jeszcze trochę dzisiaj. Do wieczora, zanim pojawi się to wstrętne wspomnienie z Dumbledorem, zostało jeszcze dużo czasu. A musisz odegnać tych dementorów na obrzeżach. To oni nie pozwalają ci wyjść.

- A jeśli się okaże, że to Snape musi zabić Albusa? Przyjść tu? – spytał przestraszony Draco

- Oby nie. Może się wtedy okazać, że utkniesz tu na dobre. A Lucjusz w tym czasie potłucze wszystkie rodzinne pamiątki. – mruknął Harry

- Pokażesz mi to?

- Jak je niszczy? Wiesz, to całkiem niezły bałagan… - Harry z zażenowaniem podrapał się po głowie

- Musi być naprawdę wstrząśnięty. – szepnął chłopak skubiąc kawałek swojej koszuli

- Jest. Ostatnio wyglądał tak fatalnie, gdy walczyłem z Voldemortem.

- Wtedy myślał, że umarłem… - zamyślił się Malfoy – Myślisz, że teraz umrę?

- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie. Mogłoby się wtedy okazać, że utknę tu z tobą. A wolałbym dziś wrócić na kolację. Mama przygotowuje ciasto. – Draco przełknął ślinę słysząc te słowa

- Jaki dziś dzień?

- Wtorek.

- A dokładniej?

- Popołudnie, tak sądzę. – odparł brunet z głupkowatą miną

- Potter. – warknął z irytacja blondyn

- Co Malfoy?

- Ile tu jestem?

- Trzeci tydzień.

- A niech to martwy thestral!

- No, nie jest najlepiej. Dlatego postaraj się.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego przychodzisz tu codziennie?

- Wcale nie codziennie. Nie było mnie tydzień.

- Ale pamiętam jak rzuciłeś czar. A potem cię tu znalazłem. A może ty znalazłeś mnie. Reszta jest jakaś rozmazana. Wszystko się tu zlewa w jedną niewyraźną kulę światła. Powtarza się jak w jakimś dziwnym zegarze. Wchodzę do pokoju życzeń. Idziemy na wieżę. A potem zabijam Albusa. Pojawia się dementor. To jakiś cholerny zapętlony koszmar! Tylko twoje pojawienie się coś zmieniło. Zostawiłeś jelenia. On je trochę odgania. Czemu jelenia?

- Mój ojciec był animagiem, jak Syriusz. To była jego forma.

- Widać każdy ojciec miał jakieś tajemnice.

- Nie każdy trzymał przeklęte artefakty pod salonem. – powiedział Harry i pożałował, że nie ugryzł się w język.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem poza Crabbem i Goylem. Nigdy.

- Jeśli o to chodzi, to… to byłem ja i Ron. Wypiliśmy wtedy eliksir wielosokowy, myśleliśmy, że jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina. Myślę, że to Ron powiedział o tym swojemu ojcu. Dlatego wiedzieli gdzie szukać tych rzeczy. – widział, jak Malfoy robi się niemal zaróżowiony ze złości. Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że go nawet uderzy, ale powstrzymał się. Prychnął tylko oburzony. – Przykro mi. Nie sądziłem, że to tobie się oberwie.

- Teraz to chyba już nie ma znaczenia. Prawda? Cała przeszłość. Tajemnice. Przeklęte kłamstwa całe życie! Matka nie wie ciągle o niczym. Nic jej nie mówi.

- To chyba lepiej. Nie wiem, czy ona dobrze znosi złe wiadomości. A twój ojciec pewnie musiałby długo opowiadać, gdyby nagle chciał jej wszystko wyznać. Myślisz, że ona niczego się nie domyśla?

- Myślę, że przez większość czasu udaje. Jeśli się czegoś oficjalnie nie wie, to można nic z tym nie robić. Nie trzeba zmieniać wygodnej pozycji.

- To takie…

- Ślizgońskie? – zaśmiał się Draco – Ale myślę, że sprawy z ciotką udało nam się jej oszczędzić. Myślę, że nie odezwałaby się nigdy więcej do ojca, gdyby wiedziała co zrobił.

- Zależy ci na nich.

- Oczywiście. Mogę tego nie okazywać, ale wystarczająco długo krążysz po tym dziwnym labiryncie moich koszmarów, żeby wiedzieć, że wybaczę im bardzo wiele błędów. A jak było u ciebie w domu? – spytał po chwili Draco

- Fatalnie. Dursley'owie to potwory. Matka nigdy nie daruje ciotce Petunii tego co mi zrobili.

- Co się tam właściwie działo?

- Nie chcę o tym mówić. – powiedział Harry skubiąc trawę między swoimi nogami.

- Bili cię?

- Bardzo rzadko. Raczej brzydzili się mnie dotknąć. Szarpali i popychali. Zamykali w ciemnym kącie. Głodzili i obrażali. Tak. To chyba jakoś tak było. Nie koniecznie w tej kolejności.

- Przykro mi.

- Ta jasne.

- Harry. – Draco spojrzał na niego spokojnie. – Nie jestem już tym zazdrosnym baranem, który uparł się mieć wroga w Harrym Potterze. Ci ludzie powinni zostać ukarani.

- Nie chcę ich karać. Nie chcę ich nigdy więcej widzieć. Wiesz, Ginny kiedyś wpadła na pomysł ośrodka dla dzieci… myślałem wtedy, że przesadza. A jednak jak teraz o tym myślę, to wydaje się, że to nie był taki zły pomysł. Żeby móc pomagać dzieciom, które boją się wracać w wakacje do ich domów. Jak ja czy Snape.

- Snape? – Draco spojrzał na niego w szoku.

- Zapomnij , że to powiedziałem. Byłbym w dużych kłopotach gdyby się dowiedział. – Draco spojrzał na niego smutno i przytaknął.

- To ironia, że ty taki poniewierany wydawałeś się szczęśliwszy ode mnie.

- Nie pitol mi o smutnym dzieciństwie. Ciesz się, że nie utknąłeś w moich koszmarach. - parsknął Harry, ale Draco wydawał się go nie słuchać.

- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że ojciec przestał mnie kochać. Jak byłem mały bawił się ze mną, przytulał. A potem przestał. Jakbym coś zrobił. Albo nie zrobił wystarczająco dużo, żeby zasłużyć na jego uwagę.

- Może chciał cię wychować, w jego pokręconym systemie wartości.

- Tak, teraz to wiem. Ale wtedy tego nie rozumiałem. I bardzo mnie to uwierało. I chyba poniżając was, takich zadowolonych, polegających na sobie… chyba czułem się przez to lepszy.

- Ale teraz wiesz, że on… Lucjusz… że jesteś dla niego ważny?

- Tak. Chyba tak. Ale nie chciałbym nigdy w ten sposób „wychowywać" swoich dzieci. Strach się do tego przyznać, ale Ron ma naprawdę świetną rodzinę. Właśnie, a co z Ronem? – spytał Draco. Harry przełknął ślinę, ale ku jego uldze pojawił się na horyzoncie zarys szkoły.

- Patrz. Albus idzie. Może go nie zabijaj tym razem.

- Nie ma znaczenia. Potem i tak pojawia się dementor. Nie chciałem go nigdy zabić. Myślę, że gdyby nie Snape, Czar… Voldemort zabił by całą moją rodzinę.

- Idź. – powiedział Harry i poklepał go w ramię wstając z ziemi. – Wrócę jutro.

- Pozdrów Rona, jak go zobaczysz! – krzyknął Draco i pobiegł w kierunku wieży astronomicznej. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. Jakby wypowiedzenie na głos informacji o śmierci Rona czyniło tą śmierć bardziej realną. Tutaj, w tym labiryncie koszmarów czasem mógł dostrzec jego rudą czuprynę na horyzoncie. To sprawiało, że były dni kiedy wcale nie miał ochoty wracać do rzeczywistości. Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku Draco wchodzącego do zamku i wyjął swoją różdżkę z rękawa.

- Expecto…


	30. Chapter 30

_Ten zielonooki chłopak obudził się znów z krzykiem na ustach. Cholerny patronus, który wystrzeliwuje z jego różdżki niczym tarcza ochronna, wyciągnął go z koszmaru Draco. Severus mi powiedział, że chłopak przyzywa jakiegoś jelenia. Że to jego ojciec. Próbowałem. Próbuję już drugi tydzień i nic. Z mojej różdżki nie wylatuje nawet cholerna, srebrzysta mgiełka. Nic. A przecież trzeba sobie tylko przypomnieć miłe wspomnienie…. Jak to możliwe, że ten chłopak potrafi wykrzesać z siebie tyle miłości, by wezwać ducha opiekuńczego? Nigdy nie miał obok siebie nikogo kto by go kochał. A mimo to przyzwanie tak potężnego stworzenia jest dla niego łatwe jak oddychanie. _

_A przecież ja mam w sobie radość i miłość. Czemu nie potrafię przywołać tego przeklętego patronusa? Mógłbym pójść do snu Draco. Mógłbym mu pomóc stamtąd wyjść._

_- Ty nikogo nie kochasz, Lucjuszu. - Szepce cichy głos w mojej głowie. - Cieszy cię tylko śmierć i zniszczenie. – Nie tylko! Kocham Draco! – odkrzykuje głośniej inny głosik. Chcę dodać, że Narcyzę też kocham. Ale czy potrafię wykrzesać z siebie szczęście? Co sprawia, że uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy? Ten szczery, nie przyklejony do niej dzięki dobrym manierom, czy przyzwyczajeniu? Czy jestem aż tak pusty, że radość przynoszą mi nowe spodnie? A przecież czuję ciepło w klatce piersiowej, gdy Narcyza uśmiecha się do mnie. Mimo, że wiem, że to może być tylko gra. Że to może być wyuczone. By znosić wszystko wkoło ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy._

_- Kiedy ostatnio mnie pocałowała z własnej woli? Kiedy wtuliła się we mnie?... - No dobra Lucjuszu przesadzasz. Przytula się do ciebie nocami. I nie ma teraz ani jednego powodu, żeby się uśmiechać. Twoja głupota doprowadziła twojego syna do Czarnego Pana. Twoja bezpodstawna duma doprowadziła go do śpiączki. Twoje zupełnie wyprane z emocji serce nie potrafi znaleźć szczęścia, choćby tak wątłego jego wrażenia, by wystarczyło na przywołanie cholernego patronusa._

_Jesteś niczym bez rodziny. Jesteś tylko napuszonym idiotą, który zrobi wszystko dla władzy. – Już nie! Przysięgam! – krzyczy coś w mojej duszy. – Nie, co? Nie jesteś idiotą? Czy nie pragniesz władzy? Okłamujesz sam siebie. - Władza jest ważna. Bez niej nie udało by ci się ominąć kary za wszystko co do tej pory zrobiłeś. - Ale czym jest władza w obliczu śmierci? Możesz sobie mieć wszystkie pieniądze świata. Kupić całą czarodziejską Anglię… a nie możesz pomóc własnemu dziecku. Własnej krwi, która płynie w jego żyłach. Musisz oddać kontrolę dziecku. Dziecku, które próbowałeś zabić wiele razy. Dziecku, którego śmierci pragnąłeś. A to dziecko wyciąga rękę do twojego syna. Jakby wkładał swoją dłoń do twojej klatki piersiowej. I tylko od niego zależy czy zmiażdży to serce, zabijając cię w jednej sekundzie. _

_Przyznaj to w końcu. Jesteś nikim. Jeśli Draco umrze, nie zostanie ci nic w twoim życiu. Tylko pięknie zdobiona fasada. Marmurowy pomnik, którym się stałeś. Zadbane włosy i paznokcie, które są niczym pieczęć twojego rodu. Ale one nie wystarczą, by utrzymać przy tobie Narcyzę. Ona zniknie. Odejdzie razem z Draco. Zostaniesz tylko ty, pusta skorupa, bez żadnych uczuć w środku._

##

#

- Harry, a gdyby zrobić eliksir? - szepnęła pewnego dnia Hermiona, gdy zszedł do laboratorium Malfoyów, w którym szykowała kolejne porcje eliksiru nasennego i trenowała swoje umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. – Wiesz, taki by przenieść trochę magii na profesora Snape'a. Mugole czasem robią transfuzję, jeśli ktoś potrzebuje nowej krwi, albo leczenia, albo w różnych innych wypadkach. Dają lekarstwa, płyny, witaminy.

- Hermiona, on nie jest słaby. Nie kicha na wietrze, ani nie złapał malarii. On nie ma magii.

- Może to krew jest istotą posiadania magii? Może gdyby przetoczyć mu trochę krwi, lub osocza człowieka który ma magię… Chociaż spróbować. Podać mu próbkę krwi z jego własną mocą.

- Chcesz upuścić krew mojej ciężarnej matce? Zwariowałaś? – Harry oburzył się na sam pomysł. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem Hermiona nie przesiaduje za dużo nad książkami. Ostatnio pobijała nawet swoje własne wyniki sprzed egzaminów.

- Nie. Myślałam raczej o krwi pępowinowej. Choć trochę powinno zostać, gdy już dziecko się urodzi.

- To jeszcze głupszy pomysł. I jak chcesz mu to podać żeby nie zauważył? Uśpić go jak kota do kastracji? Wbić igłę jak będzie spał? Zabije cię jak tylko się ocknie. I nawet jeśli po tym co wymyśliłaś nadal nie będzie miał mocy, wiesz mi, udusi cię gołymi rękami.

- Myślałam raczej o eliksirze. Krew jako jeden ze składników.

- To brzmi okropnie. Obrzydliwie. Fuj. Chcesz dać mu do wypicia co? Krew własnego dziecka? Myślę, że nawet wampiry nie są tak ohydne! – wycedził krzywiąc się nieznacznie

- I za to też bym panią zabił, panno Weasley. Zwłaszcza za to. – syknął Snape stojący w drzwiach laboratorium z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi. Hermiona spuściła głowę. Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jakby nie spodziewał się zupełnie, że mógłby kiedykolwiek wejść do pracowni Malfoya wypełnionej fiolkami i kociołkami. – Czy wy durne dzieci nauczycie się wreszcie, że magia krwi jest zła? Że może mieć fatalne skutki? Że może prowadzić do uzależniania się od drugiej osoby? – był spokojny jak na zaistniałą sytuację. W ocenie Harrego zbyt spokojny, wprowadzało to u Harrego niewyjaśnioną nerwowość…

- Rozumiemy. Ale powinien pan rozważyć tą możliwość. – zaczęła znów Hermiona

- Myślę, że podziękuję pani i odciążę panią nieco od obowiązków. Proszę zapomnieć o tym przykrym nawyku, który pani posiadła ostatnio. Przestanę pić przygotowane przez panią gorące napoje.

- Ależ panie Pro -

- Daruj sobie. Nie mam zamiaru skończyć jako marionetka z rozmytym spojrzeniem wpatrzonym w swojego pana i władcę –

- Właściwie…- zaczął Potter i parsknął śmiechem

- Taak? Panie Potter? – mężczyzna w progu uniósł brew i skrzywił się na ten dziwny wybuch radości

- Nie, nic Severusie. – znów parsknięcie. – Pomyślałem sobie tylko, że Lily już tak dawno owinęła cię wokół palca, że jedna więcej więź nie zrobi z ciebie większego pantofla. – parsknął kolejny raz Harry, a łzy radości popłynęły z jego oczu. Nie mógł się uspokoić ze śmiechu nad wizją którą wyprodukował jego mózg. _Severus wypijający puchar krwi i przemieszczający się jak Inferius z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami niczym lunatyk. „Lily, Lily". Ślina cieknąca mu po brodzie i skapująca na szatę i potępieńczy charkot wydobywający się z ust. "Lily"._

- Wypluj to gówniarzu! – warknął były mistrz eliksirów i doskoczył do niego. Złapał jego koszulę, ale przeklęty chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił. I dalej śmiał się jak opętany.

- Hej! Nie zabijaj posłańca. Spójrz w lusterko.

- Co ty wyprawiasz Severusie? – Usłyszeli głos z korytarza. Snape natychmiast puścił Harrego i odstąpił krok w tył, jego wzrok powędrował do Lily, i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyzna ostatkiem woli stłumił chęć rzucenia mięsem w zebranych. Harry nie mógłby być bardziej zadowolony. Wszystko co powiedział było prawdą. Na policzkach Snape'a wykwitł nieznaczny rumieniec, jakby doskonale wiedział, że przegrał tą potyczkę. Hermiona też parsknęła pod nosem na ten jawny objaw poddaństwa.

- Nic mamo. Severus właśnie się skarżył, że obcas gniecie go w głowę. Ale potrzebował drobnej zachęty… wiesz jaki jest diabelnie wylewny…- Harry płakał ze śmiechu

- Jak Tamiza na wiosnę. – parsknęła Hermiona. Lily stała osłupiała patrząc na tą scenę. Sev zamiótł tylko w powietrzu włosami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia mrucząc coś gniewnie pod nosem.

- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co się tu właściwie stało? – spytała rozdrażniona.

- Myślę, że powinna pani czasem pozwolić chłopcom pobawić się w ich gierki. Inaczej robią się strasznie nieznośni. A odrobina drwiny jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. – Hermiona uśmiechała się teraz ciepło.

- Tak, Severus też to zawsze powtarzał. – powiedziała rudowłosa kobieta.

- On stracił już sporo, chyba przez to przestaje być sobą. Pozwól mu być wrednym dupkiem. – powiedział Harry i wyszedł z laboratorium.

- Przecież mu nie zabroniłam. – usłyszał jeszcze Harry zanim wspiął się na schody.

Chciał znaleźć Severusa. Wiedział, że przesadził w naigrywaniu się z niego. Nie powinien go ośmieszać w towarzystwie. A jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Uległy Snape. Słodki Snape. Miły Snape. I kontrolujący się Snape. To nie był Snape. I Harrego mdliło serdecznie od patrzenia na niego w tym stanie. Znalazł go w bibliotece przeglądającego jakieś woluminy Lucjusza. Dwa już poleciały w stronę ściany. Harry musiał się uchylić by uniknąć trzeciego.

- Chciałeś coś? – warknął mężczyzna, patrząc wrogo na Harrego, gdy ten tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Chciałem cię zwolnić z przysięgi którą kiedyś na tobie wymogłem. – powiedział przyjmując wyzywającą postawę ciała

- Mianowicie?

- Mianowicie: od dziś możesz mnie obrażać. – powiedział siląc się na powagę.

- Jaja sobie robisz? Co to ma być? Najpierw plujesz mi w twarz i obrażasz, przy kimś kto jest moim uczniem… a teraz co? Przychodzisz jeszcze kopnąć? Żebyś się mógł poskarżyć matce, że krzywo na ciebie spojrzałem? - był wyraźnie wściekły... i urażony

- Rany Merlina! Ale ty jesteś wrażliwy. - wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. - Daj spokój. Sev. – spojrzał na niego jak zbite szczenię. Zamrugał lekko rzęsami chcąc podkreślić efekt. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem mówić tego wszystkiego. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Bądź czasem sobą. – powiedział rozkładając ręce.

- Mam łopotać czarnymi szatami i przestać myć włosy? – spytał znów unosząc brew.

- Nie. Po prostu być bardziej przerażający.

- Lubisz jak cię poniżają? To naprawdę zastanawiające. Może to ty powinieneś spędzić pół roku w Mungu.

- Taki uśmiechnięty _ty_ mnie przeraża. Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, barani łbie, że może jestem szczęśliwy?

- Ale? - zaczął Harry lecz urwał.

- Co ale? Mam cię wyzywać? Mam się skradać jak cień?

- Skradasz się tak czy siak.

- To że nie powłóczę nogami jakby mi coś na nie nasrało, nie znaczy jeszcze, że się skradam. Mam się ciągle oglądać przez ramię? Spoglądać krzywo na osoby które są mi bliskie? Na ludzi którym ufam? Wyjaśnij mi proszę Potter, po jaką przeklętą cholerę mam to robić?

- Ufasz nam? Mnie? – Harrego prawie zatkało

- Nie na tyle, żeby wypić eliksir snu, przygotowany twoimi niezgrabnymi łapami. Ale tak. Pokładam nadzieję w tym, że nie chcesz mojej zguby.

- Ale jak? Kiedy? – Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

- To bardziej postanowienie, panie Potter. Codzienna walka z własną świadomością. Że można. Że się da. I że może, choć tylko może, mnie to nie zabije. Ani ta wiara, ani samo bycie miłym.

- Ale to jest... – zaczął Harry, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć

- Zadziwiające? W istocie.

- Niesamowite. – uśmiechnął się promiennie Harry i chciał podejść go przytulić. Zobaczył jednak jak mężczyzna wykonuje nieznaczny krok w tył próbując się cofnąć. I powstrzymał się. – Jednak wiesz… gdybyś chciał mnie czasem zmieszać z błotem… Żeby po prostu nie wyjść z wprawy… albo walnąć w łeb, jak zrobię coś pozbawionego rozumu… to droga wolna. – powiedział i puścił mu oko.

- Prosisz się. Ty się naprawdę prosisz o zagładę. – mruknął Snape i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Harry przełknął ślinę i zastanowił się czy nie spotka go wkrótce coś niemiłego ze strony tego człowieka.

##

#

Severus zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad pomysłem Hermiony. O wymianie krwi. Być może gdy ciąża się zakończy będzie mógł spróbować trochę krwi od Lily… ale potem uznał, że to niedorzeczny pomysł. Że kropla czy dwie krwi, nie przywrócą mu mocy. A nawet gdyby tak było, jakimś zupełnie nielogicznym i niewytłumaczalnym zrządzeniem losu, to chyba nie chciałby tego robić.

Po pierwsze dlatego, że byłby do końca życia zależny od jej krwi w swoim ciele. A to by wymagało ciągłego pobierania jej od niej.

A po drugie… zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że pozbawienie mocy nie było takie straszne jak się z początku obawiał. Oczywiście w sytuacjach krytycznych nie mógł niczego zrobić. I to _było_ straszne. Męczące. Frustrujące. I przede wszystkim przerażające. Miał całą tą wiedzę, którą nabył przez lata, a nie mógł jej wykorzystać. Nie mógł nikomu pomóc, kiedy ważny był mijający zbyt szybko czas.

A jednak na co dzień wydawało się, że życie jest poza jego kontrolą. Przez tyle lat starał się wszystko kontrolować. Swoje emocje. Pracę. Umysł. Każdy gest. Każde słowo. Wypalało go to. Męczyło. A teraz zwyczajnie nie był w stanie tego robić. Kontrolować każdego dostępnego aspektu rzeczywistości. To sprawiało, że miał czas na przyjemności. Nie musiał być czujny. Bo i tak nie miało to już większego sensu. Gdyby ktoś nagle postanowił go zabić, nie będzie się w stanie obronić. I pogodził się z tym.

Gdyby obudził się pewnego dnia i miałby moc, ucieszyłby się. Ale nie zamierzał o nią walczyć. Wykorzystywać nikogo, by ją odzyskać. Choćby małych fragmentów mocy. Niewielka jej ilość drażniła by go jeszcze bardziej. Co z tego, że będzie umiał rozpalić w kominku, jeśli nie będzie mógł rzucić czarów leczących na bliskich…

Postanowił jednak nie zniechęcać ani Pottera, ani swojego nowego adepta sztuki eliksirów. Niech sobie szukają rozwiązań. Może nie znajdą niczego, ale przynajmniej będą czytać. I coś zostanie w tych ich pustych głowach. Musiał tylko ufać, że faktycznie nie doleją mu pewnego dnia do kawy niczego, od czego wyrosną mu skrzydła na nosie albo fioletowy ogon.


	31. Chapter 31

- Możesz mnie ogolić? – spytał nagle Draco, między kolejnymi próbami przyzwania patronusa.

- Co?

- No wiesz, pomyślałem, że skoro leżę tam już trzy tygodnie, to muszę wyglądać strasznie. – skrzywił się blondyn

- Jak Hagrid. – zażartował Harry, i usłyszał w odpowiedzi jęk Malfoya. Po chwili blondyn potrzasnął nim energicznie.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – spytał nagle bardzo poważnie mrużąc swoje stalowe oczy

- Tak. No pewnie. Musisz pytać?

- Więc nie pozwól, żeby ktokolwiek oglądał mnie w takim stanie. – powiedział z nerwowym piskiem blondyn

- Ha! To nie to, że spędzam tu całe dnie, próbując cię stąd wyciągnąć! Może zamiast Snape'a zabijającego Albusa, powinien się pojawić fryzjer ze złotymi nożycami?! * – Harry się zirytował

- Nabijasz się ze mnie. – prychnął naburmuszony

- Baranie! Od trzech tygodni jesteśmy przy tobie wszyscy, którym zależy, żeby cię stąd wyciągnąć, a ty się martwisz, że ci wąsy rosną?! No nie wierzę! Przeklęty Malfoy! – Draco rozpromienił się słysząc te słowa.

- Kto tam jest przy mnie?

- Błyszczący pępek świata! Jesteś do niego taki podobny! Teraz to widzę. – powiedział Harry wciąż wzburzony, nie dosłyszał w ogóle pytania.

- Do kogo? – spytał chłopak wpatrując się w oburzone lico złotego chłopca

- Do Lucjusza! Na boga!

- Nie jestem! – uniósł się Draco

- Jesteś.

- Nie jestem!

- Jesteś.

- Nie!

- Tak! – krzyknął Harry

- Nie!

- Nie jesteś!

- Jestem! – prychnął Draco

- A widzisz? Sam się przyznałeś. Jesteś. – zaśmiał się Potter.

- Ty podły! Ładnie to tak znęcać się nad chorymi?

- Jesteś leniwy, a nie chory. Zamiast zadawać głupie pytania, mógłbyś ćwiczyć.

- Odwracasz moją uwagę, bo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nikogo tam nie ma. Prawda? – spytał Draco smutno

- Są. Wszyscy są. Jest Snape. To on uczy Hermionę tych przeklętych eliksirów. Narcyza snuje się gdzieś po domu i oskarża skrzaty o bałagan. Twój ojciec, który piszczy mi do ucha, gdy tylko się budzę. Moja matka, która próbuje opanować humory Severusa, gdy Hermiona spartoli kolejną dawkę eliksiru dla mnie. Żebym mógł znów zasnąć. Starają się. Nawet Ginny pilnuje ciągle twojego stanu.

- A jednak nie wszyscy.

- Życzysz sobie Ministra Magii? – prychnął Harry. Malfoy był dzisiaj naprawdę nieznośny.

- Nie ma Rona.

- Nie. Nie ma _już_ Rona. - Powiedział Harry. Draco od razu pojął, że to nie było stwierdzenie z gatunku „nie cierpi cię wstrętny, napuszony gnojku". Harry był smutny.

- Harry? – zaczął Draco, ale nie wiedział o co ma zapytać.

- Co pamiętasz z dnia, kiedy zapadłeś w śpiączkę? – zapytał go z poważną miną brunet

- Pamiętam, że piliśmy, tańczyliśmy, rozkładaliśmy różne kartony, otwieraliśmy paczki i prezenty. Pamiętam, że Ron podszedł do takiego pudła… Harry, czy on też jest w śpiączce? Dlatego nie wracasz tu co dnia? – zapytał z trwogą w głosie

- Nie Draco. Ron zginął tamtego dnia.

- Nie. – szepnął blondyn i opadł na ziemię. – Nie. Nie mógł…

- To była paczka dla mnie. Ja miałem ją otworzyć. To ja miałem zginąć. – szepnął Harry. W oczach jego przyjaciela były łzy, które próbował połknąć.

- Czy wiecie kto to zrobił? – blondyn opanował po chwili rozpacz, a na jego twarzy wykwitł wyraz zawziętości.

- Tak. Lucjusz odmówił wskrzeszenia poległych śmierciożerców jakiś czas temu i oni…

- Ale… - Draco zaniemówił na chwilę. – Zabiję ich. Niech się tylko obudzę.

- Nie żyją. Przynajmniej niektórzy.

- Dzięki bogu za wyrafinowane metody mojego ojca. – uśmiechnął się Malfoy. Był w tej chwili naprawdę wdzięczny losowi za to, że jego ojciec jest bezwzględnym mordercą. Odpowiedziało mu jedynie kręcenie głową przez Harrego. _Zaraz… to nie Lucjusz ich zabił_? - Kto?

- Nasza nowa praktykantka Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Hermiona? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - P-powiesz jej, ż-że mi przykro? – spytał opierając się o drzewo, które nie wiadomo skąd się wzięło. Był blady.

- Sam jej to powiesz. A teraz rusz dupę. Nie możemy stracić też ciebie. Rozumiesz? – blondyn przełknął głośno i przytaknął. Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę, pomagając mu wstać. – A teraz nauczmy cię w końcu, jak skopać tyłek tym pieprzonym dementorom.

* * *

* Wolne skojarzenie autora z filmem w którym występuje odtwórca roli Snape'a. ( Blow Dry - 2001)


	32. Chapter 32

Obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Sprawdził z rana pięć razy składniki w tym eliksirze, który przyjmował, by zatapiać się w koszmary Malfoya. Zbadał ich możliwe oddziaływania, nawet te niepożądane. W żadnym z nich nie było mowy o czymś _takim_. Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że coś było nie tak, już kilka dni temu. Budził się pobudzony, podniecony, rozdrażniony i niespełniony. A co najgorsze zupełnie niewyspany. Zastanawiał się, czy mikstura może jednak oddziaływać na niego. Myślał, że to naiwność przesiadywać całymi dniami w umyśle Malfoya i spodziewać się, że wszystko będzie takie samo gdy się budzi.

_W jego sny wkradały się delikatne palce. Z całych nocy był w stanie zapamiętać jedynie usta całujące jego kark. Czyjeś dłonie na jego plecach, na brzuchu. Włosy łaskoczące jego ucho. To było tylko wrażenie. Budził się wiedząc, że to nie były ręce Ginny, a jednak nie rozpoznawał ostrego zapachu, który mu się śnił. Aż do dziś. Dziś zobaczył włosy, które go tak drażniły od kilku nocy. Które przyprawiały go o przyjemny dreszcz, gdy tylko dotykały jego skóry. Dziś odwrócił się by posiąść usta, które doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Otworzył szerzej oczy chcąc dostrzec twarz, która do tej pory była dla niego zagadką. Długie, ciemne rzęsy opadały lekko na policzki. Nie mógł się skupić. Doznania płynące z pocałunku wprawiały go w drżenie kolan. Przemknął palcami po delikatnej skórze ramion i lekko się odsunął by spojrzeć na twarz. Zatopił swe dłonie w przyjemnie miękkich, delikatnych włosach. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek dostrzegał, że były bardzo jasne. Zbyt jasne. Nie znał prawie nikogo o takich włosach. Czerwone wargi nadal rozchylone zapraszały do kolejnego pocałunku. Omiótł nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem tak doskonale znajomą twarz. Zimne stalowo – błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z rozbawieniem. Na ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek._

_- Wyciągnij mnie stąd wreszcie. – szepnął Draco i nagle cały świat rozwiał się na jego oczach._

#

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł nabierając do płuc powietrza z sykiem.

- Hmhm? – zamruczała Ginny przez sen.

- Śpij, to był tylko zły sen. – szepnął i wstał z łóżka. Musiał się wykąpać. _To było obrzydliwe. Śnił mu się Draco. Draco pieprzony Malfoy! Całował go i… yghl… Ohyda_! Harry czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jego durne ciało zdawało się reagować na ten sen. Jego sterczący członek boleśnie mu o tym przypominał_. Jakbym był jakimś niewyżytym nastolatkiem. P_omyślał i odkręcił wodę.

Nie było go u Malfoya dwa dni. Musiał w końcu czasem zrobić coś ze swoim życiem, a nie tylko przesiadywać w cholernej głowie ślizgona. _Czy on rzucił na mnie jakiś czar, gdy go ostatni raz widziałem? A może to ta przeklęta trucizna którą piję żeby usnąć, i jego pieprzone blond włosy dodawane do eliksiru. Ile razy już go łyknął? Pięć? Dziesięć? Z każdą kolejną nocą sny robiły się wyraźniejsze. Ohyda._ Był wściekły. Nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby chociażby dotknąć tej jego bladej skóry. Złość i woda lecąca z góry zrobiły swoje. Czuł jak tętno mu się uspokaja, jak jego erekcja opada bez zaspokojenia. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie się cieszył z tego faktu.

Uznał, że to był wystarczający sygnał, by wrócić tam dziś i nie wychodzić z tej blond-włosej głowy póki się nie upewni, że gnojek się obudził. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by więcej nie pojawił się w jego snach.

##

#

Miał znów położyć się w cholernym pokoju Draco. Na jego łóżku. Miał jeszcze przed oczami wizje podsunięte mu przez jego własny umysł i sen który dziś rano go obudził. Spojrzał na Snape'a siedzącego w kącie i czytającego jakąś gazetę. _To jest dobry moment_, pomyślał. Podszedł do Hermiony i poprowadził ją za rękę w stronę łazienki.

- Podasz mi dziś zwiększoną dawkę. Nie planuję się obudzić bez wyciągnięcia go stamtąd.

- Ale Harry, to może spowodować skutki uboczne. – zaczęła

- To już powoduje skutki uboczne. Dlatego to się musi zakończyć dzisiaj, albo nie wiem czy dam radę tam kiedykolwiek wrócić.

- Harry co się dzieje? Czy masz wysypkę? Wiem, że belladonna może ją powodować przy długim stosowaniu, a to jeden z podstawowych składników.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Nie wysypka. Ale coś bardzo drażniącego i chcę się tego pozbyć.

- Poczekaj, powiem profesorowi, on będzie wiedział..

- Stój. – złapał ją za ramię i zatrzymał. – Nie zamierzam dyskutować o tym z nikim, a zwłaszcza z nim.

- Harry, on ci może pomóc.

- Hermiona, proszę cię. Jestem na 300% pewny, że Snape by tylko zaszkodził w tym stanie. Więc błagam cię nic mu nie mów. Daj mi większą dawkę. Poradzę sobie.

- Ale skoro eliksir ci szkodzi, nie powinieneś go brać, a już na pewno nie w zwiększonej ilości. Chcesz się nabawić jakiegoś zapalenia skóry? – powiedziała z przejęciem w oczach.

- To nie Belladonna mi szkodzi, a cholerne włosy Malfoya w tym eliksirze! Błagam cię. Skończmy to dzisiaj, albo będziesz musiała mnie odwiedzać w świętym Mungu, bo przysięgam ci, że moja psychika dłużej tego nie zniesie. Ani jednego diabelnego blond włoska więcej! – syknął starając się być jak najciszej.

- Śni ci się Draco? – spytała nagle otwierając szeroko oczy w zdziwieniu. Harry poczuł, że robi się czerwony. Widzi jak przyjaciółka otwiera szczękę w niemym szoku. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby nie mogła znaleźć słów.

- Błagam cię. Tylko pół butelki więcej. Daj mi kolejne kilka godzin. Na wszelki wypadek. – w jego głosie była desperacja, której Gryfonka nie mogła zignorować. Przytaknęła tylko i wyszła do laboratorium przygotować miksturę, którą miał zażyć.

##

#

_Potter ma jakiś problem. Przeklęty gówniarz, wygląda jakby nie spał od trzech dni. I niech mi smok odgryzie głowę, jeśli pozwolę mu zrobić coś głupiego. Kretyn skończony!_ _To na pewno eliksir, który pije. Musiał dostać wysypki i teraz się wstydzi. Nic dziwnego. Baran. Idiota. Chowa się po kątach cały dzień i myśli, że nie zauważę._

_Co za parszywy pomiot bogina i skrzata. Moja prywatna pokuta_.

_To ciekawe, Severusie. Wyzywanie tego półgłówka zwiększa się geometrycznie wraz z lękiem o niego._

_Nie wiem już co ten imbecyl jest w stanie wymyślić. Myśli, że jak schowa się z Granger w łazience to nie zauważę. To frustrujące. Ale i tak się dowiem co się dzieje. Ona pójdzie do biblioteki, a on będzie udawał, że pije herbatę. I omijał mnie będzie jak śmierdzące jajo. Jakbym miał go wyśmiać z powodu głupiej wysypki. Zamiast przyjść po maść._

_Analfabeta emocjonalny. Przestań się rumienić jak mnie mijasz, przeklęty gówniarzu! Jakbym ci się przyśnił z gołym tyłkiem. To idiotyczne. Widział mnie w gorączce. Zapitego do nieprzytomności. Rannego. A zachowuje się jakbym miał go skrzywdzić. Poniżyć. Przecież, on robi coś niesamowitego. Czy on tego nie wie?_

- Panie Potter – jęknięcie. _Więc jednak._

- Tak? – niepewne, wystraszone spojrzenie. I znów rumieniec. Spogląda niecierpliwie na drzwi sypialni Draco. _Więc jednak mam rację._ Jego oczy znów uciekają przed moim spojrzeniem. Nie patrzy na mnie.

- Proszę. – podaję mu tą cholerną maść. Bez zbędnych słów. _Może zrozumie. Niech się wysmaruje gdzie mu się tylko podoba. Patrzy na mnie jakbym mu ojca zabił. No, w pewnym sensie zabiłem. Co za imbecyl! Drapie się po tej swojej głowie. I znowu się czerwieni_. – To na pański problem. Belladonna może miewać skutki uboczne. Powinno minąć po paru minutach. – znów na mnie patrzy i mruczy coś pod nosem. _Co on powiedział? Że maść na to nie pomoże?_ Znów spojrzenie na drzwi sypialni Malfoya.

Wchodzi Granger z kubkiem. _Kawę_ _mu teraz będzie do łóżka przynosiła_! Ona patrzy na pudełko maści i robi się czerwona. _To nie to. Nie zamierzają mi powiedzieć_. _Co się dzieje? Ona też unika mojego wzroku_. _Cokolwiek głupiego nie wymyślili i tak mi tego nie zdradzą. Cóż, chyba sobie zasłużyłem. Kilka lat byłem potwornym fiutem. Minie jeszcze wiele czasu, zanim w trudnych sytuacjach będą pamiętać, że staram się nie być. Bo przecież się staram_.

_Jeśli Harry nie zamierza mi powiedzieć co się stało, ona to zrobi. Jeśli ta dziewczyna myśli, że po kilku tygodniach cięcia korzonków można mieć pojęcie o wszystkich skutkach ubocznych…_

- Panno G… Hermiono. – _poprawiam się w myśli_. – Co wy znowu wymyśliliście? I dlaczego mam przeczucie, że dostanę od tego nerwowej czkawki? – uśmiechnęła się... _no dobra. Jest nadzieja_.

- Nic profesorze. Tyle, że … nie ważne.

- Ja tu nadal jestem i nie dam się zbyć, zwykłym 'spójrz tam thestral leci'. Sam Merlin na miotle za oknem nie odwróci mojej uwagi. Co się dzieje?

- Harry. – odpowiada niepewnie.

- Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem. Co ten imbecyl chowany w studni znowu ukrywa? – _no to przegiąłem. Do diabła Snape. Idioto!_ Zacisnęła wargi_. Nic mi nie powie._ Nie po dobroci. – Posłuchaj mnie dziewczyno. Powiedz mi natychmiast co dolega Harremu, albo nie ręczę za siebie. Sądząc z waszych reakcji nie trafiłem w przeklętą wysypkę po belladonnie. Ale jeśli zaczął odczuwać skutki uboczne innych składników, muszę to wiedzieć. Może mieć zawroty głowy. Odroczoną bezsenność. Osłabienie i koszmary. W takim wypadku trzeba będzie dać organizmowi odpocząć od wywaru... – przytaknęła, ale znów zacisnęła wargi. Kiedy_? Przy koszmarach. Więc jednak_. – Dzieci. Jesteście jeszcze gorsi niż przedtem. – ona nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy na mnie. _Zadziwiająca lojalność. I głupota_. Po chwili jednak odpręża się i odchodzi w kierunku laboratorium. Kątem oka dostrzegam lekki cień uśmiechu.

_Cholerna diablica. Cokolwiek zrobili, już mu to podała_. W tamtym przeklętym, niebieskim kubku. Muszę to powąchać. Potter już oczywiście śpi. Wzrok nieprzytomny. Kubek pusty. Przeklęty eliksir tu był. Fiolka obok też pusta. _Cholernik wziął podwójną dawkę._

_Co za baran! Zabiję go jak tylko się obudzi. Merlinie, błagam, spraw, żeby się obudził. Przecież wie doskonale jak niebezpiecznie jest zwiększać dawkę. To nie dodatkowa godzina snu. To cholerne problemy z obudzeniem się. Przeklęty idiota! Mały, uparty gryfon!_

_Wlazłbym ja teraz do twojej głowy! I cię opieprzył tak, że zapomnisz jak się nazywasz! Ale co ja tam zdziałam? Bez mocy? A potem jeszcze mi się będzie cholernik śnił. Nie zamierzam mieć Pottera w swoim systemie. Czort jedyny wie, jakby to na mnie zadziałało w tym stanie. Nie zamierzam_…-

- _Snape! Jesteś kretynem! Idiotą ciężkiego kalibru. Debilem. Bezmózgim odpadem kija od miotły. To oczywiste, że nic ci nie powiedział! A ty byś komuś powiedział, że śni ci się Malfoy?! Jesteś idiotą! Idiotą! Jak mogłeś zapomnieć o tak podstawowym skutku ubocznym…_

Schodzę na dół. Daję Hermionie książkę. Niech wykorzysta te kilkanaście następnych godzin. Niech mu zrobi eliksir, który pozbędzie się tych koszmarów. Patrzy się na mnie zdziwiona, tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami. Jak szczeniak, który zjadł z nie swojej miski. Zostawiam przed jej nosem wolumin otwarty na właściwej stronie. Czyta pierwsze wersy przepisu i rumieni się. _Trafiłem_.

Uśmiecham się. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie wygląda to jak szyderstwo.

Wracam na górę. Do cholernego Pottera_. Proszę_ _obudź się dziś bez przeszkód gówniarzu. Uparty chłopaku_. Czy ja mu właśnie odgarnąłem włosy z czoła? _Głupi jesteś Snape. Martwisz się o to przeklęte dziecko._

- Śpij Harry. Śnij szybko i wracaj do nas.


	33. Chapter 33

- Obudzisz się dzisiaj. Obudzisz się, albo cię zabiję. – warknął na niego Harry, gdy tylko pojawił się w polu jego widzenia. Narzekał, że kolejne godziny przelatują im przez palce.

- Gdzie ci się spieszy Potter? – zapytał go Draco.

- Jesteś gejem Malfoy? – wycedził wściekły jak osa Złoty Chłopiec.

- Coś ty, nie fuj! – odparł blondyn z obrzydzeniem na twarzy.

- No właśnie! Ja też „fuj". A spędzam tu cholerne dnie. Z twoimi przeklętymi włosami w krwiobiegu. Budzę się. Coraz trudniej zresztą jest mi się obudzić. Coraz później dowiaduję się kim jestem i gdzie się znajduję. A potem jestem tak zmęczony, że idę spać. I znów jesteś ty! To naprawdę obrzydliwe!

- Super. Dzięki. Brzydzi cię to, że tu ze mną siedzisz? To naprawdę miło słyszeć. Nie fatyguj się więcej. Bez łaski. Zostaw mnie w spokoju i idź sobie. – warknął Draco opierając się o drzewo. _Potter chciał go opuścić. Pozwolić mu zostać w tym cholernym labiryncie koszmarów._

- Jesteś głupi. Nie ty mnie brzydzisz! Ten drugi ty. Ten z moich snów.

- Jest jeszcze jeden Draco Malfoy? – zaśmiał się teraz blondyn – Co robi?

- Nie każ mi tego mówić. To obrzydliwe. A jak się ocknę, jeszcze Severus zasypie mnie gradem obrzydliwych pytań, o wysypkę której nigdy nie miałem. Nie zniosę tego. To upokarzające. A najgorsze, że niepokojąco podniecające. Zlituj się nade mną i się obudź. Po prostu weź się w garść i otwórz już te swoje cholerne szare oczy. Żebym nie musiał ich oglądać jak zamykam swoje! – wyrzucał z siebie Harry. Draco chciał się roześmiać. _Śnię się Potterowi? Ciekawe czy jestem dobry? Najwidoczniej, skoro tak się wścieka._

- Obudź się, żeby twoja matka zaczęła jeść jak człowiek. Żeby przestała płakać. Żeby się w końcu uśmiechnęła. Chcę żeby Lucjusz przestał krzyczeć na Snape'a, że to jego wina, że się nie budzisz. Że coś spartolił! Że Herminona nie robi wystarczająco dużo. Chcę żeby przestał się trząść. Płakać po kątach, kiedy myśli, że nikt go nie widzi! Draco błagam cię obudź się. Wróć do nas. Jesteś cholernie potrzebny tam na zewnątrz. – dokończył już zupełnie innym tonem Potter. Głupawy uśmiech zniknął z twarzy ślizgona, a w oczach zalśniły łzy. Spojrzał w twarz przyjaciela i zacisnął dłoń na swojej różdżce.

##

#

Widział jak powietrze wkoło nabiera lekko zielonej barwy. Stoją teraz obaj na tarasie Malfoy'ów, spoglądając w kierunku ogrodu. Za nimi, niczym mgliste wspomnienie widać ruch. Mały, może pięcioletni chłopiec leci na miotle popiskując radośnie. Po chwili ląduje przed uśmiechniętym wysokim blondynem, ten przytula go z dumą.

- Dobrze się spisałeś. – słyszą głos Lucjusza. Mężczyzna bierze na ręce syna i idzie z nim w stronę domu.

Draco stojący obok niego na tarasie drapie się lekko po skroni z zażenowaniem, po czym wyciąga różdżkę:

- Expecto patronum – z jej końca wychodzi delikatna mgiełka, lecz po chwili rozmywa się w powietrzu.

- Daj spokój. Na pewno jest coś więcej. Możesz się bardziej postarać. Dementorzy tu nie przylecą, mój patronus ich powstrzyma. Przypomnij sobie każdą chwilę kiedy byłeś szczęśliwy. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, który sprawiał, że się kiedykolwiek uśmiechnąłeś. Każdego człowieka, który choć przez chwilę był dla ciebie ważny. – mówi, kładąc blondynowi dłoń na ramieniu. Draco uśmiecha się.

Za ich plecami zaczyna wirować wszystko. Niebo nad nimi zmienia barwy od czerwieni, przez purpurę, szarość, zieleń, aż do odcienia niemal płynnego srebra. Pojawiają się strzępki wspomnień. Blondyn lecący na miotle. Blondyn śpiewający coś pod nosem. Draco na miotle wylatują z Potterem z pokoju życzeń, za nimi szaleje szatańska pożoga. Snape pojawiający się nieoczekiwanie na rozpoczęciu ich ostatniego roku. Wyłaniający się spod peleryny Harrego przy stole nauczycielskim. Draco z Ronem przy szachach. Wieczór kawalerski Pottera. Draco grający ze Snapem w Twistera w domu Harrego. Dyskoteka gdzieś w tłumie hiszpanek. Draco z Ronem lecą na smokach. Ich pierwsze zwycięstwo w Lidze Quidditcha. Harry z pucharem w dłoni uśmiecha się. W tle do jego uszu zaczyna dobiegać piosenka, za którą Harry kiedyś naprawdę nienawidził Malfoya.

_"Wesaley wciąż puszcza gole, oczy ma pełne łez…"._

Piją piwo w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Miga mu przed oczami dawne wnętrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Mglista postać Draco patrzy na jakąś srebrzystą szkatułkę, obok niego, młodsza wersja Harrego grzebie na półkach Snape'a. Ale Draco z dziwną miną dotyka czegoś w środku szkatułki. Harry widzi napięcie na jego twarzy, które zawsze pojawia się, gdy Malfoy próbuje ukryć wzruszenie .

_"Weasley'a ród ze śmietnika…". _

Widzi Lucjusza klęczącego przed Draco. Po chwili mężczyzna wstaje i obejmuje syna.

– Pognieciesz mi marynarkę. - mówi chłopak.

– Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby do tego doszło, to bardzo drogi jedwab. - Odpowiada mu ojciec, uśmiechając się ciepło.

_„Przed kaflem zawsze umyka, on da nam wygrać mecz…"_

A potem za plecami pojawia się dolina Godryka. Draco z Ronem w samym środku zamieszania przy wskrzeszeniach, wbiegają ramię w ramię próbując obezwładnić Lucjusza. kolejna scena i obaj z Ronem wbiegają z różdżkami w dłoniach do salonu, w którym otoczony przez wampirzyce stoi kompletnie zalany Harry.

Ramiona Lucjusza otaczające leżącego na trawie syna.

– Nie wolno ci umierać… błagam… kocham cię. Kocham…

Świat zaczyna wirować wokół nich. Draco spogląda z radością w swoich stalowych oczach na Harrego i uśmiecha się.

- Expecto patronum! – krzyczy, a z jego różdżki wyskakuje olbrzymi lew z wielką, puchatą, srebrzystą grzywą. Ryczy wściekle i biegnie w stronę czarnych cieni na horyzoncie. Postać Draco rozmywa się i znika Harremu sprzed oczu.

- Expecto Patronum! - Krzyczy Harry, widząc w wyobraźni uśmiechnięte oczy Ginny przed sobą. Zza jego pleców wyłania się jego własny patronus i biegnie przed siebie, dołączając się w walce do wielkiego kota. Niebo rozjaśnia się. Nabiera błękitno - stalowej barwy, która nieodmiennie kojarzy się z czymś Harremu. Ale nie jest w stanie się skupić. Do jego nosa docierają znów znajome zapachy perfum Ginny. Czuje na twarzy promienie słońca. W stronę rzeczywistości przyciąga go uparcie głos jego żony.


	34. Chapter 34

Czuje się naprawdę fatalnie. Boli go każdy centymetr ciała. Jest słaby. Otwiera powoli oczy, spodziewając się, że światło będzie go raziło. Nie myli się. Nagle w polu jego widzenia pojawia się jakiś cień. Chce przekląć, ale nie jest w stanie. Próbuje powoli przełknąć ślinę, ale przychodzi mu to z trudem. Jego gardło jest piaszczystą pustynią. Czuje dotyk na twarzy. Ktoś go głaszcze, i to nie są delikatne dłonie jego matki. Próbuje jeszcze raz otworzyć oczy, mrużąc powieki i spotyka spojrzenie błękitno - stalowych oczu.

- Draco? – Słaby szept ojca, dociera do jego uszu. – Jesteś wreszcie. – drżąca ręka dotyka jego włosów.

- Prze-epraszam, chyb-ba nie sp-późniłem się na ś-śniadanie? – wychrypiał, ledwo mogąc poruszać ustami. Do jego uszu dolatuje śmiech.

- Nie, Draco. Jesteś dokładnie na czas. – Lucjusz uśmiecha się. – Sev! – krzyknął po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w swojego potomka. Zanim Draco zdążył choćby spróbować obrócić głowę w stronę drzwi, przez które powinien przejść Mistrz Eliksirów, przed jego oczami zmaterializowały się zielone oczy.

- Lew? Naprawdę? _Lew_? – brunet śmiał się, dźgając go palcem w pierś. Lucjusz patrzył na nich nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- W końcu jest królem. Królem naszym jest… - Draco próbował się teraz uśmiechnąć. Harremu zalśniły w oczach łzy zrozumienia.

- Wstawaj leniuchu! – dźgnął go znów w ramię. – Wystarczająco już czasu zmarnowałeś leżąc sobie jak kłoda. – klepnął teraz Lucjusza w ramię – A mówiłem ci, że z tego wyjdzie. A ty tu wypłakiwałeś oczy. I po co ci to było? Zobacz, masz teraz nową zmarszczkę na nosie. – Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie i puścił oko do Draco. W tym czasie starszy Malfoy już podnosił się, próbując zaprzeczać jakimkolwiek oznakom emocji. Harry machnął tylko ręką od niechcenia wychodząc z pokoju.

Ale Draco widział. Widział je jak na dłoni. Widział zaczerwienione, spuchnięte powieki. Widział nieogoloną twarz i włosy w nieładzie. Widział drżące dłonie, które ten starał się ukryć zaciskając pięści. Uśmiechnął się do ojca i chwycił go za rękę.

- Możesz mi pomóc usiąść? – spytał. Ten zerwał się natychmiast, do pomocy. Chwycił go pod boki, by go podciągnąć na poduszki. Draco oplótł się ramionami wokół jego szyi. Gdy jednak znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej, nie puścił ojca, trzymając go blisko siebie.

- Jestem już. – szepnął mu do ucha.

- Jesteś. – powtórzył za nim Lucjusz i uściskał go mocniej. – Bałem się. Naprawdę się bałem, że już się nie obudzisz. – dotarł do niego ledwo dosłyszalny szept.

- Miałbym ominąć chrzciny? Wujaszek Snape by mi tego nie darował. – mruknął na głos Draco i mrugnął do wysokiego bruneta, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju z jakimś kubkiem. Draco widział jak Sev robi się blady słysząc te słowa, i uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

##

#

Zupełnie nie rozumiał co się z nim działo. Draco się obudził. A on płakał. _Czemu płakał?_ Słone krople spływały po jego policzkach. Oczywiście próbował je ukryć. Wyszedł nawet z pokoju. Gdy wbiegły dziewczyny, zrobiło się tam tłoczno.

Wychodząc widział jeszcze wzrok syna utkwiony w nim i słyszał Narcyzę szepczącą coś do chłopca.

Stał teraz w bibliotece i oddychał ciężko. _Miesiąc_. _Kiedy niemal nie spał. Miesiąc, kiedy nie był w stanie patrzeć się na siebie w lustrze. Miesiąc obwiniania się o to co się stało. Nic z tego nie miało by miejsca gdyby spotkał się z Carrowem, jak chciał posłaniec_. Potrząsnął głową. _Nie. Tym razem też by się nie ugiął przed tymi szaleńcami._

Poczuł dłoń na plecach. Silna i ciepła. Dodająca sił.

- Już dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że już po wszystkim Lou. Powinno być lepiej. – usłyszał znajomy głos przyjaciela przy uchu. _Kiedy te silne ramiona go pochwyciły? Czemu wydawał się sobie taki słaby?_

- To powinienem być ja. Ja powinienem tam wejść. Walczyć z jego koszmarami. Ja powinienem go uratować. – wyszeptał. _Czy ja to mówię? Czy ja nadal płaczę? Przy Severusie?_

- Wiem Lou. Będziesz miał jeszcze wiele możliwości by go ocalić. – _słyszę słowa_. _Czy one coś znaczą? Uścisk wokół mnie wciąż trwa. Jestem bezpieczny. Draco jest bezpieczny._

- Ale Potter. On go uratował. Muszą myśleć, że..

- Zamknij się na chwilę. Zostaw Harrego. Zostaw za sobą swoje lęki. Choć na moment. Draco nie przestanie być twoim synem, dlatego że pomógł mu przyjaciel. Oni są przyjaciółmi. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że twój syn ma w swoim życiu gryfonów, którzy pójdą za nim na drugą stronę. – _Czy Snape może mieć rację? _

- Dziękuję ci. Severusie. Gdyby nie ty… oni nie daliby rady go uratować.

- Idź do niego Lou. Jesteś mu potrzebny. – _Czarne oczy wpatrują się we mnie z uwagą_

- P-pytał o mnie?

- Nie musiał. Wciąż gapił się na drzwi jak wyszedłeś. – powiedział brunet spokojnie

- Ale ja, wyglądam…

- Sam mi kiedyś powiedziałeś, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż kolorowe piórka. Idź do niego. Było by bardzo niewskazane gdybyś wyglądał teraz jak książę z bajki. Idź. – _usłyszałem kolejny raz ten głęboki, ciepły głos przy uchu_.

Wróciłem do syna. _Więc mogę płakać? Wolno mi? Potrafię? Nawet gdy nie jest to prosta reakcja fizjologiczna w odpowiedzi na ból?_

_Patrzę znów w te szare oczy. Mylą się wszyscy którzy mówią, że są stalowe. Stal jest zimna. A w tych oczach jest miłość. Nie są też błękitne. Niebo jest błękitne, a one są dużo bliżej niż niebo. Są szare. Z zimnym, złośliwym blaskiem. Lekki uśmiech gra na tych wąskich wargach. Jakby miał wypuścić ostre słowa, które rozetną mnie na pół. Za słabość. Za drżące dłonie. Za łzy._

_A jednak cios nie nadchodzi. Draco chwyta mocno moją dłoń i ściska. Jakby powtarzał, kolejny raz, że_ _jest. Upewniał mnie w tym. Bym w końcu mógł uwierzyć. Mój syn. Moje życie._

##

#

- Coś ty sobie kretynie myślał?! – Wrzasnął Snape gdy tylko wepchnął go do pokoju w którym zwykle zasypiał Harry. Drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Chłopak patrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Whow, Snape… myślałem że chcesz żeby Malfoy się obudził. O co masz teraz pretensje?

- Debilu jeden, skończony, mogłeś się zatruć taką ilością wywaru! Mogłeś zapaść w taki stan, w jakim był Draco! Mogłeś umrzeć! Co bym… Jak bym to wyjaśnił twojej matce?! Zaufała mi, że będę czuwał nad tym co robicie. A ty się zakradasz i wypijasz dawkę eliksiru nasennego, która powaliłaby hipogryfa! Czy tam coś w ogóle jest w środku?! – krzyknął Severus i palnął go w głowę.

- Przecież nic mi nie jest.

- Bo masz głupie szczęście. Tylko dlatego! – Harry widział jak Snape miota się po pokoju.

- Musiałem go obudzić. Musiałem.

- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. – warknął z irytacją straszy mężczyzna.

- Miałem ci powiedzieć?! Przecież byś się na to nigdy nie zgodził. Tylko Hermiona…

- Z panną Granger to ja sobie porozmawiam inaczej!

- Zostawisz ją. To nie jej wina. To był mój pomysł. Nie możesz obciążyć jej konsekwencjami za moje pomysły!

- Oczywiście, że mogę. Jestem jej nauczycielem. Jeśli chce się nauczyć czegokolwiek poza Eliksirem Pieprzowym, nie może sobie rozporządzać twoim życiem jakbyś był jakimś skrzatem i eksperymentować na tobie!

- O co ci chodzi? Przecież wszystko jest w porządku. Sprowadziłem w końcu Draco. I Obudziłem się bez problemu.

- Ale mogłeś się nie obudzić idioto! – krzyknął kolejny raz Severus. Harry stał przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Severus miotał się po pomieszczeniu przypominając w tym momencie Lucjusza, kiedy życie Draco było zagrożone. I nagle Harry zrozumiał_. Nietoperz się o niego martwił._ _Był przerażony, że coś mogło mu się stać. To nie był wstyd, że nie dopilnował czegoś. Że Lily mogła się o tym dowiedzieć i być wściekła. To była frustracja i bezsilność. To był zwykły strach, z którym ten mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie wiedział co zrobić._ Harry zaczął chichotać. Do jego świadomości wróciły nagle wspomnienia każdego wrzasku, którego był ofiarą odkąd znał Severusa Snape'a. Każdego wyzwiska… gdy pakował się w tarapaty. Gdy wychodził w nocy na spotkanie przygody. Gdy partolił niebezpieczne eliksiry. Gdy zabawiał się ze zwierzątkami Hargida, które jednym kłapnięciem dzioba mogły mu odgryźć rękę. Gdy mogli się pozabijać z Ronem lecąc samochodem jego ojca, gdy wierzba mogła ich połamać swoimi rozpędzonymi gałęziami. W jednej sekundzie pojął, że to była troska, której nie mógł wcześniej okazywać. Albo nie potrafił.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział przestając chichotać w jednym momencie. Czujne, czarne oczy spojrzały na niego krytycznie. – Przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałem. Nie chciałem. Gdybym wiedział... przyszedłbym z tym do ciebie. Przysięgam, że następnym razem…

- Nie będzie następnego razu.

- Wiesz doskonale, że to nie ostatnia głupia rzecz jaka przyszła mi do głowy… ale następne postaram się konsultować. Zwłaszcza jeśli idzie o eliksiry. – Harry widział jak mężczyzna powoli się uspokaja.

- Mogłeś się nie obudzić. – szepnął siadając na łóżku. Schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Przepraszam… tylko… to było takie trudne. Oglądanie Draco… ja już dłużej nie mogłem. Ja…

- Uparty idiota. – szepnął Snape. I wyjął jakiś eliksir z kieszeni.

- Co to? – spytał Harry biorąc buteleczkę. Odkorkował i powąchał. Pachniała trochę jak indyjskie kadzidełka.

- Wypij przed snem. To powinno przez noc oczyścić twoją krew z … z Malfoya.

- Powiedziała ci?! – ryknął wściekle Harry. Miał ochotę zabić Hermionę. Wyłupać jej oczy za to, że powiedziała o jego ohydnych koszmarach… ruszył w stronę drzwi, by pójść ją udusić. Powiedziała Snape'owi_… a on go nie wyśmiał_… Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego uważnie. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony.

- Przepraszam. – szepnął w końcu Snape. Harremu wydawało się że śni. – Zapomniałem o koszmarach, które mogą być skutkiem ubocznym. Zapomniałem. Gdybym… dostałbyś ten eliksir kilka dni temu… nie miałbyś wtedy tych snów i głupich pomysłów… żeby… mogłeś umrzeć przez moją głupotę.

Harry usiadł na łóżku obok niego. I nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie winił go za nic. Uratowali Draco razem. Ale nie o to chodziło w tej scenie i Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Byli rodziną. Snape był mężem jego matki. A Harry nie zaufał mu na tyle, by powiedzieć o głupich snach… które przecież nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Chciał pokazać temu mężczyźnie, że następnym razem mu zaufa. Ale nie potrafił powiedzieć tego wprost. Taka komunikacja wydawała się mu zupełnie nie pasować do Seversua.

- Gdybym wiedział, że chcesz posłuchać o moich erotycznych snach z udziałem Malfoya, to spisałbym je na jakimś różowym pergaminie. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię jednak o taką perwersję. – szepnął Harry. Usłyszał prychnięcie.

- Kretyn. – powiedział Snape. Harry uśmiechnął się. Zaczepna nutka w głosie mężczyzny, powiedziała mu jasno, że nie był już na niego zły.

- A myślałem, że wolisz jak nazywam cię Severusem. – kolejne warknięcie. – Zbierzmy swoje rzeczy i wynośmy się z tego domu. Muszę odpocząć kilka dni od tej rodziny. Mama czeka na pewno na jakieś wieści. Powiem tylko Ginny, że śpimy dzisiaj u was, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. – miał nadzieję, że Snape się zgodzi. Chciał w końcu odpocząć od koszmarów i spędzić czas z najbliższymi.

- Spotkajmy się za dziesięć minut przy kominku. – odpowiedział Severus. – I Harry? Dobra robota. Nauczyłeś śmierciożercę przywoływać patronusa … nie masz pojęcia jakie to nieprawdopodobne.

- Bycie bohaterem zobowiązuje. – Harry skłonił się z gracją i wyszedł z pokoju, uśmiechając się radośnie.

* * *

N/A:

Wielkie dzięki dla Joreth za betowanie :)

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. pewnie nawet całkiem szybko :)

Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich którzy nadal śledzą tą historię.


	35. Chapter 35

Draco został napojony różnymi eliksirami, które stworzyła Hermiona pod okiem Severusa. Jego stan poprawił się już po dwóch dniach… przynajmniej ten fizyczny. Uzmysłowił sobie, że skoro Hermiona naprawdę uczy się eliksirów, to wszystko inne, o czym powiedział mu Harry też musi być prawdą.

A to znaczyło, że jego ojciec był kłębkiem nerwów przez miesiąc. To doskonale tłumaczyło, dlaczego teraz ciągle śpi. Matka próbowała go zagłaskać na śmierć i wypchać czekoladą, gdy tylko pojawiała się w sypialni. Często udawał, że śpi, tylko po to by nie musieć znosić tej nadopiekuńczej postawy. Hermiona i Severus zajrzeli do niego raz, by ustalić dawkowanie eliksirów. Snape potem zniknął, by zająć się swoją ciężarną kobietą. Draco wiedział, że z każdą godziną czuje się lepiej. Hermiona zostawiła go rodzinie, by mogli się nim opiekować, zanim zupełnie nie dojdzie do siebie.

_Hermiona, która tworzy trucizny w ich laboratorium. Zdeterminowana, by pozabijać bydlaków którzy to zrobili. Którzy zabili jej męża. Rona. Który ostatnio… który był jego przyjacielem_. Draco za wszelką cenę chciał jej pomóc w zemście. Pomóc jej się pozbierać. Choć nie wyobrażał sobie, by to w ogóle było możliwe. Nie rozumiał jak ona znosi to z takim stoickim spokojem, kiedy on sam zaczynał płakać na myśl, że nigdy już nie zagrają razem w szachy. Że nie pójdą razem na piwo, ani nie polecą na żadnym smoku. _Nie żeby Draco miał ochotę latać na smoku_. Przez całą tą żałobę i eliksiry zrozumiał, że jej wiecznie zadarty nos i pewność odnośnie własnej wiedzy, miała konkretne, merytoryczne podstawy. Że nie jest słaba jak mu się zawsze wydawało. Że ma w sobie siłę, której nie miał nawet on. Pojął, że nigdy nie znał tej dziewczyny. Nigdy naprawdę nie poświęcił czasu, by zrozumieć co nią kieruje.

Pojął też, że nie znał jeszcze jednego człowieka, o którym myślał, że wie wszystko. Severus Snape.

Jego sny jasno świadczyły o tym, jak wiele rzeczy przegapił, chociaż miał je pod samym nosem, przez całe niemal życie. „Wierny śmierciożerca". Oczywiście pamiętał jak Harry wykrzyczał, że Severus zdradził Voldemorta z miłości. Że Czarny Pan zabił kobietę, którą ten kochał… Wtedy wydawało mu się to absurdalne. Teraz jednak Draco wiedział jak szaleńczą miłością darzył tą kobietę, by przez tyle lat trwać i bronić Harrego. By sprowadzić ją z powrotem do życia.

A potem przypomniał sobie słowa Harrego: „_Żeby móc pomagać dzieciom, które boją się wracać w wakacje do ich domów. Jak ja czy Snape."_ Więc ktoś znęcał się nad tym człowiekiem? Ktoś w jego życiu stworzył go takim zimnym i odległym? Draco oczywiście widział jego blizny, gdy się nim zajmowali z ojcem po opuszczeniu Św. Munga, ale zawsze mu się wydawało, że to Czarny Pan. Że to jego wina. Mógłby nawet za to stłuc Pottera, bo to dla Harrego wciąż tkwił u boku Voldemorta…

Wirowały mu w głowie słowa Lucjusza, który powtarzał, że nigdy nie przestanie szanować tego człowieka. Czy jego ojciec to wszystko wiedział? Czy dlatego tak się o niego troszczył, gdy ten był chory? Pomagał za wszelką cenę? Czy była to tylko rekompensata za to, że on uratował Draco? Ale przecież nie tylko Draco uratował. Nie tylko wtedy. Przecież pomagał Dubledorowi, uratował kilka razy Harrego… a teraz pozbierał się, po wszystkim co go spotkało, nie schował głowy w piach. I nadal mu pomagał. Mimo, że nie mógł w żaden sposób wykrzesać z siebie magii.

Kim przy tym był jego ojciec? Tchórzem, który całe życie oszukiwał sam siebie. Który służył pochylony w pas tej obślizgłej jaszczurce. Który trząsł się jak osika, gdy tylko Voldemort spoglądał na niego. Posłuszny jego rozkazom do granic rozumu. A jednak przyjął na siebie karę, która należała się Draco, za uwolnienie Pottera z ich posiadłości. Obronił go wtedy przed Cruciatusem. Ale czy obronił go przed Mrocznym Znakiem? Czy choćby spróbował go ukryć przed wpływem tego potwora? Nie. On go indoktrynował, że czeka ich władza i potęga… a co otrzymywał w zamian za swoje poddaństwo? Klątwy które sprawiały, że krzyczał w agonii. Krew. Ból. I poniżenie. I nawet przez moment nie zastanowił się nad słusznością tego co robi.

Czy coś go ratowało w oczach Draco? Trzęsące się dłonie i rozczochrane włosy. Potłuczone wazony w salonie i lustra w łazienkach. Wspomnienie jego łez, gdy powtarzał w szoku, że go kocha i nie pozwala mu umrzeć. Więc ojciec go kochał. Być może to jako jedyne jeszcze czyniło go człowiekiem. A jednak mimo tego, że Draco wiedział doskonale, że bez wahania oddałby życie za tego człowieka, nie potrafił mu wybaczyć tych lat emocjonalnego chłodu w celach wychowawczych. Wciąż chciał go ranić, jakby to miało sprawić, że Lucjusz Malfoy się zmieni. Że porzuci swoją maskę na dobre i zacznie być w końcu kochającym mężem i ojcem. Draco zwinął się w kłębek na swoim łóżku. Wiedział, że nigdy nie doczeka się dnia w którym będzie mógł być dumny ze swojego ojca.

##

#

- Czy został jeszcze ktoś? – zapytał Hermiony, która pochylała się właśnie nad stołem z ingrediencjami, krojąc coś na bardzo drobne kawałeczki. Kręcił się bez celu po domu próbując doprowadzić się do porządku po przespanym niemal miesiącu. Wciąż jednak nie czuł się do końca sobą. Czuł ulgę, że udało mu się jakoś wyjść z opresji. A jednocześnie patrząc w lustro zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby prościej gdyby to on zginął zamiast Rona. Na pewno byłoby łatwiej dla Hermiony. Siedziała tu nadal trzeci dzień po tym jak się obudził, warząc kolejny specyfik, który wymyślili z Severusem. Spojrzała na niego. Miała zniecierpliwioną minę, że ktoś jej przeszkodził. _Zupełnie jak Severus_. Pomyślał.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała, mrużąc oczy.

- Pytam, czy został jeszcze jakiś z tych bydlaków? Tych, którzy zabili Rona. – spytał wprost. Zobaczył jak jej twarz zmienia się w maskę obojętności, gdy wypowiedział imię jej zmarłego męża_. Ona musi stąd wyjść,_ pomyślał. _Choć na chwilę. Inaczej zwariuje zupełnie_.

Potter z Ginny wynieśli się do siebie, gdy tylko Draco się ocknął. Snape przychodził na kilka godzin, by uczyć Hermionę kolejnych przepisów, ale potem przenosił się do siebie i Lily. Planował przenieść za kilka dni, gdy skończy się warzyć ostatnia trucizna, całą tą „niedzielną szkółkę" do domu Pottera. Hermiona nie wracała do Nory. Tłumaczyła to tym, że musi pilnować warzących się mikstur, że niebezpiecznie byłoby je zostawiać bez nadzoru. Draco jednak miał przeczucie, że nie ma ochoty wracać do pustego mieszkania, które wynajmowali z Ronem. A tym bardziej spędzać całego tego wolnego czasu w Norze. Czasami wydawało się Malfoyowi, że słyszy jak wymienia pod nosem nazwiska śmierciożerców którym udało się pozostać przy życiu. Nie zostało ich wielu. Carrow, Carrow i Avery. _Musi oderwać jej myśli od kociołka choć na moment_.

- Nie udało nam się znaleźć Carrowa. Jego siostrę ktoś widział w północnej Irlandii, ale on sam jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Pomogę ci szukać. – powiedział, zaglądając do bulgoczącego kociołka. Odepchnęła go od niego energicznie.

- Zwariowałeś?! Nawąchasz się! To jest trucizna.

- Jeszcze niedokończona jak widzę. Nic mi nie będzie. – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Hermiona, jest mi strasznie przykro. Z powodu tego co się stało. Wiem, że obudziłem się po tym całym czasie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż mi przykro. Wiesz, ostatnio… ja go nawet lubiłem. – zaczął, nie wiedział jak ma to powiedzieć. Takie wyznania nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną.

- Wiem, Harry mi powiedział – odparła.

- Co ci powiedział? – spytał, mając nadzieję, że gryfon nie zdradził wszystkiego co siedziało w głowie Malfoya. _Mógłby go za to uśmiercić. Było by przykro_.

- O piosence i o lwie. – odparła uśmiechając się złośliwie

- O lwie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem

- No wiesz, twój patronus. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Zawsze myśleliśmy, że to będzie paw, albo przynajmniej fretka. A tu lew! Prawdziwy ślizgon z ciebie, nie ma co. - Zaśmiała się wesoło.

- A ty niby taki gryfon? Co jest twoim patronusem?

- Wydra.

- Urządźmy im zawody! – powiedział radośnie

- Draco, patronus to nie zabawka! – powiedziała urażona, zaplatając ręce na piersi

- Mój lew pokona nawet jelenia. Zobaczysz. – puknął ją w ramię, rozbawiony pomysłem.

- Jesteś mentalnie niestabilny. – powiedziała z poważną miną wpatrując się w niego. Chwyciła się dłońmi pod boki.

- O tak! – rzucił w nią ślimakiem leżącym w miseczce na stole.

- Hej! To są cenne składniki! – krzyknęła oburzona.

- Te cenne składniki siedzą w trawie przy moim stawie. Chodź. Musisz stad wyjść. Te opary szkodzą ci na mózg. Tylko patrzeć, jak twoje włosy będą spadać tłustymi strąkami na ramiona. Zamieniasz się w Nietoperza!

- Ja ci dam nietoperza! – chlusnęła w niego zawartością zielonej fiolki ze stołu. Na jego dłoniach wyrosła natychmiast czarna sierść.

- Ej! Co to ma być?! – prychnął i rzucił w nią słojem z oczami traszki węgierskiej. Złapała go w locie i odstawiła na stół. Cisnęła w niego drewnianą chochlą. Uchylił się z łatwością. – Tylko na tyle cie stać? – zaśmiał się. Usłyszał ciche warknięcie i za chwilę w jego stronę poleciał tłuczek do ziół. – Mogłaś mnie trafić! Oszpecić!

- O tak! Najważniejsze. Biedny, brzydki Malfoy! Katastrofa! Tatuś by cię wydziedziczył. – prychnęła.

- Przegięłaś panienko! – powiedział ostrym tonem i podszedł do niej. Wziął ją na ręce, przerzucił sobie z łatwością przez ramię i zaczął wynosić z pomieszczenia. – Idziemy. Zobaczymy jak małej wydrze spodoba się kąpiel w stawie. Będzie sobie mogła nałapać ślimaków.

- Nie ośmielisz się! – wrzasnęła, ale on już szedł z nią przed siebie.

- Załóż się. – powiedział i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku stawu za domem.

- Draco! Postaw mnie natychmiast na ziemię! Natychmiast! – krzyczała, lecz Draco doskonale wiedział, że uśmiecha się pod nosem mimo tych oficjalnych protestów.

- Bo co? – spytał poprawiając chwyt, by mu się nie wyrwała.

- Bo cię przeklnę. Wyłysiejesz. Zobaczysz! – groziła piszcząc

- Były by przykro. Niestety twoja różdżka została gdzieś w okolicy kociołka.

- Mam jeszcze pięści. – powiedziała i rąbnęła go w plecy

- O tak, tu mnie bij!

- Aghr! – warknęła wierzgając nogami. Rąbnęła go jeszcze raz.

- Tak właśnie tutaj. Moje plecy potrzebują masażu! – śmiał się dochodząc do stawu.

- Nie ośmielisz się! – zdążyła krzyknąć. Ale Draco się ośmielił. Wlazł razem z Hermioną przewieszoną przez jego ramię do zielonego stawu, po czym zrzucił ją z ramienia. Wpadła z głośnym pluskiem do wody. Gdy się wynurzyła, piszczała, prychała i wyzywała go siarczyście. Wycofał się na brzeg, wciąż się śmiejąc. Odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy i ruszyła w jego stronę z mordem w oczach.

- Zabiję cię. – prychnęła i rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. – Przez ciebie jestem mokra! Mokra! – rąbnęła go jeszcze raz w pierś. Zaśmiał się.

- Dobrze ci zrobi trochę tlenu! – chwycił jej nadgarstki, by już przestała go okładać… - Uspokój się.

- Nigdy. – próbowała się wyrwać i uderzyć go kolejny raz. Na jej twarzy wciąż widniał złośliwy uśmieszek. – Zabiję cię. – śmiał się, widząc jak się miota. Spojrzał na nią i spoważniał. Widział jak jej oczy przestały być błyszczące rozbawieniem. W jednej sekundzie pojawiła się w nich rozpacz. Złapał ją z całej siły i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Już wystarczy. – szepnął. Przytulając ją mocno.

- Zabiję. - Powiedziała słabym głosem, a potem opadła na kolana na trawę. – Zabili. Zabili go. Zabili. – powtarzała jak mantrę.

- Wiem. Ćśśś, wiem Hermiona.

- Zabili. – załkała kolejny raz. Głaskał ją delikatnie po włosach starając się ją pocieszyć, choć miał świadomość, że nie jest w stanie.

- Wiem.

- Nie ma go. – szepnęła przez łzy.

- Wiem. – powtórzył spokojnym, smutnym głosem. Przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej czując, że drży w jego ramionach. Spojrzała w jego oczy. Był w nich bezgraniczny smutek. Przemknęła dłonią po jego włosach po czym wychyliła się do niego i pocałowała. Spojrzał na nią z troską. – Hermiona. – Chciał ją odepchnął. Powiedzieć, że nie powinna. Ale ona chwyciła go za kark i przyciągnęła jeszcze bliżej, pachniała swoimi kwiatowymi perfumami i wodą ze stawu – Herm… - próbował powiedzieć. Przerwać jej, ale nie przestawała go całować. Natarczywie. Zachłannie. Z desperacją.

W końcu poddał się i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Poczuł jej dłonie na swojej koszuli, a po chwili usłyszał trzask materiału. Chłodne powietrze musnęło jego klatkę piersiową. _Rozerwała mi koszulę_. Pomyślał. Spojrzał w jej oczy. Była w nich determinacja. Pożądanie. Błaganie. Pocałowała go jeszcze raz sięgając w pośpiechu do jego spodni. Przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł jej dłonie zsuwające z niego spodnie i bieliznę. Pociągnęła go na trawę. Przysunęła się, zrywając z niego resztki ubrania. Szybko. Brutalnie. Pochyliła się i ugryzła go. Uwielbiał być gryziony. Mruknął z przyjemności.

- Hermiona – szepnął znów, chcąc ją zatrzymać, lecz ona już siedziała na nim i całowała jego usta. Czuł, jak jej mokra po kąpieli w stawie bielizna, ociera się o niego. Jego biodra poruszyły się pod nią odruchowo. W jej oczach błysnęło coś czego nie potrafił odczytać. Poczuł zęby na szyi i mruknął kolejny raz. – Nie chcesz tego. – szepnął w desperacji

- To jest właśnie to czego chcę. – warknęła i ugryzła go jeszcze raz. Jej dłoń powędrowała do jego członka. Chwyciła go i zaczęła poruszać nią rytmicznie w górę i w dół, od czasu do czasu ściskając delikatnie. Hormony wygrały ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i czuł jak twardnieje pod jej dotykiem. – uśmiechnęła się upiornie. – Ty też tego chcesz. – powiedziała i poruszyła kolejny raz dłonią.

Oblizał wargi i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. Krew pulsowała w jego skroniach, gdy czuł jej język w sobie. Obrócił ich oboje sprawnie, by móc być na górze. Zrzucił z siebie resztki podartej koszuli. Poczuł jak jej paznokcie rozcinają skórę na jego piersi. Pożądanie owładnęło nim zupełnie. Jednym ruchem rozerwał jej majtki i zanurzył swoją twarz między jej nogami. Ledwo dotknął językiem jej łechtaczki, zobaczył jak drży. Chciał widzieć jak wije się i krzyczy dla niego, ale ona złapała go za włosy i pociągnęła w górę.

- Nie teraz. Pieprz mnie. Chcę cię teraz. Chcę słyszeć twój oddech, twój krzyk. – warknęła i ugryzła go kolejny raz w usta. Mocno. Poczuł krew. Jej język zlizał ją delikatnym muśnięciem. – Pieprz mnie. – poruszyła biodrami w poszukiwaniu jego członka między jej nogami. Zobaczył błysk w jej oczach, gdy musnął lekko wejście do jej pochwy. Uśmiechnęła się błogo i w tym momencie oplotły go jej nogi. Przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. W tym samym ruchu wszedł w nią. Poczuł ciepło jej gorącego ciała. Jej paznokcie na swoich plecach. Jej oczy wpatrzone w niego. Dłonie gdzieś na karku, pośladkach, ramionach. Drapały i pieściły jednocześnie. Jej język w jego ustach i rozpaczliwe ruchy miednicy.

- Szybciej – usłyszał i ugryzł ją w ramię. Jęknęła. – Mocniej. Chcę czuć każdy centymetr. Nie przestawaj. Nie waż się. – powtarzała. Całowała go i gryzła jego szyję, jego ramiona, gładziła i dotykała. Westchnął czując dłonie na swoich pośladkach. Zadrżał, gdy jej szczupłe palce zbłądziły wokół jego odbytu. Warknął złowieszczo i pchnął mocniej, zaciskając pośladki. Nie tego chciał. Złapał obie jej dłonie i zaciągnął je nad głowę. Unieruchomił jedną ręką, drugą zaś ścisnął jej pierś. – Mocniej – warknęła_. On jej pokarze mocniej. On jej pokarze głębiej_. – Pieprz mnie. - Usłyszał kolejny raz i przyspieszył tempo. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie dbał o to. Zamierzał wypieprzyć ją tak, żeby poczuła to aż w kościach. Żeby krzyczała jego imię. Żeby błagała o więcej. Zsunął dłoń między ich ciała i zaczął pieścić łechtaczkę. Próbowała protestować, wyrywać swoje unieruchomione dłonie. Wygięła się w łuk. Patrzył na jej twarz. Oczy były niemal czarne z podniecenia. Usta rozchylone, nabrzmiałe, błyszczały od pocałunków. Musnął je językiem. Zadrżała ale on nie zwolnił tempa, objął tylko delikatnie jej ramiona i pocałował czule.

- Mocniej – jęknęła, ale on niemal zatrzymał swoje ruchy. Były teraz powolne. Prawie płynące. Przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Był delikatny. Przestała gryźć i drapać. Zamknęła swoje oczy i wplotła palce w jego włosy z niemal czułym gestem. Zadrżała. Po chwili usłyszał jej westchnienie, niemal na swoim uchu. Przymknął oczy, bo fala przyjemności i gorący oddech, sprawiły, że zapomniał zupełnie kim jest i co robi. Przyspieszył znów nieznacznie. I mruknął cicho. Poczuł, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Jej mięśnie zaczęły zaciskać się wokół jego członka. Jej oddech był urywany. Poczuł zęby wbijane w ramię i pot na swoim policzku. Paznokcie rozcinały kolejny kawałek jego skóry na plecach. Doszedł mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Czuł, że ona drży ciągle pod nim z przyjemności. Otworzył powoli oczy, spojrzał na nią chcąc zobaczyć resztę ekstazy. Ale ona płakała. _Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć?! Idiota!_ Spojrzał na nią smutno i przytulił z całych sił.

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Hermiona. Przepraszam. Powinienem był wiedzieć. – szeptał, tuląc ją do siebie. Całe poczucie zadowolenia z siebie było przykrym wspomnieniem. – Przepraszam. – wtedy zaplotła się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Chciał z niej wyjść. Doprowadzić ich oboje do porządku. Czuł się fatalnie. Ona jednak wtuliła się niego z całą swoją siłą.

- Nie. Zostań. Chcę cię czuć. – szepnęła słabym głosem, do jego ramienia bardziej niż do niego samego. Przytulił się jeszcze mocniej, tak by wiedziała, że jest i pocałował ją w czoło, mając bolesną świadomość, że to nie jego chciała mieć na sobie. Leżeli tak w ciszy jakiś czas. Ale robiło mu się zimno. I było cholernie niewygodnie.

- Wiesz, że ktoś może tędy przechodzić? – powiedział w końcu po chwili walki z samym sobą.

- Jeszcze pięć minut temu cię to nie obchodziło, jak wykrzykiwałeś moje imię. – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Ulżyło mu że nie czuje się zraniona.

- Wcale nie wykrzykiwałem. – odparł robiąc naburmuszoną minę. Przemknęła palcami po jego opuchniętej wardze.

- Trzeba to będzie uleczyć. Ktoś gotów pomyśleć, że stało ci się coś strasznego.

- Bo przecież zostałem pobity. – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Nie myślał nawet o swych pogryzionych ramionach i skórze na plecach, która była w strzępach. _Hermiona się uśmiechała_.

- Przepraszam. – szepnęła w końcu, dotykając jego podrapanej szyi.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – powiedział i mrugnął do niej. – Chodź. Nie chcemy być zmuszeni do rzucania 'Obliviate' na mojego ojca. - Po chwili wyswobodził się z jej uścisku. W poszukiwaniu różdżki. Rzucił na nich zaklęcie czyszczące, a potem osuszające. – Wstawaj. Nie siedź na trawie, bo dostaniesz kataru.

- Teraz się o to martwisz? A jak wrzucałeś mnie do wody pełnej chwastów, to ci to nie przeszkadzało. – prychnęła poprawiając spódnicę.

- Przynajmniej udało mi się ciebie oderwać od tego cholernego laboratorium.

- Dość skuteczna metoda.

- Polecam się na przyszłość. – powiedział i ukłonił się nisko. Zaśmiała się. Pochylił się i sięgnął po spodnie. Naciągnął je szybko na siebie, po czym pozbierał resztę strzępków odzieży. – Chodźmy stąd. Strasznie zgłodniałem. – powiedział i ruszył w stronę domu. Zatrzymał się po kilku krokach bo zauważył, że ona została w tyle. Spojrzał na nią, lecz po chwili ruszyła w jego kierunku z dziwną miną.

- Co jest? – spytał zaniepokojony

- Co ma być? – odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami. Podeszła do niego ze spuszczonymi oczami. Wychyliła się by go pocałować_. Ach, więc tego chciała_. Przymknął oczy i poczuł jej dłonie znów na swoich spodniach.

- Może tym razem dojdziemy do domu? – spytał patrząc na nią. Parsknęła śmiechem. W tym momencie poczuł coś mokrego i zimnego w nogawce. – Nie zrobiłaś tego? Nie wrzuciłaś mi właśnie ślimaka w spodnie?! – krzyknął niemal piszcząc. Ale wiedział, że to właśnie zrobiła. Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem i zaczął w panice ściągać spodnie, by pozbyć się oślizgłego robala z siebie. Hermiona zaśmiała się radośnie i tanecznym krokiem ruszyła do posiadłości.

- Spotka cię zemsta o jakiej nie marzyłaś! – wrzasnął strząsając stworzenie z nogi i pobiegł za nią, w kierunku domu.

Uważne oczy obserwatora mogły by zauważyć dziwną scenę rozgrywającą się pod samym tarasem Malfoy Manor. Dziewczynę, która szła właśnie bez majtek po schodach i chłopaka podrapanego jakby obgryzło go stado szczurów. Naprawdę złośliwych szczurów, gdyby ktoś miał o tym opowiedzieć. Malfoya podskakującego z piskiem na jednej nodze i śmiejącego się opętańczo do ślimaka, który właśnie wypadł na trawę z jego spuszczonych niemal do kolan spodni. Ale Błyskotek nie przyznałby się za nic, że właśnie ukrywał się za krzakiem. _Co to, to nie. Błyskotek nie był głupi. Błyskotek był pewny, że gdyby ktoś spytał, nigdy go tam nie było. I na pewno. Absolutnie. Niczego nie widział._

* * *

N/A:

Podziękowania dla mojej bety za użeranie się z tekstem :)

Tak to dalej to samo opowiadanie, niczego nie pomyliłam. ;) Oburzonych slashem...cóż, chciałam przeprosić, ale chyba tego nie uczynię. Zapowiem jedynie, że rozebrany Malfoy jeszcze się tu pojawi. :)

Ciąg dalszy nastapi, pewnie nawet dość szybko. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


	36. Chapter 36

- Ilu jeszcze chłopców albo dziewczyn musi przejść przez to, żebyście zrozumieli, że to prawo jest spieprzone! - krzyknął wpatrując się w ciemne oczy przed sobą.

- Panie Potter – odpowiedział tamten próbując go zbyć. Harry wściekł się. Złoty kolczyk błyszczał dumnie w uchu łysego mężczyzny.

- Dwie wojny to za mało?! Ja. Riddle. Wielu innych!

- Czy ma pan kogoś konkretnego na myśli? Wielu jest tych innych? – spytał rzeczowo. Nie uspokoiło to Harrego. Jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło.

- To nie ma cholernego znaczenia kogo mam na myśli! To przeszłość. Znaczenie ma, że teraz się z tym niczego nie robi! Pomagacie skrzatom i goblinom, budujecie zagrody dla jednorożców. A nie pomagacie czarodziejom! To niedopuszczalne! Złożę oficjalną skargę, z powiadomieniem prasy!

- Widzę, że częste kontakty z Malfoyem zmieniają cię Harry.

- Widzę, że władza wymazała ci z pamięci o co walczył Zakon! Kingsley. – Harry wypluł ostatnie słowo jakby było obelgą.

- Nie jestem już w Zakonie. – odparł minister

- Oczywiście. To jest usprawiedliwienie! Po co robić cokolwiek?! Przecież nie ma już przeklętego Voldemorta. To nic, że może właśnie przez takie myślenie, hodujecie gdzieś kolejnego, w komórce pod schodami! Który postanowi zabić wszystkich… nie wiem, rudych, bo akurat jego ojciec był rudy. Ale wiesz co?! Ja nie będę już wam ratował tyłków. Znajdźcie sobie nowego bohatera. Bo Harry Potter skończył z Ministerstwem Magii raz na zawsze! – krzyknął i wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami.

Był wściekły. Chciał pomóc dzieciom. Chciał pomóc sierotom. Małym Harrym, Małym Riddle'om, a co najważniejsze małym Snape'om! By nie musieli znosić swojej niedoli w samotności.

_Cholerny Dumbledore_! Myślał wściekle. _Zabrał Riddle'a z sierocińca, ale nie interesował się nim potem! Wiedział o ojcu Severusa, bydlaku, który tłukł go jak worek. Który kaleczył jego ciało i umysł. Musiał go przecież widzieć ze złamaną ręką. Musiał widzieć zaniedbanego chudego chłopca!_ _Wiedział też o Dursleyach. O Harrym zamkniętym w ciemnościach. O Harrym głodzonym i wyśmiewanym. A jednak odsyłał go tam, do tych oprawców. Nie dbał o to. Tak jak nie dbają cholerni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa._

Harry cieszył się teraz, że był ścigającym. Że nie miał przeklętej pracy w biurze aurorów, którzy udawali , że ratują świat, choć naprawdę całymi dniami obżerali się pączkami! Był gwiazdą i mógł załatwiać sprawy po swojemu. Z udziałem mediów i pieniędzy z tym związanych. I to właśnie zamierzał od teraz robić. Ratować świat po swojemu. Na własnych zasadach.

##

#

Umówili się z Draco na cmentarzu. Malfoy nie czuł się jeszcze wystarczająco dobrze, by pójść tam samemu, poza tym bał się, że sam nie znajdzie grobu Rona. Harry spędzał tu niemal każde popołudnie. Rozmawiając z kamieniem. Czasem wydawało mu się to idiotyczne. A potem uznał, że lepsze to niż głupie, potłuczone lusterko, które zostało mu po Syriuszu. Nie mógł nawet złożyć kwiatów na jego grobie, gdy ten zniknął za zasłoną. Nie żeby Syriusz oczekiwał kwiatów. Pewnie wolałby kość. Teraz oczywiście miał Syriusza przy sobie, ale to w niczym nie pomagało. Nadal nie miał przy sobie nikogo dorosłego na kim mógłby polegać… tylko że miał, prawda? Miał Severusa.

Kiedy ta myśl do niego przyleciała i osiedliła się na dobre w jego głowie, nie zdążył się nad nią dobrze zastanowić. Postanowił, że zrobi to później, bo zobaczył idącego w jego stronę blondyna. Malfoy miał ze sobą jakiś dziwaczny bukiet czerwonych i złotych kwiatków, który zostawił przy nagrobku.

- To absurdalne. Przychodzić tutaj. Przecież nawet go tu nie ma. Ojciec pokazał mi wspomnienie tamtego dnia… to była jakaś rzeź. Te kwiaty… lwie grzywy… one niczego nie zmienią. – powiedział w końcu ślizgon, siadając na ziemi koło Harrego. - Nie możemy go wskrzesić?

- Draco… nie… nie możemy. To był twój pomysł. I był dobry. – odparł spokojnie Potter

- Gówno dobry! Wyrzuciliśmy jedyną rzecz, która mogła by go zwrócić.

- Chyba to jest czas, by nauczyć się nie polegać zupełnie na magii. Wiesz, nie wszystko można załatwić za jej pośrednictwem.

- To nie jest lekcja, której się chciałem nauczyć. – odpowiedział Draco. Zacisnął szczęki i pięści.

- Wierz mi, że ja też… zwłaszcza na własnym ślubie. Cholera! Mogłem stracić też Ginny. Wszyscy mogliśmy zginąć. Severus zbadał tą pułapkę. Coś poszło nie tak. Dlatego zabiło tylko Rona… ale ta klątwa, miała zabić wszystkich w pomieszczeniu… nigdy nie chciałem mieć krwi na rękach…

- Do diabła, Potter! To nie twoja wina! I doskonale o tym wiesz! Równie dobrze możemy winić mojego ojca, albo Severusa… to absurdalne.

- Wszystko to jest wciąż nierealne. I Hermiona z tymi eliksirami…

- Z Hermioną jest źle. – powiedział Malfoy. Harry spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jest źle. Harry, ona zabiła już kilka osób! Nie żeby im się nie należało… ale rozumiesz? Ona zabija. Wysyła im przeklętą truciznę w listach. Spędza całe dnie w laboratorium. Tnie i sieka. Miesza i gotuje. A potem znowu tnie i sieka. Znęca się nad ślimakami, jakby one były wszystkiemu winne.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Że zamienia się w Severusa… ale ona nie chce pomocy. Ja próbowałem z nią rozmawiać. Ona się zamknęła w tej zemście. Jak w jakiejś klatce. Nie potrafi się nawet przyznać do tego, że jej źle…

- Potrafi.

- Powiedziała ci cokolwiek? Rozmawiałeś z nią?

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Powiedział Draco. Harry widział, że nie powiedział mu wszystkiego, ale postanowił nie cisnąć. Być może w jakiś sposób było jej łatwiej rozmawiać z Malfoyem, niż z nim. To w końcu było jego wesele i jego paczka, a Draco był taką samą ofiarą jak Ron.

- W takim razie dbaj o nią. Ja nie mogę zrobić nic więcej. Ona mnie unika… albo obwinia. Nie wiem. Naprawdę. Ale gdy tylko próbuję z nią rozmawiać na ten temat, ona zaciska wargi i wychodzi.

- To nie rozmawiaj. Zostaw to.

- Jak mam zostawić?

- Ciągle rozcinana rana się nie zagoi. – odpowiedział cicho

- Nagle jesteś ekspertem?

- Na pewno nie w tej kategorii. Ale jak umarła ciotka, to każde wspomnienie jej imienia było dla matki jak cios. Zmiana otoczenia. Zmiana przyzwyczajeń. To jej pomogło. Może te eliksiry też pomogą. Nawet jeśli faktycznie wyjedzie do Rumunii tak jak zaplanowała.

- Ale wtedy ją stracę. – szepnął Potter

- Jak będziesz jej codziennie wbijał w serce sztylet, opowiadając o swoich wyprawach na cmentarz, to na pewno ją stracisz. Harry, ona tu nawet nie była po pogrzebie. Nie jest w stanie spojrzeć na ten nagrobek.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Jak ją zapytałem jak tu trafić, wydawała się zawstydzona. Miała wymalowane poczucie winy na twarzy. Dobrze chociaż, że dostała wolne z pracy w ministerstwie.

- Przeklęta instytucja… ty wiesz, że oni nie chcą wyłożyć pieniędzy na maltretowane dzieci? Chcą by cierpiały… idioci – warczał Harry skubiąc trawę przed sobą.

- Chyba rozumiem, skąd ci się to wzięło… ci twoi mugole… i ojciec Se-

- Nawet nie racz kończyć tego zdania. Poza tym skąd wiesz, że to ojciec?

- Jego matka była czysto-krwistą czarodziejką. Nie sądzisz chyba, że zostawiłaby takie okropne blizny, nawet gdyby to ona robiła mu krzywdę. Nie, jestem pewien, że czegoś takiego mógł dokonać tylko mugol.

- Mówisz jakby czarodzieje nie znęcali się nad swoimi dziećmi. Nie zapominaj, że widziałem co robił Lucjusz. Widziałem te twoje sny… czy cokolwiek to było.

- Lucjusz nigdy by mnie nie oszpecił. Poza tym on nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki. Nigdy. Był po prostu… zimnym fiutem.

- Tak. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym go za to podziwiał. – prychnął Harry

- Wiesz, że możemy zniszczyć Ministerstwo? Możemy ich ośmieszyć, że nie dbają o czarodziejskie dzieci…

- Tak. Coś takiego powiedziałem Ministrowi wczoraj. Mam wystarczająco pieniędzy żeby otworzyć drugi Hogwart. Myślę, że będę w stanie coś na to poradzić.

- Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy prawników…

- Tak, już mi twój ojciec kilku polecił. Ale nie będę się brudził polityką. Nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. To nie zrobi nic dobrego tej instytucji. – siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu i wpatrywali się w kamień przed sobą.

- Dziękuję, że mnie wyciągnąłeś z tego bagna. Ta rzeczywistość może nie jest różowa… ale przynajmniej nie oglądam codziennie śmierci wszystkich ludzi których kocham.

- Kochasz mnie? – spytał Potter robiąc wielkie oczy

- Zgłupiałeś?!

- Och, tak mi się tylko zdawało, że widziałem raz czy dwa swoją śmierć…

- Spadaj. To nie ja miałem erotyczne sny z moją skromną osobą. – zaśmiał się Draco i walnął w ramię Harrego.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Jak komuś o tym powiesz, to opowiem wszystkim jak płakałeś w poduszkę.

- Nie zrobisz tego. – powiedział Draco robiąc bardzo poważną minę

- Oczywiście, że nie, matole. Musisz w ogóle pytać? Ciekawi mnie tylko co w tym wszystkim robił Severus. Dlaczego to jego brak powodował te przerażające wizje? Czemu nie przyśniła ci się nieobecność Lucjusza, skoro to najwyraźniej jego osoba ściągnęła cię z powrotem.

- Zniknięcie Lucjusza nie zabiłoby nikogo. On nigdy nikogo nie uratował. Nikomu nie pomógł. Nie zrobił nic… A Severus… on jest niesamowity… ale nie mam pojęcia, czemu akurat to mi się śniło… może to, że nie ma teraz magii wywołuje jakieś zakłócenia. Może my powinniśmy wejść do jego głowy i poszukać gdzieś tej magii. Może oddać mu jakoś naszą energię. Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Może to, że on nie ma magii jakoś zmieniło tą klątwę… może właśnie dzięki temu żyjemy.

- Myślę, że w Mungu znaleźliby do tej pory odpowiedź… gdyby to była kwestia jakiegoś rytuału, który to naprawi. – powiedział Harry i znów spoglądał na nagrobek przyjaciela. – Powinniśmy mu tu przynosić żarcie zamiast kwiatów. Myślę, że bardziej by to docenił. Idziemy? Nie chcę cię tu zostawiać samego, a było by miło zdążyć na kolację. – spytał. Gdy blondyn przytaknął bez słowa, Harry podał mu rękę, by pomóc wstać. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu przez zielony trawnik omijając inne nagrobki. Obrócił się jeszcze raz w stronę kamienia i spostrzegł, że zamiast wiązanki kwiatów pod nim, stało ciasto z galaretką. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, udając, że nie zauważył tego co zrobił Draco. Gdy minęli bramę cmentarza, Harry usłyszał:

- Więc Potter, powiedz mi, dobry byłem? – twarz blondyna nie wyrażała nic więcej, tylko złośliwość i samozadowolenie.

- Zamknij się. – prychnął. Draco zaczął chichotać. Harry wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Malfoy nie da mu spokoju. W duchu przeklinał moment, w którym w ogóle mu o tym wspomniał. Cieszył się tylko, że Draco miał w sobie tyle godności, by nie rzucać mu tą złośliwością w twarz przy ludziach.

##

#

Obudził się. Coś go łaskotało. Machnął ręką by odegnać, cokolwiek to było. Natrafił na coś miękkiego. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył kasztanowe włosy przy swojej twarzy. Wtulona w niego spała Hermiona. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się wzięła, ani kiedy do niego przyszła. Kończyła ostatni eliksir i została w posiadłości, żeby go dopilnować. Miała swój pokój w innym skrzydle domu.

Otoczył ją ramieniem. Zadrżała przez sen i zaplotła palce z jego dłonią. Przez chwile myślał, że może się obudziła i coś mu wyjaśni. Tak się jednak nie stało. Otoczył więc ją ramieniem i upewnił się, że jest przykryta. To już kolejna noc, kiedy budzi się, a ona śpi przy nim. Oczywiście rano nie ma po niej śladu. Zapytał ją nawet o to raz czy dwa, ale wyparła się patrząc mu w oczy.

Nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi, ale nie byłby by sobą, nie próbując zagłębiać się w tą dziwną grę. Nie był przekonany, że chodzi jej o seks. Myślał raczej o tym, że potrzebuje bliskości, a jej najlepszy przyjaciel - Potter, nie mógł jej tego zapewnić. Miał przecież swoją kobietę. Stąd on, myślał. Był łatwiejszą opcją. Pod ręką. Opcją, przed którą nie musiała się tłumaczyć. A on dbał o nią na tyle, by jej do tego nie zmuszać.

Powąchał jej włosy, uparcie pachnące kwiatami i zasnął.

##

#

- Draco. Nie wiem, co ty wyrabiasz, ale będą z tego kłopoty. – Do jego sypialni wpadł z samego rana Lucjusz w nastroju wyraźnie wzburzonym.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – odparł chłopak i wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak ta dziewczyna przemyka w nocy korytarzami? Że skrzaty mi nie doniosą? Ten absurd ma się natychmiast skończyć! – zażądał ojciec. W Draco zawrzało. _Jakim prawem, ten zakłamany bydlak chce nim rządzić?!_

- Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa. - prychnął i tupnął lekko, patrząc wyzywająco na starszego Malfoya

- To jest moja sprawa! – pisnął histerycznie ojciec.

- Od kiedy moje życie erotyczne jest twoim interesem? – zapytał wściekle. Ojciec przekraczał granice dobrego smaku.

- Nie ożenisz się z tą dziewuchą! – krzyknął

- A czemu miałbym, do cholery?! – odkrzyknął Draco był zbity z tropu. Lucjusz prychnął wściekły i powiewając włosami wyszedł z pokoju. Nie omieszkał oczywiście trzasnąć drzwiami. Teraz Draco się naprawdę wściekł. _Oszalał. Jego ojciec zupełnie postradał zmysły. Jeśli mu się wydaje, że będzie mu rozkazywał!_

Nie spał z Granger od tamtego jednego razu, kiedy rzuciła się praktycznie na niego nad stawem. Potem przychodziła do niego w nocy. Co noc. Ale nigdy jej nie tknął więcej. Nie chciał pod sobą płaczącej kobiety. A już na pewno nie za Weasleyem. I tak to co zrobił, wydawało mu się zdradą ich przyjaźni. Wiedział, że Wiewiór nie zrozumiałby tej całej psychologii, która się za tym kryła.

Więc przytulała się, a potem znikała nad ranem. Uparcie twierdziła, że coś mu się śniło. Że nie opuszczała swojego pokoju. Ale to że troszczył się o nią na tyle, by nie budzić jej z krzykiem i nie wyrzucać ze swojego łóżka na zbity pysk, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że ojciec ma prawo mówić mu co ma robić! Nie był już cholernym dzieckiem i wcale nie musiał tu mieszkać! Jest dorosły.

Prychnął niezadowolony i kopnął lekko ramę łóżka. Machnął różdżką i wystawił swój kufer. Z szafy w równym rządku przyleciały jego ubrania i upakowały się w skrzyni. _Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, co mogę, a czego nie mogę!_ Mamrotał wściekły pod nosem.

- Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos matki za plecami. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zanim obrócił się w jej stronę, z zupełnie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Muszę się spotkać z paroma inwestorami drużyny. Wrócę zanim zauważysz, że mnie nie ma. _- I tak masz jakieś zajęcia popołudniami z Lily…_ pomyślał w duchu.

- Draco? Co się stało? – spytała wpatrując się uważnie w jego twarz.

- Nic się nie stało, mamo. Pojawił się taki nowy gość, który chce poprawić nasze boisko do treningów. Muszę lecieć się z nim spotkać. – skłamał płynnie. Narcyza westchnęła tylko z rezygnacją i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Nie lubił okłamywać matki, ale nie zamierzał się teraz tym przejmować. Wściekłość wciąż w nim buzowała. _No to komu w drogę, temu skrzydła… zaraz tu wróci ta karykatura ojca._ pomyślał i zmniejszył kufer. Po chwili już go nie było.


	37. Chapter 37

Siedzieli na tarasie i wcinali lody poziomkowe. To znaczy, Harry je jadł jeszcze chwilę temu, a jego matka wysłała męża do kuchni po kolejną porcję. Severus nie cierpiał lodów. Odkąd sobie uświadomił jak ciężko jego organizm reaguje na laktozę wolał ich po prostu unikać. Harry ostatnio bardzo często przebywał u nich w domu. Pomagał matce i przynosił zabawki dla dziecka, chociaż definitywnie zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim jego siostra będzie się nimi bawiła. Lily ledwo się ruszała z powodu wielkiego brzucha, a do porodu zostało już niewiele dni. Severus wyciągał właśnie pojemnik z lodami, gdy za jego plecami zmaterializował się chłopak.

- Severusie. Opowiedz mi o Dumbledorze. O tym kim był dla ciebie. O tym czego od ciebie oczekiwał. Obiecałeś mu kiedyś, że zrobisz wszystko. – zaczął niepewnie, jakby sam nie wiedział o co pyta. I czy w ogóle pyta.

- I tak było. – odparł Snape, przyglądając się chłopakowi uważnie

- Czy on cię związał?

- Pytasz o Wieczystą Przysięgę? O tak. Związał. Zmusił bym wypełniał, każde jego absurdalne polecenie. Jego rozkazy. Idiotyczne żądania. Dobrze, że nie kazał mi jeść tych swoich cukierków. Posyłał mnie raz za razem do Czarnego Pana. Wiedząc doskonale, że kiedyś moje osłony mogą runąć. Że to bydlę może się przez nie przebić. Że będę martwy w tej samej sekundzie. – odpowiedział, dziwiąc się nieznacznie, że jest w stanie o tym mówić. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że będzie to dla niego wyzwanie. Teraz jednak w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób wierzył, że Potter jest w stanie udźwignąć wiedzę, kiedy spadnie ona na jego barki.

- Chyba dlatego nic ci nie mówił.

- To dość oczywiste. Czemu pytasz o to teraz?

- Nie wiem. Chyba wciąż mam żal, że mi też nie mówił prawdy. Czy coś się zmieniło, gdy zrozumiałeś, że cię oszukał? – spytał nagle.

- Co masz na myśli? Wydaje ci się, że mogłem nienawidzić go bardziej, gdy nie pomógł twojej matce? Czy być na niego jeszcze bardziej wściekły, niż każdego wieczora, gdy obrywałem cruciatusem?

- Nie. Chyba za to, że nie uszczęśliwisz Lily. Że mimo tego wszystkiego przez co przeszedłeś, mimo wszystko mnie nie ochroniłeś. Przed jego planem. I Voldemortem. – Snape wpatrywał się w niego ze smutkiem. Ale nic nie powiedział. – Nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy by mnie ocalić? Naprawdę ocalić? Na złość temu staremu durniowi?

- Przed śmiercią? – spytał Severus. Odpowiedziało mu kiwnięcie głową. – Najpierw nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Że chce twojej śmierci. Okłamał mnie, że robimy to dla Lily. Że cię chronimy. A ja musiałem być mu posłuszny. A przecież pod sam koniec już nie chodziło tylko o ciebie. To było...-

- Wiem, wiem. Większe dobro.

- To była mimo wszystko twoja decyzja, Harry. Ty zdecydowałeś o swoim losie.

- Na tym etapie nie miałem już większego wyboru, prawda? Dlatego poszedłem się spotkać z Voldemortem, wiedząc już co się stanie. Po prostu chciałem uratować tych, którzy jeszcze żyli… Ale czy nigdy nie chciałeś tego zmienić? Ukryć mnie? Gdzieś gdzie nie mógłby mnie znaleźć?

- To nie było możliwe. Albus nigdy by mi na to nie pozwolił. Jeszcze w czasie kiedy Czarnego Pana nie było, wciąż wiązała mnie Wieczysta Przysięga. A moja noga nie mogła nawet zbliżyć się do posiadłości Dursleyów. Nikt z Mrocznym Znakiem nie mógł… a potem... potem było już za późno. Dyrektor nigdy nie pozwoliłby ci uciec.

- To straszne. Dwóch największych czarodziejów tamtej epoki chciało mojej śmierci. I nikt nie mógł nic na to poradzić! To niesprawiedliwe! Nie miałem nawet nikogo bliskiego, kto by się mną naprawdę zajął. – szepnął chłopak gapiąc się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział patrząc w zielone oczy młodego mężczyzny przed sobą.

- To nie twoja wina. On cię zmanipulował.

- Moja. To od początku była moja wina. – szepnął Severus czując jak coś w nim pęka. Jakaś bariera, do której nigdy nawet nie chciał się zbliżać.

- Nie spodziewałem się tych słów. Nie od ciebie. Nigdy. – powiedział Harry wpatrując się w czarne źrenice.

- Wiem, że to nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia. Że nie odda ci dzieciństwa. Nie zmieni tych wszystkich okropnych wspomnień. Chciałbym, żeby wasze życie wyglądało inaczej.

- Cóż, pewnych rzeczy nie da się już odwrócić, ale patrząc teraz na uśmiech na twarzy mojej matki nie chciałbym tego zmieniać.

- Ale to powinno wyglądać inaczej. Twoje życie. Wasze. – Harry pokręcił głową słysząc te słowa

- Mój ojciec nigdy nie powinien zrobić ci tego, co zrobił. Może byś jej wtedy nie obraził. – spojrzał na okno, przez które widać było kobietę siedzącą z książką na tarasie. – A ja mógłbym się nigdy nie urodzić.

- Albo, ku swojemu głębokiemu obrzydzeniu, mógłbyś mieć mój nos. – powiedział cicho starszy mężczyzna też patrząc w okno. Harry roześmiał się.

- To by mnie naprawdę oszpeciło. Jednak nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Prawda?

- Nie, Harry. Nie dowiemy się czy byłbym dla ciebie dobrym ojcem.

- Będziesz dla Pandory. Już jesteś. I dla mnie jakby trochę też. Ostatnio. – Severus potrzasnął głową chcąc zaprotestować, ale gówniarz ciągnął dalej swoją ckliwą tyradę. - Troszczysz się o mnie. Narażasz swoje życie. Zawsze to robiłeś. I wciąż próbujesz mnie czegoś nauczyć. Choć czasem dość dziwnymi metodami. I mimo, że upadam, wciąż jesteś gdzieś obok by mnie łapać. Nie związuje cię już żadna przysięga. I nie robisz tego wcale z lojalności do mojej matki.

- To jakaś olbrzymia nadinterpretacja, panie Potter. – prychnął odwracając od niego twarz. Nie zamierzał patrzeć dzieciakowi dłużej w oczy. Jakaś dziwna energia wirowała w jego żołądku, jakby miała go rozsadzić na kawałeczki.

- Taak. Wynikająca z mojej manii wielkości. I potrzeby zarządzania światem… - prychnął chłopak kolejny raz. Powaga, która była tam jeszcze chwilę temu, wyparowała. W jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie. - Lubisz mnie. Zależy ci na mnie. – powiedział wbijając palec w jego ramię

- Coś ci się pomyliło gówniarzu. – warknął.

- Kiedyś nawrzeszczałbyś na mnie i wyrzucił ze swojego gabinetu za taką impertynencję.

- Teraz nie mam gabinetu z którego mógłbym cię wyrzucić. – Sev uśmiechnął się półgębkiem

- Może będę skłonny coś na to zaradzić.

- Słucham?

- Nic Severusie. – zbył go machnięciem ręki, tak typowym dla Malfoya. _Więc jednak przebywanie z nimi czegoś go nauczyło. Severus był pewien, że z tego akurat nie był do końca zadowolony._

- Jeśli się dowiem, że znów coś kombinujesz za moimi plecami, to obedrę cię ze skóry.

- Nie sądzę. – chłopak uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Naprawdę mam cię czasem ochotę udusić. – prychnął, krzywiąc się nieznacznie

- Wiesz, jeśli potrzebujesz kontaktu fizycznego, możesz się po prostu przytulić. – zaśmiał się chłopak

- Co ty.. mi tu.. nigd… Zejdź mi z oczu gówniarzu! – prychnął z oburzeniem i palnął go w potylicę.

- Ja ciebie też, zejdź mi z oczu. – Harry mrugnął do mężczyzny i wyszedł na taras, by przytulić matkę. Po chwili zniknął gdzieś zupełnie z pola widzenia Snape'a.

##

#

Severus wpatrywał się w ciemne drzwi za którymi zniknął chłopak wychodząc do ogrodu.

_Wcale go nie lubił. Wcale mu nie zależało. I zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty go przytulić. Głupi bachor. Co on sobie myślał? Zadawał mu pytania, o to co on czuł_. _A przecież Severus nie czuł nic._

_To znaczy - czuł. Kochał Lily. Poza tym nic się nie liczyło. Ale czy to prawda? _

_Oczywiście nie pozwoliłby, aby Harremu coś się stało. Robił to dla Lily. Ten przeklęty chłopak, syn Pottera, nie mógł wkraść się w jego łaski. Nie mógł. To by znaczyło, że Severus Snape ma kolejną słabość. Że można go łatwiej zranić, a to nie było dobre. Nie było bezpieczne._

Zacisnął pięści. _Nie. Nie zależy mu na tym chłopaku_.

Poszedł do ogrodu, gdzie wciąż siedziała Lily. Postawił przed nią pojemnik z lodami na stoliku. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował delikatnie. Oddała pocałunek. Poczuł jak miękną mu kolana. Jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele. To było miłe. Czułe. Znajome. To mimo pozornej słabości, sprawiało że był silniejszy. Bliskość sprawiała, że czuł się ważny. Potrzebny.

Nie było to w ogóle uczucie choć w części zbliżone do tego, gdy był postrachem Hogwartu. Satysfakcja wywołana strachem na czyjejś twarzy. Pewność siebie i swojej wiedzy. I wyższość nad innymi z tego powodu.

Nie było to też uczucie do którego przywykł w dzieciństwie. Pamiętał oczywiście miłość własnej matki, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. To było jego bezpieczne terytorium. Jego dom.

Ciepło rozchodziło się po całym jego ciele. Wnikało w jego kości. On był kochany. Był potrzebny. On. Nie jego wiedza o korzonkach. Nie umiejętności oklumencji. Nie jego instynkt w warzeniu wszelkich mikstur. On.

„_Ja ciebie też zejdź mi z oczu." _Słowa chłopaka wróciły do niego jak bumerang wywołując kolejną falę ciepła.

Dreszcz przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie, wywołując drżenie ramion. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wtulił twarz we włosy Lily. _Być może posiadanie w swoim życiu tego nieznośnego Gryfona, nie było taką złą rzeczą…_


	38. Chapter 38

Stał teraz przed hotelem. Wysoki, szklany budynek połyskiwał w słońcu. Na nim pulsowały kolorowe napisy. Wszedł do środka.

- Pokój dla jednej osoby. – powiedział, podając banknoty kobiecie w recepcji.

- Nie mamy. – odpowiedziała smutno

- Och, w porządku, może być apartament.

- Ale jest dla dwojga.

- To się nawet lepiej składa. Poproszę. – powiedział. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z ciekawością, po czym wręczyła mu klucz, pożerając go wzrokiem.

- Czterdzieste piętro. Łatwo zapamiętać. Jest ostatnie. - Powiedziała radośnie. - Będzie miał pan stąd piękny widok na całe Vegas. - mówiła uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. _Jeszcze chwila i pęknie,_ pomyślał. Ale nie skomentował. _W końcu mogę potrzebować łatwej zdobyczy_. Postawił swój kufer na wózeczku, który pojawił się obok i poszedł w stronę windy. _Drogie hotele miały służących. Znakomicie._ Pomyślał, gdy chudy chłopiec zaczął pchać przed sobą jego kufer w stronę windy. Dziękował Merlinowi, że ktoś wsiądzie z nim do tej upiornej maszyny. Mieli w ministerstwie coś podobnego, ale działania tego wywracającego mu trzewia potwora nie rozumiał_. Mugole to przedziwne istoty, że zamykają się z własnej woli w takiej pułapce, nie mogąc się stąd aportować w razie problemów_.

##

#

Minął już ponad tydzień, a Draco nie dał znaku życia. Lucjusz do końca nie rozumiał co się stało. Spakował się pewnego ranka, kłamiąc obrzydliwie Narcyzie o jakiś inwestorach. Lucjusz wiedział aż za dobrze, że nie było żadnych. Nie byli potrzebni. Nie zamierzał tego jednak mówić Narcyzie. Dopiero co zdążyła dojść do siebie, po tym jak Draco się obudził ze śpiączki, a on już wyjechał. Gdyby Lucjusz jej powiedział, że być może miał z tym coś wspólnego, zabiłaby go na miejscu.

Był przekonany, że poszło o tą szlamę mieszkającą w północnym skrzydle domu. _A jednak gdyby to o nią chodziło, zabrałby ją ze sobą. Prawda? _Więc nie ona była powodem oburzenia jego syna. Hermiona Weasley wyniosła się z posiadłości Lucjusza trzy dni po tym jak zniknął jego syn. Z informacji udzielonych mu przez Pottera, żadne z nich nie wiedziało gdzie się ukrył.

A jednak Lucjusz nie czuł zagrożenia. Rachunki spływające z dokładnością co do doby, jasno informowały go, że Draco przepuścił budżet małej firmy zbrojeniowej w ciągu tego tygodnia. Zapewne był to jego sposób na przekazanie jakiejś informacji. Lucjusz jednak nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego absurdalnego przesłania. Miał poczucie, że czym prędzej trzeba ukrócić zapędy jego dziedzica, bo dwa takie miesiące i zostaną bankrutami. _Draco Malfoy nie sądził chyba, że może ożenić się z kimkolwiek kto przyjdzie mu do głowy. Jako jedyny spadkobierca rodziny musiał znać swoje obowiązki. Nie mógł sobie przez pół życia jeździć po świecie jakby nic go nie obchodziło._

Lucjusz miał już pewien plan. Prowadził ostatnio rozmowy z mężczyzną, któremu pomimo zakończenia wojny i panującej wszędzie zarazy bratania się z mugolakami, zależało na przedłużeniu czystości krwi w jego rodzinie. Lucjusz widział już zdjęcia jego córek. Uznał nawet, że jedna z nich mogłaby wpaść w oko jego synowi. Była wystarczająco śliczna i elokwentna, by nie przynieść wstydu Malfoyom, gdyby przyszło jej nosić ich rodowe nazwisko. Wystarczyło teraz tylko zorganizować małe spotkanie,_ być może bal, _by ich sobie przedstawić…

##

#

_Za 2 dni zaczynamy treningi do meczu sparingowego przeciwko Lidze Francuskiej. Dobrze by było, gdybyś zjawił się do tego czasu. Trener nie wie co ma myśleć o twoim nagłym wyjeździe. Próbowałem rozmawiać z Lucjuszem, ale wciska mi jakieś bzdury o inwestorach. Powiedziałbyś mi gdyby byli jacyś nowi? Prawda?_

_No w każdym razie w poniedziałek widzę cię w Londynie. Jak się nie zjawisz, zacznę cię szukać i nie spodoba ci się co zrobię jak już znajdę. _

_Harry_

_P.S. pozdrowienia od Hermiony. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale myślę, że tęskni za tobą._

_#_

_Witaj Wydro._

_Przekaż temu durniowi Potterowi, żeby mnie nie szukał. Jestem w mieście grzechu, jak wy Mugole to nazywacie. Choć ja nazwałbym to nielegalną pralnią pieniędzy._

_Planuję tu jeszcze trochę zostać. Jeśli Potter chce się na kogoś wściekać, niech sobie powyzywa na mojego kochanego ojczulka. To jest główny powód dla którego siedzę tu i wydaję bezcelowo jego pieniądze._

_Draco_

_P.S. Spało mi się dużo lepiej, gdy wkradałaś się do mojego łóżka._

##

#

Siedział w kasynie grając w Black Jacka. Nagle przy jego stoliku pojawiła się kobieta w niebieskiej sukni z długim rozcięciem na nodze. Wydawało mu się że jest do kogoś podobna, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w pamięci nikogo tak ładnego. Jej szczupłe łydki wyglądały niezwykle kusząco. Założyła nogę na nogę i kazała rozłożyć dla siebie karty. Jej długie czarne włosy spływały na jej plecy i ramiona. Draco pomyślał, że już mu się nie chce grać w karty. Chce posiąść tą pachnąca drogimi perfumami istotę.

- Czego się pani napije? – spytał patrząc w błyszczące zielone oczy.

- Martini z lodem. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się lekko. Przygryzła wargę i zmierzyła go taksującym spojrzeniem. Draco mrugnął figlarnie i machnął na kelnera. Zamówił to samo dla siebie. Po trzech rozdaniach kart, był już przekonany, że właśnie ona będzie dziś krzyczała jego imię. Wychylił się niby po szklankę i musnął lekko jej łydkę. _Tak była piękna. Jej nogi, delikatna linia szczęki, pełne, skrzywione złośliwie usta. _Zaproponował butelkę u siebie, a ona zgodziła się bez wahania. Pomyślał, że to na pewno dziwka. Ale nie dbał o to. _Zapłaciłby każde pieniądze, by się z nią przespać_.

Gdy przekroczyli próg jego apartamentu westchnęła widząc piękny, nowocześnie urządzony salon. Draco nigdy nie włączał mugolskich wynalazków. Niczego poza jacuzzi na balkonie, ale po chwili usłyszał dźwięk muzyki dochodzącej ze skrzynki na etażerce. _Jak oni na to mówią? CD- player? Jakoś tak_. Odwrócił kobietę stojącą przy mugolskim wynalazku i porwał ją do tańca. Oplotła swoje dłonie wokół jego szyi. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale już go całowała. Podniósł ją w górę i poniósł na łóżko. Zafalowało, gdy opadli na nie oboje.

- Wodne? – zdziwiła się. On uniósł tylko w górę swoje brwi.

- Nie podoba się? – spytał

- Ależ podoba się. Jest doskonałe. – szepnęła i już czuł jej język na swoim uchu. Zawrzało w nim. Rozbierał tą cudowną istotę powoli. Podziwiając każdy fragment jej pięknego ciała. Bo była śliczna. Od jej cudownych łydek, przez idealny płaski brzuch, po wielkie kształtne piersi. Powoli doprowadzał ją na skraj szaleństwa swoimi zwinnymi palcami. A gdy już był pewny, że kobieta nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej, posiadł ją mrucząc cicho.

Po wszystkim nie chciał jej wypuszczać ze swoich objęć. Chciał ją zatrzymać przy sobie. Ale ona powiedziała, że musi już iść. I w kilka sekund była ubrana i uczesana, jakby nigdy nic nie zmąciło jej wieczorowego wyglądu. _Czarownica_. Pomyślał, ale zanim zdążył ją zatrzymać, już jej nie było. Ubrał się w pośpiechu. Poprawił włosy i wybiegł za nią na korytarz, żeby ją złapać. Zatrzymać. Na chwilę. Do rana. Na zawsze.

Winda zdążyła już odjechać. Chciał rzucić na siebie zaklęcie lewitacji i skoczyć w dół, choćby przez okno. Ale w ostatnim momencie przypomniał sobie, że Mugole mają jakiś dziwny system nagrywania w prawie całym tym mieście i tak oczywiste zachowanie wykraczające poza ich normalność, byłoby ewidentnym narażeniem się na zdemaskowanie. To była jakaś amerykańska wiedźma. Jej akcent zupełnie nie przypominał angielskiego do którego tak przywykł.

Teraz dopiero zorientował się, że nie powiedziała mu jak się nazywa.

- Jestem Draco. – Miło mi poznać, Draco. – szepnęła w odpowiedzi. _Tak to było. A on głupi, nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Durniu! _Krzyknął na siebie w myślach_. Znajdę ją. Znajdę jeszcze dziś. –_ pomyślał. Wciąż miał na dłoniach jej zapach. Zaciągnął się nim z rozmarzeniem. Tak. Chciał ją natychmiast z powrotem.

Winda zjechała na dół. Podszedł do stolika przy którym ją poznał, ale tak jak się spodziewał, nie wróciła. Rozejrzał się uważnie po sali, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Poszedł wypytać kelnerów, ale żaden z nich nie zauważył, żeby wychodziła. _Jak mogli nie zauważyć tak cudownej istoty? _Koleś w windzie też wydawał się nie kojarzyć, chociaż on w ogóle nie zwracał na nic uwagi.

_Przecież nie wymyśliłem jej sobie_. Myślał gorączkowo. Poszedł się przejść. Powietrze było ciepłe. Dziwnie przyjemny zapach miasta łagodził jego tęsknotę. _Jego piękna brunetka o oczach koloru szmaragdów_. Myślał. A potem skrzywił się nieznacznie. _Miauczysz jakby nalała ci dawkę amortencji do drinka. Oszalałeś Malfoy._

A jednak nie oszalał. Po trzech godzinach krążenia po zatłoczonych ulicach wracał ponury do swojego hotelu. Zajrzał ostatni raz do baru, w nadziei, że ją znajdzie. Przy ladzie, radośnie rozprawiając z barmanem siedziała… Hermiona.

_Co do… -_ Pomyślał. Pomachała mu radośnie i podeszła w jego kierunku.

- Obiecałam Harremu, że sprawdzę co u ciebie. No i wiesz, nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś był niewyspany. Powiedziała dając do zrozumienia, że zgadza się być dzisiaj jego przytulanką.

_Nie. Tylko. Nie dziś. Nie kiedy cała moja pościel pachnie tą brunetką_. Myślał. _Nie chcę zabijać jej zapachu. Nie kiedy tak rozpaczliwie pożądam tamtej dziewczyny_. Uśmiechnął się jednak do Hermiony uprzejmie i zabrał ją do windy, by zaprowadzić do swojego apartamentu. _Może będzie chciała spać na kanapie? _Pomyślał, ale jakoś w to nie wierzył. W brązowych oczach błyszczały iskierki zadowolenia_. O niee. Ona będzie chciała seksu, a ja nie mogę. Nie mogę. Nie chcę_. Pomyślał Draco byli już na 27 piętrze, gdy poczuł znów zapach tamtej kobiety. Z każdym kolejnym piętrem obezwładniał go coraz bardziej. Jakby zbliżając się do swojego apartamentu wyczuwał ją coraz intensywniej. Narastała w nim panika. _A jeśli ona wróciła? Jak jej wyjaśnię Hermionę?_ Myślał gorączkowo, układając w głowie plany wybrnięcia z sytuacji.

Lecz pod jego pokojem nikogo nie było. Tylko ten zapach. Czuł go wszędzie. Teraz naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać nad amortencją i jej przeklętymi skutkami.

_Draco Malfoy, jesteś kretynem_! Pomyślał w końcu i postanowił sobie zapomnieć o kobiecie, która przewróciła cały jego świat do góry nogami. Zapomnieć o kobiecie która podała mu magiczny eliksir. Był tego pewny. _Nic innego nie mogło tak działać._

##

#

Rozmawiali z Hermioną kolejną godzinę jak starzy kumple. Opowiedziała mu o praktykach z eliksirów i planach na następny rok szkolny. Podobno była nawet na kilku treningach Pottera, co świadczyło o tym, że jednak nie wszystko kojarzy jej się w tych dniach ze zmarłym mężem. On zdążył poskarżyć się na chore zapędy Lucjusza w kwestii kontrolowania jego życia. I powiedzieć bardzo dobitnie co o tym myśli. Potem położyli się do jednego łóżka. Draco oczyścił je ze śladów upojnej nocy, ale zapach nieznajomej na poduszce sobie zostawił. _Na później_. Pomyślał. Chciał ją potem odnaleźć. Nie zamierzał uprawiać seksu z przyjaciółką, nawet gdyby znów go pobiła. Był tego pewien. Ku jego uldze, ona najwyraźniej też wcale tego nie chciała.

Leżał teraz przy niej w swoich jedwabnych spodniach od piżamy, wściekając się, że nie może wygodnie rozłożyć się nagi w pościeli. Nagle spanie z drugim człowiekiem, który nie był tamtą kobietą, jego kobietą, wydawało się jakieś pozbawione sensu.

Zamykając oczy pomyślał, że tak jest dobrze, że Hermiona nie chce od niego nic więcej. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. W końcu uratowała mu jakby życie_. Potter sam nie byłby w stanie stworzyć tych eliksirów._ A teraz była w jego stadzie. W jego drużynie. Niemal w rodzinie. A członkom stada Malfoya należała się ochrona.

Wiedział doskonale o co chodziło Lucjuszowi. Jego drogi syn ze szlamą. Potężną, inteligentną czarownicą. A jednak nie wystarczającą dla Malfoya. Nie musiał tego wypowiadać. Draco po prostu to wiedział. Jego ojciec, hipokryta, przyjaźniący się z charłakiem. Goszczący szlamę w swoim domu. Wpuszczający zdrajców krwi. I znajdujący na to sensowne wyjaśnienia.

Draco wiedział, że mimo to musi chronić Hermionę przed Lucjuszem. Nikt nie zasługiwał, by skończyć w jego rodzinie. Nikt tak dobry i szlachetny. A potem zaśmiał się w duchu. _Ta szlachetna, dobra wiedźma zabiła więcej śmierciożerców swoimi eliksirami, niż ty kiedykolwiek zdołasz. Może dlatego, że nie zostało ich już wielu._

A mimo to, nie zasługiwała na mękę znoszenia reguł i zasad. Złośliwych docinków i potępieńczych spojrzeń Lucjusza. Draco to potrafił. Od urodzenia. Sam urodził się w tej chorej rodzinie z przetrąconym kręgosłupem moralnym. On sam wyssał to z mlekiem matki. Nie skaże świadomie nikogo na taki sam los. Ani Hermiony, ani takiej pięknej brunetki jak ta dziś.

Zapach jej perfum znów musnął jego świadomość. Poczuł się spokojny. Na jego biodrze spoczywała bezwładna ręka przyjaciółki przytulając go czule. Wtulił się w jej kasztanowe włosy i zamknął oczy.

- Draco, jesteś straszną szmatą. – wydawało mu się, że słyszy szept Hermiony, ale otarł się on jedynie nieznacznie o jego świadomość, bo zapadał już w sen.

Rano znów jej nie było. Zniknął też zapach kochanki z wieczora. Draco poszedł się wykąpać. Ciepła woda sprawiała, że wracał powoli na ziemię po wczorajszym dziwacznym wieczorze. Upojny seks z nieznajomą. Przybycie Hermiony tego samego wieczora. Ich rozmowy o niczym, póki nie zasnęli. Przez chwilę zastanowił się nawet czy Hermiona nie użyła eliksiru wieloskokowego. _Ale nie mogła aż tak udawać. Prawda?_ W końcu była gryfonką, a one nie bawiły się tak z ludźmi. Spływająca po jego plecach woda zmywała z niego zmęczenie i głupie pomysły. Jego logiczna jaźń oznajmiła mu dobitnie, że miał do czynienia z idiotycznym zbiegiem okoliczności i przybycie Hermiony nie miało nic wspólnego z przygodnym seksem jaki zdarzył mu się wcześniej. W końcu niemal każdej nocy sprowadzał sobie do pokoju jakieś zabawki, które mógłby wyrzucić nad ranem, gdy już mu się znudzą. Powoli wmasował sobie szampon we włosy , by się upewnić, że za chwilę będzie wyglądał idealnie, zanim zejdzie do kasyna na kolejną partię Black Jacka.

Gdy po kilkunastu minutach wyszedł do sypialni w samym ręczniku spod prysznica, pojął kilka rzeczy jednocześnie.

1. 1. Nie miał w dłoni różdżki.

2. 2. Poza zielonym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder nie miał na sobie kompletnie nic.

3. 3. W jego pokoju stała dwójka ludzi, których starali się znaleźć od kilku tygodni.

Amycus i Alecto Carrow zmrużyli niemal jednocześnie oczy i zamachnęli różdżkami. Draco przymknął powieki nie chcąc dostrzec rozbłysku zieleni.

* * *

Notka autora:

Podziękowania Dla Joreth za narażanie zdrowia i życia przy betowaniu tego. :)

Ciąg dalszy oczywiście nastapi. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


	39. Chapter 39

- Masz szansę przeżyć, za odpowiednia opłatą. - Usłyszał słowa. – Ale Harry Potter umrze, tak jak ten parszywy zdrajca.

- Doprawdy, Alecto, osobliwy masz sposób na wyrażanie chęci współpracy, przez przetrzymywanie mojego syna z tą imitacją człowieka jaką jest twój brat. – wściekłość buzowała w nim, pomieszana ze strachem o Draco. Już dawno się tak nie czuł. Odkąd zniknął Czarny Pan, nikt nie próbował go upokorzyć. Nikt nie śmiał. _Ale ta dziwka przed nim była niczym._ To dodawało mu siły. _Nie była Voldemortem_. Mogła sobie wsadzić swoje przeklęte pomysły zmienienia świata głęboko w swoją grubą dupę. Nie było idei tak wzniosłej, by próbować wskrzesić tego potwora jakim był Tom Riddle. Nie dla Lucjusza. _Już nie_.

- Nie jesteś w pozycji, by obrażać moją rodzinę Lucjuszu. – powiedziała kobieta prawie sycząc. Spojrzała teraz wymownie na różdżkę, którą odebrała mu szantażem z rąk. Czarne drewno zwieńczone srebrną głową węża leżało o kilka centymetrów od jej dłoni. Stukała delikatnie palcami w blat stołu, chcąc mu udowodnić, że to ona tu rządzi.

Odebrała mu różdżkę, gdy tylko się zjawił. Rano dostał sowę z wiadomością - puklami włosów jego dziedzica. Jego syna. I jego krwią. Do przesyłki dołączony był świstoklik. Potem zaś, jej przeklęty brat stał ze swoją różdżką przytkniętą do twarzy Draco i zmusili go do odłożenia broni na stół. Zrobił to. Nie miał wyjścia. A potem ten potwór gdzieś wyszedł. Z jego synem.

- A jednak pozwalasz mi mówić swobodnie. – wstał i zrobił kilka kroków po pokoju. - Czego chcesz? – spytał, mając świadomość, że może wcale nie o Czarnego Pana jej chodziło. – Rezydencji gdzieś nad morzem? Pieniędzy na nowe, fikuśne suknie? Nowego skrzata, żebyś miała kogo kopać z rana? – prychnął uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Jest coś co możesz mi zaoferować. – powiedziała podchodząc do niego. Pomyślał, że mógłby ją udusić gołymi rękami, jeśli będzie wystarczająco szybki. Jednak jego różdżka wciąż tkwiła na stole pod ścianą, podczas gdy jej własna ukryta była w rękawie żółtej, obrzydliwej szaty z koronkami. Był tego tak pewny, jak tego, że nazywa się Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Jest coś co mógłbyś zrobić Lucjuszu. - usłyszał i poczuł jak dłoń tej okropnej kobiety sunie w górę po jego udzie.

Śniadanie podjechało mu do gardła. _Co za bezczelna baba, z jej ohydnymi łapami. Chce nimi dotknąć jego. Obrzydliwe._ Myślał gorączkowo. G_dyby zdołał na chwilę oderwać jej uwagę, na tyle by chwycić różdżkę…_

- Czego oczekujesz Alceto?

- Odrobiny współpracy. –_ Oszalała_, pomyślał, _jakim cudem wyobraża sobie, że mógłbym dotknąć tego obrzydliwego ciała?_ _Jeśli wyda jej się, że się boję, będzie chciała więcej. Dla zasady. Nawet jednorazowy akt nie jest w stanie jej okiełznać._ Ona była chora. Brzydził się nią i chętnie by ją uderzył

O tak, uderzyłby i patrzył jak krew spływa na podłogę. Za wszystkie dni kiedy Draco był nieprzytomny. Za śpiączkę Pottera. Nawet za łzy tej dziewuchy, tej Granger. Gdyby jej przeklęty małżonek żył, nigdy nie zbliżyłaby się do jego syna.

Wstał i podszedł do stołu, by nalać im drinków.

- Możesz mi przybliżyć swój plan? – szepnął i odwrócił się. Stała tuż przy nim. _Wpatrując się w niego swoimi obrzydliwymi maślanymi oczami. Jakby mógł jej dotkną_ć… wzdrygnął się niemal, ale powstrzymał odruch wycofania się. Poczuł jej palec na swoim policzku sunący po nim, aż do linii szczęki, a potem wracał do ust. Pochylił się do niej na wpół przymykając oczy. _Raz kozie śmierć_, pomyślał i przemknął palcami po jej ramieniu. Kobieta westchnęła bezwstydnie, jej wstrętne paluchy dotknęły jego włosów. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. Pozwolił jej na to wielkim wysiłkiem woli. Chciał zacisnąć powieki, ale musiał być świadomy. Jej oślizgłe usta próbowały dotknąć jego szyi, niezdarnie. Mruknął niezadowolony. _Ale ta idiotka musiała pomyśleć, że mu się to podoba_. Zanurzył lewą dłoń w jej włosy. _Były szorstkie i sztywne. Musiała je potraktować jakimś czarem, żeby trzymały się nie zmieniając położenia_. Pieścił jej kark, czuł jak te wilgotne wargi suną w górę jego szyi, kierując się do twarzy. _Nie zniesie tego dłużej._

To było gorsze niż „Crucio" Czarnego Pana. Odwrócił lekko głowę, by dmuchnąć w jej ucho_. To powinno podziałać, _pomyślał. Poczuł jak kobieta spina się. Jęknęła cicho, jemu ten dźwięk skojarzył się raczej z drapaniem widelcem po pustym talerzu. Ciarki przeszły przez jego ciało. Wzdrygnął się. Jej dłonie gdzieś na jego twarzy. Próbowała odwrócić jego głowę, tak by być bliżej ust. Wpatrywał się w jej oczy. Skupił się, delikatnie gładząc jej skórę. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy poczuł znajomą fakturę drewna, która przyfrunęła do jego dłoni w tym momencie.

_Ta zaślepiona żądzą kobieta nie zdawała sobie z tego najwyraźniej sprawy_. _Myśli, że uśmiecham się do niej, wstrętna idiotka_. I wtedy dotknął jej głowy, złapał sprawnie za kark, by ją przytrzymać i szepnął cicho, niemal w jej usta – Avada Kedavra.

Jej oczy zrobiły się puste i bez wyrazu, na twarzy jednak wciąż gościł wyraz błogości. Lucjusz natychmiast puścił ciało. Łupnęło o podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Lucjusz wzdrygnął się kolejny raz tego dnia. Spojrzał zdegustowany na korpus przed nim. Splunął i kopnął kobietę. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Chciał żeby _krzyczała, żeby wiła się w męczarniach. A on ją po prostu zabił. Niemal litościwie. Okropna baba. Za to co zrobili Draco, powinni_…

I wtedy sobie przypomniał_. Gdzieś tam, jest Draco uwięziony w pokoju z jej obrzydliwym bratem._ Słyszał opowieści jak stary Carrow znęcał się nad uczniami, gdy dyszał na karku Severusowi w ostatnim roku wojny. Ale teraz był blisko jego syna i on nie mógł na to pozwolić. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na trupa i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Poprawił swoje włosy, które ta ohydna baba raczyła zmierzwić i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z salonu, by znaleźć Draco.

##

#

Severus siedział i wpatrywał się z niecierpliwością w kominek. Lucjusz wyszedł już godzinę temu, i do tej pory nie dał znaku życia. Cholernik nie potrafiłby przysłać patronusa, ale miał się z nim skontaktować przez złotą monetę z wielkim M na jej rewersie. Harry i Hermiona siedzieli kilka metrów dalej gorączkowo o czymś rozprawiając. Nie chciało mu się nawet podsłuchiwać. Może Ginny jest w ciąży. Może skrzaty dostały nowe czapeczki. Może wyszedł nowy model miotły wyścigowej. Nie obchodziło go to. Chciał być przy Lily. Zamiast tego siedział znów bezczynnie czekając. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego, że był im potrzebny tylko z powodu doświadczenia. Sami nie potrafili nic zaplanować.

Gdy usłyszał o porwaniu Draco, Lucjusz natychmiast ich wezwał. Natychmiast ściągnął nawet Granger, chociaż wyraźnie mu się nie podobało, że są blisko. Ona i jego syn. Jakby mogłoby ich cokolwiek łączyć… to było absurdalne. Severus dziwił się, że Lucjuszowi w ogóle przeszło to przez myśl.

Lily została w domu. Nie chciał jej ściągać tutaj. Za dużo się z tym nerwów wiązało, choć wiedział, że jeśli nie podeśle jej informacji w ciągu dwóch następnych godzin to i tak się zjawi. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nagle coś załomotało w okno. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na monetę, ale była nadal tylko monetą. W okno zaś stukała olbrzymia szara sowa. Otworzył i zwierzę wleciało do salonu kierując swój dziób od razu w stronę Narcyzy. Kobieta już wyciągała rękę w kierunku ptaka, gdy Severus powstrzymał ją.

To przykuło uwagę dzieciarni. Harry natychmiast unieruchomił sowę, a Hermiona odczepiła zaklęciem fiolkę od jej nogi. Harry rzucił czar ochronny na kopertę przyczepioną do drugiej nóżki zwierzęcia. Po czym przeskanował sygnaturę zwierzęcia i zdjął z niego potencjalne czary. Hermiona zrobiła to samo z fiolką. Narcyza stała jak oniemiała na ten pokaz zorganizowania. Severus musiał przyznać, że te dzieci nie były już dziećmi. Były sprawnymi czarodziejami, którzy radzą sobie z potencjalnymi pułapkami. Nie mógłby być bardziej dumny, gdy patrzył jak oboje skanują obie przesyłki.

- Zwykły list. – szepnął Harry

- I zwykłe wspomnienia. – dodała Hermiona

Narcyza zbladła. Zgodnie uznali, że trzeba sprawdzić czyje.

– To może być Draco, to może być list z żądaniem okupu. – powiedziała łapiąc z trudem powietrze

- Narcy, oni już wzięli swój okup. – powiedział smutno Severus. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego przerażona.

- Nie… nie Draco… - szeptała

- Nie. – powiedział tylko, a ona zaczęła płakać. Hermiona pobiegła gdzieś na górę, przynosząc po chwili ze sobą myślodsiewnię. Harry w tym czasie otworzył kopertę bez użycia rąk. W środku były tylko dwa słowa.

_Dla Narcyzy._

Severus przełknął ślinę obawiając się najgorszego. Hermiona nalała zawartość fiolki do myślodsiewni i powierzchnia zalśniła od wspomnień. Narcyza chciała rzucić się w srebrną mgłę w misce, ale Severus ją powstrzymał. Złapał ją w pasie i odciągnął od misy gdy chciała się do niej zbliżyć. Skinął tylko głową na Harrego. _Jeśli tam było coś drastycznego, kobieta nie powinna tego oglądać._ Chłopak zrozumiał go bez słów. _Kiedy ten gnojek się tego nauczył_? Spojrzał jeszcze raz swoimi zielonymi oczami na niego i zanurzył głowę w obcych wspomnieniach.

##

#

Nurkował już tyle razy w ludzkich wspomnieniach, że nie spodziewał się, że będą jeszcze rzeczy, które mogłyby go zadziwić.

Widział kobietę, wydawało mu się, że zna skądś jej brzydką twarz. Wpatrywała się chciwie w młodego arystokratę. W Draco, pomyślał przez chwilę Harry, ale potem dostrzegł drobne różnice w kształcie czoła czy nosa. Chłopak miał też wyraźnie dłuższe włosy niż Draco kiedykolwiek nosił. _Lucjusz. Ale kim była ta kobieta_? Przechodził gdzieś po Pokątnej w szacie koloru jasnego burgunda. Dziewczyna skłoniła się tylko lekko i zniknęła za rogiem.

Wszystko rozwiało się, przechodząc płynnie w kolejne wspomnienie.

Voldemort. Harry był szczęśliwy, że nie drżał już na widok tego potwora. Kobieta, ta sama, choć już starsza, u boku podobnego do niej mężczyzny, przyjmują swoje okropne tatuaże. Poznał mężczyznę. _Carrow._ _Więc to musiała być ta jego przeklęta siostra_. Rozglądała się po zebranych śmierciożercach. Ale wszyscy mieli na sobie maski i szaty szczelnie zakrywające ich ciała. Rozglądała się jakby kogoś szukała. Nic. Zobaczył wyraźny zawód w jej oczach, ale dzielnie wystawiła nadgarstek i przyjęła znak. Nie krzyknęła ani razu.

Pstryk. Następna scena.

Krew. Ciała. Martwe dzieci. Jakaś piwnica, albo loch. Wszystko umazane we krwi, ściany, sufit, podłoga. Ta sama kobieta śmieje się nad ciałem zmasakrowanego chłopca. Obok niej z zadowoloną miną stoi Lucjusz z nożem w dłoni…

Pstryk

Czarne pomieszczenie. Oświetlone tylko świecami. Ciało rozwleczone na stole, spięte łańcuchami. Krew spływa leniwie na podłogę. Kilku śmierciożerców stoi w pomieszczeniu, Harry nie wie nawet czy potrafi rozpoznać ich twarze, ale rozpoznaje uśmiech zadowolenia dobrze mu znanego blondyna. Jego ręce umazane we krwi po łokcie.

Pstryk.

Kolejna scena mordu. A po niej następna. Lucjusz zabijający. Lucjusz torturujący. Lucjusz gwałcący jakąś nastolatkę. Lucjusz wyginający się w spazmach bólu na posadzce. Lucjusz poturbowany. Lucjusz dumny i uśmiechnięty. Znów krew. Znów gwałt. Znów przemoc. Wszędzie Lucjusz i ta szalona kobieta. Zawsze z daleka.

A potem ona podsłuchująca o zdradzie Lucjusza. Shaklebolt z jakimś urzędnikiem z Wizengamotu, kłóci, się że on współpracował z Severusem. Że trzeba go uniewinnić tak jak Snape'a. Nienawiść pojawia się na twarzy kobiety.

A potem ona stojąca gdzieś w cieniu, w dolinie Godryka. Patrzy na Lucjusza i powstającą Bellatrix. Zaciśnięte pięści Alecto Carrow, gdy widzi jak brunetka umiera rozszarpana przez Syriusza.

Pstryk.

Kobieta stoi w pokoju hotelowym. Harry nigdy tam nie był, ale z łazienki wychodzi Draco. Babsko przystawia mu różdżkę do twarzy i wykonuje drobne nacięcie. Harry wie co będzie dalej. Lucjusz dostanie krew syna i poleci tam, _gdziekolwiek jest to tam_, prosto w pułapkę tego potwora.

##

#

Minęło kilka minut zanim Potter wynurzył swoją potarganą czuprynę z misy. Spojrzał tępo w przestrzeń i rozwalił naczynie o podłogę, po czym wybiegł z salonu. Severus był szczęśliwy, że w tym momencie zdołał już wezwać Lily. Brzuch ledwo pozwalał jej chodzić, ale Narcyza wpadała już w histerię przekonana, że Potter zobaczył śmierć któregoś z Malfoyów. Lily mogła pomóc ją uspokoić. Severus ruszył za chłopakiem. Znalazł go w łazience dla gości jak rzygał.

- Harry? – usłyszał kolejny skurcz żołądka. – Powiesz mi co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał spokojnie, chociaż cały był kłębkiem nerwów. _Co się stanie z Narcyzą jeśli oni obaj nie żyją_?

- Carrow. Przeklęta Alecto Carrow. – powiedział Harry i postanowił wyrzygać się kolejny raz.

- Czy oni? – nie śmiał wypowiedzieć pytania. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko potrząśnięcie ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Pokazała… ona tylko… to babsko jest chore. Lucjusz… czy ty wiesz ile osób on zabił?

- Nie dokładnie, ale myślę, że pół setki na pewno.

- Ty wiesz co on robił? – Harry wzdrygnął się i znów pochylił się nad sedesem powstrzymując odruch wymiotny.

- Obawiam się, że mogę mieć o tym jako takie pojęcie… wiesz, bawiliśmy się na jednym podwórku.

- I ty też? – zapytał patrząc na niego blady.

- Nie wiem co widziałeś. Ale tak mordowałem, torturowałem i zadawałem ból. – Harry osunął się na podłogę.

- To okropne. To odrażające. A on się uśmiechał! Uśmiechał się gwałcąc dziecko. Nastolatkę!

- On się zawsze uśmiecha. – Severus powiedział smutno. Podał rękę Potterowi i pomógł mu wstać. – Chodź. Jest szansa, że oni żyją. Możesz się brzydzić teraz Lucjuszem, ale to nie powód, żeby zostawić Draco tej wiedźmie.

- Ona go chyba kocha.

- Co?! – Severus nie mógłby być bardziej zdumiony, gdyby Harry przyznał, że przespał się z Hagridem.

- Alecto. Ona go kocha. Lucjusza. Dlatego to przysłała, tak myślę. Jako zemstę. Myślę, że ona nie żyje. Ja też mam parę czarów na sobie, które odpalą się jak będę umierał. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Żeby ochronić moich bliskich. Widać jej celem była zemsta. – Severus patrzył na niego z podziwem.

- Chodź. Myślę, że czas posłać twojego patronusa do Draco. Może on go znajdzie. Sowa była Chowańcem Alecto. Zdechła po dostarczeniu przesyłki. A jak nie patronus, to poślemy skrzaty.

- Severusie. – Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Tak Harry?

- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przeze mnie w tym uczestniczyć. – powiedział i przytulił się do niego z całej siły. Severus czuł jak łzy w nim wzbierają, ale powstrzymał je. Objął tylko chłopaka delikatnie.

- Jak patrzę na to co mam teraz przed sobą to wcale nie żałuję. – szepnął mu do ucha. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Chodźmy zatem skopać resztę tyłków tym zgniłym bydlakom, którzy jeszcze zostali.

##

#

- Idę z wami. – Potter spojrzał na kobietę raczej z niepokojem słysząc jej słowa.

- Damy sobie radę.

- Nie zostawię mojego syna. Cały czas odsuwacie mnie. Nie mogę nic zrobić. Muszę tu siedzieć i czekać jak jakaś bezużyteczna idiotka! Tam może być mój mąż. On może wciąż być żywy! – jej dłonie się trzęsły.

- Narcy, spójrz na mnie. – powiedział Severus. – Nie wiemy co tam się dzieje. A potrzebujemy cię na miejscu. Kogoś kto o nich zadba jak wrócą.

- Lily zostaje. – parsknęła.

- Spójrz na nią. Ona ledwo chodzi. Dziecko naprawdę ją męczy ostatnio. Poza tym, Lucjusz by mnie zabił gdyby cokolwiek ci się stało. Musisz mi pomóc przygotować eliksiry i opatrunki na ich powrót. Będą ranni. Severus spojrzał na Hermionę i Harrego, przy jego nodze stanął Black merdając ogonem. Skinął głową w ich stronę. Potter narzucił na nich pelerynę i w tym samym momencie Severus dostrzegł małą sylwetkę pojawiającą się w miejscu gdzie stali. Ciszę w salonie zakłóciło ciche pyknięcie wywołane przez skrzata, który ich aportował. Chciał krzyknąć za chłopakiem, że ten ma uważać na siebie. Ale nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. Zacisnął tylko palce na dłoni Lily. Nie wiedział czy bardziej chce przekonać ją czy siebie, do tego, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Narcyza siedziała przez chwilę ściskając skraj swojej sukni.

- Czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy?

- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj.

- Ja nie mogę ich stracić. Nie moich chłopców. Nie Lucjusza. Ja… nie przeżyłabym gdyby ich zabrakło.

- Jesteś silna. Był już czas kiedy go nie było. Był w tedy w Azkabanie. – powiedział niepewnie Snape

- W Azkabanie był bezpieczny. Voldemort nie mógł go tam bić. Nie mógł ciąć. Kaleczyć. Nie mógł ciskać w niego klątwami. Wyniósł się nawet z naszego domu. Ale wiedziałam, że Lucjusz żyje. Czy chłopak zobaczył tam… czy to chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że on umarł? Że nie wróci? – w jej oczach wzbierały łzy.

- W tych wspomnieniach nie było jego śmierci. Być może to dobry znak.

- Ale on zobaczył coś. Coś strasznego? Prawda?

- Ktoś bardzo się postarał, żeby Lucjusz umarł w twoich oczach.

- Severusie… czy było aż tak źle? Kiedy… kiedy znikał wieczorami?

- Myślę, że on powinien ci to powiedzieć.

- On jest zbyt dumny. Myśli, że to mnie obrzydzi. A przecież widziałam krew na jego szatach. Słyszałam krzyki gdy spał. Czy on myśli…

- Wydaje mi się, że bardzo nie chciałby cię stracić. To wszystko co robił… nie było, wiesz, zrywaniem kwiatków w blasku księżyca.

- Czy on myśli, że ja odejdę? Tego się boi? Po tym wszystkim co przetrwaliśmy razem? Że zostawię go, bo… powinien ze mną porozmawiać, móc to z siebie wyrzucić.

- Myślę, że łatwiej mu ze świadomością, że nie widzisz w nim potwora. Nie patrzysz na niego przez pryzmat tych wszystkich skrzywdzonych ludzi. Tak jest lepiej.

- Ale on jest z tym sam.

- Nie jest sam. Pamiętasz? Ja też obrywałem klątwami Czarnego Pana. Też zabijałem. Ale to nie są wspomnienia do których chcemy wracać wieczorami przy kominku.

- Będziesz przy nim? Jeśli będzie tego potrzebował?

- Już jestem, Narcy.

##

#

Harry poczuł dotyk zimnej rączki Błyskotka. I po chwili on, Hermiona i Syriusz byli w jakimś korytarzu. Zobaczył tylko jak wielkie, przerażone oczy skrzata spoglądają na drzwi. Jak stworzenie wymachuje swoimi łapkami w panice. Hermiona musiała w tym czasie niewerbalnie otworzyć drzwi, bo ich oczom ukazał się salon, w którym znajdowało się kilka osób. Harry zrozumiał teraz dlaczego jego patronus nie mógł znaleźć Draco.

Chłopak wyglądał jak krwawa miazga. Jego ciało było poznaczone śladami noża, pejcza, a być może jakiś paskudnych czarów tnących. Był umazany krwią i jeszcze jakimś kolorowymi płynami. Harry nie dostrzegał, by się poruszał. Lucjusz związany był jakimiś łańcuchami i przykuty do ściany. Jego szaty były rozcięte. Na środku klatki piersiowej, na białej skórze, odznaczały się wyraźne ślady krwi. Jedno jego oko było wyraźnie spuchnięte.

Po pomieszczeniu kręcili się śmierciożercy, jak domyślał się Harry. Część z nich miała na sobie maski. Jedną z osób którzy nie zniżali się do chowania swoich twarzy był Amycus Carrow. Zabierał się właśnie za uszkadzanie twarzy Lucjusza. Przemknął ostrzem po jego prawym policzku. Mężczyzna nawet się nie poruszył, gdy krew spłynęła mu na szyję. Wpatrywał się tylko tępo w ciało Draco. Harry nigdy nie widział takiej rezygnacji na jego twarzy. Strach wystrzelił sporą dawkę adrenaliny do jego mózgu. _A co jeśli się spóźnili? Jeśli Draco nie żyje_?

W tym momencie Harry wypuścił Blacka, którego cały czas przytrzymywał za kark. Poczuł falę mocy wybuchającą gdzieś obok niego. _Hermiona_. Pomyślał i skupił się na rozbrojeniu przeciwników. Zaatakowali w jednej sekundzie. Syriusz skoczył do ramienia Carrowa, twarze Ogdena, jego żony i jeszcze jednego maga, którego Harry widział w trakcie rozprawy, zwróciły się w kierunku otwartych drzwi. On i Hermiona wciąż byli ukryci pod peleryną. Oprawcy zaczęli więc ciskać w ciemno czary w kierunku drzwi w których stali. Harry chciał ich początkowo ogłuszać, lecz było ich zbyt wielu. Przed aportacją powiadomili ministra, by wezwał aurorów, do miejsca w które się udają. Wsparcia jednak nigdzie nie było. Przestał się więc przejmować tymi mordercami i zaczął ciskać w nich czary ofensywne.

Obok usłyszał głos Hermiony. Ona nie ogłuszała. Nie starała się ich nawet zranić. Z jej ust wypadały raz po raz słowa, które zmroziły serce Harrego. Dostrzegł zielone światło i Ogden padł martwy na twarz. W pomieszczeniu chaos wybuchł niczym bomba wodorowa. Szkło w oknach tłukło się na małe kawałeczki. Wybuchały meble. Dywan stanął w płomieniach. Black warczał wściekle rozrywając szyję Carrowa. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdzieś po drodze oberwał czymś, że być może nawet krwawi z rany na boku. Nie dbał o to. W tych kilku sekundach liczyło się tylko, by zabić ich jak najwięcej. _Za Rona. Za Draco. Za Lucjusza. Za Syriusza_. _Prawdziwego Syriusza. Za Tonks. Za Lupina_. Czuł jakby wojna, którą toczył od kilku lat, rozpoczęła się na nowo. Wsadził całą swoją nienawiść w kolejne zaklęcia. Twarze zmarłych przyjaciół wirowały mu przed oczami, gdy kierował różdżkę w kolejnego śmierciożercę.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy leżeli martwi lub nieprzytomni. Hermiona z lekkim rozcięciem na czole podbiegła do leżącego w kałuży krwi Draco. Zaczęła rzucać czary cucące i leczące. Harry chciał jej pomóc, ale odepchnęła go. Powtarzała, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Mamrotała coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Syriusz lekko kulejąc, chodził po pomieszczeniu i obwąchiwał leżących. Przegryzał tętnice szyjne tym, którzy jakimś cudem przetrwali i odważyli się pachnieć życiem. Harry nie planował mu przeszkadzać.

Z braku lepszego zajęcia poszedł uwolnić Lucjusza. Głowa mężczyzny zwisała bezwładnie. Harry słyszał tylko łkanie wydobywające się spod splątanych i polepionych krwią włosów. Harry uniósł lekko jego głowę i spojrzał Malfoyowi w oczy. Były niczym dwa zimne kamienie. Wyzierała z nich pustka. Zaczął zdejmować z niego łańcuchy, powtarzając, że wszystko będzie dobrze, gdy mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Harry usłyszał ledwo dosłyszalny szept Lucjusza:

- Został jeszcze jeden. – Harry obrócił się i zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach wysokiego mężczyznę. Jego twarz ukryta była za maską. W dłoni, w skórzanej rękawiczce, tkwiła różdżka. Harremu się wydawało, że gdzieś już ją widział. Nie był w stanie sobie tego przypomnieć. Mężczyzna minął go i pobiegł do ciała Carrowa. Ukląkł przed trupem jakby chcąc się upewnić czy mężczyzna na pewno nie żyje. Po chwili Harry usłyszał krzyk wściekłości i w stronę Syriusza pomknął zielony promień 'Avady'. Harrego zamurowało. Pies nie zdążył odskoczyć. Łapy pod nim się rozjechały i runął martwy na podłogę. _Zabił Blacka. Zabił jego Syriusza. Ten mężczyzna.. ten.. chwileczkę_… Harry znał ten głos. Rozpoznał go natychmiast, gdy usłyszał słowa klątwy uśmiercającej. Zazgrzytał wściekle zębami. _Śmierciożerca_ wstał i ruszył z różdżką wyciągniętą w stronę Harrego. Zdumienie i nienawiść mieszały się w jego głowie.

- T- to nie możliwe, to nie możesz być ty... nie – zaczął Harry nieskładnie. Mimo maski, był pewien kogo ma przed sobą. Mężczyzna odrzucił ją na ziemię i wykrzywił twarz w obrzydzeniu.

- On był ważny Potter. Był dla mnie ważny. – różdżka wciąż wyciągnięta w stronę Harrego. I wpatrzone w niego zimne, ciemne oczy. Nagle na końcu jego różdżki pojawił się czerwony błysk. Harry zamarł. Nie wierzył w to co się właśnie działo. Gdy promień mknący w jego stronę był kilka centymetrów od niego, pojawił się przed nim Lucjusz. Odepchnął Harrego, biorąc na siebie czar który właśnie miał go trafić. Blondyn runął na ziemię. Podłoga wokół niego bardzo szybko zmieniała się w kałużę krwi. W tym momencie w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zielono. Dwa promienie 'Avady' pomknęły przez pokój trafiając ostatniego śmierciożercę. Głuchy łoskot upadającego ciała wstrząsnął Harrym.

- Szach mat. – usłyszał głos Draco, który podnosił się właśnie z trudem z podłogi. – Biała wieża bije czarnego króla. – wychrypiał Draco i powolnym krokiem, podpierany przez Hermionę podszedł do ojca, by go uleczyć. Harry spojrzał z nienawiścią w ciemne oczy mężczyzny przed sobą. Ostatni śmierciożerca był martwy. Potter splunął na zwłoki Shaklebolta i podszedł do przyjaciół, by pomóc im leczyć Lucjusza.

Zawahał się na chwilę, przypominając sobie wszystko co zobaczył dziś w myślodsiewni. A jednak nie miał już przed sobą mordercy, którego potrafiłby nienawidzić. Leżał przed nim ciężko ranny ojciec jego przyjaciela. Mężczyzna, który jeszcze chwilę temu zasłonił go własnym ciałem.

##

#

Lucjusz otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą twarz Draco. Pierwsza myśl jak przyszła mu do głowy, to że umarł i jest gdzieś, razem ze swoim synem. Pomyślał, że to nie spodoba się Narcyzie. Nie taki był plan, gdy wpadł do pokoju pełnego byłych kolegów, by uratować syna. Syna z którego Amycus postanowił zrobić zabawkę dla reszty bydlaków, za to, że on zabił mu siostrę. Poruszył się, chcąc się podnieść. Poczuł jednak, że cały się lepi. Że zupełnie nie ma siły_. Czy powinien się lepić skoro był martwy?_ Jedno spojrzenie na samego siebie powiedziało mu, że wcale nie umarł.

Dostał Sectumsemprą, albo innym czarem tnącym. Miał cichą nadzieję, że nie zostaną mu po tym jakieś okropne ślady. A to znaczyło, że o ile on, Lucjusz Malfoy, nie miał halucynacji z upływu krwi, że Draco był żywy. Ranny. Poobijany. Potargany i brudny, ale żywy. Po tym co przeżył dzisiaj, po wszystkich torturach, które zaaplikował mu Carrow w ramach zemsty… był żywy. A wszystko najwyraźniej zawdzięczał tej dziewczynie, która teraz obejmowała ramię jego syna. Jej wielkie, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z troską. Mógłby ją nawet uściskać, gdyby nie to, że nie miał siły się podnieść.

Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył jeszcze jedne źrenice. Wpatrywały się w niego zielone oczy Pottera. I teraz sobie przypomniał co się stało kilka sekund temu. _Co go podkusiło, żeby ratować jego wiecznie nieprzytomną dupę, gdy Kingsley ciskał w niego klątwą?_! Zastanawiał się Lucjusz. Chłopak uśmiechał się do niego głupkowato. Malfoy spróbował się podnieść, ale Harry przytrzymał go.

- Powoli. To była naprawdę paskudna klątwa. Prawie obcięło ci rękę. – powiedział. Lucjusz spróbował poruszać palcami. Poczuł mrowienie i ból w lewym przedramieniu, jednak udało się. Dłoń poruszyła się. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Musimy was zabrać stąd do posiadłości. – Powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Nie dam rady się aportować. – wychrypiał Draco

- Błyskotek da radę. – Lucjusz usłyszał gdzieś entuzjastyczny głos skrzata. – Zabierze pana i panicza do domu. Błyskotek już zajmował się rannymi. Błyskotek umie. Sir?

- My tu zostaniemy wezwać aurorów. Niech posprzątają to ścierwo. – odezwał się Potter

- Skąd wiesz, że nie zamkną cię za zabicie ministra? – zapytał Draco

- Nie rozumiesz? Ten bydlak oszukiwał cały ten czas. Dlatego nie przybyli aurorzy. Cały czas chciał się dowiedzieć gdzie jest kamień. To on kazał nas aresztować. On dostarczył tą przeklętą paczkę na wesele. On zabił Rona. Założę się, że jego różdżka to potwierdzi. – Draco skinął głową. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się w tej chwili kłócić ze Złotym Chłopcem.

- Potrzebujecie leczenia. Tam jest Lily z podręcznym zapasem eliksirów i maści. – szepnęła Hermiona.

- Zabierzcie ze sobą jeszcze jedno ciało. – powiedział Potter ze smutkiem i spojrzał na wielkie, czarne psisko leżące na podłodze. – Kolejny raz zginął w walce. Tak jak zawsze pragnął. Mam nadzieję, że będzie w końcu szczęśliwy. Gdziekolwiek się udał.

- Na pewno biega teraz po jakiejś wielkiej łące razem z przyjaciółmi. – Lucjusz nie był pewny co ukrywał jego syn, ale widział jak na dłoni, że Draco skłamał właśnie dość płynnie Potterowi.

* * *

N/A:

Ciąg dalszy nastapi.

Zapraszam wkrótce na kolejny rozdział.


	40. Chapter 40

Musieli wyglądać dziwacznie. W porwanych szatach. Bo Draco otrzymał jakąś szatę zanim śmierciożercy ją na nim pocięli. Uwalani krwią i potargani. Pojawili się na środku salonu. Matka natychmiast do nich doskoczyła i zaczęła wzywać Merlina na pomoc. _Jakby nie potrafiła zrobić niczego bardziej konstruktywnego. _Na szczęści była tam Lily. Przez ułamek sekundy spojrzała ze smutkiem na martwe truchło Blacka, po czym podeszła obejrzeć ich rany. Gdzieś z boku zjawiła się Ginny. Skanowała ich stan medyczny. Ciskała w niego kolejne czary leczące. Ojciec nie chciał się zgodzić na żadną pomoc dopóki on, jego syn, nie będzie całkiem zdrów.

W czasie gdy żona Harrego opatrywała jego rękę, podszedł do niego Severus. W jego czarnych oczach Draco dostrzegł niewypowiedziane pytanie. Malfoy gdyby go nie znał, pomyślałby, że Snape się boi.

- Gdzie Harry? – padło w końcu pytanie. Zastanawiał się czy inni też usłyszeli tą nutkę strachu pomiędzy sylabami.

- Został z Hermioną złożyć zeznania. Nic mu nie jest. Pewnie zaraz wpadną tu aurorzy, albo przynajmniej Weasley z gradem pytań. – odpowiedział chłopak

- Co tam się do diabła stało? – spytała Lily

- Okazało się, że ten zdradziecki, zakłamany bydlak przez cały czas się nami bawił! Śmiał nam się w twarz! Chodził po moim domu! Sam go tu wpuściłem! – miotał się wściekły Lucjusz przemierzając gniewnym krokiem salon. Gdzie się zatrzymywał na chwilę, by wyrzucić z siebie przekleństwa, na dywanie pojawiały się ślady krwi, skapujące z jego pokiereszowanej ręki. Wydawał się tego zupełnie nie zauważać.

- Carrow? Kiedy wpuściłeś Amycusa do domu? – zapytał Severus

- Nie Carrow. Jebany Kingsley Shaklebolt!

- Co?! – padło z ust niewtajemniczonych, a była ich znakomita większość w salonie.

- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Oczywiście żaden z nas nie ma już mrocznego znaku… jednak powinienem był wiedzieć. Zorientować się, że ten gnojek łgał. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?! – Draco dostrzegł, że duma Lucjusza była wyraźnie nadgryziona.

- Nie ty jeden jak widać. A ja znałem go trochę lepiej. – mruknął Severus

- Na ciebie mógł rzucić ostatnio dowolny czar i nawet byś tego nie zauważył. Wybacz Sev, ale taka jest prawda. Mógł rzucić na ciebie Confudusa.

- Czy powiedział cokolwiek? Zdradził się czymś? Od kiedy z nimi współpracował?

- Nie wiem Sev. Nie mam przeklętego pojęcia! Wiem, że już od jakiegoś czasu był po ich stronie. Nie wiem czy Carrow go zastraszył czy kupił. A może przekonał dobrym pieprzeniem. Ten bydlak przez cały czas był gdzieś blisko. Zbierał pieniądze i wpływy. Czekał tylko na moment, aż poczujemy się bezpiecznie. Aż będziemy najsłabsi – Lucjusz kręcił się wciąż po salonie, spoglądając co chwilę nerwowo w stronę kominka. Wyraźnie czekał na nalot kogoś z ministerstwa.

- A Harry? Hermiona? Czy są ranni? – zapytała w końcu Narcyza sprowadzając go na ziemię.

- Harry ma niewielkie rozcięcie na boku. Nic mu nie będzie. A Hermiona jest gorsza niż tajfun. Miażdży każdego wroga i nawet jej nie drgnie żaden mięsień na twarzy… - tłumaczył Draco z dumą. – Jest w walce niczym sama śmierć. Szybka i bezlitosna… - Draco zrobił chwilę przerwy, by po chwili powrócić do opowiadania całej sytuacji zebranym. - Shaklebolt zabił Syriusza. Mierzył różdżką w Harrego. Myślę, że chciał go zabić. Ale mój ojciec go powstrzymał. – dokończył w końcu Draco, spoglądając na Lucjusza z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Zabiłeś gnoja? – spytał Severus wpatrując się w Lucjusza.

- Nie. Wziął na siebie klątwę przeznaczoną dla Harrego. To było… - Draco spojrzał na ojca dziwnie. Lucjusz dopiero teraz się zatrzymał, widząc, że wszyscy się w niego wpatrują.

- Uratowałeś Pottera? – Severus uniósł wysoko lewą brew. Najwyraźniej nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.

- Tak jakoś wyszło. - Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami i usiadł ciężko na krześle. Poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony i mimo wcześniejszych protestów, pozwolił w końcu Ginny zająć się jego ranami.

##

#

Lucjusz był jeszcze wstrząśnięty i wzburzony z powodu wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia. Po złożeniu zeznań Severus z żoną przenieśli się do posiadłości Pottera. Tak jak Ginny, Harry i Hermiona. Dziewczyna przytuliła Draco wychodząc. Lucjusz uświadomił sobie, że między nimi nie ma nic więcej poza przyjaźnią. Że ta czarownica troszczy się o jego syna, tak jak on troszczy się o nią. Nie wygląda jak jakaś rozhisteryzowana, zakochana idiotka. _Może jednak Lucjusz się pomylił co do niej? Może nie chciała podnosić swojego statusu kosztem jego syna? Może jednak jest w stanie ją tolerować?_

Harry zabrał psa. Postanowił pochować Blacka w swoim ogrodzie, pod samym nosem jego matki nieboszczki. Draco wspominał coś o tym, że w końcu będzie miał nagrobek, nawet jeśli spocznie pod nim jedynie truchło tego kundla. Skrzaty wysprzątały rozgardiasz, który pojawił się wraz z zamieszaniem w jego salonie. On i jego syn nie byli już ranni. Doprowadzili też do porządku włosy i stroje. Siedzieli teraz przed kominkiem na jednej kanapie. Narcyza drzemała wtulona w ramię Lucjusza. To ramię, które niemal stracił kilka godzin temu. Obok niego przysypiał Draco. Jego głowa spoczywała spokojnie na kolanach ojca. Lucjusz trzymał swoją dłoń na piersi chłopaka, jakby musiał się upewnić, że wciąż czuje pod nią bicie jego serca.

- Dziękuję, że po mnie poszedłeś. – powiedział w końcu jego syn.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym zrobić cokolwiek innego. – odpowiedział. Narcyza poruszyła się lekko i pocałowała go w policzek. Lucjusz poczuł jak jej szczupłe palce wplątują się w jego włosy, jak drażnią skórę na jego karku. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Draco uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję za Harrego.

- To był wypadek. – wzruszył ramionami Lucjusz

- Nie był. Widziałem co zrobiłeś.

- Jestem widać głupi, wskakując pod rozpędzoną klątwę. – mruknął, próbując zbyć temat głupawym uśmieszkiem.

- Inaczej bym to nazwał. Ale nie chcemy żebyś się zarumienił. – Draco uśmiechał się teraz złośliwie.

- To niedorzeczne. Co mógłbyś mi takiego powiedzieć? – zaczął, ale urwał, bo syn uśmiechał się bardzo złowieszczo.

- Mój ojciec dojrzał do tego, by być bohaterem. To naprawdę sądny dzień. – mruknął, a Lucjusz poczuł jak krew uderza mu do twarzy. _To było idiotyczne uczucie. A jednak przyjemne_.

- Myślisz, że to już koniec? – spytała nagle jego żona. – Że nie został już nikt kto będzie chciał zniszczyć nasz spokój?

- Z tego co podsłuchałem zanim mnie związali… raczej tak. Śmierć Alecto zaalarmowała resztę i zjawili się na miejscu. Ci którzy nie stawili się na wezwanie zemsty, są zwykłymi tchórzami, nie wartymi naszej uwagi. – powiedział spokojnie Draco. - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że minister działał po tej stronie.

- A spodziewałbyś się kiedykolwiek jak byłeś młodszy, że wujaszek Snape okaże się dobry i honorowy? – prychnął Lucjusz.

- Ludzie potrafią mnie wciąż zadziwiać. Nawet ci najbliżsi. Mój ojciec uratował Chłopca-który-zabił-Voldemorta! – powiedział Draco i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jak Lucjusz z zażenowaniem chowa twarz w dłoniach.

- Przestań już. – jęknął

- Kiedy to dobre. Naprawdę. – złośliwy chichot opuścił gardło jego syna

- Jak nie przestaniesz, dostaniesz z Obliviate. – prychnął Lucjusz

- Nie zaryzykujesz uszkodzenia mojego niezastąpionego umysłu. Poza tym przyzwyczaj się… prasa wyniesie cię za to pod niebiosa. A ty przecież lubisz być w centrum zainteresowania.

- Nie takiego. – szepnął Lucjusz. Wolał jak się go bali, niżby mieli podziwiać. Podziwiać za coś co zrobił wprawdzie umyślnie, ale zupełnie w innym celu. Nie planował ratować tego kretyna Pottera. Był przekonany, że Draco nie żyje. I w tamtym jednym momencie chciał po prostu do niego dołączyć. Spojrzał jednak na swoją rodzinę i postanowił oszczędzić im tego drobnego szczegółu.

- Idę spać. Ostatnia doba mnie wykończyła. Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego. Jakbym stracił kilka szklanek krwi… doprawdy, nic z tego nie rozumiem. – Draco mrugnął wypowiadając te słowa. – Dobranoc kochani. – powiedział i wstał. Dał jeszcze jemu i Narcyzie po buziaku w czoło i poszedł w kierunku schodów do swojej sypialni. Lucjusz nie był przekonany czy kiedykolwiek widział syna w tak dobrym nastroju.

#

Lucjusz wpatrywał się w ogień buzujący w kominku. Za oknem było już ciemno. Kilka minut temu minęła północ. Narcyza spała oparta o jego ramię. Oddychała spokojnie i miarowo. Przeczesał palcami jej włosy, odgarniając je z jej twarzy.

- Przepraszam Narcy. Za Carrowów. Za Czarnego Pana. Za śmierciożerców w naszym salonie. Za to, że twoje życie było zagrożone. Że nasz syn kilka razy omal przeze mnie nie zginął. – szepnął do ciszy którą zakłócało tylko trzaskanie drzewa w kominku - Wybaczysz mi to kiedyś? Nieprzespane noce? Lęk? Ból? Ciągłe napięcie?

- Jestem przecież. – usłyszał cichy szept przy swoim uchu. Zmroziło go. Był przekonany, że żona śpi. Przełknął ślinę. _Skoro powiedziało się A, trzeba powiedzieć_…

- Wiąże cię przysięga małżeńska. Gdybyś jednak chciała odejść… gdybyś nie mogła patrzeć na mnie więcej… zasługujesz na szczęście. – szepnął, a strach przed usłyszeniem tego co ma do powiedzenia, spetryfikował go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek groźby wypowiadane w jego kierunku.

- Chcesz mnie odesłać? – zapytała patrząc na niego. W jej oczach budził się strach.

- Nigdy. – szepnął.

- Więc nie mów głupstw kochany. – powiedziała uśmiechając się łagodnie. Chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie. – Musiałeś stracić naprawdę dużo krwi, bo bredzisz. Nie opuszczę cię Lucjuszu.

- Nie? – jego głos drżał. Przymknął powieki i wtulając się w jej dłonie.

- Może jestem zupełnie szalona. Może to dziedziczne. Może wszystkie kobiety Blacków robią głupoty z miłości. Ale noce spędzone z dala od ciebie były najdłuższymi w moim życiu. Najzimniejszymi. I najciemniejszymi. Moje serce rozpadło by się na milion kawałków, gdybym nie miała wtedy w sobie nadziei, że jednak wrócisz.

- Ale jestem… straszny… - nie wiedział co może jeszcze powiedzieć.

- Nie przypominam sobie kochany. Ja widzę tylko twoje rozespane rano oczy wpatrujące się we mnie gdy się budzisz. Słyszę swoje imię na twoich delikatnych wargach. Czuję pieszczotę twoich dłoni. Nie ma znaczenia co robiłeś. Jesteś moim mężem. Moim sercem. _Moim oddechem przechodzącym w tornado, gdy leci do twoich ust._

_- Krwią wrogów na dłoniach, którzy spróbują rozbić idealną rzeźbę jaką jesteśmy. – _odpowiedział szeptem.

_- Moim życiem._ - szepnęła

_- Śmiercią._

_- Wodą dającą życie._

_- Powietrzem w mych płucach_. – powiedział całując jej dłonie.

- _Ogniem w mych żyłach - _

_ - Ziemią, która mnie nosi._ – dokończyli razem. Lucjusz pocałował żonę, świadom, że właśnie powtórzyli swoją przysięgę małżeńską. Czuł jak magia wiąże ich jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało mu się to niemal niemożliwe. Dreszcz podniecenia przebiegł przez jego ciało. Czuł, że nie ma sił powlec się na górę, do sypialni. Machnął tylko różdżką, by zablokować salon przed intruzami. Nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym więcej. Nie był nawet pewny czy zabezpieczył dokładnie pomieszczenie. Zgrabne palce jego żony rozpinały właśnie guziki jego koszuli, a jej usta na jego uchu sprawiły, że zapomniał zupełnie jak się oddycha.

##

#

Snape stał w kuchni na Grimmuald Place. Nie lubił jej. Nie lubił tego domu. Ale Lily była zbyt zmęczona, by wracać do siebie. I chciała kakao. Stał więc teraz w kuchni należącej do Pottera i osobiście je przyrządzał. Nie pozwolił mieszać się w to skrzatowi. Nie lubił tego starego, marudnego stworzenia. Musiał być pewny, że na wierzchu będzie bita śmietana i okruszki karmelu.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał nie odwracając nawet głowy.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? - spytał Harry wchodząc do pomieszczenia

- Szurasz nogami jak stary hipopotam. I przydeptujesz lewy kapeć. – odpowiedział posypując karmelem śmietanę.

- Zwracasz uwagę na takie pierdoły? – chłopak był jak zwykle zdumiony.

- Takie _pierdoły_ mogą ci kiedyś uratować życie.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział chłopak.

- Obawiam się Harry, że nie masz mi za co dziękować. To co zrobiliście dziś nie miało nic wspólnego ze mną.

- Rozmowy w kuchni wchodzą nam w nawyk, co? - zauważył Gryfon – Sprecyzuję: dziękuję, że nie poddałeś się wcześniej. Nie wiem czy mógłbym tak żyć. Tak jak ty. Gdy wszyscy wkoło cię nienawidzą. I ta krew, cierpienia tych ludzi… to wszystko co dziś widziałem… - Harry urwał, jego głos był rozedrgany. Severus odstawił kubek.

- Nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć. – odpowiedział szczerze, patrząc w zielone oczy.

- Nie musisz. Po prostu dziękuję. – powiedział chłopak i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. _Kiedy Potter tak urósł, żeby być z nim prawie równym wzrostem? _Severus nie cofnął się. Spostrzegł to dopiero po kilku sekundach. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń i położył ją niepewnie na ramieniu chłopaka, spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Zostawmy w końcu to wszystko za sobą. Jesteśmy obaj naprawdę wolni.

- Nie jesteśmy wolni. – Harry spojrzał na swoją obrączkę i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- To jest właśnie wolność. Kiedy nic cię nie ogranicza, byś był szczęśliwy.

- Tak. Chyba tak. Możesz mieć rację. – powiedział marszcząc czoło. Severus niemal mógł dostrzec jak wielkie, metalowe tryby w jego głowie zaczynają się kręcić próbując zrozumieć tą myśl.

- Ja zawsze mam rację. – Severus uśmiechnął się i obrócił, by podnieść kubek i zanieść go żonie.

- Czy Shaklebolt był aż tak podły? – spytał Harry

- Myślę, że po prostu zbłądził w poszukiwaniu władzy.

- Nie on pierwszy. – mruknął Harry.

- I niestety pewnie nie ostatni. Niech nas jednak Merlin ma w opiece i uchroni przed kolejnymi. – Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i poszedł w stronę sypialni. Lily nie mogła przecież czekać na swoje kakao.

* * *

N/A:

Ciąg dalszy nastapi. Zapraszam jutro.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry zastanawiał się już nad tym od dłuższego czasu. W końcu jednak uznał, że dłużej nie może zatrzymywać tego pomysłu dla siebie. Matka spała już, a Severus siedział z gorącą kawą w dłoni i czytał jakąś książkę z przepisami kuchni węgierskiej, które dostał ostatnio od Hermiony.

- Tak, Hary? Chciałeś o coś zapytać? – powiedział nagle, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od kartki.

- Jak ty to robisz?

- Spostrzegawczość to nieodłączna część posiadania inteligencji, panie Potter. Co chcesz jeszcze o mnie wiedzieć?

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że chodzi o ciebie? – spytał Harry wciąż nie rozumiejąc jakim cudem Snape przewiduje każde jego posunięcie.

- Zadaj w końcu te pytanie, bo ukręcisz sobie ten palec, który ciągle odginasz, gdy cię coś martwi.

- Wiesz… myślałem… i nie, nie zaczynaj swojego: „Czyżby panie Potter?". Myślałem o tym wszystkim co się działo w głowie Draco. Te koszmary. Blokada. Dementory w jego snach. Wystarczyło, że przywołałem patronusa, by to wszystko nieco poukładać. I mu to pomogło.

- A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

- Wiesz, pomyślałem, że mógłbym spróbować tego samego na tobie. Wejść do twoich koszmarów i nastraszyć je trochę. Przegonić moim patronusem.

- Jeśli myślisz, że zgodzę się, by ten pieprzony jeleń biegał po moim mózgu, to od razu udaj się kominkiem do świętego Munga.

- Nic nie poradzę na to, że mój ojciec jest moim duchem opiekuńczym. Ale może …

- Co? Wydaje ci się, że pomoże mi? Wiedząc, że jego droga żona, żyje ze Smarkerusem? Myślę, że nadal przeceniasz swojego ojca.

- Nie mów tak.

- Nie chciałem obrazić Jamesa, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

- Nie mów tak o sobie. Wiesz doskonale co myślę o ich nastawieniu do ciebie.

- Doceniam, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale nie sądzę, że to będzie dobry pomysł.

- Draco pomogło.

- Draco był nieprzytomny. Ja straciłem moc. Pamiętasz jak się czułeś po opuszczeniu wspomnień Alceto? – Harry przytaknął , przełykając ślinę. Wciąż robiło mu się niedobrze na widok tej krwi i przemocy, którą tam widział. – Myślę, że mój umysł wystraszył by cię jeszcze bardziej, a nie chcę żebyś...

- Myślisz, że się wystraszę tego, że zabijałeś?

- Myślę, że będziesz się czuł naprawdę paskudnie oglądając mojego ojca pomiatającego mną jak szmatą do podłogi – widząc, że chłopak chce zaprotestować, dodał – Nie sądzę też, że chcesz mieć ze mną sny jakie cię męczyły w związku z panem Malfoyem, czy oglądać swoją matkę w sytuacji powiedzmy intymnej. A to pokaźna część mojej świadomości w tej chwili.

- Ach.

- No, ach. – Severus uśmiechnął się widząc rumieniec pojawiający się na twarzy Harrego i minę obrzydzenia pomieszanego z przerażeniem.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym.

- Mimo to cieszę się, że przyszedłeś z tym najpierw do mnie. Rok temu po prostu wrzuciłbyś mój włos do tego eliksiru.

- Rok temu nie byliśmy rodziną. – Severus uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa. W piersi poczuł łomotanie, przypominające to, gdy Lily mówiła mu, że go kocha. Niby to wiedział, jednak za każdym razem roztapiał się słysząc te słowa. A teraz chłopak mówił o tym, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przychodził do niego po radę. Próbował mu pomóc. Severus nie był pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z jego matką. Przypomniało mu się zdanie sprzed kilkunastu dni. „Ja ciebie też, zejdź mi z oczu" i znów poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco. – Sev? Sever? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos chłopaka. – Wszystko w porządku? Odleciałeś na chwilę. – zapytał z niepokojem Harry pochylając się nad jego fotelem.

- Tak. W jak najlepszym, Harry. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu - umilkł na chwilę, a potem dokończył - Nie potrzebuję gonić za magią. A ty masz ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż bieganie po moich koszmarach. – niepewność na twarzy Harrego wciąż była dość oczywista. – Gdybym jednak kiedyś zmienił zdanie, to mam połączenie z kominkiem pewnego bohatera narodowego. – słysząc te słowa, Harry rozpromienił się niczym przydrożna latarnia i mamrocząc coś o późnej porze, udał się w stronę kominka.

###

#

Wysoki brunet spoglądał ze sceptyczną miną na czerwoną plakietkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

„**_Ośrodek dla dzieci imienia Severusa Snape'a_**" – mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i bardzo obraźliwego. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Nie podoba ci się kolor? Możemy zmienić na zielony. Ale zdecyduj się do jutra, musimy w końcu przyczepić to do ściany budynku. Za kilka dni zacznie się nowy semestr, a dzieciaki muszą wiedzieć, że mogą tam przyjść w razie problemów w domu. – powiedział chłopak. Ośrodek miał znaleźć się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Harry utrzymywał do tej pory jej przeróbkę w tajemnicy przed Severusem. Mężczyzna i tak nie chciał w niej więcej mieszkać. A była idealnym miejscem. Jednocześnie blisko, a jednak poza terenem samej szkoły.

- Nie będę tam pracował. – warknął czarnooki mężczyzna, odkładając tabliczkę ostrożnie jakby była jakąś trucizną.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Ginny będzie. I Lily. Ty będziesz tylko dyrektorem. Poradzisz sobie chyba z paroma papierami? – zapytał radośnie chłopak. W jego głosie nie było miejsca na sprzeciw. Przez chwilę Snape miał wrażenie jakby słyszał samego Dumbledora i aż ciarki przeszły przez jego kręgosłup.

- Czemu mi to robisz? – zapytał załamując ręce Severus

- Nie będziesz gnił bezczynnie.

- Ale wiesz, że nie będę mógł im pomóc . Poza tym muszę uczyć Hermionę.

- Przestań. Miona za tydzień jedzie na południe, doszkalać się w Durmstrangu. I doskonale o tym wiesz. Poza tym nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie machania różdżką i sprawiania cudów. Zajmiesz się prasą i kontaktami z ministerstwem. I całą tą paskudną dyplomacją… - powiedział Potter spokojnie.

_-_ Harry, ja nie mogę. – powiedział, myśląc jednocześnie: _Za co mnie karzesz gówniarzu, czy nie nacierpiałem się już wystarczająco?_

- Wejść do kominka raz w tygodniu? Czy rozmawiać jak człowiek z nowym ministrem? – spytał spoglądając na niego zza okularów. Sev zamknął usta, wymamrotał coś pod nosem. – Tak myślałem. Spotkaj się najpierw z nim. Na piątkowe popołudnie wyznaczyłem spotkanie z dziennikarzami.

- Ale…

- Pamiętaj, że od pierwszego spotkania zależy jak będą cię później traktować. – pewny siebie uśmiech nie schodził chłopakowi z twarzy.

Sev właśnie chciał rzucić w bezczelnego bachora, który ośmielał się dawać mu rady, czymś ciężkim, szklanym i oleistym po rozbiciu. I najlepiej łatwopalnym. Ale w tym momencie przez okno wleciała srebrzysta łania i niemal go przewróciła uderzając w niego kopytami. Poczuł jak zwierzę przedziera się przez jego ciało i biegnie niczym huragan prosto do umysłu. Patronus wnikał w jego tkanki, w żyły i kości. Wszystko w nim zadrżało, gdy usłyszał słowa w głowie. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Dreszcze raz po raz przemykały po jego ciele. Zbladł i podparł się o stół. Złapał ciężko powietrze i chwycił się za pierś.

- Naprawdę, Snape? Zamierzasz teraz udawać, że się pochorowałeś? – w głosie szczeniaka brzmiała irytacja

- Z-zabierz mnie do domu! Natychmiast! – wycedził czarnooki mężczyzna.

- Ale-

- Bez dyskusji idioto! Twoja matka właśnie postanowiła urodzić! – sapnął jeszcze bledszy niż przed chwilą i chwycił chłopaka za ramię.

##

#

Obudził go w nocy płacz Pandory. Wstał szybko, żeby wziąć córkę na ręce i trochę uspokoić. Lily potrzebowała snu. _Nie, żeby on go nie potrzebował_. Czuł się dziwnie od kilku dni, mrowiło go całe ciało, jakby miał dostać wysypki. Czuł jakby miał gorączkę. Tylko, że nie miał. Mago-medyk który przyjechał obejrzeć jego dwie kobiety, był przekonany, że nic mu nie jest.

– Jest pan perfekcyjnie zdrowy. – pamiętał słowa. Teraz kręciło mu się w głowie, a serce zamierało w piersi, gdy słyszał płacz dziecka. Musiał tam być natychmiast. Przytulić i nakarmić. Nie patrzył zupełnie pod nogi i runął w ciemności na podłogę.

- Do diabła, żebym nie mógł rzucić cholernego Lumos! – ryknął wkurzony i w tym momencie w przedpokoju zapłonęło blade światło. Na podłodze, tuż przy jego nodze, leżała jego różdżka. I świeciła się słabym blaskiem. Zamarł na chwilę, a krew załomotała mu w głowie. Podniósł się jednak z podłogi i poszedł po córkę, która wciąż płakała. Wziął ją na ręce i przytulił. Po chwili uśmiechały się do niego jej słodkie małe usta. Zielone oczy błyszczały odbijając półmrok pomieszczenia. Pocałował małą głowę pokrytą czarnymi włosami i uśmiechnął się, gdy jej rączka zaplotła się wokół jego włosów. Lekko szarpnęła. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku bladego światła na podłodze. Wyciągnął dłoń i szepnął:

- Accio – nic się nie wydarzyło. Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po butelkę z mlekiem, by podać ją dziecku. W tym momencie w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno. Przytulił córkę mocniej i podszedł do ściany, by zapalić światło. Coś otarło się o jego dłoń. Wzdrygnął się, ale odruchowo złapał kawałek drewna. Ścisnął go mocno w dłoni. Fala ciepła rozlała się po jego ciele, a mrowienie które towarzyszyło mu od kilku dni zniknęło. _Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki_, pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. – Lumos. – powiedział, a w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. Córka wpatrywała się z ciekawością w światło na końcu różdżki.

##

#

Obudziła się mając przed oczami słodki obrazek. Jej mężczyzna spał obok z błogim wyrazem twarzy. W jego ramionach spokojnie spoczywała ich córka. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się przez sen. Lily kojarzyła się ona z Harrym, kiedy był malutki. Ale mimo tego samego koloru oczu i włosów jej dzieci różniły się od siebie. Specjalnie jej to nie dziwiło, miały w końcu innych ojców. Pandora była spokojną, wiecznie zadowoloną dziewczynką. Co było dość zaskakujące, po tym wszystkim przez co przeszli w czasie ciąży. Mała była od urodzenia zakochana w ojcu. Lubiła zasypiać wsłuchując się w głęboki głos Severusa. Wplatała w jego ciężkie, ciemne włosy swoje małe paluszki.

Lily uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po aparat, by uwiecznić obrazek który miała przed sobą. Zrobiła kilka fotek i odgarnęła włosy z jego twarzy. Lubiła go obserwować jak spał. Był wtedy spokojny. Rozluźniony. Prawdziwy. Po urodzeniu się ich córki jego koszmary zniknęły, a on zaczął znów przesypiać noce bez krzyków. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, która niezmiernie ją cieszyła. Nie była bowiem pewna czy wytrzymałaby nocne wrzaski ich obojga. Wystarczyło, że Pandora budziła się kilka razy w ciągu nocy, domagając się jedzenia lub noszenia na rękach.

Gdy dotknęła jego czoła, lekko się poruszył i uśmiechnął przez sen. Wtedy Lily zobaczyła, że w ręce którą trzymał pod głową, tkwi jego różdżka. Różdżka, która od kilku miesięcy leżała w regale, razem z innymi rzeczami których kiedyś używał do czarowania. Nie były teraz zupełnie potrzebne. Spróbowała wyjąć mu ją z dłoni, by nie zrobił przypadkiem krzywdy Pandorze, gdyby się przebudził. Kiedy tylko dotknęła drewna, wystrzeliły z niej zielone iskierki, a Severus w jednej sekundzie otworzył oczy. Prawie natychmiast podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na nią z lękiem. Poruszył delikatnie różdżką i do jego dłoni przyfrunęła jej własna, leżąca do tej pory na nocnej szafce.

- Sprawdź to. – szepnął. W jego głosie bez cienia wątpliwości usłyszała strach. Chwyciła drewno i machnęła nim, otwierając tym gestem na oścież okno w sypialni. Ulga przebiegła ciężkimi kopytami po jego twarzy. A potem zamknął okno kolejnym zaklęciem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jak to się stało? – chciała wiedzieć co nagle przywróciło jego magię, po takim czasie.

- Nie wiem. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie mam patronusa. A przecież nie mam powodów, by nie móc go przywołać. Sprawdź swojego. – powiedział

- Expecto patronum. – rzuciła, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Po chwili spróbowała jeszcze raz, z takim samym skutkiem. – Nie rozumiem. Ostatnio nie miałam problemów z magią. A ten czar rzuciłam bez problemu… - zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy skoro on odzyskał swoją moc, ona znów ją straci.

- Kiedy to było? Kiedy ostatnio przywoływałaś patronusa?

- Kiedy cię wezwałam. Jak rodziłam. – odpowiedziała i poczuła się bardzo zdezorientowana, bo Severus zaczął się śmiać.

- Sev? Co się stało? – chwycił jej dłoń i przyłożył do swojej piersi.

- Właśnie tu jest twój patronus. – widząc, że nie rozumie, ciągnął dalej. – Pamiętasz jak mówiłaś, że twoja magia utknęła? Że została w patronusie którym byłaś, by mogła mnie dalej chronić? Nie chciała wrócić do twojego ciała, po tym jak cię tu sprowadziłem.

- No tak. Ale skoro mój patronus zniknął, to gdzie się podziała moja magia? Bo ja najwyraźniej dalej mam tą, którą ty mi podarowałeś.

- Chyba wiem co się stało z twoim patronusem. Mam go w sobie. Kiedy go do mnie wysłałaś, on niemal przebiegł przeze mnie. Musiał jakoś zostać. Wygląda na to, że się wymieniliśmy mocą, chociaż trochę to zajęło. – uśmiechnął się

- To dlatego czułeś się tak podle przez ostatnie dni?

- Myślę, że magia domagała się by ją uwolnić. – uśmiechnął się kolejny raz i pochylił, by ją pocałować. W jego oczach błyszczały iskierki zadowolenia. - Jestem znów sobą. Kompletnym. Mogę was chronić tak jak chciałem.

- Nie masz przed czym. Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

- Mogę nauczyć moje dziecko latać na miotle. – entuzjazmował się.

- Wiesz, że Harry by to zrobił. – powiedziała spokojnie, choć doskonale wiedziała co on czuje po odzyskaniu magii.

- Mogę ją nauczyć czego tylko zapragnę. – spojrzał na śpiącą dziewczynkę z rozmarzeniem.

- Wrócisz do eliksirów? – spytała

- Tylko rekreacyjnie. Nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu. Zostanę w ośrodku. Włożyliście z Harrym w niego sporo pracy. Teraz dopiero mam poczucie, że będę mógł cokolwiek tam zdziałać. Mogę czegoś nauczyć te biedne dzieciaki. – powiedział i pocałował jej dłoń. W tym momencie ich córka się poruszyła i zakwiliła cicho przez sen. Severus machnął różdżką i w sypialni dało się słyszeć gdzieś w tle cichą kołysankę. Pogładził czarne loczki na głowie Pandory i wtulił nos w jej ramionko, kładąc się obok niej. Mrugnął jeszcze do Lily i zaczął mruczeć jakieś słowa do ucha śpiącej dziewczynki. Uśmiechnęła się przez sen i zwróciła swoją rumianą twarzyczkę w jego kierunku. Severus też się uśmiechnął i otoczył małą ramieniem. Lily zrobiła im kolejne zdjęcie, po czym wstała przygotować śniadanie.

* * *

N/A:

Przepraszam wszystkich spragnionych dalszego ciągu w dniu wczorajszym, niestety mogłam to wrzucić dopiero dziś.

Jak się zapewne domyślacie, historia zmierza do szczęśliwego zakończenia... zatem kolejny rozdział, będzie ostatnim...

Pojawi sie niebawem.


	42. Chapter 42

W Malfoy Manor był bal z okazji nocy duchów. Lucjusz zaplanował, że będzie to bal maskowy. Snape i Lily mogli się zjawić, bez wzbudzania sensacji. Potter mógł tańczyć bez fleszy pismaków z Proroka Codziennego. Nawet Hermiona mogła wirować z nim na parkiecie i nikt się nie czepiał. Początkowo Draco uważał, że ten cały pomysł to dziecinada. Później, że to dobry plan, jednak teraz wydawał mu się zupełnie irytujący.

- Z kim tańczy Hermiona? - spytał Pottera. Ten popijał właśnie szampana i zrobił tajemniczą minę. Jego twarz była niemal cała ukryta za maską w kształcie węża. Draco zaśmiał się w duchu, że właśnie Potter ubrał coś takiego.

- Sam sprawdź. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Może poznasz go po głosie, jak wymienicie się uprzejmościami.

Hermiona tańczyła z wysokim brunetem. Tego był pewny, ale twarz mężczyzny zakrywała maska dzika. Przyjrzał mu się oceniająco, i musiał przyznać, że kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, był dobrze zbudowany. Nie żeby Draco miał mu czego zazdrościć. Ale zapragnął zedrzeć maskę z tego przybysza. Skierował swe kroki w stronę parkietu, chcąc przerwać taniec, bo jak na jego skromne zdolności oceny, bawili się zbyt dobrze. Jednak nagle do jego nozdrzy dotarł znajomy zapach. Perfumy których nie czuł od nocy, gdy porwali go Carrowowie_. Perfumy jego pięknej nieznajomej._

Obrócił się, mierząc Pottera podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. W końcu już raz posłużył się eliksirem przeciw Snape'owi. Czemu nie miałby się zabawić jakąś cholerną amortencją z nim. To było podobne do tego diabelnego Gryfona. Zemsta za docinki o jego snach erotycznych.

_Może to jakaś modyfikacja stworzona przez Weasleyów?_ Mieszkając teraz w Rumunii, obaj mieli dużo większe pole do popisu jeśli idzie o eksperymenty magiczne niż w Anglii. Spojrzał znów na parkiet, ale Hermiona schodziła już z niego w kierunku szwedzkiego stołu z tym facetem. Obejmował ją w pasie. Nie wiedział o co mu właściwie chodzi, ale musiał się dowiedzieć kim on jest.

Podszedł do nich, gdy rozmawiali z jakąś dziewczyną w niebieskiej sukni. Miała na sobie maskę przypominającą głowę smoka. Hermiona śmiała się z czegoś, jej brązowe oczy połyskiwały radością zza maski tygrysa.

- Draco! Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś. – powiedziała radośnie. Jej partner skłonił się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział_. Cholerny, tajemniczy dupek_! – Obiecałam mojej przyjaciółce, że z nią zatańczysz. – powiedziała i wepchnęła mu w ramiona brunetkę stojącą obok. Obejrzał się jeszcze wściekły, widząc jak Hermiona znika na parkiecie z tym nieznajomym. A potem poczuł delikatne dłonie na swoim karku. Jakby zawsze tam były. Jakby właśnie tam było ich miejsce. W tym samym momencie w jego nozdrza uderzył ten sam znajomy zapach, który tak niedawno doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

- Miło cię znów widzieć. – usłyszał szept przy uchu. Poznał go natychmiast. Nagle spojrzał na kobietę z którą tańczył, poczuł jej delikatne włosy muskające jego policzek, a pod palcami tak znajome ciało. Ciało, którego pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, odkąd wyszła z tamtego pokoju. Ciało, za którym tęsknił. Nie powiedział ani słowa. Zakręcił nią tylko na parkiecie dwa razy, po czym przyciągnął bliżej do siebie.

- Nie mogłem cię znaleźć – szepnął.

- To nigdy nie było w planie – odpowiedziała i zaśmiała się. Dźwięk ten sprawił, że całe jego ciało zapragnęło natychmiast wyjść z balu. Gdziekolwiek, byle z nią. – Napijemy się? – spytała jakby czytała w jego myślach.

- Tak – odpowiedział czując jak trudno będzie mu iść przez tłum gości, z rosnącym w spodniach podnieceniem. Gdy dotarli do stołu, nalał jej Martini i podał kieliszek. Zobaczył lekki uśmiech na jej wargach. Idealnych wargach. Chciał ich dotknąć. Natychmiast. Zanurzyć w nich swój język. Pochylał się właśnie do niej, gdy nagle w polu widzenia zauważył jakiś ruch. Zatrzymał się w połowie gestu i spojrzał w bok. Uśmiechając się radośnie, stał tam Lucjusz.

- Widzę, że już zdążyłeś poznać Astorię Greengrass. Byliście razem w Hogwarcie, ale z tego co mi doniesiono, nie zostaliście sobie właściwie przedstawieni. Jak zapewne ci wiadomo jej ojciec jest posiadaczem sporej ilości ziem we wschodniej Szkocji. To bardzo poważana rodzina. - Malfoy „senior" uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. Draco miał świadomość, że planował wyswatać go z tą dziewczyną z uwagi na jej czystą krew i pieniądze. Zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że nigdy nie zwrócił na nią uwagi w trakcie szkoły… a przecież musiała być w Slytherinie. W tym momencie mógłby uściskać ojca. Uśmiechnął się do Lucjusza promiennie.

- Tak. Można tak powiedzieć. A teraz wybacz, ale pokażę _Astorii_ posiadłość. Na wypadek, gdyby chciała tu spędzić kilka dni. – objął ją ramieniem i odeszli w stronę drzwi do ogrodu. – Wiedziałaś doskonale co planują nasi przeklęci ojcowie? – spytał, choć był pewien, że zna odpowiedź. Teraz sobie przypomniał jej nazwisko. Kręciła się przecież po pokoju wspólnym w ich dormitorium. Czemu nie poznał jej wcześniej? Co prawda, nigdy nie przykładał wiele uwagi do dzieci kręcących się pod nogami. Ale powinien był zapamiętać ślizgonkę, nawet jeśli nie widział jej prawie od czterech lat. Cóż, teraz na pewno nie była już dzieckiem. Uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Powiedzmy, że nie zamierzałam kupować kota w worku i najpierw sama sprawdzić, co mi się sprzedaje po okazyjnej cenie. Hermiona okazała się być nieocenioną pomocą. – szepnęła popijając Martini.

- Kto kryje się pod maską jej adoratora? – spytał, zanurzając usta w ognistej whisky.

- Ach, no tak, nie zdążył się odezwać, inaczej od razu byś poznał Wiktora.

- Kruma? - Parsknął, wypluwając alkohol. Nagle całe napięcie związane z Hermioną go opuściło. Krum nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Kochał się w niej już kilka lat temu. A i ostatnio jak się z nim widział, wciąż o nią dopytywał. Tak. Wiktor Krum był wyborem, który Draco Malfoy mógł zaakceptować.

- No tak. Przecież się znacie z mistrzostw świata z zeszłego roku. – zaśmiała się widząc jego zdumienie. - Doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia co cię tak dziwi. Dla dorosłych ludzi parę mil odległości to nie problem.

- Nie. To tylko parę ziaren piasku wrzucone do ognia. – uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją, gdy tylko upewnił się, że nikt nie stoi w pobliżu. Ojciec domagał się ich ślubu. Ale Draco wiedział, że nawet gdyby okazała się szlamą, nic by go nie powstrzymało przed zawłaszczeniem sobie jej osoby. Nawet jeśli rzuciła w niego Confudusem, albo podała mu Amortencję tamtego wieczora… było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Była jego.

##

#

Harry śmiał się do rozpuku razem z Hermioną i Ginny z miny Lucjusza.

- Stary paw spodziewał się zapewne kolejnych protestów i trzaskania drzwiami. – Harry śmiał się, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez napływających do oczu.

- A dostał prawie całusa od syna. – zauważyła Ginny.

- Ciekawe jakby się zachował, gdyby znał całą prawdę o pięknej absolwentce Durmstrangu? – zastanawiała się rozbawiona Hermiona. Krum stał wtulony w jej ramię i całował jakby od niechcenia jej szyję. Mruczał, że dziewczyna była tam przecież tylko ostatnie trzy lata nauki. Wzrok zebranych nadal jednak był skupiony na arystokracie zarządzającym przyjęciem.

- Myślę, że będzie miał jeszcze kilka powodów, by paść tu dziś zemdlony wśród gości. – zauważył Harry. Spojrzenia kilku osób skierowały się na dwie kobiety wchodzące właśnie do sali. Jedną z nich na pewno była Narcyza. Choć jej twarz pokrywała maska z piór białego pawia, a ciało zdobiła biała suknia idealnie komponująca się z maską, jej delikatnego, zwinnego chodu nie można było pomylić z nikim innym, gdy się ją widziało chociaż raz. Obok niej szła długowłosa brunetka w czarnej sukni i masce przedstawiającej czarnego wilka. Harry doskonale wiedział kto kryje się pod tą maską. Zbyt często odwiedzał babkę swojego syna chrzestnego, by nie poznać zarysu jej figury.

- Lucjusz zaraz padnie. – szepnęła Ginny z przejęciem i wbiła palce w jego ramię. Harry syknął oburzony. Oczywiście wszyscy, poza wspomnianym panem domu, wiedzieli o tym, że siostry odzyskały kontakt już jakiś czas temu. Malfoy energicznym krokiem podszedł do nowo przybyłych kobiet. Kilka słów później Harry widział jak mężczyzna spina się. Nie widzieli jego twarzy, była ukryta za maską lisa, ale mieli pewność, że w tej właśnie chwili ważą się losy tego małżeństwa. Kiedy było jasne, że mężczyzna odwróci się i odejdzie, zostawiając Narcyzę z Andromedą, coś huknęło na środku sali.

- O ja Pier… - Zaczął Harry, lecz Ginny i Hermiona równocześnie rąbnęły go w ramię, by się zamknął. - To się nazywa wejście.

Na środku parkietu stał Severus Snape, uśmiechając się triumfalnie, jakby cały świat należał do niego. _I może tak właśnie jest._ Pomyślał Harry, bo w tym momencie obok niego pojawiła się Lily w czerwonej sukni, w masce łani. Harry widział jak Lucjusz kieruje swe kroki w kierunku przybyłych, by ich powitać, skorzystał więc z momentu, by zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. Gdy przez kilka chwil wydawało się, że nikt nie stoi obok, Harry szepnął niby od niechcenia.

- Wiesz, masz piękną żonę, która bardzo cię kocha. Nie schrzań tego jakimś nonsensem, w który sam już nie wierzysz. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź pana tego domu, odszedł w kierunku własnej żony, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie. Chwycił Ginny w ramiona i pociągnął na parkiet.

##

#

Był wściekły. Chciał wyrzucić tą kobietę ze swojego domu. _Jak ta zdrajczyni krwi, ten wyrzutek rodziny, śmiał w ogóle chodzić po jego salonie?!_ Zagotowało się w nim. Pewnie gdyby nie pojawienie się w tym momencie Severusa, odwróciłby się na pięcie i odszedł. Lub wywiązała by się kłótnia. Ale Sev się aportował właśnie w tym momencie. _Piekielne wyczucie czasu_. _Sev się aportował! Sam. To mogło znaczyć tylko, że odzyskał swoją moc. I złośliwiec mu o tym nie powiedział._

Lucjusz nie potrafił ukryć zadowolenia. W chwili gdy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Lily nie straciła z tej okazji swojej… ona zjawiła się obok Snape'a. Wyglądali ślicznie. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na widok szczęścia malującego się na twarzy przyjaciela. Mimo tego chciał ją udusić. _Bo przecież Andromeda w jego salonie to jej sprawka_. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

A do tego jeszcze Potter. _Czy ten bezczelny bachor to wiedział? Czy wszyscy wiedzieli?_ Lucjusz chciał rozpędzić bal w diabły. Pozbyć się niewygodnego problemu jakim była druga siostra Black. I najchętniej wszystkich gości. Urządzić piekło_._

_A jednak miał rację. Przeklęty gówniarz miał rację!_

Kochał żonę. Narcy kochała jego. Mordercę. Gwałciciela. Oszusta. Kochała go. Nie potrafił wyrzucić tego ze swojej głowy. Nie mógłby się jej wyrzec, za żadne pieniądze świata. Wiedział, że Harry zniszczył wspomnienia Alecto. Uratował jego małżeństwo, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia co było w tej fiolce. Nigdy o to chłopaka nie zapytał. Ale znał Alecto tak długo, że mógł się tylko domyślać co chłopak tam dostrzegł. Widział to w jego oczach.

Strach. Pogardę… i dumę.

_Czemu dumę? Czy Potter myślał, że Lucjusz mógł się zmienić? Czy to naprawdę było możliwe?_

I nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. Bo poza warunkami absolutnie koniecznymi, gdy ich życie wisiało na włosku, nie zabił nikogo. Nie obraził od kilku miesięcy. Nie okaleczył. _Czy było w tym coś trudnego?_ Lucjusz nagle pojął, że nie. Przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Uśmiech na twarzy Narcyzy był ważniejszy niż jego urażona duma, czy godność. Był ważniejszy niż jego życie. Nie miał zaś zamiaru rezygnować z żadnej z tych rzeczy.

_Nigdy nie straci Narcyzy dla jakiś idiotycznych reguł… a przecież Andromeda nie była już żoną mugolaka. Tonks był martwy. Mógł ją jakoś znieść. Była siostrą jego ukochanej._ A co przerażało go najbardziej, była o wiele lepszą osobą niż ta czysto-krwista, podążająca za zasadami dziwka, jaką była Bellatrix.

Nagle wszystko stało się proste.

- Czy mogę panią prosić do tańca? – spytał kłaniając się z gracją. Jego czujny wzrok spoczął na kobiecie w czarnej sukni, ukrytej za maską wilka.

##

#

Koniec.

* * *

Notka Autora:

W ten oto słodki, aż do porzygania sposób dotarliśmy do końca tej opowieści.

Moja Beta - Joreth, próbowała mnie namówić, by dopisać jeszce jeden albo dwa rozdziały o tym co się wydarzyło później. I nie żebym sie nie starała. Naprawde, próbowałam wymyślić coś co zmieściło by się w jednym rozdziale... jednak gdy tylko zaczynałam pisać kolejną scenę... robił się z tego cliffhanger do trzeciej części.

Narazie więc jestem zmuszona opuścić ten wątek, bo po mojej głowie drepcze zupełnie inna opowieść, w nieco odrębnej rzeczywistości. Nie twierdzę jednak, że nigdy nie powrócę do tego wątku i nie dopiszę trzeciej części. Nie jestem w stane jednak przewidzieć kiedy to nastapi.

Tym czasem dziękuję wiernym fanom za dotrwanie do tego punktu. Oraz Joreth za brnięcie ze mną przez wszystkie te rozdziały.


End file.
